Holidaze
by FaberryLover2
Summary: Quinn fez algo estúpido na véspera do Ano Novo e todo mundo sabe que se passa o ano da mesma forma que se passa a véspera dele.
1. Chapter 1 - Happy New Year

**E aí, pessoal?**

 **Continuando com as postagens de fics que já postei no Nyah, essa é mais uma tradução que fiz :)**

 **Essa é uma das perfeições escritas pelo perfil Roxystyle, que me deu a devida permissão para traduzi-la! Então todos os créditos para ela, não só por essa história, mas também por ser uma das melhores autoras de fics faberry!**

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **Qualquer coisa só mandar inbox ou ask /FaberryLover**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Happy New Year**

Eu nunca deveria ter me apaixonado por ela. Pessoas nessa idade não se apaixonam e esperam que dure. Quer dizer, pelo menos a parte racional dos seus cérebros não permite que elas esperem que dure. Nós éramos diferentes, sempre fomos. Amores de colégio deveriam seguir o padrão, o esperado: macho alfa e namorada troféu, os que ganham os votos no último ano do ensino médio. São aqueles que são nomeados para Rei e Rainha do Baile e que podem ganhar. É o casal que todo mundo odeia amar. Corredores se abrem como o mar vermelho para eles. Eles são invejados até se formarem. Eu deveria ter sido uma das partes dessa relação.

Eu não lembro nem sequer o que fez com que minha ficha caísse, quando foi que eu comecei a perceber o inimigo sob uma luz diferente, quando eu comecei a me policiar sempre que ela estava por perto. Eu fui surpreendida, da forma mais bonita que alguém pode ser. Foi realmente uma loucura, sentir o chão sob os meus pés desaparecer. Eu culpo o álcool que estava correndo em minhas veias naquela noite. Foi uma ideia estúpida beber, especialmente na companhia de Noah Puckerman. Não que ele ousasse fazer alguma coisa com os olhos atentos de Sam Evans assistindo a todos os seus movimentos. Eu não sei quem tinha dado ao Sam a impressão de que eu era algo que ele poderia clamar para si, talvez tenha sido quando eu aceitei o anel que ele me ofereceu. Era uma segurança que eu não poderia dar ao luxo de recusar.

E então eu a vi. Eu a conhecia praticamente minha vida toda, mas pela primeira vez eu realmente a vi.

Isso me atingiu como se houvesse morfina em minhas veias, como quando Finn havia atropelado o carteiro. Todas as evidências estavam lá, haviam sempre estado lá. Meu avô morreu quando eu era mais nova, ainda muito criança para lembrar do homem horrível que ele era com as outras pessoas, mas eu me lembro de perguntar à minha mãe o que acontece quando se morre. Ela me deu a estúpida explicação católica padrão, querendo facilitar para a minha pequena e sonhadora mente. Minha irmã, no entanto, me disse que quando se está prestes a morrer, você vê toda a sua vida passar como um filme diante de si. O que aconteceu com a minha mente naquele momento foi exatamente isso. Coisas que eu sequer lembrava que tinham acontecido estavam passando diante das minhas pálpebras fechadas, coisas que eu nunca quisera relembrar.

Ela era linda.

Faltavam alguns minutos para a meia noite e os casais estavam se procurando mutuamente enquanto mais um Ano Novo se aproximava. Algumas pessoas estavam usando estúpidos óculos feitos especialmente para a ocasião, enquanto outros estavam usando chapéus de papel alumínio. Algumas pessoas tinham potes e panelas, se preparando para batê-los ao ar da noite. Tina tinha dado apitos para todos. Você podia sentir o clima de antecipação. Por uma noite, era permitido sermos infantis à vontade. Era permitido fazer barulho à vontade porque haviam vizinhos que certamente fariam mais barulho do que nós.

O Glee Club estava sob o mesmo teto, o Glee Club original, de onde nós havíamos começado. Kurt estava de volta e Matt havia feito uma viagem para rever seus velhos amigos. Ambos trouxeram alguns de seus novos amigos e, claro, todos gostaram deles.

Santana estava flertando com Puck enquanto Brittany estava sentada no colo de Artie. Tina e Mike estavam travando uma luta de polegar enquanto Kurt e seu amigo estavam conversando animadamente com Mercedes. Finn e Rachel estavam sentados no sofá de frente para mim e Sam, os meninos compartilhando dicas de levantamento de peso. Tudo parecia tão normal. Dois anos atrás isso não pareceria tão normal assim.

O álcool era a minha camuflagem. Era flagrantemente óbvio que eu estava silenciosamente a observando, preguiçosamente sentada naquele sofá verde escuro. Sem me importar se aquela postura não era a que uma jovem garota deveria apresentar. Eu estava muito bêbada para me importar, mas, por algum motivo, eu estava muito bêbada e me importando com o fato de que Rachel estava chateada com alguma coisa.

Ela era tão linda e era tão óbvio que ela estava muito triste.

"Me deem licença." Ela falou educadamente antes de sair do sofá. Seu copo pareceu estar vazio e ela fez seu caminho em direção à cozinha.

Finn nem se incomodou em virar e olhar para ela. Para alguém que estava tentando voltar as graças com sua namorada, ele estava falhando sem nenhum esforço. Eu podia ver Rachel pelo canto dos meus olhos, sempre consciente de onde ela estava por alguma razão. Ela não voltou e já haviam se passado alguns minutos.

"Baby? Onde você está indo? Você vai perder a meia noite." Sam, sempre tão curioso e cuidadoso.

Meus olhos estavam na entrada da cozinha, eu só podia ver metade do cômodo de onde eu estava e alguma coisa em mim implorava para ver a outra metade.

"Só vou pegar mais bebida" Eu respondi distraidamente.

Ele não respondeu, voltando a conversar com Finn sobre o que ele comia aos sábados depois de malhar.

Rachel não estava na cozinha, mas eu realmente peguei mais bebida e virei meu copo quase que instantaneamente. O álcool havia parado de queimar já a alguns copos, minha garganta anestesiada ao veneno líquido que sempre me botou em mais problemas do que eu deveria permitir. Tive um palpite e saí pela porta lateral, sem saber o que eu iria encontrar.

Claro, era Rachel. Ela sempre fora previsível. Se nós estivéssemos na escola, ela estaria no auditório.

"Quinn" Ela enxugou os olhos furiosamente, obviamente assustada com a minha presença. Eu também estava um pouco assustada com a minha presença.

"Você está bem?"

Ela assentiu. "Só tomando um ar fresco. O que você está fazendo aqui fora?"

"Eu umm, Finn me pediu para ver onde você estava." Eu menti.

O olhar triste em seus olhos estava de volta.

"Certo, os céus o proíbem de verificar isso por ele mesmo." Ela resmungou. Eu me repreendi mentalmente.

"Uh, eu menti."

Ela levantou o olhar de repente, confusão e preocupação facilmente estampadas em seu rosto. Para alguém que queria ser uma atriz, ela expressava suas emoções muito claramente.

"Ele não me pediu para vir aqui ver onde você estava."

Seu queixo caiu instantaneamente.

"Eu uh, eu só queria ver se você estava bem."

Ela mostrou um pequeno indício de sorriso com a minha confissão. Eu não deveria ter sentido coisa alguma por esse sorriso, não era da minha conta.

Ela bufou, seu hálito quente fazendo uma fumaça branca naquele ar congelante. "Essa é a minha primeira festa de Ano Novo."

Eu não fazia ideia da onde ela queria chegar com aquilo. "Sério?"

"É."

"Você não está se divertindo?"

Eu não pude evitar o tom fraco de defesa na minha voz. Se você foi convidado para uma festa do Puck, então você tem sorte o suficiente. Todo mundo se divertia em suas festas.

"Não é isso." Ela disse sofregamente. "É só que..."

Eu olhei para dentro da casa através da porta, todo mundo estava rindo ou conversando animadamente, sem que eu ouvisse nada. Ainda me surpreendia o quão bem as pessoas podiam se dar quando elas não estavam nos corredores do McKinley. Eu voltei meu olhar para Rachel, ela parecia que estava sentindo uma dor física.

"Bota pra fora, Berry. Eu não tenho a noite toda, é quase meia noite."

Ela estava torcendo suas mãos nervosamente. Ela estava me deixando nervosa só de observá-la.

"Você sabe que você passa o ano da mesma maneira que você passou a véspera dele, certo?"

Eu costumava dizer para mim mesma exatamente a mesma coisa, mas como eu poderia acreditar nisso depois de tudo que tinha passado até aquele momento? Costumava ser a coisa mais importante na minha cabeça quando eu estava decidindo o que fazer no Ano Novo. Mas não importava, eu sempre acabava vindo para a casa do Puck.

"Você realmente acredita nisso?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu gostaria."

"Então qual é o problema? Você está com o Hudson, porque você está triste aqui fora?"

Ela cruzou os braços em seu peito protetivamente, era bem diferente de como ela normalmente cruzaria seus braços. Ela pareceu afundar dentro do seu próprio corpo, um sinal de que suas defesas estavam caindo.

"Esqueça, Quinn. Volte para o Sam. Eu tenho certeza de que ele está te procurando."

Eu não tinha certeza se isso era pra ser um insulto a ela mesma ou não. Que o meu namorado provavelmente estava procurado por mim enquanto o dela não pareceu perceber a óbvia tristeza em que ela se encontrava a noite toda.

Ela se afastou de mim, virando as costas.

"Eu não quis dizer isso." Eu disse. Teria sido tão mais fácil ter simplesmente voltado para dentro da casa e fingir que eu nunca me importei com ela para começar. Mas eu me importava e ultimamente essa parte de mim estava vencendo. "Isso tudo é sobre o quê?" Eu gesticulei para ela e os arbustos que estavam em volta, não que ela pudesse ter me visto.

Ela encolheu os ombros, suas costas ainda viradas para mim. "Eu não sei se essa é a maneira que eu quero passar o resto do ano."

"Você está se referindo ao Finn?"

Ela assentiu silenciosamente e finalmente se virou para mim novamente. Eu mordi meus lábios e olhei para baixo.

"Eu deveria querer passar essa noite com o meu namorado, eu deveria querer beijá-lo à meia noite e eu deveria estar olhando para este novo ano com ele."

Eu não sabia o que responder, metade de mim implorava para eu descobrir o porquê dela não querer essas coisas e a outra metade sentiu um estranho alívio que era inexplicável. Então eu ignorei.

Eu entendia, eu realmente entendia. Eu só não tinha nada a oferecer a ela.

"Eu nunca fui beijada à meia noite." Ela continuou depois do meu longo silêncio.

"Um monte de pessoas também não." Eu contrapus, esperando fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor.

"Eu não quero que a minha primeira vez seja com ele."

Eu não me senti confortável para perguntar se ela estava se referindo ao beijo ou a ter relações sexuais. Nós até poderíamos ser consideradas amigas, mas certas coisas estavam acima do nosso nível de amizade.

De repente a música ficou mais alta e uma explosão de calor correu ao lado do meu corpo. Eu me virei para dar de cara com Sam.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora?"

Eu limpei minha garganta e olhei pra ele antes de permitir que meu olhar se voltasse para Rachel.

"Umm a Rachel não está se sentindo bem. Eu estou fazendo companhia pra ela." Eu menti.

Rachel estava fora da linha de visão de Sam e eu podia ver pelo canto dos meus olhos que ela estava confusa assim como ele.

"Me dê alguns minutos." Eu disse a ele, segurando minha irritação.

"Faltam uns 30 segundos para meia noite." Ele choramingou.

"Sam, por favor."

"Ok." Ele suspirou antes de finalmente fechar a porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou quando eu me virei para olhar pra ela.

Eu encolhi meus ombros, eu não tinha ideia do que eu estava fazendo.

"Eu não quero que você se arrependa por começar o ano fazendo algo que você não quer fazer." Eu respondi. Me surpreendeu que essa explicação pudesse sair da minha boca tão facilmente.

"Você vai perder a meia noite." Ela replicou, incerta do porquê de eu estar me importando tanto.

Eu podia ouvir todo mundo lá dentro começando a contar. Não me pareceu que eu estava perdendo muito.

"A meia noite é superestimada." Eu respondi, direcionando a ela um pequeno sorriso.

Nós ficamos quietas ouvindo os gritos dos nossos amigos, nós podíamos ouvir as outras casas fazendo o mesmo barulho.

Eu não podia negar a estranha e inesperada atração que eu senti por ela aquela noite e eu não podia realmente explicar a necessidade de ficar com ela enquanto a meia noite se aproximava.

Ambas as cabeças viraram para a casa quando os gritos atingiram o topo.

"Bem, Feliz Ano Novo, Quinn."

"Pra você também."

Os potes e panelas começaram a fazer barulho na rua, que ficava cada vez mais alto quanto mais pessoas se juntavam a ele. De repente a porta abriu mais uma vez.

"Rach?"

Eu engoli o desgosto que eu senti ao ouvir o seu nome saindo pela boca dele. Depois de aprender sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos de Rachel por ele, eu não pude evitar de o culpar inteiramente por arruinar o Ano Novo dela. E talvez o meu se ele realmente importasse.

Ela olhou para mim em pânico, os olhos arregalados.

"Finn, por que você não..." Eu comecei.

Era tarde demais. Ele já havia atravessado o limiar e começado a espreitar seu caminho em direção à pequena, sem sequer perceber que eu estava tentando falar com ele.

Ela desapareceu em volta dos seus braços enormes e seu corpo alto, eu olhei para baixo para evitar a cena.

"Sam disse que você estava se sentindo mal." Ele disse.

Eu não pude ouvir a resposta que ela resmungou para ele, mas eu já havia visto o suficiente.

"Eu vou..." Eu comecei, mas Finn continuou a me ignorar enquanto olhava para Rachel cuidadosamente. "Indo." Eu finalizei.

Eu não sabia o que havia de errado comigo.

"Quinn." Rachel chamou enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para a porta. Ela de alguma forma escapou do abraço daquele gigante e estendeu a mão, apertando as minhas enquanto olhava para mim. "Obrigada." Ela sussurrou.

Eu dei a ela um sorriso fraco e com ele veio um compreensivo silêncio.

Sam me achou alguns minutos mais tarde na cozinha. Eu me recusava a pensar sobre Rachel e Finn ainda estarem lá fora juntos e era mais fácil esquecer sobre isso se eu somente bebesse.

"Aí está você, amor." Ele esgueirou-se atrás de mim e por alguma razão eu me senti suja quando ele circulou suas mãos em torno da minha cintura.

Eu deixei com que ele me beijasse, porque quando eu fechava meus olhos, eu podia quase fingir que não era ele.

Eu tinha levado aquela festa longe demais para morrer na praia e isso poderia provavelmente ser creditado ao fato de que não havia um toque de recolher no Ano Novo. As pessoas ainda estavam bebendo e ainda estavam se divertindo aproximadamente três horas depois.

Meus olhos estavam em Rachel praticamente pelo resto da noite e eu não tinha certeza se ela estava ciente disso ou não. Ela era na realidade uma inacreditável atriz quando ela precisava ser e essa era a única coisa que acalmava meu estômago quando eu ouvia sua risada por alguma coisa que Finn havia dito.

Era completamente o oposto de mim estar tão encantada por alguém e ser tão aberta sobre isso. O que era inteiramente devido ao refrigerante diet com vodca que eu estava bebendo desde que havia chegado.

"Você beijou a Berry à meia noite, não beijou?"

Eu tinha sentido o sofá afundar ao meu lado alguns segundos antes, mas eu não havia me virado para ver quem era. Mas eu deveria. Talvez assim eu pudesse ter controlado meu flagrante interesse pela diva do outro lado da sala. Eu havia sido pega no flagra.

"Do que você está falando, Santana?"

"Não brinque comigo, Q. Vocês se beijaram e eu acho que foi de língua."

Meu rosto traiu minha reação interna. "Nojento. Ela não estava se sentindo bem." Eu disse a ela, as mentiras continuavam saindo facilmente.

Eu senti Santana encolher os ombros. "Talvez você devesse ter beijado, porque aí você seria aquela que teria a atenção dela, ao invés daquele ogro."

Eu tentei ganhar tempo bebendo para poder colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e encontrar uma resposta para Santana.

"Você passa o ano como você passa a sua véspera." Ela continuou.

Eu gemi interiormente e rolei meus olhos. "Você também não."

"Eu tenho o pressentimento de que você vai ficar observando a Berry de bem longe pelo próximo ano se você não fizer alguma coisa."

Santana era irritante quase que todo o tempo, ela tinha esse jeito dela, de poder cuspir a verdade e permanecer ilesa. Ela sempre estava convencida de que estava certa. Mas assim que eu me virei para olhá-la, eu percebi seu olhar persistente em direção a algo que ela queria, algo que ela queria já há algum tempo. Eu me senti mal por ela, ela teve a oportunidade de fazer algo sobre isso, mas ela teve medo. Eu poderia ter retorquido com 'você deveria praticar o que você prega', mas alguma coisa me disse que ela estava tentando me salvar de um sofrimento que ela conhecia por experiência própria. Brittany estava sorrindo para outra pessoa agora e isso matava ela.

"E nem me deixe começar pela sua falta de negação." Seu sorriso de satisfação estava de volta.

Ela bateu levemente na minha coxa antes de ir em direção a Puck. Ela nunca aprenderia. Eu desviei minha atenção deles quando eles começaram a se beijar. Meus olhos encontraram Rachel, ela estava olhando para mim e não se importou em ser pega. Eu respirei profundamente e comecei a roer o interior do meu lábio inferior. Se eu fosse adiante com o que eu estava prestes a fazer, não haveria volta.

Eu me levantei do sofá antes que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse se juntar a mim e caminhei em direção ao pequeno grupo que ouvia Finn contar uma história que provavelmente não interessava a ninguém, exceto a ele mesmo. Rachel tinha um sorriso confuso em seu rosto quando me aproximei dela.

"Me ajuda com algo?" Eu perguntei humildemente, já agarrando seu antebraço.

Ela assentiu antes de se virar para o grupo. Quando ninguém tomou conhecimento da sua partida, ela começou a me puxar para longe.

Assim que alcançamos o hall de entrada, ela parou de andar e riu. "Eu não sei andar por essa casa." Ela admitiu. "Você precisava de ajuda com algo?"

"Yeah. Vem comigo." Eu engoli em seco, eu iria fazer isso, independente das consequências. No fim, eu poderia culpar o álcool.

Ela me seguiu pelas escadas que levavam ao segundo andar e pelo curto corredor até que nós paramos em frente a uma porta com um aviso de " _Cuidado"_ pregado. Eu abri a porta, o cheiro de colônia nos atingindo com força total.

Ela fechou a porta atrás dela.

"Nós estamos no quarto do Puck?" Ela perguntou, olhando em volta e claramente corando ao ver a decoração do quarto. As garotas quase peladas me fizeram corar a primeira vez que eu havia entrado naquele quarto também.

"Fique aqui." Eu disse a ela antes de dar a volta na cama e alcançar a mesa de cabeceira.

"Quão bêbada você está?" Ela me perguntou, num tom ligeiramente divertido.

"O suficiente." Eu respondi por cima do meu ombro. "Mas isso não importa."

Eu achei o relógio exatamente onde eu sabia que ele estaria e levei algum tempo para acertá-lo na hora exata em que eu queria.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram assim que ela leu o novo horário do relógio: 23:59.

Eu já estava na sua frente no momento em que a compreensão se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

"Quinn". Ela sussurrou.

Eu perderia minha coragem se eu pensasse sobre isso por mais tempo.

Eu me aproximei dela e quando ela não se moveu, meus lábios pressionaram hesitantemente os dela. Ela ofegou ao mesmo tempo que eu senti sua mão na minha nuca, me puxando para ela. Meus olhos se fecharam assim que eu senti suas unhas cravarem na minha pele, minha mão agarrando sua cintura enquanto eu lentamente a guiava para trás. Eu estava me movendo a pura adrenalina, apesar de sentir meu corpo completamente paralisado enquanto eu o pressionava ao encontro do dela. Como algo poderia ser tão bom? Sua outra mão deslizou para a minha cintura enquanto minha própria mão gentilmente continuava a guiando para trás. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno gemido assim que suas costas bateram na porta do quarto. O movimento acabou por nos separar por alguns segundos.

"Você precisava de um beijo à meia noite." Eu disse a ela sem fôlego enquanto ela se afastava alguns centímetros para olhar para mim.

Eu gemi roucamente quando senti seu aperto ao redor do meu pescoço aumentar, seus lábios indo de encontro aos meus sem qualquer aviso. Seus lábios começaram a se movimentar freneticamente contra os meus, não tendo o suficiente de mim, e esse pensamento fez todo o meu corpo tremer. Eu me pressionei ainda mais contra ela e não pareceu haver qualquer problema em me manter assim ao sentir sua língua contra a minha. Sua boca era quente e eu podia provar o sabor prolongado do álcool que ela havia ingerido mais cedo. Era estranhamente atraente.

"Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso." Ela respirou contra mim, sem fazer qualquer movimento para me afastar dela, mas sim para me puxar mais pra perto. "Nós duas temos namorado." Ela tentou novamente, as palmas de suas mãos sobre o meu rosto.

"Eu sei." Eu repliquei, minha garganta seca. "Nós devíamos parar." Eu respondi distraidamente, meus lábios viajando pelos cantos da sua boca e ao longo de sua mandíbula.

Eu senti seu gemido quando ele viajou através do seu corpo.

"Ok."

"Ok." Eu sorri contra ela antes de achar meu caminho de volta para os seus lábios inchados.

Nós continuamos a nos beijar, o beijo era muito íntimo para uma simples ficada, mas muito desleixado para algo mais profundo. Era somente eu fazendo um favor a ela e ela recebendo o tipo de beijo que ela sempre quis... E um pouco mais. Muito mais que isso.

Nenhuma das duas ouviu as batidas na porta ou talvez nós tivéssemos ouvido, pensando que vinha de alguma de nós. Até que a batida se tornou mais alta e uma voz a acompanhou.

"Rach? Você está aí?" A voz vinha do outro lado da porta.

Eu podia sentir Rachel tensa sobre mim enquanto eu a tinha pressionada contra a porta que seu namorado estava. Nós estávamos tão fodidas.

Eu gemi fracamente e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela não fez movimento algum para me afastar, então eu não fui para lugar nenhum. Além disso, eu precisava dela para me manter em pé, eu tinha a estranha sensação de que eu cairia se ela se afastasse de mim.

"Estou! Eu vou descer num segundo." Ela guinchou. Eu ri contra sua clavícula, seu suéter de gola em V tinha se deslocado um pouco durante nosso beijo improvisado.

Ela inalou bruscamente quando meus lábios moveram-se contra a sua pele, como se fosse uma tela em branco pedindo para que eu a pintasse com a minha língua. Eu estremeci quando ela subconscientemente deixou sua cabeça cair para trás para que eu tivesse um ângulo melhor.

"Você está bem?" Ele parecia nervoso, como se ele estivesse pronto para quebrar a porta.

Eu mordi suavemente a base do seu pescoço.

"Eu estou bem." Ela respondeu.

Ela me empurrou para trás pelos ombros e me segurou, seus olhos lançando facas em mim. Senti meus olhos ficarem pesados enquanto eu assistia suas bochechas corarem depois que eu lhe direcionei um sorriso sarcástico.

"Você tem certeza?"

Ele tinha que escolher aquele momento para começar a se importar?

Ela aproximou seu rosto de mim e eu senti seus lábios se pressionarem contra os meus, talvez me silenciando ou talvez porque ela não conseguiu resistir. Eu realmente não poderia resistir a ela naquele momento, eu tinha provado seu gosto e eu queria mais. A adrenalina estava correndo em minhas veias, seus lábios disparando o meu coração mais uma vez. Eu me senti invencível quando eu percebi que o seu namorado estava do outro lado da porta e ela tinha escolhido continuar me beijando como se ela não tivesse escolha.

"Pare." Ela sussurrou para mim, brincando em provocação. Deus, ela era viciante.

Eu rolei meus olhos e virei minha cabeça para olhar pra o relógio: 00:11.

Ela limpou sua garganta habilmente. "Sim, eu tenho certeza."

"Oh, ok. Hey, a Quinn está aí com você?"

Nossos olhos se arregalaram. Eu não estava esperando ouvir meu nome, foi como um soco na boca do estômago.

"O Sam não consegue achá-la em lugar nenhum." Ele acrescentou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em negação, esperando que ela me entendesse. A última coisa que eu queria era ver meu namorado, que não conseguia me excitar tanto quanto Rachel acabara de fazer nos últimos dez minutos. Nem mesmo chegar perto disso.

"Está. Nós estamos conversando." Ela respondeu.

Eu suspirei e me afastei dela. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para arrumar suas roupas e correr os dedos pelo seu cabelo despenteado. Eu deveria provavelmente ter feito a mesma coisa, mas eu estava muito ocupada pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Qual era o meu problema?

"Conversando sobre o quê?" Eu podia praticamente ver sua expressão confusa.

"Umm, coisas de garota?"

"Nojento."

Eu sentei na cama de Puck, minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu estava tão ferrada.

"Quinn?" Rachel se aproximou de mim hesitantemente. Eu passei minhas mãos pelo rosto antes de olhar para cima e encontrar sua expressão preocupada. "Eu deveria..." Ela gesticulou na direção da porta com o seu polegar.

Claro. Por que eu pensaria que alguma coisa iria mudar? Eu estava bêbada e ela estava triste.

"Não, é... Vá em frente, eu vou... Eu te vejo na escola daqui alguns dias." Eu respondi.

Ela parecia querer ficar ou perguntar o que tinha acontecido entre nós, mas ela virou para a porta. Eu desviei o olhar quando sua mão alcançou a maçaneta. Eu não tinha o direito de querer alcançá-la, de exigir que ela ficasse, de tentar e convencê-la a ficar comigo. O que não queria dizer que eu não queria essas coisas, eu só não podia desejar por elas. Quando eu tinha me tornado tão desiludida?

"Umm... Obrigada, Quinn... Pelo... Você sabe... Isso."

Deus, aquilo era tão estranho.

"Disponha." Eu respondi, me jogando na cama assim que escutei a porta fechar. "Você é tão idiota, Quinn Fabray!" Eu resmunguei para o teto.


	2. Chapter 2 - I Had A Dream

**Moçadaaa! Blza?**

 **Lá vai mais um capítulo da fic! Ia postar esse fds, mas não deu tempo!**

 **Espero postar os capítulos mais rápido essa semana!**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – I Had A Dream**

Eu me acostumei com a ideia, rapidamente, de que era esse o meu destino e que eu teria que suportar o que quer que ele me trouxesse. Não foi a aceitação que me trouxe problemas, foi o fato de que eu não poderia fazer nada em relação a isso. Eu estava de mãos atadas, então eu fiz minha escolha sentada na minha cama depois do jantar. Ninguém nunca ia descobrir sobre a situação em que eu estava metida, nem Finn nem ninguém do Glee, especialmente Rachel. Ela era a estrela nesse meu fodido, não-escrito e secreto conto de fadas... Mas eu não podia deixar que ela soubesse disso. A tortura sádica em que eu me meti tinha sido bem merecida. Eu continuei a agir como de costume, sem esquecer nem por uma vez de que eu tinha uma paixão por alguém que eu costumava e meio que ainda fingia odiar. Eu tinha Sam, meu namorado naquela época, e Rachel estava com Finn. Mesmo que eu quisesse agir, era um beco sem saída. Eu me recusava a arruinar outra vida porque eu era egoísta. Além disso, como eu poderia envergonhar minha família pela segunda vez em menos de um ano? Tínhamos sido amantes por uma noite, em todos os sentidos do termo.

Não era como se o beijo tivesse significado alguma coisa para ela. E não deveria ter significado para mim também. Essa era a parte constrangedora: eu não tinha sido capaz de tirar ele da minha cabeça. Eu era Quinn Fabray e eu não deveria estar sonhando acordada com o momento em que eu, bêbada, dei uns amassos em Rachel Berry.

Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava um pouco confusa depois que uma semana havia se passado desde o nosso "encontro" na casa do Puck e ela ainda não tinha dedicado uma música a mim no Glee Club. Era só eu sendo otimista, pensando que eu era alguém para quem ela cantaria. Isso tinha sido estúpido. Eu me sentei todos os dias naquela sala para ver Rachel entregar seu pequeno coração para Finn Hudson e deixando todo mundo saber o quão irremediavelmente dedicada a ele ela era.

De verdade. Ela cantou _Hopelessly Devoted To You._

E me enfureceu perceber o quanto eu me importava.

"Ok, pessoal... Como vocês sabem, não teremos aula na segunda." Mr. Schue anunciou.

"Mr. Schue, posso?"

"Claro, Rachel." Gesticulou. "Vá em frente."

Mr. Schuester sentou em seu lugar e deu lugar a Rachel. Ela levantou e fez seu caminho até o centro, ajeitando seu cabelo no caminho.

"Como vocês sabem, Martin Luther King Jr. foi um homem extraordinário e um inspirador ativista dos direitos civis. Todos nós podíamos seguir as lições deixadas por ele. De fato, eu talvez não estivesse aqui hoje se não fosse pela sua perseverança e bravura. Assumindo que vocês todos leram a minha página do Facebook, vocês estão cientes de que minha família é metade afro-americana. Eu gostaria de dar apoio aos meus iguais na celebração da liberdade, a qual meus ascendentes costumavam rezar para que tivessem."

"Você só pode estar brincando. Você não sabe nada..."

"Dito isso." Rachel continuou implacavelmente. "Eu proponho que todos nós fôssemos ao desfile de segunda-feira para demonstrar nosso apoio por tudo que ele lutou para conquistar. Eu tomei a liberdade de escolher algumas músicas inspiradoras que nós poderíamos cantar caso nos sintamos inclinados a isso, mas eu acredito que somente estarmos presentes irá mostrar o quão unidos nós podemos ser."

Todo mundo olhou sem expressão para ela e eu tive que por minha mão na boca para esconder meu riso.

"Seria uma boa experiência para criarmos laços?" Ela tentou.

"Eu acho que é uma boa ideia, Rachel."

Rachel sorriu para Mr. Schue, ele realmente mudou sua atitude em relação ao clube depois das férias de inverno. Ele parou de descontar sua raiva pela Ms. Pillsbury e Carl em nós e começou a ser o professor de quem nós nos lembrávamos.

A última coisa que eu queria fazer numa segunda-feira sem aula era ficar em pé no frio usando uma roupa de inverno e assistindo um bando de pessoas passarem por mim numa rua lotada. A banda da nossa escola era considerada uma das atrações principais e eles eram atrozes. Eu me peguei xingando o relógio do carro assim que eu parei num sinal vermelho a alguns quarteirões de onde Rachel tinha dito a todo mundo para encontrá-la. Eu estava atrasada e eu realmente não queria ter que lidar com a reprimenda que a pequena me daria sobre ser irresponsável com o horário.

Eu demorei um bom tempo até achar uma vaga e mais tempo ainda para andar pela rua lotada até onde Rachel tinha reservado uma mesa para promover o Glee Club.

"Desculpe, estou atrasada. Onde está todo mundo?" Eu perguntei. Eu podia sentir que meu nariz estava a poucos instantes de cair.

Eu não estava nem cinco minutos na rua e já estava esse frio.

Eu deveria ter trazido outro par de luvas.

Em vez de apontar para algum lugar onde o resto do clube poderia estar, ela somente deu de ombros de forma triste e botou suas mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco, totalmente abatida.

"Ninguém apareceu?"

Ela acenou, confirmando.

Eu suspirei. Às vezes as atitudes dos membros do Glee faziam eu me sentir desgostosa por fazer parte de algo assim.

"Finn?"

Com certeza ele não seria tão frio a ponto de ignorar completamente o desejo de Rachel de que o clube se unisse, ele era supostamente para ser o nosso destemido líder. Ele era supostamente para estar se esforçando em ser o namorado perfeito que Rachel precisava que ele fosse.

Ela não respondeu e de alguma maneira eu tive minha resposta.

"Você pode ir se você quiser." Ela me disse. "Eu aprecio seu esforço, mas eu acho que eu vou somente achar meus pais e ir pra casa."

Parecia que a vida tinha ferrado com ela tantas vezes que ela já considerava aquilo normal. As pessoas a decepcionavam constantemente e eu me recusei a fazer isso novamente.

O pensamento de me enrolar no sofá da minha sala com um bom filme era bastante tentador para mim. Lima estava congelando nessa época do ano e eu era louca só por considerar ficar na rua voluntariamente enquanto eu poderia me esquentar em casa em questão de minutos.

"Não, eu vou ficar."

"Quinn, você não tem que fazer isso."

"Eu disse que vou ficar."

Ela fechou a boca, o que quer que ela fosse dizer era provavelmente alguma coisa que poderia lhe acarretar uma resposta não tão educada de mim, então ela decidiu não continuar a me convencer de que estava tudo bem caso eu fosse embora.

Depois de alguns minutos ao lado de Rachel, eu mal percebia o quão frio estava. Isso poderia provavelmente ser atribuído ao fato de que eu já estava entorpecida e congelada.

Os pais de Rachel nos encontraram no final do desfile, ambos parecendo que fariam bom proveito de uma boa xícara de chocolate quente.

"Ninguém apareceu, querida?"

A expressão em seu rosto – quem eu iria mais tarde vir a conhecer como Michael – era a mesma que Rachel tinha quando eu perguntei a ela onde todo mundo estava. Isso quebrou meu coração.

Rachel estava prestes a abrir a boca para responder.

"Eles foram embora." Eu disse, sem ter certeza da onde minha necessidade instintiva tinha vindo para não deixar seus pais saberem da verdade. "Estava muito frio para alguns deles." Eu sorri. "Mas todos nós nos divertimos."

Não era uma completa mentira. Eu realmente tinha me divertido enquanto tirava sarro de alguns looks enquanto Rachel tentava disfarçar seus risos toda vez que ela tentava me repreender.

O outro pai de Rachel, Brian, sorriu calorosamente. Parte de mim sabia que ele havia entendido o que eu estava fazendo e ele pareceu agradecido.

"Oh, não!" Michael gesticulou com as mãos algo muito similar a _Aw Sucks_. "Eu queria conhecê-los!"

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Rachel em mim, curiosamente estudando a mim e as minhas atitudes.

"Bom Quinn, você gostaria de ir para nossa casa para o almoço e uma cidra quente de maçã?"

Não me ocorreu naquele momento que ele já sabia meu nome.

"Ah não, ela não quer..."

"Eu adoraria." Eu sorri.

Ambos sorriram abertamente, satisfeitos por eu ter aceitado a oferta. Michael acertou os óculos no nariz congelado, bateu as mãos e começou a planejar descontroladamente sobre o que eles poderiam fazer para o almoço. Brian riu das palhaçadas de seu marido e a interação entre eles me fez sorrir ainda mais.

"Nós vemos vocês em casa." Brian riu enquanto puxava o marido para longe.

Rachel e eu andamos em silêncio até o meu carro. Demorou um tempo, mas eu finalmente o encontrei entre outras dezenas de carros. Felizmente alguma novata das Cheerios havia arrumado a bagunça que ele estava. Eu estaria estranhamente constrangida por alguma razão se Rachel visse o quão bagunceira eu poderia ser.

Foi no terceiro sinal vermelho em que paramos que Rachel finalmente falou. Tinha sido só uma questão de tempo.

"Por que você fez isso? Mentiu para os meus pais?"

Eu sabia que ela estava chateada. Eu não sabia dizer se era porque eu havia mentido para os seus pais ou se era sobre o que eu havia mentido.

Como eu poderia explicar a ela o porquê de ter feito isso? Eu menti porque eu não queria que seus pais ficassem desapontados com ela.

Eu não respondi.

Ela olhou para fora e começou a mastigar seu lábio inferior.

"Sabe, eu não sou ingênua. Eu sabia que ninguém ia aparecer."

Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto dirigia.

"Mas você era a última pessoa que eu esperava que fosse aparecer."

"Por quê?"

Dessa vez foi ela que permaneceu em silêncio.

As únicas palavras que trocamos foram sobre qual era o caminho para a sua casa. Eu já sabia como chegar lá, mas eu deixei que ela me desse as coordenadas. Nós paramos em frente à sua casa e ela soltou o cinto enquanto eu desligava o carro.

"Sabe, você não tem que sentir pena de mim. Você pode ir pra casa, não precisa ficar para o almoço."

Eu tirei as chaves da ignição e abri a porta do motorista.

"Eu estou com fome." Eu disse a ela enquanto me protegia do vento. "E eu não sinto pena de você."

Eu a segui para dentro da casa e retirei as quatro camadas de roupas que eu tive que pôr para me proteger do clima antes de sentar no sofá. Rachel foi para a cozinha.

"Eu ia fazer com que todos viessem para cá para uma reunião para mostrar minha gratidão pelo apoio, então meus pais prepararam alguns petiscos." Ela colocou algumas bandejas na ilha que separava a cozinha da sala. "Nada muito elaborado. Tem algumas torradas, frutas e queijo com biscoitos." Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto voltava para o freezer. "Fique à vontade."

Eu me levantei do sofá e fiz o meu caminho para a ilha. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava tentando minimizar o quanto de trabalho ela dedicou em preparar aquilo ou se isso não era elaborado o bastante para ela, mas parecia melhor do que qualquer coisa que a minha mãe já tivesse preparado para os jantares que ela organizava lá em casa. Eu me voltei para a comida. Eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse que estava morrendo de fome.

Os pais de Rachel chegaram um pouco depois que nós tínhamos trazido as bandejas de comida para a sala. Seu sofá era confortável e enorme, era um daqueles que a minha mãe nunca pensaria em botar no lugar do seu sofá antigo.

"Então, o que você quer fazer?"

Não deveria ser tão estranho quanto nós estávamos fazendo ser. A última vez que realmente tínhamos conversado uma com a outra fora depois de termos dado uns amassos por aproximadamente dez minutos.

Rachel devorava a salada enquanto eu fiquei com o queijo e os biscoitos. Ocasionalmente nós duas tentávamos alcançar a tigela de frutas ao mesmo tempo e tirávamos nossas mãos como se tivéssemos tocado fogo. Quando nos tornamos essas crianças do ensino fundamental com piolhos, eu não saberia dizer.

"Eu não sei."

"Por que vocês não assistem a um filme?" Um dos pais opinou da cozinha. "O almoço está pronto." Ele anunciou assim que entrou na sala, nos entregando pratos separados.

Rachel olhou para mim para ver se era uma atividade aceitável para se fazer e eu dei de ombros. Qualquer coisa para quebrar a inconfortável tensão que nós havíamos criado. Ela me deixou escolher o filme e eu tive o cuidado de escolher um que eu sabia que ela gostaria.

Eu me ajeitei no sofá e comecei a comer o que os pais dela haviam preparado para nós.

Rachel me olhava de relance de tempos em tempos.

"O que?" Eu finalmente cedi e perguntei.

"Como está a comida?"

Eu terminei de engolir o último pedaço e esfreguei minhas mãos nos meus jeans. "Muito boa."

Ela riu e assentiu, continuando a comer sua própria comida. Assim que ela terminou, ela depositou o prato na mesa de café e procurou atrás dela o cobertor que estava atrás do sofá. Eu imediatamente fiquei com inveja do quão quente ela devia estar.

"Eu posso ter um também?" Eu perguntei. A temperatura do meu corpo ainda estava baixa em razão da manhã fria que havíamos passado na rua.

Ela me deu o que estava espalhado sobre ela e fez um movimento que indicava que ela ia se levantar do sofá.

"Onde você está indo?" Eu perguntei.

Ela apontou para as escadas. "Eu só vou pegar outro cobertor no meu quarto."

Eu ri. "Nós podemos dividir esse, não é como se eu fosse te morder."

Eu fiz uma careta assim que meus olhos foram de relance até seu pescoço, a marca da mordida já tinha ido embora – como se estivesse realmente estado lá – mas eu sabia que eu tinha enterrado meus dentes nele no Ano Novo. Ela pareceu entender minha expressão e limpou sua garganta. Eu realmente era a maior idiota do mundo algumas vezes.

"Tá tudo bem, esse aí não é nem de perto grande o suficiente para nós duas." Ela gesticulou.

Eu assenti e voltei meus olhos para a televisão, me recusando a mostrar minha chateação repentina sobre dividirmos o cobertor. Eu não tinha razões para do nada começar a ser indiferente, mas às vezes minha teimosia ia muito longe. Ela me estudou por alguns longos segundos enquanto eu fingia prestar atenção no filme antes de ir em direção as escadas e desaparecer.

Rachel voltou menos de um minuto depois. Apesar de estar plenamente consciente dela se aproximando de mim, eu mantive meus olhos na tv para que eu não tivesse que olhar para ela.

Eu senti o cobertor cair em cima de mim e eu me virei para finalmente olhá-la.

"Berry, está tudo bem."

"Você está obviamente chateada."

"Por que eu estaria chateada?"

Eu não tinha ideia do porque eu estava de fato chateada e estava esperando que ela me dissesse porque eu teria motivo para estar.

"Eu não sei. Por que você não me diz?"

"Tanto faz." Eu resmunguei. Eu não removi o cobertor e pensei que isso tinha feito com que ficasse mais estranho ainda as coisas entre nós.

Eu não podia explicar ou entender a urgência dentro de mim de querer estar perto dela. Eu não tinha o direito de querer me mover para mais perto, segurar a sua mão, flertar com ela, beijar a sua bochecha ou fazer qualquer coisa remotamente íntima com ela. Isso não queria dizer que eu não queria. Isso estava me enlouquecendo ao ponto de não mais me lembrar qual era o nome do filme que estávamos assistindo. Eu estava sendo boba e infantil, dando a ela uma silenciosa atitude de indiferença quando ela se negou a compartilhar o cobertor comigo ou avançando para pegar um pedaço de fruta para que quando eu voltasse ao lugar eu pudesse me sentar alguns centímetros mais perto dela. Eu pus a palma da minha mão para cima e em cima do cobertor para oferecer a ela a chance de segurá-la. Eu bocejei exageradamente algumas vezes esperando que ela pudesse se aproximar de mim e se aconchegar no meu corpo. Tinha sido completamente patético.

Ao final do primeiro filme os anjos para os quais eu estive rezando finalmente me escutaram. Depois dela ter levantado para botar um novo DVD ela sentou significativamente mais perto de mim antes de agarrar no meu joelho.

"Sabe antes, quando eu disse que eu não esperava que você aparecesse? Bom, eu estou feliz que você tenha sido a única." Ela sorriu genuinamente. "Eu não consigo me imaginar assistindo um filme com Santana." Ela riu e eu sorri de volta. "Isso é divertido, certo? Descansar e assistir filme o dia todo?"

Eu não sabia em que universo ela estava vivendo que a tinha feito pensar que isso era divertido. Só sentar perto dela tinha me deixado mais estressada do que se eu estivesse fazendo os SAT's. Eu estava hiperconsciente de tudo e isso estava me deixando louca.

Eu retirei meu braço de debaixo do cobertor e botei minha mão por cima da dela.

"Eu estou me divertindo." Eu disse a ela, recebendo um radiante sorriso em troca.

Era a minha chance e eu temi que pudesse ser minha única pelo resto da minha vida.

Eu mantive minha mão por cima da sua. Eu não sei se ela fez algum esforço para remover sua mão, mas ela aceitou que eu não estava planejando movê-la tão cedo. A cada dois minutos ela mexia seus dedos, fazendo com que os meus se mexessem também. Era como se nós estivéssemos nos comunicando silenciosamente por algum código estranho onde se seus dedos se contorcessem significava que ela estava perguntando se estava tudo bem e se os meus contorcessem de volta significava que tudo estava muito mais do que bem.

Eu reuni coragem o suficiente para hesitantemente correr meu polegar em círculos pelas costas da sua mão e depois de dez minutos ela virou a mão. Eu engoli antes de dar o último passo e entrelaçar nossas mãos. Deus, eu me senti como se eu tivesse acabado de ganhar uma medalha olímpica.

Ao final do segundo filme eu não pude aguentar mais.

"Nós vamos alguma vez falar sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Do que você está falando?" Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em confusão e isso teria sido adorável se eu não estivesse tão desesperada para que ela entendesse do que eu estava falando.

"Ano Novo?" Eu expliquei.

"Eu estava sob a impressão de que você não iria querer falar sobre isso."

"O que te deu essa impressão?"

"Bem... Quando você não disse nada no primeiro dia de aula eu imaginei que ou você não lembrava ou você só queria esquecer sobre isso."

Eu queria ter esquecido sobre isso só pelo fato de ter se tornado cansativo o quanto eu realmente pensava sobre isso.

"Eu ia..." Eu repliquei timidamente. "Mas você pareceu estar em bons termos com o Finn e eu não sabia... Eu só..."

Eu não sabia da onde tinha vindo minha confiança no Ano Novo, porque aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais distante de quem eu era quando se tratava de relacionamentos. Finn era fácil de controlar e Sam era muito fácil de manter, mas Rachel, Rachel era diferente. Ela me fazia repensar minhas atitudes na maior parte do tempo, ela sempre tinha me feito pensar se quem eu era seria bom o suficiente para ela.

"Então você se lembra?"

Eu assenti.

"Você está envergonhada?"

Eu levantei o olhar. "Eu não acho que seja isso." Eu respondi honestamente.

Ela pareceu entender onde eu realmente queria chegar.

"Bom, nós estamos de mãos dadas."

Eu olhei para nossas mãos. Seu polegar era o único desenhando círculos no momento.

"Nós estamos."

"E você não está surtando."

Eu ri levemente. Eu deveria estar surtando. "Nem você."

"Não." Ela respondeu no mesmo tom leve. "Não estou."

O filme foi momentaneamente esquecido enquanto seus olhos continuavam a encarar os meus. Tinha algo tão íntimo sobre aquele momento que deveria ter sido sufocante, eu deveria ter botado milhas de distância entre nós no segundo em que eu senti mais do que amizade por ela. Eu não deveria ter sentido nem mesmo qualquer sentimento de amizade por ela em primeiro lugar, mas o navio já tinha zarpado há muito. Eu deveria nunca ter ido para a casa de Puck no Ano Novo, eu deveria nunca ter bebido tanto e eu definitivamente deveria nunca ter a levado até aquele quarto com a intenção de beijá-la. Mas eu tinha e eu teria que lidar com as consequências de estar atraída por alguém que eu nunca poderia ter. Tudo isso fazia parte da tortura sádica sobre a qual eu estava falando.

Ela devolveu meu tímido sorriso e eu me encontrei não mais considerando que ela era algo que eu nunca poderia ter.

"Você beija incrivelmente bem, Quinn. Você de alguma forma conseguiu dominar a situação enquanto permanecia passiva. Foi verdadeiramente uma experiência que eu não me importaria de ter novamente. Foi muito difícil ter que voltar para o Finn depois de algo como aquilo."

Eu não pensei que eu pudesse corar tanto.

"Você foi ummm..." Eu olhei para baixo para esconder meu sorriso. "Você foi muito boa, também." Ela estava sorrindo abertamente, achando engraçado eu estar me atrapalhando. "Tipo, muito mesmo."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

Encaramos uma a outra por alguns segundos, o sorriso no meu rosto fazendo eu me sentir boba, mas Rachel tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo em seu rosto também.

"Como está o filme, meninas?" Um dos pais perguntou, entrando na cozinha.

Os dois estavam assistindo seu próprio filme no porão.

Nós puxamos nossas mãos para longe ao mesmo tempo e nos sentamos um pouco mais retas. De alguma forma nós tínhamos subconscientemente ficado de frente uma para a outra durante o filme e até então não tínhamos percebido. Felizmente, ele ainda não tinha olhado para a sala ainda.

"Muito bom!" Rachel respondeu por nós.

Eu trouxe minha mão para debaixo do cobertor e esfreguei minha palma nos meus joelhos, esperando fazer com que o formigamento fosse embora.

"Que bom." O outro apareceu atrás do seu marido, o filme deles tinha presumidamente acabado.

Eu senti a mão de Rachel deslizar pelos meus joelhos a procura da minha própria mão. Ela juntou sua mão com a minha mais uma vez e nós secretamente demos as mãos, enquanto seus pais estavam no cômodo ao lado. Foi uma adrenalina que eu não me importaria em repetir por muitas vezes.

"Quinn? Você gostaria de ficar para o jantar?"

Eu olhei de relance para Rachel para dar uma resposta adequada. Ela estava mordendo seu lábio inferior e parecia esperançosa.

"Claro, seria ótimo."

Rachel apertou minha mão por baixo do cobertor enquanto seus pais olhavam felizes para mim.

...

Embora eu fosse tremendamente grata pelos outros membros do Glee não terem aparecido naquele dia, eles ainda assim receberam um sermão meu no dia seguinte antes de Rachel chegar à sala do coral. Eles estavam todos sentados com rostos culpados enquanto eu repreendia a decisão deles de terem sido egoístas no dia anterior.

Rachel sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido porque no minuto em que ela entrou na sala, Finn começou a despejar desculpas e promessas de compensar o ocorrido. Ela olhou de relance para mim e eu evitei seus olhos.

Nós não falamos mais sobre o que tinha acontecido no Ano Novo e nós parecíamos não ter tomado conhecimento de termos ficado de mãos dadas pelo resto do filme aquela noite ou qualquer outra noite depois dessa. Mas eu gostei da companhia de Rachel e me aproximei cada vez mais dela toda vez que fazíamos algo juntas. Tudo começava de uma forma diferente a cada vez. No começo ela me abordava depois do Glee e me dizia que seus pais haviam gostado da minha companhia e que ela iria estender um convite para o jantar. Claro que eu aceitava. Seus pais cozinhavam incrivelmente bem. Nós nos sentávamos à mesa de jantar e tirávamos nossos deveres de casa do caminho enquanto seus pais preparavam o jantar. Ela sempre batia com o lápis sobre a mesa repetidamente e em vez disso ser irritante pelo barulho, me ajudava a me concentrar mais ainda. Depois do jantar nós íamos para o sofá e dependendo da noite nós assistíamos tv com seus pais ou um filme.

Isso não acontecia todos os dias, mas eu ainda assim esperava a cada manhã que ela me chamasse para ir para sua casa.

Às vezes ela deixava um bilhete no meu armário.

 _Stuffed Shells_ essa noite?

Outras vezes ela mentia flagrantemente.

"Eu não posso essa noite, Finn. É a noite que eu passo com meus pais."

"A última sexta foi a noite que você passou com seus pais." Ele reclamou.

"Bom, me desculpe. Meus pais levam a sério esses momentos." Ela argumentou de volta.

"Que tal sábado então? Nós podíamos ver um filme."

Os olhos de Rachel se conectaram com os meus enquanto ela se apoiava contra o piano. Eu ficava cada vez mais nervosa sempre que nossos olhares se cruzavam em público, como se as pessoas pudessem ver a óbvia queda que eu tinha por ela, como se eles pudessem ver a verdade por trás das mentiras que contávamos.

Eu senti alguém me cutucar nos ombros e voltei minha atenção para Sam assim que ele sentou na cadeira acima da minha.

"Você me ouviu? Meus pais não vão estar em casa esse final de semana." Ele sorriu.

"Eu tenho que ir para Cleveland com a minha mãe." Eu menti.

"Você foi para Cleveland final de semana passado com a sua mãe."

Rachel ainda estava me observando com um olhar divertido enquanto Finn tentava por nela algum sentimento de culpa. Eu a encarei de volta abertamente enquanto Sam me olhava em expectativa.

"Nós gostamos de Cleveland."

Eu não tinha nem certeza de que eu seria convidada para casa da Rachel novamente aquela noite, mas eu sabia que a sua família não tinha uma noite reservada para passarem juntos. Assim como eu e minha mãe odiávamos Cleveland mutuamente. Eu realmente não sabia se isso era um código que implicava que eu estava incluída nos seus planos aquela tarde, mas eu não queria arriscar não estar disponível.

Eu tinha que manter meu final de semana vago apenas para o caso daquilo realmente significar que eu estava incluída em seus planos.


	3. Chapter 3 - Groundhog Day

**Opaa! Aqui de novo!**

 **Obrigada itsmewhoitsme por favoritar a história e pelo follow!**

 **Mell: parou por que? por que parou? rs sem desculpa agora, volte a acompanhar!**

 **Daniela: ela teve um final sim no Nyah! Fui eu que postei, inclusive rs e agora decidi postar aqui. Mas tá aí um novo capítulo!**

 **Não acredito que aqui não dá pra responder comentário! Agora sei porque nunca responderam os meus! hahaha**

 **E porque os autores ficam postando aqui as respostas! Dã! ¬¬**

 **Enfim...**

 **Valeu pelas reviews e boa leitura, pessoal!**

 **ask: /FaberryLover**

 **twitter: FaberryLoverBr**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Groundhog Day**

Eu realmente nunca tinha entendido o que as pessoas queriam dizer quando me diziam que eram as pequenas coisas da vida as que importavam. Parecia estúpido para mim. Por que alguém ficaria tão feliz sobre algo tão pequeno e sem importância?

Isso foi antes que eu soubesse o que era ter uma amizade secreta com Rachel Berry.

As pequenas coisas se tornaram colossais.

Olhares de relance na sala de aula, mãos se encostando no corredor, sorrisos tímidos durante o almoço, bilhetes inspiradores no meu armário, mensagens pelo facebook na sala de estudo, até as piscadas antes dos ensaios do Glee me deixavam felizes por estar viva. Me deram uma razão para levantar da cama pela manhã antes mesmo do meu alarme tocar.

Mas as mensagens no celular... Elas eram as melhores.

As vibrações me deixavam perto de um ataque do coração. Supostamente, não era permitido usar o celular durante a escola, então o jeito com que Rachel estava quebrando as regras tinha me deixado ajudando-a de todas as maneiras possíveis pra ela continuar fazendo isso.

Eu normalmente não conseguia chegar a metade da aula de espanhol sem ceder à tentação de falar com Rachel. Era muito forte para ser ignorada. E eu achava os motivos mais banais para enviar mensagens pra ela.

 **Brittany acabou de perguntar ao Mr. Schue como está o seu filho... Às vezes eu gostaria de saber mais sobre ela.**

 **Eu queria trocar de lugar com você, Santana está dando uma apresentação sobre maldições da Broadway só para me irritar.**

 **O que é uma maldição da Broadway?**

 **Isso não existe!**

"Quinn, guarde o celular... Quem pode me dizer a forma passada dessa palavra?"

Eu prestei atenção por aproximadamente três minutos antes do celular vibrando me distrair mais uma vez.

 **Você poderia conversar com a Santana quando tiver uma oportunidade?**

 **Eu já tive várias conversas com ela, o que ela está fazendo agora?**

 **Além de arruinar a minha vida?**

 **Você é tão dramática, mas eu vou falar com ela por você.**

 **Eu ficaria grata.**

Às vezes eu sentia como se Rachel estivesse tão desesperada para falar comigo como eu estava para falar com ela. Não importava o que nós inutilmente conversávamos, desde que nós estivéssemos em contato uma com a outra. Assim que cada aula acabava, nós tínhamos uma nova lista de assuntos para falar sobre.

 **Você acha que vai nevar nesse final de semana?**

Eu olhei para a minha esquerda e inclinei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse ver o céu através da janela.

Não parecia como se fosse nevar, mas o final de semana estava há três dias de distância, então qualquer coisa podia acontecer. Eu não tinha ideia do porquê dela estar me perguntando sobre o tempo, eu era a única que sempre a perguntava sobre o tempo.

 **Você não pesquisa sobre o tempo antes de ir dormir?**

 **Eu pesquiso. Eu só estou preocupada que os meteorologistas estejam mentindo para mim.**

Claro que ela deduziu isso. Rachel Berry tendia a acreditar que o mundo todo girava em torno dela. Isso era cativante de uma forma inocente.

 **Por que eles mentiriam para você?**

 **Por que eles não mentiriam para mim?**

Eu ri levemente comigo mesma e senti os olhos de Santana brilharem para mim de seu assento ao lado do meu. Ela odiava quando eu estava com o meu celular porque eu acho que ela se sentia excluída e ela não estava acostumada a se sentir dessa forma.

 **Justamente quando eu penso que você não pode ficar mais dramática.**

 **Você ama meus dramas, eles fazem você rir.**

Era verdade. Eu amava seus dramas e eles certamente me faziam rir. Era porque na maioria das vezes ela estava falando completamente sério.

 **Isso não é verdade.**

 **Você esquece que nós estamos na mesma aula agora... Eu posso te ver, lembra?**

Eu li a mensagem duas vezes antes de olhar para além de Santana e ver os olhos castanhos de Rachel Berry sorrindo para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada. Ela me pegou totalmente de surpresa, às vezes eu realmente esquecia que nós estávamos na mesma aula porque nós não agíamos como se estivéssemos. Nós não deveríamos estar trocando mensagens durante o horário escolar, mas nós realmente não deveríamos estar trocando mensagens enquanto estávamos na mesma sala. Somente pessoas obcecadas uma com a outra faziam isso.

 **Você é uma espertinha.**

 **Aww você está ficando vermelha agora, eu tenho esse efeito sobre você, Quinn Fabray?**

Eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda e sacudi a cabeça enquanto lia a mensagem novamente.

"Você está parecendo uma idiota." Santana sussurrou asperamente para mim.

Eu a ignorei e voltei minha atenção para o celular. Rachel estava esperando minha resposta.

 **Me deixe em paz.**

 **Você vai me deixar triste.**

Eu poderia levantar o olhar e procurá-la novamente, ela estava provavelmente fazendo beicinho do outro lado da sala.

 **Eu tenho certeza que você ficará bem.**

 **Lol se eu prometer parar de tirar onda com a sua cara, você seria minha amiga de novo?**

Eu levei um minuto para responder, o que queria dizer anos para nós em se tratando de mensagens de texto. As respostas normalmente vinham imediatamente e se ela não estivesse na mesma sala que eu ela provavelmente deduziria que eu tinha sido abduzida. Eu só queria que ela agonizasse um pouco.

Eu finalmente apertei enviar.

 **Somente se você também me fizer cookies esse final de semana.**

 **Você finalmente está admitindo que eu faço cookies melhores que os seus?**

Eu sabia que ela fazia. Não que ela não aproveitasse a oportunidade de me dizer isso toda vez que podia.

 **Existe alguma competição de que eu não estou ciente?**

 **Tudo é uma competição, Quinn.**

Típica resposta Rachel Berry.

 **Certo, como eu poderia esquecer?**

O nome dela foi chamado pelo professor para responder uma questão. Como ela era capaz de manter uma conversa por mensagens e prestar atenção em Literatura Inglesa eu nunca saberia.

 **Sarcasmo a parte, o que você vai fazer esse fim de semana?**

Eu já tinha me certificado de não ter nada para fazer aquele final de semana, caso ela quisesse fazer algo.

 **Nada de especial, o que você vai fazer?**

 **Eu estava me perguntando se você toparia uma noite do pijama.**

Eu li as últimas três palavras repetidas vezes, isso era novo para nós, nunca tinha acontecido antes. Uma noite do pijama parecia um sonho se tornando realidade, mas eu estava completamente despreparada pra isso. Não era suficiente eu me atrapalhar com as palavras quando eu estava sozinha com ela, tinha que ser também quando eu estivesse dormindo ao seu lado? Acordando ao seu lado? O que eu ia fazer?

Eu não sabia o que responder e uma nova mensagem chegou.

 **Nós poderíamos convidar todas as meninas do Glee se isso fizer você se sentir mais confortável.**

Minha hesitação em responder fez ela pensar que eu não queria ter uma noite do pijama com ela e eu queria chutar a mim mesma por ter hesitado. Eu não queria as outras meninas lá, mas eu não podia dizer isso a ela.

 **O que você quiser está bom pra mim.**

 **Nós poderíamos ver filmes e comer porcarias.**

Eu sorri e digitei rapidamente minha resposta dessa vez.

 **E isso é diferente do que normalmente fazemos?**

 **Eu suponho que não, mas meus pais não vão estar em casa e eu me sentiria muito melhor se eu tivesse alguém para me fazer companhia em minha vigília para ter certeza de que não tem nenhum assassino em série escondido no meu closet.**

Eu soltei uma gargalhada alta e tive que disfarçá-la com um ataque de tosse. Santana me lançou outro olhar e o professor estava começando a suspeitar.

 **Dramática.**

 **Você me protegeria?**

Eu me derreti com a sua escolha de palavras.

 **Eu posso carregar uma arma?**

 **Eu tenho um taco de beisebol com o seu nome nele.**

Eu amaria saber aonde ela arranjou um taco de beisebol, ela era péssima quando se tratava de esportes. Para uma dançarina e atriz, sua coordenação era seriamente duvidosa.

 **Tudo bem, mas os garotos não podem descobrir, senão eles vão tentar nos assustar de propósito.**

 **Isso será um problema, Noah descobriu.**

Bem, então era só uma questão de tempo antes de rolar uma fofoca sobre uma festa na casa da Rachel.

 **Como ele descobriu?**

 **Eu devo ter mencionado algo.**

Ela nunca conseguia manter a boca fechada sobre as coisas.

 **Rachel! Isso foi burrice.**

 **Bom, agora eu tenho uma desculpa.**

Os outros alunos começaram a guardar o material enquanto o professor tentava desesperadamente ser ouvido. Ninguém estava escutando.

 **Uma desculpa para que?**

 **Pra você me proteger ;-)**

O sino tocou estridentemente, retirando minha atenção da tela do meu celular. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não deixar meu rosto me trair e revelar minhas verdadeiras emoções com a mensagem que ela havia acabado de enviar. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim e eu sabia que se eu a olhasse, eu veria o sorriso de satisfação que ela sempre dava quando me pegava com a guarda baixa.

Ela passou pela minha carteira e esbarrou contra mim de propósito. A confiança que ela às vezes exibia vinha do nada. Claro, ela era confiante quando estava cantando ou atuando em algum papel, mas esse era o nosso dia-a-dia e ela estava agindo como se fosse uma celebridade que havia ganhado algum prêmio.

Eu assisti ela sair da sala, incapaz de me mover até Santana me empurrar para que eu saísse de seu caminho.

"Você precisa parar com essa merda." Ela disse atrás de mim enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você está sendo tão óbvia, é quase embaraçoso."

Eu rolei meus olhos e continuei caminhando em direção ao refeitório, Brittany vinha em direção a nós com um sorriso no rosto e eu me recompus. Ela sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Santana e o que quer que seja que ela tenha dito deixou a latina sem palavras. Como ela poderia falar algo sobre eu ser muito óbvia?

Nós três nos sentamos na mesa de costume e Brittany e Santana começaram a falar sobre os melhores beijadores da escola. Eu tendia a me desligar desse tipo de conversa, mas rapidamente fui obrigada a direcionar minha atenção para elas.

"Fico imaginando se a Rachel beija bem." Brittany disse.

Santana riu. "Eu aposto que ela é muito ruim."

Ela estava fazendo isso para ver se eu me manifestava e eu me recusei a dar o que ela queria. Meu celular vibrou na mesa.

 **Você parece estar se divertindo.**

Eu levantei o olhar para ver Rachel olhando para mim e me pegar sorrindo.

 **Oh toneladas de divertimento -_-**

"Mas ela tem lábios realmente bonitos." Brittany contrapôs.

"Mas isso não importa." Santana concluiu, tomando um gole da sua vitamina.

"Por que isso não importa?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque ela é como um gnomo."

"Isso não faz sentido." Eu rebati.

 **Do que vocês estão falando?**

 **Na verdade, as duas estão tentando decidir se você beija bem ou não.**

"Claro que faz. Isso faz ela cair uns cinquenta pontos no quesito gostosa, ela é muito baixinha." Santana disse.

 **Você tá brincando.**

"Eu ainda acho que ela é gostosa." Brittany soltou.

 **Quem dera.**

 **O que elas estão falando?**

Eu podia ver o ciúme saindo dos poros de Santana e ri pra mim mesma antes de voltar para a minha conversa com a Rachel.

 **Bom, Brittany parece achar que você tem lábios muito bonitos. Eu estou inclinada a concordar.**

 **Eu cuido muito bem dos meus lábios.**

 **Dá para perceber.**

"Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente acha que ela é gostosa." Santana estava irritada, provavelmente já esquematizando uma maneira de botar Rachel para baixo.

"Ela é a única pessoa nessa escola que eu ainda não beijei." Brittany encolheu os ombros.

"Isso não significa que você precisa beijar ou achar que ela é gostosa."

Meu celular vibrou novamente e eu deixei as duas resolverem suas discordâncias.

 **O que mais elas falaram?**

 **Santana agora está com ciúmes porque Brittany acha que você é gostosa.**

 **Ah não, agora ela vai ser excepcionalmente má comigo.**

"Ela é nojenta." Santana quase guinchou em aborrecimento.

Eu olhei para o meu celular e li a mensagem de Rachel mais uma vez. Ela botou fé o suficiente em mim para protegê-la aquele final de semana enquanto seus pais viajavam. E eu iria protegê-la até onde eu pudesse de Santana.

Eu não era para ser aquela que ficaria com ela quando ela tivesse a casa só para ela e eu não era pra ser aquela que botava Santana em seu lugar depois de um comentário rude sobre ela deixar os seus lábios. Era para Finn estar fazendo essas coisas. Finn era pra ser aquele que a protegeria com um taco de beisebol quando o vento soprasse forte o suficiente para que os galhos das árvores batessem na janela.

No entanto, eu podia fingir por um pouco mais de tempo.

"Deixa a Rach em paz." Eu exigi.

"Que Rach?"

"Dã! Rachel Berry. Nós estávamos falando dela há uns cinco minutos atrás." Brittany esfregou o braço de Santana.

Santana sabia quem era _Rach_ , ela só estava provando um ponto para me chamar atenção sobre isso.

"Desde quando você se importa se eu faço alguma coisa com a Berry?"

Ela sabia desde quando, ela estava sendo implacável tentando me fazer admitir que eu estava atraída por ela. Ela estava convencida que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre nós no Ano Novo e ela estava certa.

"Sabe, eu acho que talvez _você_ tenha uma queda por ela." Virei a discussão a meu favor. "Você parece amar falar dela o tempo todo."

"Eu não." Santana vacilou.

"Sempre comentando sobre a aparência dela, saindo do seu caminho só para ser má com ela e eu ouvi sobre sua pequena apresentação mais cedo sobre as maldições da Broadway."

Eu logo percebi que eu não estava usando a melhor tática falando com a Santana daquela forma e estava bastante claro que isso ia ter o efeito oposto do que eu estava esperando.

"Eu sou má com ela porque eu não gosto dela." Santana argumentou. "Além disso, eu sou má com todo mundo."

Brittany concordou ao seu lado.

"Só deixe ela em paz." Eu disse a ela. "Está ficando chato."

"B, você roubaria um biscoito pra mim?" Santana acenou com a sua cabeça para a parte da frente do refeitório.

Brittany sorriu e foi em direção a mesa da sobremesa. O pequeno sorriso sumiu do rosto de Santana assim que ela se virou para mim. Santana não comia biscoitos, ela só queria que Brittany saísse para poder falar comigo abertamente.

"Eu acho que você só está envergonhada pelo fato de que a sua pequena paixonite é a maior perdedora dessa escola." Santana atirou e cruzou os braços.

"Ok, isso era há dois anos atrás, ela não é mais uma perdedora. Você se esqueceu que ela namorou Puck, aquele idiota da Carmel e o nosso quarterback?"

"Você se esqueceu de que ela ainda está namorando o nosso quarterback? Você precisa acordar desse sonho que você está tendo. Você realmente acha que a Berry vai largar o Hudson por você?"

"Ninguém disse nada sobre..."

"De qualquer maneira, por que você está defendendo ela? Não é como se vocês fossem amigas. Ela não tem problemas em te ignorar todos os dias."

"Isso não é verdade." Eu comecei a argumentar.

Um sorriso satisfeito tomou conta do seu rosto. "Tem algo que você queira compartilhar com a classe?"

"Esquece. Só deixe a Berry em paz." Eu disse a ela, aborrecida por ter deixado ela me afetar quando eu estava tendo um dia perfeitamente bom.

"Eu peguei um pedaço de chocolate pra você." Brittany disse assim que voltou à mesa. "Mas eu fiquei com fome e comi."

 **Está tudo bem? Você parece chateada.**

Eu olhei para o meu celular e pensei sobre qual resposta eu daria.

Santana sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer, fosse bom ou ruim. Aonde estava a garota que havia me incentivado a ir em frente no Ano Novo?

 **Está tudo bem.**

...

"É um dia glorioso. O dia da marmota não parece nublado, portanto o inverno logo terá terminado." Rachel anunciou no Glee mais tarde naquele dia.

"Quem se importa?"

"Santana, você deveria se importar! O dia da marmota determina se vai ou não ter mais seis semanas de inverno." Ela guinchou.

Eu achei adorável que ela estivesse vestindo um suéter com uma marmota nele. Ela me disse que vestiria na noite anterior quando estávamos no telefone e eu não acreditei nela. Ela realmente me provou que eu estava errada.

"Você não acredita nisso realmente, acredita?" Santana perguntou num tom entediado.

"Claro que acredito. É um fato comprovado."

"Você é uma idiota. E você meio que me lembra uma marmota. Então vai se enfiar de volta no seu buraco ou algo do tipo."

Eu assistir da minha cadeira no degrau mais alto Finn rir para ele mesmo enquanto Rachel pisava em seu próprio pé. Ele não teve sequer a decência de defender sua namorada.

Mr. Schuester entrou antes que eu pudesse abrir a minha boca para gritar com Finn e Santana.

"Hey, eu estava pensando..." Eu comecei enquanto me aproximava de Rachel em seu armário depois do Glee. "Por que você não vai lá pra casa hoje à noite e nós assistimos O Dia da Marmota?"

Ela me estudou curiosamente. "Sério? S-sem problemas?"

"Sério! Quer dizer, minha mãe vai estar em casa, mas você raramente percebe que ela está lá na maioria das vezes. Ela está meio que no meu pé para conhecer você e eu tenho certeza que ela vai gostar de exibir suas habilidades culinárias de dona de casa."

Ela não riu. "Você quer que eu vá para a sua casa?"

Eu dei um passo pra trás ao lembrar que ainda estávamos na escola. Nós não nos falávamos na escola. Nós trocávamos mensagens e conversávamos secretamente, mas nunca nos falávamos na frente dos outros.

"Quero, por quê? Isso é estranho ou algo do tipo?"

Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa. O jeito que eu havia imaginado na minha cabeça tinha sido bem diferente do que realmente estava acontecendo. Eu esperava que ela graciosamente aceitasse o meu convite, talvez me abraçasse ou me rodopiasse em câmera lenta. Estava claro que eu estava passando muito tempo com Rachel Berry.

"Não! É só que normalmente nós vamos pra minha casa." Ela explicou.

"Então você só quer fazer algo comigo se for na sua casa?"

"Não, não foi o que eu quis dizer."

"Tá tudo bem, Rach. Eu vou pra sua casa depois do treino das Cheerios e nós assistimos um filme."

Eu estava fazendo de novo. Eu estava jogando uma sutil queda de braços. Eu tendia a me fechar quando isso acontecia. Não ajudava que a voz irritante da Santana estivesse na minha cabeça, rindo sobre o quão boba eu era por acreditar que Rachel e eu pudéssemos ser amigas de verdade.

"Não, Quinn..."

"Eu estou pelo menos convidada para a sua casa hoje à noite?"

Ela pareceu ofendida, mas eu não sabia o porquê. Não era educado se presumir convidada. Todas as vezes que eu estive na sua casa ela tinha me convidado formalmente.

"Você sempre está convidada, você sabe disso." Ela disse suavemente.

"Ótimo. Vejo você mais tarde."

E eu já tinha começado a andar para longe dela. Eu odiava quando eu ficava desse jeito, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu não tinha razão para reagir daquela forma e eu não tinha motivo nenhum para presumir que Rachel poderia querer conhecer a minha mãe. Conhecer a minha mãe? Jesus! Não era como se estivéssemos namorando. Qual era o meu problema? Nós só tínhamos nos tornado amigas, isso não deveria ser grande coisa como eu estava tentando fazer com que fosse. Mas por alguma razão, eu queria que a minha mãe a conhecesse, nem que fosse para ela poder por um rosto em seu nome. Não porque eu queria que Rachel avançasse mais para dentro da minha vida.

O treino das Cheerios tinha sido esgotante aquela tarde e isso tinha sido bem-vindo. Eu mal tive tempo para pensar no quão teimosa eu estava sendo pela relutância inicial de Rachel de ir para a minha casa. Quer dizer, tinha sido só um choque, certo? Eu nem tinha dado tempo para ela responder corretamente à minha pergunta.

Santana teve um treino particularmente difícil.

Rachel estava me esperando do lado de fora do meu carro quando eu entrei no estacionamento. Eu apertei um pouco o passo quando a vi. Ela devia estar congelando. Só porque o dia da marmota não tinha ficado nublado não queria dizer que o inverno já tinha acabado.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, destravando a porta antes de empurrar ela para o banco do carona.

"Eu te mandei mensagem." Ela disse rangendo os dentes de frio.

Eu fechei a porta e dei a volta para entrar do lado do motorista. Liguei o carro e coloquei o ar quente na potência máxima antes de me virar para ela.

"Você sabe que a treinadora Sylvester nos obriga a desligar os celulares antes de começar o treino." Eu a lembrei.

"Eu sei disso."

Eu achei que ela tinha esquecido.

"Por que você estava aqui fora? Eu disse que ia pra sua casa depois do treino."

"Eu não queria que você..."

Eu me endireitei no banco. "Oh, ok. Eu levo você pra casa."

"Para de me interromper e de levar o que eu digo para o outro lado." Ela pôs suas mãos na frente do aquecedor. "Eu não quero que você vá para a minha casa porque eu quero ir para a sua."

"Oh... Ok."

Rachel ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. "Eu sinto muito por ter hesitado mais cedo, eu só queria ter certeza de que realmente estava tudo bem eu ir para sua casa."

"Bom, por que não estaria? Eu que te convidei, lembra?"

"Eu sei. É que nós não tomamos conhecimento uma da outra fora da minha casa."

"Nós somos amigas, certo? Eu acho que nós deveríamos poder sair juntas quanto e quando quiséssemos." Eu esclareci.

Foi um movimento corajoso da minha parte dizer aquilo.

"Certo... Amigas." Ela replicou.

Eu me recusei a levar em conta a tristeza na sua voz porque provavelmente não era nada. Dei ré e saí do estacionamento, indo em direção à minha casa. Minha mãe estava na cozinha falando no telefone.

"Ok. Eu tenho que ir Edith, Quinn chegou em casa da escola. Claro. Tchau." Ela desligou o telefone. "Desculpe por isso meninas, estava resolvendo algumas coisas do evento de caridade que estou organizando esse final de semana. Você deve ser a Rachel." Minha mãe deu alguns passos e segurou sua mão. "Quinn sempre fala tanto de você, é um prazer finalmente te conhecer." Ela sorriu calorosamente sacudindo a mão de Rachel.

Tive esperanças de que Rachel achasse que a minha mãe estava sendo simpática, eu não queria necessariamente que ela descobrisse o quanto eu realmente falava sobre ela.

"É também um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Sra. Fabray. Você tem uma linda casa." Rachel respondeu, radiante.

Assisti os olhos de minha mãe brilharem de excitação, Rachel já havia caído em suas graças.

"O que vocês vão fazer, meninas?"

"Eu convidei a Rachel para o jantar." Eu disse a ela e minha mãe arqueou a sobrancelha. Eu não convidava as pessoas para o jantar, especialmente depois do Finn ter me feito ser expulsa de casa.

"Que maravilha! Vou preparar algo especial."

"Ok. Nós vamos fazer nossos deveres de casa." Eu disse, entregando a Rachel uma garrafa de água.

"E depois nós vamos assistir _O dia da marmota_." Rachel acrescentou. "Em homenagem a hoje."

Minha mãe sorriu abertamente. "A primavera está chegando."

Rachel estava simplesmente radiante por alguém finalmente compartilhar a mesma crença que ela e eu decidi puxá-la para as escadas antes que isso se tornasse uma discussão de quarenta e cinco minutos. Minha mãe podia falar sem parar se ela tivesse a audiência certa.

"Certo. Nós estaremos no meu quarto."

"Eu chamo vocês quando o jantar estiver pronto."

"Eu amei a sua mãe!" Rachel sussurrou enquanto subíamos as escadas.

Eu estava esperando por isso.

O jantar foi surpreendentemente normal. Minha mãe não parecia ter nenhum problema em escutar as histórias que Rachel contava e Rachel não achava que a minha mãe era uma chata esnobe. Foi estranhamente reconfortante não ter que me preocupar em fazer uma boa impressão das duas, elas estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho sozinhas. Eu sequer me senti envergonhada quando minha mãe começou a contar as minhas histórias de infância, mas eu suspeitava que isso tinha alguma relação com o fato de Rachel estar descansando sua mão nas minhas pernas por baixo da mesa.

Minha mãe quase se derreteu quando Rachel sugeriu que devíamos ajudar com a louça.

"Você agora deve ser a nova melhor amiga da minha mãe." Disse a ela assim que sentamos para assistir ao filme.

Eu sabia que ela ficaria emocionada ao escutar aquilo e seu sorriso não me desapontou.

"Eu não tenho muitas oportunidades de fazer amizade com os pais dos meus amigos."

Franzi a testa, olhando pra ela. "Como assim?"

"Não é todo dia que eu recebo um convite para jantar na casa de alguém e pelo que ouvi, sua família é meio que intimidante." Explicou.

"Você acha que eu sou intimidante?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

"Eu achava." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu pensei que sua mãe não fosse gostar de mim."

"Por que você pensou isso?"

"Bom, eu sou judia e meus pais são gays." Ela explicou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Eu não pude evitar minha gargalhada. "Ela já sabia disso. E não é como ela se importasse."

"Eu não podia ter certeza." Ela disse.

"Claro que quando meu pai estava aqui, as coisas eram um pouco diferentes, mas isso não ia me impedir de sair com você." Disse a ela.

Ela se virou para me encarar e estudou o meu rosto. "Você diz isso agora."

Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente. "É verdade!" Sorri quando ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Pronta para começar o filme?"

Ela assentiu e eu apertei o play antes de permitir que meu braço descansasse nas suas costas. Ela se remexeu inquietamente até achar uma posição confortável e eu tive que morder minha língua para não dizer a ela para sossegar. Eu não queria arriscar e fazer com que ela se movesse para longe de mim.

"Sua mãe iria surtar se nos visse assim?"

"Você se preocupa muito, Berry."

"Me assusta ser você a me dizer isso, Fabray." Ela replicou.

"Só existem dois lugares onde eu não me preocupo." Disse a ela.

Ela se mexeu para poder olhar para mim. "Quais são?"

"Aqui e na sua casa."

Ela sorriu abertamente e reajustou sua posição para poder deitar no meu colo.

Eu deveria estar preocupada. Eu não só tinha uma garota deitada em meu colo, mas essa garota era Rachel. Talvez essa fosse a razão para eu não me sentir incomodada, porque era a Rachel. De qualquer jeito, eu provavelmente estava ferrada.

Ela se revirou e chamou minha atenção, deitando de barriga para cima e olhando para mim.

"Eu mal posso esperar por este fim de semana." Ela sussurrou.

Sim. Eu estava tão ferrada.


	4. Chapter 4 - Be Mine

**What's up, galera? Rs só pra variar!**

 **Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Vou tentar postar mais rápido!**

 **Acho que também vou começar a postar minha fic que eu tenho em co-autoria com a minha irmã, que tb tá lá no Nyah! Daqui a pouco vai ter att dela e quero já estar com todos os capítulos aqui! Assim que terminar essa vou postar também uma novinha em folha que já está toda traduzida, que prometi ao pessoal no final do ano passado e não consegui postar até agora! Ela é G!P, se passa também na época do colégio como essa, mas é um pouco mais leve e cheia de putaria kkkkkkkkk fugindo um pouco do estilo que costumo postar, mas foi uma das primeiras fics que li (e faz tempo viu!) e adorei e espero que vocês gostem também!**

 **Nossa, que testamento! Parei.**

 **Ah, Mell e Daniela, obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews! :D**

 **ask: /FaberryLover**

 **twitter: FaberryLoverBr**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Be Mine**

Eu nunca gostei do Dia dos Namorados. Sempre me pareceu forçado e estranho, como se você tivesse a obrigação de sair com o seu namorado mesmo que você não quisesse. No entanto, se essa fosse a maior das minhas preocupações, eu realmente não teria nada a reclamar. Eu estava lidando com problemas bem maiores do que se eu queria ou não sair para jantar de graça e ganhar chocolates.

Aquele assunto sobre o qual eu e Rachel não falávamos estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de suportar e logo seria inevitável que o mesmo viesse à tona. Era só uma questão de tempo até que ela achasse o momento certo para falar sobre aquilo.

"Então... O que você e o Sam vão fazer no Dia dos Namorados?" Rachel me perguntou da onde estava, sentada no chão. Ela estava trabalhando numa apresentação para a aula de Francês e precisava de espaço.

"Não faça isso." Eu a alertei num tom suave.

Aquilo estivera na ponta da sua língua inúmeras vezes antes que ela finalmente me perguntasse. Todas as vezes que eu percebia que ela estava prestes a perguntar, eu achava uma maneira de mudar de assunto antes que ela pudesse questionar meus planos para o Dia dos Namorados. Eu estava muito ocupada resolvendo meus problemas de matemática em sua cama dessa vez para perceber aquele olhar indicativo e cortar o assunto.

"Eu só estou tentando conversar..." Ela replicou, tentando com todas as forças não parecer curiosa demais.

Eu também estava morrendo para saber o que o Finn tinha planejado para ela, mas eu mordi minha língua todas as vezes que a pergunta ameaçava sair da minha boca. Nós não precisávamos complicar mais as coisas. Já era muito o fato de estarmos passando mais tempo uma com a outra do que com os nossos respectivos namorados, dispensando-os no segundo seguinte que uma oferta melhor aparecia. Isso é, sempre que Rachel me mandava mensagens e nós combinávamos de fazer algo, o que acontecia toda vez. Nós tínhamos um esquema e ele meio que funcionava para nós. Era simples: nós simplesmente não falávamos sobre eles.

Eu nunca imaginei que eu ficaria com ciúmes das coisas mais bobas do mundo. Como, por exemplo, o fato de que meu sangue borbulhava toda vez que via eles cantando um dueto juntos, que quando eu via seus braços em volta dela enquanto eles andavam juntos pelo corredor eu me virava e seguia na direção oposta e até mesmo aquele sorriso torto que ele tinha fazia meu peito doer, porque era Rachel que estava fazendo ele sorrir daquela forma. Como eu fui de namorada do Finn, com ciúmes da Rachel, a ser namorada do Sam, mas com ciúmes do Finn? Isso não fazia o menor sentido.

Eu constantemente me perguntava se Rachel estaria se sentindo da mesma forma quando ela via eu e Sam fazendo as mesmas coisas. Eu pensava nisso mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Ela sentia ciúmes também? Eu tinha algum motivo para me sentir com ciúmes? As incertezas que nos rodeavam me deixavam emocionalmente exausta. Eu queria ter certezas, eu só não estava pronta para a rejeição que eu experimentaria caso as coisas não acontecessem do jeito que eu desejava.

Porque a verdade era que eu estava apaixonada pela Rachel. Eu estava muito apaixonada por ela. Eu gostava tanto dela que eu preferia só ser sua amiga do que me arriscar e ser rejeitada. Por mais irritante que a Santana fosse, ela tinha dito algumas coisas certas. Rachel nunca iria deixar Finn, não importava o quão infeliz ela estivesse com o namoro deles. Finn dava à ela uma segurança e proteção que eu não podia oferecer.

"Então vamos falar sobre o tempo." Eu disse a ela da posição deitada em que eu estava antes de voltar a atenção para o meu caderno. Eu estava encarando o mesmo problema há mais de vinte minutos, sem conseguir absorver nada do que eu estava lendo.

"Está chovendo." Ela brincou. "Eu só queria saber se o Sam planejou alguma coisa especial, só isso." Ela disse encolhendo os ombros.

Ela tinha esse jeito de se fazer passar por inocente que fazia eu me sentir culpada por ser daquele jeito, mesmo se fosse ela a quebrar o nosso voto de silêncio.

"Ok." Bufei, fechando o meu caderno como se estivesse muito aborrecida por ter meu estudo interrompido. "Sam vai me levar para sair para numa noite romântica, com jantar e um filme."

"Você não parece particularmente animada com isso."

E eu não estava. Eu odiava o Dia dos Namorados. Podia até ter sido um dia comemorativo de verdade pra mim, mas ainda assim parecia superestimado. Era previsível e chato. Eu queria um tipo de romantismo espontâneo e não forçado. Eu queria receber flores de alguém porque a pessoa realmente sentiu a vontade de fazer isso. Eu queria um ursinho de pelúcia de algum parque de diversão porque a pessoa gastou vinte dólares só tentando ganhá-lo para mim. Eu queria chocolates e cartas secretas de amor pelo simples fato de alguém querer me dá-las. Para mim, as melhores datas eram aquelas inesperadas, aquelas noites em que não tinha nada planejado e mesmo assim se tornavam especiais, porque aconteceu algo inesperadamente especial.

Suspirei. "Rachel, não faça isso."

"Eu não sei o que você acha que eu estou fazendo, Quinn. Eu estou simplesmente..."

"Tentando conversar, eu sei. Eu só não quero falar sobre isso."

"Por que?" Ela perguntou, mais uma vez inocente demais para o tom daquela conversa.

Ela não enxergava que aquilo estava acabando comigo por dentro?

"Porque eu realmente não me importo com o encontro entediante e completamente previsível que o Finn planejou para vocês."

Seu rosto se transformou numa carranca e ela endireitou os ombros. "Eu não ia te dizer mesmo."

Ela soou completamente ridícula, como uma criança respondendo o professor quando as coisas não saíam do jeito que ela queria.

"Por que não?"

Ok, eu não deveria alimentar seu comportamento infantil. Mas por que ela não queria me dizer depois de eu ter acabado de contar meus planos à ela?

"Você não merece saber." Ela respondeu com um _humpf._

"E por que não?

"Porque..." Ela parou de falar e olhou para mim. "Porque você está sendo uma Quinch." Ela me disse decidida.

"E que inferno significa Quinch?"

"É uma mistura entre Quinn e Grinch. Eu não vou te dizer o que o Finn planejou porque você está mal humorada em relação a esse dia. O Dia dos Namorados é mágico e cheio de possibilidades, Quinn! Tudo pode acontecer no Dia dos Namorados."

"O Dia dos Namorados é uma verdadeira merda, Rachel." Eu sabia que estava sendo um pouco áspera, mas quanto mais cedo ela percebesse isso, melhor seria pra ela. "É tudo sobre atitudes vazias e fazer algo porque a sociedade espera que você faça."

Eu já sabia disso a época porque eu vi meus pais fazerem a mesma coisa por quinze anos.

" _Desculpa_ então por estar animada!"

"Animada? Por favor. O que poderia ter de animado num restaurante qualquer e chocolate barato?"

Eu tinha certeza de que provavelmente Lauren Zizes ficaria animada, mas não eu.

"Talvez porque esse é o primeiro Dia dos Namorados que eu vou passar de fato com um namorado."

Eu recuei por alguns motivos. Eu tinha completamente me esquecido desse ponto. Eu sabia que não deveria me incomodar com o fato de que ela estava animada para passar o dia com o seu namorado, mas eu estava. E também me incomodou ela só usar a palavra namorado. Mas eu me foquei no ponto principal do que ela havia dito: esse era o seu primeiro Dia dos Namorados. Meu coração se apertou pela sua pobre alma desiludida.

Mas eu não podia deixar ela ter esperanças. Eu já tinha tido uma experiência de Dia dos Namorados com o Finn uma vez e não tinha sido nada especial.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele vai te pegar às seis e você vai ter que esperar por pelo menos uma hora porque ele vai ter esquecido de fazer uma reserva do Breadstix, – eu tenho certeza que ele vai usar um cupom – vocês vão dividir uma sobremesa e ele vai te dizer que tem uma surpresa pra você. Ele vai te levar para um parque ou algum lugar que não tem absolutamente significado algum para vocês, onde ele fará uma serenata pra você cantando uma música que provavelmente não será totalmente apropriada para a ocasião."

Rachel bufou mais uma vez e cruzou os braços, seu trabalho completamente esquecido no chão do quarto.

"E você acha que o Sam vai fazer alguma coisa melhor que isso?" Ela desafiou.

Ela tinha um ponto válido.

"Tá vendo? É por isso que eu não queria falar deles."

"Por que não? Eles são nossos namorados, Quinn."

Nós estávamos fazendo um bom trabalho evitando falar sobre nós e eu não entendia porque não poderíamos continuar dessa forma.

"Você não precisa me lembrar disso." Resmunguei.

"Se você acha que a sua vida é assim tão ruim então porque você ainda namora ele?"

"Porque eu o amo."

Era uma tremenda mentira e nós duas sabíamos disso. Nem eu conseguia me convencer mais. Como minha mãe tinha feito isso por tantos anos eu jamais saberia.

"Nós duas sabemos que você é uma péssima mentirosa."

Mas o fato dela saber identificar quando eu mentia e meu próprio namorado não fazer a mínima ideia me fez ficar com raiva. Rachel não deveria ser aquela que sabia tudo sobre mim, ela não deveria ser aquela para quem eu ligava quando tinha boas notícias ou quando eu estava tendo um dia ruim. Claro que éramos amigas, mas eu deveria no mínimo também dizer ao meu namorado esse tipo de coisa.

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim."

Ela recuou um pouco, obviamente se tocando de que ela tinha tocado em algum ponto fraco. Que grande surpresa... Rachel Berry mais uma vez sabendo como eu era sensível em relação a algum assunto.

"Talvez você tenha razão." Ela disse calmamente. "Mas eu sei mais do que o Sam sabe."

"E o que isso quer dizer?"

Em vez de recuar com o que eu tinha dito, ela ganhou mais confiança. Talvez essa fosse a reação que ela estava esperando de mim, me empurrando a questão e querendo ver o que saia de mim.

"Eu acho que está bastante claro o que isso quer dizer." Ela levantou do chão e pairou sobre a cama. "Você pode achar que eu sou idiota por estar animada com uma data comemorativa que eu nunca tive a chance de celebrar antes, mas eu acho que você é mais idiota ainda por celebrar esse dia com alguém sobre quem você não se importa."

"Eu me importo com ele."

"Ok." Ela disse suavemente.

Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Rachel Berry sempre havia sido uma artista talentosa com palavras e tons.

"Não faça isso!"

"Fazer o que?" Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Isso! Agir de forma indiferente, como se o que você está dizendo não estivesse me afetando. Como se você estivesse sendo completamente inocente e não estivesse me dizendo que eu sou uma pessoa horrível."

"Eu nunca disse isso." Ela respondeu rapidamente.

Ela podia não ter dito com todas as letras, mas ela me deu a entender isso e eu sabia que era isso que ela estava pensando. "Você estava pensando isso."

"Bom, você foi quem me beijou no Ano Novo." Ela pontuou desnecessariamente.

Às vezes eu me perguntava se ela planejava essas coisas, como se nós estivéssemos jogando uma longa partida de xadrez. Suas estratégias eram à prova de bala e enfurecedoras.

"Eu estava te fazendo um favor." Eu argumentei fracamente. Era tudo que eu tinha.

"Eu não me lembro de ter te pedido um."

Ela estava fazendo isso para me dar um xeque-mate e eu não ia me sentar e esperar que ela vencesse. "Ok."

Eu peguei minha mochila na cabeceira da cama e comecei a jogar meus cadernos e anotações dentro dela, sem me importar se estava amassando alguma coisa.

"Onde você vai?"

Eu a ignorei até ter guardado tudo e saído da sua cama. "Eu preciso ir embora. Essa amizade foi uma ideia idiota."

Eu não sei porque eu disse isso, eu realmente achava que a amizade tinha sido uma ideia ruim porque eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu ia aguentar ser só sua amiga, mas ela deveria reagir. Era para ela supostamente gritar comigo ou pelo menos me dizer para retirar o que eu disse. Até chorar iria me satisfazer temporariamente.

Ela encolheu os ombros novamente e se virou para se ocupar com outra coisa. "Se é como você se sente."

Eu joguei a mochila de volta na cama. "Não é como eu me sinto! E está me deixando louca você não sentir a mesma coisa que eu!"

Ela se virou de volta e me estudou. "Eu não acho que essa amizade seja uma ideia idiota."

Ela era inacreditável e eu deveria ter saído daquele quarto no segundo em que ela tinha aberto a boca para falar sobre o Dia dos Namorados. Por que eu não tinha ido? Eu estava tão desesperada assim para fazer com que ela percebesse tudo? Por que eu tinha me colocado nessa tortura? Eu preferia brigar com ela do que ficar longe dela?

"Não é a isso que eu estava me referindo."

Ela riu levemente para si mesma. "Então ao que você está se referindo?"

Ela estava me desafiando novamente, seus olhos estavam penetrando os meus e eu quase não sentia a necessidade de dizer a ela ao que eu estava me referindo porque parecia que ela já estava dentro da minha cabeça, lendo meus pensamentos. Como ela podia saber quando eu estava mentindo, mas ser incapaz de perceber o que eu sentia por ela?

Nós encaramos uma a outra pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Silenciosamente pedindo para que a outra cedesse.

"Esquece." Eu finalmente disse pegando novamente minha mochila.

Eu comecei a andar em direção a porta e eu estava quase lá quando ela finalmente decidiu reagir.

"Quando se trata disso Quinn, você tem tanto medo de ficar sozinha quanto eu." Ela disse as minhas costas, me fazendo virar e dar a ela total atenção. "Ninguém está te obrigando a sair com o Sam amanhã à noite, assim como ninguém está me obrigando a sair com o Finn. Mas diferente de você, eu não tenho medo de admitir que eu aproveitaria a chance se houvesse uma oferta melhor. Você continua evitando o assunto e se escondendo atrás do seu ódio pelo Dia dos Namorados, mas eu acho que se você passasse ele com alguém que você realmente queira, você iria descobrir que sua a opinião seria completamente diferente."

Suas palavras estavam me atingindo como tijolos, ela estava absolutamente certa e estava me matando o fato de que eu ainda assim não agi.

"Você está certa." Ela continuou uma vez que o meu silêncio se tornou evidente. "Eu não toquei nesse assunto só para começar uma conversa, eu toquei nesse assunto para que você pudesse cair em si e me chamar para um encontro de verdade."

Eu me senti literalmente como um peixe fora d'água, minha boca se abrindo e fechando como se as palavras fossem sair sem que eu tivesse que fazer qualquer esforço para falá-las. Estava lá. O encorajamento que eu estava esperando estava finalmente lá para mim aproveitá-lo. A indecisão com a qual eu estava lidando pelos últimos dois meses, talvez mais, estava finalmente me dando uma certeza. Por que eu não agia?

Eu ainda estava criando desculpas.

"Você está namorando o Finn e eu estou namorando o Sam, nada disso vai mudar. O que nós temos funciona porque..."

"O que nós temos funciona porque nós pisamos com cuidado perto uma da outra. Nós evitamos tudo que nós duas sentimos, nós ficamos de mãos de dadas quando ninguém está vendo e nos recusamos a falar sobre o que isso significa. Você acha que eu não sei porque você silenciosamente fecha os punhos de vez em quando? Me diz porque você dispensa o Sam sempre que eu digo ao Finn que eu não posso sair com ele porque eu tenho uma noite da família... Não, você sabe o que mais? Me diz porque eu minto para o Finn em primeiro lugar?"

Eu finalmente tinha o que eu estava desejando e agora que era palpável, eu estava sendo covarde demais para tomar alguma atitude. A verdade é que eu nunca esperei algum dia ter essa conversa com a Rachel.

"Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você..."

"Me poupe das suas desculpas de merda, Quinn."

Eu estava em pânico com o que tudo aquilo significava. Era fácil quando eu tinha que esconder porque significava que eu não tinha que ser aquela pessoa que lá no fundo eu sabia que era.

"Eu não sou essa pessoa. Eu _não posso_ ser essa pessoa."

Se eu estava tentando convencer a Rachel ou a mim mesma, eu acho que nenhuma das duas funcionou.

"Você foi a que me beijou!" Ela argumentou. "Seus olhos estavam em mim a noite toda, Quinn!"

Eu sabia que essas atitudes iriam voltar para me assombrar e que era só uma questão de tempo até que ela falasse do beijo novamente. Ela devia saber que ele era basicamente no que eu pensava o tempo inteiro.

"Foi um erro, Rachel. Eu me senti mal por você porque o Finn te trata como um nada."

"Vai embora."

Sua ordem bateu em mim. "O que?"

"Sai da minha casa."

"Você está me expulsando da sua casa?"

"Você já estava pronta para sair de qualquer forma." Ela me respondeu com um cruzar de braços.

"Por que você está me expulsando?"

"Porque eu não posso conversar com você sendo tão teimosa."

"Como eu estou sendo teimosa? Eu nem entendi porque você está tão brava comigo ou porque nós estamos tendo essa conversa em primeiro lugar. Você _ainda_ irá para o seu encontro amanhã à noite, você _ainda_ vai continuar cantando com ele no Glee, você _ainda_ vai usar aquele estúpido cordão e ele vai _sempre_ ser sua primeira escolha."

Sua mandíbula caiu momentaneamente e a dor em seu rosto fez minha pele rastejar. "Se você acha isso então você não é quem eu pensei que você fosse."

"Espera, eu não quis dizer isso." Eu tentei desfazer, passando a mão pelos meus olhos cansados, aquilo estava indo tão mal.

Rachel falou antes que eu pudesse oferecer uma explicação. "Ele pode não ser o melhor namorado do mundo ou estar ao meu lado todas as vezes, mas ele está tentando."

Eu não consegui suprimir o som irônico que saiu da minha boca. "A única razão pela qual ele está tentando é porque provavelmente ele se sente ameaçado por mim."

Eu estava inteiramente centrada só em mim.

"Ele realmente se sente ameaçado por você."

Eu ri e rolei os meus olhos. "Ohh, ele te disse isso?"

"Na verdade, sim. Ele tocou nesse assunto várias vezes. Ele não está sendo nem um pouco infantil e tem sido nada menos do que honesto comigo."

Eu ri mais ainda num tom incrivelmente depreciativo. "Honesto? Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Ele transou com a Santana e mentiu sobre isso por meses." Lembrei a ela.

"E você teve uma filha com o seu melhor amigo. Todo mundo comete erros."

Pensar em Beth acendeu algo dentro de mim. "Isso não tem nada a ver com você."

"E a minha relação com o Finn agora não tem nada a ver com você." Ela expôs. "Se não tem mais nada que você gostaria de dizer para mim, então eu acho melhor você ir embora agora, Quinn."

Eu pensei em dizer a ela o quão arrependida eu estava, o quão infantil eu estava sendo e como eu não quis realmente dizer aquelas coisas dolorosas que eu havia dito. Por um segundo, eu pensei ter visto ela esperando que eu fizesse isso, mas eu não podia. Eu era muito teimosa e imatura para deixar ela vencer, para dar a ela o que ela queria. O que ambas queriam. Eu ajustei a alça da minha mochila e levantei o meu queixo, eu podia desabar quando eu não estivesse mais debaixo do seu olhar desapontado.

Ignorei o tremor do seu lábio inferior. "Eu espero que você tenha um ótimo encontro."

Eu sei que ela estremeceu assim que a porta fechou atrás de mim porque até eu estremeci com a força que eu usei. Os Berry estavam num canto perto da porta da frente, um empoleirado em sua mesa enquanto o outro estava sentado em uma das poltronas.

"Está tudo bem, Quinn?" Michael perguntou assim que levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

Eu não ousaria alertá-lo que tudo estava absolutamente mal. Eu não queria preocupá-los. Eu também não queria que eles me olhassem acusatoriamente, eu não queria que eles vissem o quão egoísta eu realmente era.

Eu fingi um sorriso enquanto caminhava em direção a porta. "Está. Eu só tenho que ir pra casa. Vejo vocês mais tarde."

Eu não esperei para ver se eles me chamaram ou algo do tipo, eu não queria ficar por ali para comprovar que Rachel não viria atrás de mim. Eu só queria chegar no meu carro e sair dali. Demorou pelo menos mais uma hora para que eu chegasse em casa e quando eu eventualmente passei pela porta, minha mãe sorriu para mim, perguntou se eu tive um dia bom e voltou sua atenção para o reality show que ela estava assistindo. Era normal e era o que ela fazia todo domingo à noite. Eu normalmente subiria para o meu quarto, prepararia meu material para o dia seguinte e mandaria uma mensagem para Rachel para ver se alguma coisa tinha mudado desde que eu tinha ido embora da sua casa.

Aquela noite, no entanto, eu desliguei o celular e cai no sofá ao lado da minha mãe. A ciência de que ela percebeu que eu estava me juntando a ela veio através da caixa de biscoitos em forma de coração que ela me passou, além de ter me cedido uma das almofadas para eu me aconchegar. Era estranhamente reconfortante saber que eu podia contar com a minha mãe nos momentos mais bizarros e de que ela era esperta o suficiente para não me perguntar nada.

No dia seguinte na escola, Rachel e eu nos evitamos. Nenhuma mensagem foi recebida e minha bateria quase acabou no fim do dia de tanto que eu olhava meu celular esperando por elas. Nenhuma mensagem no facebook durante o tempo na sala de estudo, nenhum bilhete inspirador no meu armário e nenhum cartão virtual no meu email. Seus olhos não se dirigiram a mim nenhuma vez, eu era invisível para ela.

Eu não sei quando, mas foi entre assistir o quão desesperada uma mulher estava num programa de tv, ter Rachel me ignorando e ouvir o Finn cantando algo estúpido de _Hairspray_ – honestamente, quão convencido ele podia ser para achar que _Ladies' Choice_ era uma música apropriada para cantar para sua namorada no Dia dos Namorados – que eu percebi que a minha briga com a Rachel tinha sido por nada.

Eu estava sentindo a falta dela. Eu estava sentindo demais a falta dela. _Demais_ para ser considerado normal.

Por que eu deveria me privar de viver algo que eu queria? Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes e não iria ser agora que eu faria. O único problema era que Rachel estava realmente sem falar comigo.

Eu encarei o relógio na parede enquanto os segundos se transformavam em minutos, até a hora que eu tinha cominado com o Sam chegar. Levou um pouco de tempo para criar coragem para ligar para ele e vinte minutos para convencê-lo e ele ainda não tinha ficado muito feliz, mas tinha entendido. Ninguém podia prever que Judy iria cair do lado de fora de seu escritório, torcer o tornozelo e com isso me fazer esperar na sala de espera da emergência o dia todo enquanto eu esperava para levá-la para casa. Eu realmente nunca esperei que ele fosse cair nessa também, mas eu errei.

Eu estava saindo de casa antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre o que eu estava prestes a fazer, minha mãe acenando sem esforço do seu lugar no sofá, aninhada com uma boa garrafa de vinho, chocolates finos e um DVD cheio de episódios inéditos de algum programa.

Eu podia ouvir a campanhia soar pela casa enquanto eu estava de pé em frente a porta. Eu não tinha ideia do que eu estava fazendo lá, mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu precisava pedir desculpas, implorar por perdão, mas principalmente, eu precisava de Rachel.

"A Rachel está?" Eu perguntei afobadamente uma vez que a porta foi aberta, antes mesmo de ver qual dos pais eram.

"Sinto muito, Quinn, ela saiu." Mr. Berry respondeu, certamente percebendo minha respiração frenética e minha aparência desgrenhada e, quem sabe, talvez ele estivesse se sentindo mal por mim. "Mas você pode entrar e esperar por ela." Ele gesticulou.

Eu respirei profundamente na tentativa de regular minha respiração e dei um passo em direção ao hall de entrada da casa.

"Obrigada."

Ele me olhou de forma curiosa, provavelmente imaginando porque eu não estava aproveitando meu próprio Dia dos Namorados. Era o que a sua filha estava fazendo, afinal de contas. Esse pensamento fez meu estômago revirar violentamente.

Falando nisso, porque ele mesmo não havia saído?

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Perguntei desnecessariamente enquanto sentava em um dos sofás.

"Claro."

"Por que você está em casa hoje à noite?"

Ele riu para si mesmo e correu uma das mãos pelos seus cabelos castanhos antes de coçar o pescoço.

"Eu estou de castigo."

Meus olhos dobraram de tamanho. " _Você_ está de castigo?"

"Acredite ou não, eu estou."

Eu brinquei com o botão da minha jaqueta nervosamente. "Posso perguntar porquê?"

Ele apoiou as costas no encosto do sofá e apoiou um dos braços nele. "A mesa do meu marido era a única que não tinha flores ou chocolates."

Eu assenti pensativamente antes de chegar a conclusão óbvia. "Você esqueceu de dar a ele?"

"Eu não achei que eu tinha que fazer uma grande exibição. Eu não sou exatamente um grande fã dessa data."

Dessa vez eu assenti compreensivelmente. "Nem me fale, eu odeio esse dia."

Um divertido sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "Você é muito jovem para isso, você não acha?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Pelo menos eu não vou me desapontar ao longo dos anos."

"É um ponto de vista." Ele meditou. "Não tem ninguém com quem você queira estar?"

"Tem, mas eu acho que as expectativas eram grandes demais."

"Entendi." Ele assentiu. "Eu acho que você não deveria ter medo de coisas como essa, você é jovem e você vai aprender com as experiências." Ele acrescentou sabiamente.

Rachel havia aprendido o jeito com as palavras dele e sua teimosia de seu outro pai.

"Então por que você não mandou flores para ele se você sabia que se não mandasse isso iria chateá-lo?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

Ele suspirou, talvez sem ter percebido que essa era a questão que ele deveria ter se perguntado mais cedo. "Eu sei que o amo e eu sei que ele me ama." Ele pausou. "Eu acho que esqueci que às vezes está tudo bem mostrar isso para os outros."

"Você estava com vergonha?"

Ele riu levemente. "Nunca." Ela correu a mão pelos seus cabelos novamente. "Eu só não percebi que isso era importante para ele, eu deveria saber."

"Eu acho que isso significa que ele quer que todo mundo saiba que ele tem um homem como você para voltar pra casa." Eu disse a ele, ganhando uma gargalhada em troca. Ele pareceu até mesmo corar um pouco.

"Eu presumo que você está aqui porque você aprendeu essa lição recentemente?"

"Algo do tipo."

Ele deu um tapinha em suas coxas e levantou do sofá. "Bom, você é mais que bem vinda para ficar o quanto você quiser."

"Aonde você está indo?"

Ele sorriu. "Passar o Dia dos Namorados com o meu marido."

"Você sabe onde ele está?" Eu chamei atenção pra isso.

Ele riu enquanto botava seu casaco preto. "Claro. Eu o conheço por vinte anos."

Eu sorri calorosamente para ele e ele me deu um largo sorriso, levantando o polegar.

"Me deseje sorte."

"Eu acho que você não vai precisar disso." Eu respondi. Ele definitivamente não precisava de sorte alguma.

"Eu acho que você não vai precisar disso também." Ele piscou.

Eu queria perguntar o porquê, mas ele tinha saído pela porta antes que as palavras pudessem deixar os meus lábios. Eu suspirei profundamente e levantei do sofá, seguindo em direção as escadas e ao quarto de Rachel. Era um caminho que eu já tinha feito inúmeras vezes, mas eu levei o tempo que foi preciso para chegar lá. Um peso estranho me cercou assim que eu abri a porta e vi que seu trabalho de Francês ainda estava no mesmo lugar da noite passada, provavelmente intocado desde então.

Seu notebook estava aberto na sua escrivaninha e o protetor de tela estava ativado. Meus dedos delicadamente se moveram pelo touchpad e eu esperei encontrar um arquivo do Word com uma lista do que ela e Finn iriam fazer no seu perfeito Dia dos Namorados. Era tão ela. Em vez disso, sua página do navegador estava aberta no meu perfil do facebook. Isso fez eu me sentir culpada e todo o tipo de coisas acontecerem dentro de mim. Eu não podia descrever a sensação, assim como eu não podia descrever minha atração por ela no Ano Novo.

Eu andei pelo quarto antes de deitar na sua cama e encarar o teto. Era uma sensação de paz ser a única na casa. Me deu a chance de apreciar o seu quarto e todos os momentos que passamos nele nos últimos dois meses. Eu honestamente tinha achado que a noite passada tinha sido a última vez que eu tinha sido bem vinda naquele quarto e eu não estava certa do que ela diria quando me encontrasse esperando ela voltar do seu encontro.

E se o Finn estivesse com ela? E se ela quisesse me dar o troco e tivesse decidido convidar Finn para subir até o seu quarto? Aquilo era inteiramente egoísta. Se ela quisesse fazer sexo com Finn Hudson que fosse porque ela quisesse fazer, não porque ela queria me deixar com ciúmes. Isso me _faria_ ficar com ciúmes, mas essa não era a questão. Eu estava lá para me desculpar, não para me meter entre ela e Finn.

Deus, e se ele _realmente_ subisse? Como eu me explicaria?

Eu saltei para fora da cama e comecei a fazer meu caminho para a porta, já nervosa porque eu seria pega dentro da sua casa sem a sua permissão. O que eu estava pensando quando decidi vir parar aqui?

Meu celular vibrou no bolso do meu casaco e meu coração quase foi parar no meu estômago quando eu vi quem era.

Rachel.

Ela sabia. Ela descobriu que eu estava em seu quarto e ela estava ligando para gritar comigo. Eu corri os olhos pelo quarto freneticamente. Eu não me surpreenderia se ela tivesse câmeras escondidas por todo o quarto. Eu podia ignorar a chamada e ir embora, talvez ela encontrasse em seu coração um jeito de ignorar isso e nós seguiríamos com as nossas vidas. Mas uma parte de mim queria saber porque ela estava ligando, precisava saber o que ela tinha pra dizer. Eu realmente só precisava ouvir sua voz. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e atendi a ligação.

"Alô?"

"Oh, eu achei que cairia na sua caixa postal. Desliga e eu vou ligar de volta só para deixar uma mensagem." Ela falou.

"Não, Rach..."

"Está tudo bem, Quinn. Eu não quero interromper o seu encontro com o Sam. Eu falo com você amanhã."

Eu entrei em pânico. "Espera!"

"O que?"

"Me desculpa." Eu botei pra fora.

"Pelo que?" Ela pressionou.

"Por tudo." Era muito genérico, mas eu estava honestamente arrependida por tudo. "Por ter sido infantil ontem, ignorar você hoje, só... tudo."

Pairou um silêncio entre nós e eu estava com medo dela já ter desligado, não aceitando as minhas desculpas.

"Foi muito difícil pra você fazer isso?" Ela finalmente perguntou tranquilamente.

O suspiro de alívio que eu dei foi enorme. "Mais do que você imagina."

"Pela sua voz _realmente_ parece que você está no seu limite." Ela meditou.

Eu provavelmente podia ter rido para que ela soubesse que ela estava certa, mas eu precisava que ela entendesse tanta coisa. Eu me afastei da sua porta e comecei a andar de volta para a cama, eu precisava me deitar.

"Eu estava errada. Você sabe tanta coisa sobre mim."

"Eu sei que sim." Ela replicou.

As palavras estavam surgindo em minha cabeça e não pareciam passar pelo filtro Fabray que tendia a manter meus sentimentos escondidos.

"E não foi um erro. O beijo. Não foi um erro. Eu queria te beijar."

"Eu percebi."

"E você estava certa, eu tenho medo de acabar sozinha."

Ela suspirou. "Isso não foi necessariamente justo da minha parte, eu acho que todo mundo tem medo de ficar sozinho."

Todo mundo devia ter medo de ficar sozinho. É aterrorizante, mas não é desculpa. Eu virei de lado e encarei o seu criado mudo, pegando uma foto dela e dos seus pais no verão.

"Eu tenho medo que você seja muito para mim e que você logo perceba isso." Eu confessei.

"Agora você que não está sendo justa, eu não sou assim." Ela argumentou.

Eu estudei a foto e me encontrei sorrindo para ela. O brilho nos seus olhos chocolates, a pele bronzeada que parecia tão quente e o sorriso lindo demais para ser apreciado em uma só dimensão.

Antes que eu dissesse a mim mesma para não dizer, eu finalmente soltei. "Eu gosto de você, Rachel."

"Eu gosto de você também." Ela respondeu quase imediatamente. "Mesmo quando você está sendo uma Quinch."

Eu gargalhei, o apelido pejorativo era quase reconfortante agora. "Você merece flores e chocolates e alguém para cantar pra você uma versão massacrante da sua música de amor favorita." Eu disse a ela, segurando a foto no meu peito enquanto eu me virava novamente para olhar para o teto.

Ela me cortou. "Eu duvido que você massacraria ela."

Eu continuei. "Mas você não merece isso no Dia dos Namorados, você merece isso todos os dias. E o Finn pode te dar isso."

Essas palavras estavam partindo o meu coração. Eu sabia que elas eram verdade, nós duas sabíamos que era verdade. Finn podia dar tudo a ela. Eu podia dar a ela dor de cabeça e momentos ocasionalmente sentimentais quando estávamos sozinhas.

"Finn não é aquele de quem eu quero essas coisas, não mais."

Eu queria tanto acreditar nela, suas palavras eram tão fáceis de acreditar, mas as coisas nem sempre aconteciam da maneira que nós queríamos. Eu sabia disso, eu seria um tola de pensar que só porque alguém disse algo que aquilo seria verdade.

"Mas deveria, ele é com quem você deveria querer estar." Minha voz se quebrou num momento de emoção crua. Eu não tinha esperado ficar tão devastada por desistir de algo que eu nunca tive.

Ela parou por um momento. "Por que você quer que eu fique com alguém que ainda ontem não me merecia?"

Era uma questão válida. Eu não achava que o Finn merecia a Rachel, mas eu também não achava que eu merecia. Pelo menos ele podia oferecer a ela algum tipo de segurança no ensino médio. Ele parecia não querer estragar a terceira vez. Deus, três vezes ele a teve e eu ainda estou dizendo a ela para ficar com ele.

"Porque eu estou morrendo de medo de estragar tudo."

Eu seria estúpida se não acreditasse nisso. Insegura ou não, minha família nunca foi a melhor em lidar com relacionamentos ou emoções. Meus pais eram separados, minha irmã estava num casamento sem amor e eu estava gostando de uma garota que tinha um namorado. E o fato dela ser uma _garota_ era a menor das minhas preocupações.

"Tecnicamente ainda não existe nada para você estragar."

Eu dei mais uma olhada para a foto que eu ainda estava segurando antes de botá-la ao meu lado na cama. "Você gostaria que isso fosse alguma coisa?"

Eu não deveria estar dando esperanças a mim mesma, eu deveria ter caído fora antes disso tudo ter tomado conta de mim, mas Rachel era atraente e algo novo. Ela era algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Eu nós duas sabíamos muito bem que se ela me quisesse, eu egoistamente a pegaria para mim e nunca a deixaria ir.

"Eu gostaria pelo menos de outro surpreendente e apaixonado beijo seu."

Meu rosto corou imediatamente e eu agradeci aos céus por ela não estar no mesmo lugar que eu. "E depois?"

Ela riu. "Nós veremos o quão bem você pode beijar quando está sóbria."

Rachel ter confessado o que ela queria me deu uma confiança repentina.

"Eu gosto de segurar a sua mão e dividir cobertores com você."

"E eu gosto quando você fica chateada quando não consegue fazer essas coisas."

"Por que você gostaria disso?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque significa que eu não sou a única que quero fazer essas coisas."

Eu suspirei, minhas defesas estavam caindo rapidamente e ela tinha percebido. "Eu sou incrivelmente teimosa."

Ela gargalhou, como se não fosse tão teimosa quanto eu. "E eu não tenho problemas com dizer isso pra você."

Ela realmente não tinha problemas em me repreender por praticamente tudo que eu fazia.

"Eu chuto enquanto eu durmo." Eu ofereci, mas ela já sabia disso.

"E eu durmo cantando."

Eu também já sabia disso.

"Eu..."

"Nada vai mudar o que eu quero, Quinn. Então pare de tentar." Não tinha irritação em sua voz, só uma determinação que eu invejava.

Eu poderia deixar acontecer e ver aonde isso me levaria? Eu poderia jogar a precaução ao vento e deixar que Rachel cuidasse de mim? Era assustador e emocionante ao mesmo tempo. Eu a queria ali comigo, mas o pensamento me aterrorizava.

"Eu não posso te dar um monte de coisas que alguém como Finn pode te dar." Eu lembrei a ela.

Ela riu quase que silenciosamente. "Quem sabe? Talvez você me dê mais."

Ela verdadeiramente tinha um jeito com as palavras que deixava o meu corpo em chamas.

"Você tem uma resposta pra tudo."

"Rachel? Você está aí?" Eu chamei diante do silêncio do outro lado da linha.

Lima não tinha a melhor recepção, talvez ela tivesse perdido o sinal. Ou talvez ela tivesse desligado.

Sua risada pelo telefone me fez suspirar de alívio. "Eu queria provar que eu não tenho uma resposta pra tudo."

"Muito engraçado." Eu rolei meus olhos, meu peito se acalmando assim que eu percebi que ela não tinha ido a lugar nenhum.

"Eu te assusto, né?"

"Não." Eu respondi firmemente.

"Está tudo bem em ser honesta às vezes, Quinn. Você não tem que manter a guarda o tempo inteiro."

E assim, ela fez eu me sentir segura o suficiente para confiar nela.

"Ok, você me assusta às vezes."

"Você não precisa mais ficar com medo e nós podemos continuar fazendo o que sempre fazemos. Sem pressão."

"Obrigada."

"De nada." Ela riu. "Eu vou deixar você voltar para o seu encontro com o Sam agora."

"Eu nunca fui." Eu contei a ela. "Eu disse a ele que minha mãe tinha torcido o tornozelo."

"Quinn Fabray! Deus proíbe!" Ela guinchou.

"Eu não sou uma pessoa muito legal Rachel, você deveria já saber disso."

"Não diga isso, eu acho que você sempre tem boas intenções."

Não era possível que ela soubesse as vezes em que eu pus o Glee antes de mim porque eu tinha feito escondido de todos.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu sei coisas sobre você, Quinn. Eu vejo o bem que você tem dentro do seu coração."

"Você está me espiando, Berry?

"É difícil não notar você." Ela respondeu e eu me encontrei corando novamente. "Então, se você não está no seu encontro... Onde você está?"

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Em casa. Estou fazendo dever de casa no meu quarto." Eu menti. Era menos embaraçoso do que admitir que eu estava na sua casa naquele momento.

"É mesmo?"

"É. Na verdade, agora que eu estou pensando, cadê o Finn?"

Rachel de alguma maneira conseguiu ficar comigo no celular e me fazer esquecer completamente que era para ela estar num jantar com o seu namorado.

"Bom, eu acho que ele voltou pra casa depois que eu o pedi para me deixar na mansão Fabray."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Você está na minha casa?"

"Olha que engraçado, eu não estou vendo nenhuma garota loira fazendo dever no seu lindo pequeno quarto, a não ser que você tenha se tornado invisível, claro."

"Por que você está no meu quarto?"

Ela riu. "É uma boa história na verdade. Finn ainda não descobriu como desativar o viva voz do celular dele, então quando o Sam ligou para dizer que você estava cuidando da sua mãe com o tornozelo torcido e havia cancelado o encontro, eu considerei isso um sinal."

"Minha mãe realmente poderia ter torcido o tornozelo, ela sempre foi desajeitada."

"Talvez... Independente disso, eu não estava pronta para deixar você passar o Dia dos Namorados com a sua mãe. Você pode imaginar o meu choque quando eu cheguei na sua casa e achei a sua mãe jogando uma caixa de chocolates na televisão durante um dos episódios, completamente ilesa."

A imagem certamente soou correta.

"O Finn não ficou chateado?"

"Oh, ele ficou, mas eu disse a ele que você precisava de mim. E ele realmente não podia dizer nada depois que eu gritei com ele por ter esquecido de fazer a reserva em primeiro lugar."

Eu escondi a minha risada o máximo que eu pude, porque eu percebi que ela não estava bem com isso, seja por causa da incompetência dele, seja pelo fato de que eu estava certa.

"Você não tinha que ter feito isso. Você sabe, desistir do seu encontro. Você nem sabia se era verdade ou não."

"Era um risco que eu estava disposta a correr e ainda assim você não está aqui, então eu acho que o tiro saiu pela culatra."

"Então você me ligou, sabendo que eu não tinha saído com o Sam?"

"Uhum." Ela respondeu num tom divertido. "Então, você vai me dizer onde você está?"

Eu assenti com a minha cabeça desnecessariamente. "Eu estou na sua casa."

"Eu não posso dizer que eu estou completamente chocada, você é meio que previsível nesse ponto."

Eu tossi. "Eu não sou."

Rachel riu. "Certamente não era assim como eu esperei que hoje terminasse."

"Mas eu estou feliz que terminou dessa forma." Eu conclui por ela.

"É, eu também. Eu meio que estou encalhada aqui... Você não quer vir pra casa?"

"Ainda não, nós podemos continuar no telefone por mais algum tempo?"

"Claro." Ela respondeu e eu podia quase ouvir ela se ajeitando na minha cama. "Algum motivo em especial?"

Fechei meus olhos enquanto a imaginava no meu quarto, com os seus olhos fechados, me imaginando no seu próprio quarto. Era reconfortante.

Pareceu certo e exatamente perfeito aquele jeito de terminar a noite. Se era nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados juntas ou se seria o nosso primeiro e último, eu realmente não podia imaginar fazendo outra coisa que não fosse com ela. Talvez nós começaríamos uma tradição ou talvez eu ficasse muito ansiosa em alguns minutos e fosse correndo para casa para vê-la. Talvez dar a ela aquele surpreendente beijo que ela pediu. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Mas isso só confirmou minha teoria de que os melhores dias não são aqueles planejados, são aquelas noites aleatórias que se transformam em especiais.

"Não." Eu sorri pra mim mesma. "Me conte sobre o seu dia."

Aquele primeiro Dia dos Namorados juntas foi especial porque tinha dado início a algo mais.


	5. Chapter 5 - Irish I Was Drunk

**Como está essa sexta, galera? Prometi que ia mais rápido e aqui está! :)**

 **Mell: haha fofo demais né? E obrigada pelo elogio! :D**

 **Snick 7877: obrigada por me favoritar!**

 **Acho que por hoje é só, guys!**

 **Bom final de semana pra vocês!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Irish I Was Drunk**

Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que Rachel estava aprontando nas primeiras duas semanas de março, mas em minha defesa ela manteve isso muito bem escondido. Desde que não me afetasse negativamente de alguma forma, então tudo bem para mim qualquer esquema que ela estivesse bolando. Ela também costumava sussurrar pra si mesma quando ficava concentrada nos seus projetos, enquanto eu costumava olhar para ela e sonhar acordada. Ela sempre me pegava fazendo isso, claro, mas eu nunca parava de fazê-lo. Eu logo descobri que ela gostava de ter esse efeito sobre mim.

Não, eu realmente não me preocupei em descobrir o que ela estava aprontando, mas encarando o mapa desenhado de Lima, eu comecei a pensar que talvez devesse mudar essa atitude. Era um mapa do tesouro, por assim dizer, um mapa do tesouro desenhado para nos levar por toda Lima numa caça ao tesouro.

Naturalmente, essa atividade tinha a ver com algo, porque o que mais faria Rachel Berry planejar uma caça ao tesouro no dia de São Patrício? Eu não deveria ter esperado nada menos que isso quando eu vi que essa caça deveria supostamente nos levar a um pote de ouro. Era claramente uma metáfora ou algo do tipo, elas sempre foram uma coisa de Rachel.

Ninguém sabia o que seria o _pote de ouro_ , mas quando Rachel momentaneamente esqueceu que meus olhos sempre estavam nela, ela olhou para Puck e o sorriso dele disse tudo. Ambos sabiam o que era o pote de ouro e isso me aterrorizou. Rachel e Puck se unindo era como algum tipo de experimento químico que ia dar errado, raramente alguma coisa boa saía de seus esquemas. Puck sempre tinha segundas intenções e ele costumava se apoiar na inocência de Rachel. Ocasionalmente, Rachel era quem tinha as más intenções e Puck era muito estúpido para perceber que estava sendo usado. Independente disso, eles eram uma dupla dinâmica até demais.

Mr. Schuester, como sempre, não foi de ajuda nenhuma, declarando que era uma ótima ideia para pôr em prática um pouco de competição amigável que nos daria a chance de criar laços com outros do clube que nós normalmente não saíamos. Eu olhei novamente para o mapa que Rachel tinha se esforçado em fazer parecer autêntico, com bordas queimadas e papel enrugado. As regras eram simples: as equipes sairiam pela cidade resolvendo os enigmas que Rachel cuidadosamente havia inventado e cada enigma resolvido indicaria o próximo lugar. Não era exatamente uma caça ao tesouro, era na verdade mais e mais trabalho. Só Brittany entenderia aquele mapa e como nós eventualmente descobriríamos naquela noite, isso viria a calhar.

Quando Rachel percebeu o meu olhar e maliciosamente me deu aquele sorriso que ela costumava guardar só para mim, eu sabia que não tinha nada com o que me preocupar. Claro que se ela já tinha tido o trabalho de inventar as pistas, então ela já tinha também formado as equipes. E se esse fosse o caso, eu realmente não tinha nada com o que me preocupar. Eu vi suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas assim que percebi o que aquele sorriso malicioso significava.

Mas o Mr. Schuester, como ele sempre amava fazer, jogou uma bola em curva. Ninguém previu que ele apareceria com o seu chapéu para que nós pudéssemos sortear as equipes. Ele não poderia simplesmente ter confiado em Rachel para montar as equipes de forma justa?

Nem o pânico desconexo dela conseguiu nos livrar dessa. Ele havia decidido que seria assim e isso tinha me levado até o meio de um estacionamento lotado, amaldiçoando os céus por Finn Hudson ter tirado o _meu_ nome do chapéu. Como se não pudesse ficar pior, Rachel tinha tirado o nome do Sam e do Mike, para que o Sam não tivesse que fazer todo o trabalho sozinho, já que ela tecnicamente não podia participar.

Desastre era a palavra do momento.

"Eu acho que a Rachel está me traindo." Finn disse enquanto nos aproximávamos da porta de uma mercearia fechada. Eu parei de andar e ele acabou trombando em mim.

"Por que você acharia isso?" Eu perguntei, com um fio de culpa na minha voz que ele não seria esperto o suficiente para perceber. "Ela não está te traindo, Rachel não faria isso."

Rachel não traia. Era só algo que não fazia o seu tipo. Mas ela estava traindo. E comigo. E eu também estava traindo, _de novo_.

Mas dessa vez era diferente, certo? Deus, eu nunca havia me tocado que nós duas já tínhamos traído Finn antes, com Puck. Ok, nenhuma dessas vezes significou alguma coisa, Puck era manipulador e conivente. O que Rachel e eu tínhamos era emocional _e_ físico, o que era... Bem pior. Nós estávamos ferradas.

"Quinn? Você está bem?"

"O quê?" Tentei tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. "Eu estou bem." Eu respondi, respirando fundo e me virando para encará-lo. "Por que você acha que ela está te traindo?"

"Ela está diferente." Ela respondeu depois de pensar por um momento.

Eu sabia que estávamos no lugar errado procurando por um dos enigmas porque ainda não tínhamos visto ninguém por ali. Ou eles eram espertos e tinham pulado a caça. Mas era a última vez que eu dava ouvidos aos raciocínios de Finn. Nós já tínhamos ido parar duas vezes em lugares errados, mas graças a Deus Rachel não tinha se importado em me dizer a resposta dos seus enigmas por mensagem.

Eu estudei sua expressão. "Diferente como?"

Ele coçou a cabeça enquanto eu passava por ele e voltava para o carro. "Ela nunca me deixa tocá-la e ela afasta as minhas mãos quando eu tento tocar os seus peitos." Ele respondeu, derrotado.

Eu ri internamente enquanto entrava no carro. "Talvez ela só não goste de contato físico."

Ela _amava_ qualquer contato físico.

"Ela está sempre está ocupada com algo e nunca tem tempo pra mim."

"Bom, você conhece ela. Ela é toda _atividades extracurriculares e preciso entrar na Broadway_." Lembrei a ele. Ele não precisava saber no que realmente consistia suas atividades extracurriculares.

"Ela surtou quando eu disse que estava pensando em ir para uma faculdade em NY."

Eu vacilei e o meu pé escorregou do acelerador. Ele estava _tão_ comprometido assim em ficar com ela?

"Você quer ir atrás dela em NY?"

"Eu estava pensando sobre isso. Eu pensei que ela ficaria feliz."

Eu sabia que Rachel mal podia esperar para ir para alguma universidade de NY. Ela tinha várias contagens regressivas por todo seu quarto se referindo as várias datas que ela não via a hora de chegar: prazos para entrega das aplicações, semana em que ela seria aceita, graduação, orientação para os calouros e até o seu primeiro dia na faculdade. Isso não era segredo. O pensamento de que Finn poderia estar com ela nessas datas fez eu me sentir enjoada.

"Vocês acabaram de reatar o namoro, dê um tempo a ela." Argumentei.

Eu não sabia no que eu estava pensando, dando a ele desculpas para o comportamento da sua namorada enquanto eu era o motivo pelo qual ela estava agindo tão estranha com ele. Nos beijarmos às escondidas pela escola tinha sido divertido, emocionante até, mas não me parecia tão divertido agora que eu via o que isso estava fazendo com a pessoa que ela deveria estar nesses momentos.

"Olha, Finn, eu realmente não sei o que dizer, talvez você devesse terminar com ela."

"Ela me fez prometer que eu nunca terminaria com ela de novo quando nós reatamos."

Eu rolei meus olhos, claro que ela tinha feito ele prometer isso. Quem algum dia iria suspeitar da minha surpreendente atração por ela?

"Eu não acho que ela te forçaria a cumprir isso se vocês não estão dando certo."

"Bom, eu não sei se é assim que ela se sente." Ele respondeu, retrocedendo um pouco.

Eu respirei fundo para controlar minha crescente raiva. "Parece bastante claro que ela não está mais a fim de você."

"Está parecendo que você quer que terminemos ou algo do tipo."

"O quê? Não..." Eu comecei, sem saber como me explicar quando era exatamente isso que eu queria que acontecesse. "Eu só não quero ver você sofrendo."

"Mas ela vale a pena." Ele deu aquele seu sorriso torto, como se fosse algo que só ele soubesse. Como se ela fosse um tesouro não encontrado. Eu sabia que ela valia a pena. Ela valia. Ela realmente valia.

"Finn, eu... Eu não sei o que te dizer."

"Você está próxima dela." Eu podia quase ver a luz se acendendo em sua cabeça.

"O quê? Não, eu não estou. Quem disse isso?"

"Do que você está falando? Vocês saem sempre."

Eu agarrei o volante com um pouco mais de força. "Mas nós não somos próximas, nós só saímos."

"Bom, garotas falam sobre essas coisas de namoro o tempo inteiro. Você poderia falar com ela pra mim?"

Isso ia acabar mal para um de nós dois.

"Err..."

"Por favor, Quinn. Nós somos amigos desde sempre. Se tem alguém que pode me ajudar é você. Além disso, a Rachel parece confiar em você, então você talvez pudesse falar bem de mim pra ela."

"Rachel confia em mim?"

"Uhum... Muito. Então, o que você acha?"

Merda. Maldito seja ele e sua inocência.

"Eu acho que eu podia tocar nesse assunto com ela." Eu suspirei.

Eu precisava mesmo falar com ela sobre isso de qualquer forma.

"Você é a melhor, Quinn! Sabe, eu poderia também falar bem de você pro Sam, mas ele parece já estar bem satisfeito. Eu queria que a minha namorada fosse como você."

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção nele enquanto eu divagava sobre tudo que eu tinha que dizer a Rachel. Como nós íamos sair dessa bagunça sem machucar outras pessoas? Sem machucar a nós mesmas? Por que era com isso que eu me importava no fim das contas, honestamente.

"Peraí... O quê? Por que você queria que a Rachel fosse como eu? E o que você quer dizer com _satisfeito_?"

"Nada." Ele respondeu timidamente.

Estreitei meus olhos pra ele, pronta para intimidá-lo até que ele me dissesse o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas nossos celulares vibraram ao mesmo tempo.

"Que ótimo!" Finn sorriu, me mostrando a mensagem que eu também estava lendo. "Alguém venceu e Puck vai dar uma festa!"

Eu deveria saber que o _pote de ouro_ era uma metáfora para uma festa na casa do Puck.

Nós chegamos e Finn saiu do carro. Nós éramos os primeiros a chegar e assim que eu entrei na casa, vi Puck e Artie sorrindo abertamente.

"Vocês venceram?" Eu perguntei ceticamente.

Puck zombou. "Até parece. Nós nem saímos... Ficamos aqui bebendo o tempo todo enquanto vocês perdedores ficaram dando voltas pela cidade."

"Então quem ganhou?" Finn perguntou, fazendo sentido que ele ainda não tivesse sacado.

"Ninguém. O _pote de ouro_ está ali naquele balde." Ele apontou na direção da cozinha. Eu tinha a estranha suspeita de que aquele balde continha vários tipos de bebida. "Rachel cancelou tudo mais cedo do que era pra ser."

"Por que ela faria isso?"

Puck encolheu os ombros no exato momento em que a porta se abriu, revelando uma Santana e Brittany parecendo particularmente culpadas. "Eu não sei, ela mandou mensagem mandando eu avisar pra todo mundo vir pra cá."

Não fazia sentido, mas eu aparentei indiferença e fingi não me importar ou me preocupar sobre o porquê dela ter cancelado o jogo, especialmente depois dela ter gastado semanas para prepará-lo. Santana e eu entramos juntas na cozinha e eu reparei no seu rosto corado, cabelo despenteado e respiração pesada quando ela me entregou uma bebida.

"Me diz que você não fez." Eu pedi.

"Ok. Eu não fiz."

"S! Como você pôde? Brittany e Artie estão namorando!" Eu ralhei. "Caso você tenha esquecido esse pequeno fato."

"Oh, como você esqueceu que a Rachel e o Finn estão namorando também? Você não parece ligar muito para esse fato. Ou para o seu namorado." Ela rebateu com atitude. Quando ela se sentia ameaçada, ela ia direto para o ponto fraco.

"Nada está acontecendo entre nós." Eu disse a ela aos sussurros.

"Isso é uma puta mentira e nós duas sabemos disso. Eu mantenho minha boca fechada sobre vocês duas e você faz o mesmo em relação a nós."

Eu queria desafiá-la, provar que eu não tinha culpa alguma no cartório, deixá-la ciente de que ela não podia me chantagear, mas a figura imponente de Finn que eu enxergava pelo canto do olho me preveniu disso. Ela realmente tinha com o que me chantagear e se eu a irritasse, ela não teria problemas em espalhar sobre mim e Rachel para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir. Eu não poderia magoar Finn mais do que eu já tinha magoado.

"Ok." Eu concordei. "Promessa de mindinho." Eu exigi.

Santana revirou os olhos. "Nós não temos doze anos mais, você não precisa fazer isso."

"Nós não fizemos essa promessa quando você me disse sobre seu silicone e olha onde isso te levou." Eu lembrei a ela com a confiança renovada.

Sem ter escolha, ela enganchou o mindinho no meu. "Esse segredo eu irei..."

Eu sorri e firmei nosso aperto. "...levar para o meu túmulo."

"Feliz?"

"Você não faz ideia." Respondi.

Eu espiei o meu copo e quase vomitei. A cerveja estava tingida de verde. Claro que estava. Se eu fechasse meus olhos, o líquido desceria normalmente.

Eu senti braços em volta da minha cintura, meus olhos ainda fechados. Eu me apoiei no corpo atrás de mim antes de perceber que não era quem eu estava imaginando que fosse. Eu me afastei rapidamente de Sam e quase derramei meu copo no chão.

Ele riu. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem." Eu respondi. Olhando por cima dos seus ombros eu pude ver o penetrante olhar que Rachel Berry estava me lançando como facas.

Isso normalmente não costumava ser um bom sinal.

Eu limpei minha garganta depois dele ter se inclinado para me dar um pequeno beijo. Eu podia ouvir Santana rindo atrás de mim e eu ainda podia sentir Rachel me encarando. Essa não ia ser uma boa noite para mim.

"Como foi com a sua equipe?" Perguntei, esperando descobrir o porquê de Rachel ter desistido do jogo. Ou porque seus olhos estavam me odiando tanto naquele momento.

Ele deu de ombros. "Deus, eu senti sua falta." Ele disse se inclinando mais uma vez para um beijo mais prolongado.

Eu me afastei dele. "Sam, tem pessoas olhando."

Ele deixou sua cabeça cair de uma forma desapontada, mas ele já deveria estar acostumado com isso. "Certo." Ele suspirou.

"Vamos nos juntar ao pessoal, não é educado ficarmos aqui isolados." Eu disse a ele e caminhei de volta para a sala, onde estava o resto do clube.

Rachel estava sentada no colo de Finn e parecia ter pego um incomum interesse de brincar com seus cabelos. Sam ignorou as vibrações mentais que eu estava enviando para que ele se sentasse em outro lugar e se acomodou perto de Finn, me deixando sem outra escolha que não sentar ao seu lado e assistir o modo com que Rachel carinhava a nuca de Finn.

Ela estava atuando, por alguma razão ela estava fazendo isso para me provocar. Eu me recusei a me rebaixar ao seu nível, mas não tinha problemas em beber meus ciúmes. Cedo demais eu esqueci que deveria estar fechando os meus olhos para evitar a coloração verde da cerveja.

"Finny, conte a eles sobre aquele dia que você fechou Halo sem morrer nenhuma vez."

"Essa é boa! Então, eu estava..."

"Estou com sede." Eu soltei miseravelmente e me levantei do sofá.

Eu era uma mistura entre entediada até a morte e puta pra caralho. Estava claro que Rachel estava brava comigo por alguma coisa e seu jeito de reagir a isso tinha sido ficar se jogando para cima do seu namorado. Eu estava muito bêbada para dirigir pra casa, o que significava que eu estava chegando num ponto da minha bebedeira em que eu deixava transparecer as minhas emoções. Era só uma questão de tempo até que eu fizesse uma cena ou alguma coisa da qual eu me arrependeria.

Rachel estava ignorando as mensagens que eu mandava enquanto ela estava sentada dois passos de distância de mim. Talvez seu celular estivesse no silencioso, mas tinha ficado bastante claro que ela estava me ignorando de propósito quando ela pegou o celular, leu as mensagens e botou ele de volta no bolso.

Eu me levantei de novo depois disso, sem ser capaz de ficar no mesmo lugar em que ela estava, flertando com Finn. Eu senti a presença de Finn atrás de mim e me preparei para qualquer coisa que ele fosse jogar na minha cara.

"Obrigado por falar com a Rachel, Quinn. O que quer que você tenha dito, realmente ajudou! Eu acho que hoje a noite será _a noite_." Ele piscou.

O álcool em meu estômago ameaçou reaparecer quando eu me toquei de que tipo de noite ele estava se referindo.

"Maravilha."

"Muito obrigado!"

Se ele tivesse parado para pensar por um minuto, ele teria percebido que eu sequer tive tempo de conversar com a Rachel depois que ela chegou, ela tinha ido direto para o lado dele como se tivesse alguma coisa para provar. Sua risada alta quebrou a minha concentração. Era hora de pôr um fim nisso.

Eu virei o que restava em meu copo antes de jogá-lo na pia e voltei para a sala determinada. Até Rachel pareceu me notar finalmente. Eu fechei meus dedos pelo seu antebraço e a puxei comigo.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Eu disse e me desculpei por nós para os rostos confusos. Bom, a maioria era confuso, porque o risinho de Santana me seguiu até sairmos da sala.

Eu nos guiei até a entrada e subi as escadas sem que ela dissesse uma palavra, mas não era hora de me tratar com silêncio. Nós entramos no quarto de Puck e ambas tiraram os casacos antes que eu batesse a porta.

"Que merda, Rachel!"

"O desespero não lhe cai bem." Ela disse, cruzando os braços. "E você teve a coragem de me arrastar até aqui como se eu fosse um animal."

Não me importava que eu estivesse parecendo uma maluca lunática quando a puxei na frente de todos, eu podia responder àquilo depois. Eu só me importava com uma coisa.

"Por que você está me ignorando?"

Ela apertou mais ainda o seu cruzar de braços e desviou o olhar, culpada. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Sério? Porque eu vi você ler minhas mensagens e ignorá-las, eu vi seus olhos em mim quando você beijou o Finn e eu posso diferenciar uma risada de verdade de uma falsa. Você tinha toda a minha atenção. O que eu fiz?"

"Se você ainda não sabe, então você não merece saber." Ela rebateu.

Eu dei um passo pra trás, não esperando que tanto veneno pudesse sair de alguém tão pequena.

"O que isso quer dizer? Nós estávamos bem antes dessa estúpida caça ao tesouro! O que mudou?"

"Sua atitude para começar. A caça ao tesouro não era estúpida!" Ela se defendeu como esperado.

Realmente não era estúpida. Tinha o potencial de ser divertida se as coisas não tivessem ficado tão bagunçadas.

"Essa não é a questão." Eu desviei. "Por que você está agindo assim? Por que você está me fazendo assistir você com o Finn daquele jeito?"

"Eu não estou fazendo você assistir nada, Quinn."

O que quer que eu tenha feito a deixou fumegando. Eu nunca a tinha visto com tanta raiva e rancor.

"É mesmo? Porque me pareceu que você só ia pra cima dele quando eu estava perto. Se você não quer mais fazer isso então me fale, eu prefiro saber do que me sentir idiota."

"Talvez você devesse se sentir idiota, nós somos duas idiotas se pensamos que isso poderia dar certo."

"Da onde está vindo isso tudo?"

Minha voz estava suave porque eu podia ver claramente que o que quer que tinha acontecido tinha deixado ela muito mais do que chateada. O fato de que era ela dizendo que nós não íamos dar certo foi suficiente para disparar o alarme. Ela era normalmente quem se convencia de que nós daríamos certo.

"Esqueça, Quinn." Ela disse, sua voz beirando a exaustão.

Eu nunca a tinha visto parecendo tão derrotada.

"Não, eu não vou esquecer. Me diz o que está acontecendo!" Eu pressionei, agarrando seus ombros e sacudindo-a para que olhasse para mim.

Seus olhos cintilaram de forma perversa antes da sua mandíbula se contrair. "Você dormiu com o Sam! Eu tenho que soletrar isso para você?"

Eu abaixei minhas mãos e dei um passo para trás, como se suas mãos estivessem me machucando fisicamente. "Quem te disse isso?"

"Sam!"

Ela começou a andar de lá pra cá na minha frente, falando palavras sem nexo. Rachel parecia ser fluente em outro idioma que tomava conta dela no calor da discussão.

"Por que ele lhe diria isso?"

Ela parou de andar e seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente. Eles estavam assustadores e me fizeram ter vontade de me encolher num canto qualquer. "Eu não sei! Mas ele e Mike estavam compartilhando suas experiências sexuais enquanto eu estava sentada no banco de trás do carro me sentindo uma idiota por acreditar que nós poderíamos dar certo."

Eu entrei em pânico. "Nós podemos dar certo! Nós estamos dando certo!"

Ela sorriu de forma debochada e fez eu me sentir como se existisse uma brincadeira sobre a qual eu não estava ciente. "Claro, porque você faz sexo de um lado enquanto você me usa para todo o resto."

Eu assisti ela se mover pelo quarto de Puck, claramente olhando para o relógio em seu criado e assisti de mãos atadas quando ela o pegou e jogou no chão. Eu sabia que ela estava usando uma metáfora ali, mas eu nunca esperava que isso fosse doer o quanto estava doendo.

"Isso nem faz sentido, é com você que eu quero fazer sexo!" Eu soltei sem pensar.

Suas defesas caíram um pouco, mas a sua determinação voltou com força total.

"Bom, você não pode ter nós dois. E se você pensa que eu vou ficar perto de você depois de descobrir os lugares em que vocês fizeram sexo, sem contar suas posições favoritas ou as caras que você faz quando você..."

"Eu estou sonhando." Eu murmurei. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Eu cegamente achei a beirada da cama de Puck, me sentindo tonta demais para me manter em pé por mais tempo. Eu corri a mão pelos meus olhos, numa posição vagamente familiar. Três meses atrás nós estávamos exatamente no mesmo quarto e eu tinha perdido o controle sobre minha atração por ela. Eu ainda estava sem controle, por um motivo diferente.

Eu sabia que Rachel era irracional ocasionalmente e seu drama às vezes ia muito longe, mas eu nunca havia imaginado isso.

"Então você agora está fantasiando sobre fazer sexo com ele? Eu espero que tenha sido bom pra você, Quinn. Realmente espero."

Eu levantei da cama e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos enquanto andava pelo quarto. "Por que isso está acontecendo?" Perguntei para o teto.

"Eu espero que você saiba que ele parece que é seu irmão." Ela me disse. "Eu espero que você se lembre disso da próxima vez que fizer sexo com ele."

Ok, isso era nojento.

Eu deixei que isso se estendesse por tempo demais, o choque do que tinha acontecido finalmente tinha passado e era hora de resolver as coisas.

Eu dei alguns passos em sua direção e segurei as suas mãos. "Rachel, eu não fiz sexo com o Sam!"

Ela me afastou dela e saiu de perto de mim. "Isso não é o que ele está dizendo por aí." Ela argumentou.

"Ele é um mentiroso!"

"Eu não acredito em você!"

Eu dei um passo pra trás, mais uma vez me sentindo fisicamente machucada pelas suas palavras. Meu coração não podia aguentar mais.

"Você não acredita em mim?" Minha voz quebrou. "Por que eu mentiria pra você? Eu o afasto quando ele tenta me beijar e você acha que eu deixei ele fazer sexo comigo? Várias vezes?"

"Eu não sei!" Ela gritou, claramente vendo a minha lógica, mas sem querer desistir da batalha. "Eu não quero discutir sua vida sexual com ele, eu quase vomitei duas vezes só de pensar nele tocando em você."

Eu tentei me aproximar dela, só para vê-la dar um passo pra trás. "Eu estou te dizendo que isso não é verdade!"

Ela desviou o olhar e cerrou os dentes. "O que você vai fazer? Tirar todas essas imagens da minha cabeça? Tarde demais, elas já estão me assombrando." Ela disse enquanto passava por mim em direção ao outro lado do quarto.

Eu me virei para segui-la. "Bem, isso é estúpido, porque nada nunca aconteceu entre nós."

"Ok." Ela jogou os braços para cima. "Talvez ainda não... Mas é só uma questão de tempo pra que você ceda à tentação."

Minha risada veio sem humor. "Você está me fazendo parecer uma viciada em sexo!" Eu guinchei.

"Quem sabe? Talvez você seja! Você disse agora há pouco que queria fazer sexo comigo!" Ela disse como se isso fosse toda a prova do mundo de que eu tinha que entrar nos Ninfomaníacos Anônimos.

"Olhe para você!" Eu gesticulei descontroladamente. "Eu seria louca se não quisesse."

"Independente disso, Quinn... Peraí, sério?"

"Você já se olhou no espelho?"

Sua expressão se suavizou e ela não parecia mais como uma maníaca. Ela timidamente olhou para baixo. "Por mais lisonjeada que eu esteja, eu acredito que seus pensamentos quando você está bêbada ainda vão te trazer problemas."

"Parece que eu me meto em problemas de qualquer jeito. E não vamos esquecer que você é o motivo por eu ter bebido tanto." Eu lembrei a ela.

Ela me olhou arrependida. "Como eu sou o motivo?"

Eu fechei os olhos e lutei contra as imagens que estavam queimando em minha cabeça nas últimas duas horas de tortura, até mesmo vê-las na minha cabeça me fazia ficar furiosa e com ciúmes.

"Você estava toda derretida pelo Finn, beijando ele e sussurrando em seu ouvido, carinhando sua nuca, suas bochechas e passando a mão pelas suas costas, prometendo coisas..." Eu sussurrei e depois algo me ocorreu. "Espera." Eu olhei para ela curiosamente. "Você ia fazer sexo com o Finn hoje para se vingar de mim?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto perdeu a cor. "Eu... Eu... Não, eu..."

Deus, eu era tão burra às vezes.

Meus dentes pareciam que iam cair com a força que eu os cerrei. Eu tinha que manter minha raiva sob controle, eu não podia ficar naquele quarto por mais tempo se eu quisesse salvar o que eu e Rachel ainda tínhamos. Eu diria algo que faria eu me arrepender depois se eu ficasse naquele quarto com ela.

"Me dá licença." Eu falei com a voz sob controle, sem confiar no animal enjaulado dentro de mim que estava doido para escapar e atacar.

Eu sempre tinha sido uma bêbada raivosa, mas eu não o seria com Rachel. Eu me recusava.

"Onde você está indo?" Ela perguntou desesperada.

"Só me deixe sozinha, Rachel." Eu disse sob os meus ombros, já fora do quarto, no corredor.

"Eu certamente não vou! Volta aqui!"

Eu a ignorei enquanto ela me chamava e eu até mesmo afastei suas tentativas de por as mãos em mim. Foi o meu limite ver a verdade em seus olhos. Eu tinha somente uma coisa em minha mente.

Sam era o ponto principal da minha raiva. Sua mentira tinha começado aquilo tudo, ele era o motivo pelo qual Rachel tinha agido daquele jeito com Finn, ele era o motivo pelo qual eu tive que assistir alguém com quem eu me importava me ignorar, o motivo pelo qual Rachel ia dormir com alguém só para me machucar. Ele tinha feito isso. Eu não me importava que eu merecesse aquilo. Era mais fácil culpá-lo do que admitir que na verdade a culpa era minha por tudo ter ficado tão fora de controle.

Eu entrei na cozinha e peguei um dos copos cheios daquela cerveja verde e calmamente me esquivei de Rachel mais uma vez. Não deveria ter sido tão fácil evitá-la, mas eu estava cega e ninguém ia ficar no meu caminho. Eu lidaria com ela depois. Sam nunca viu o líquido chegar e ele sequer teve tempo de entender o que tinha acontecido antes da minha mão bater com força em seu rosto, fazendo o líquido verde espirrar em quem estava perto.

"Como você ousou dizer as pessoas que nós fizemos sexo? Eu vou acabar com você Evans, não me teste."

O anel em meu dedo saiu facilmente como toda vez que Rachel e eu ficávamos juntas e deixei ele cair no chão.

"Vá se ferrar!" Eu quase cuspi nele.

Ele ficou parado em silêncio, sua boca abrindo e fechando estupidamente, seu ego e dignidade bem longe dali. A gargalhada de Santana foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de atirar uma desculpa para Puck e andar em direção a porta da frente.

Eu deixei as chaves do carro caírem umas três vezes antes de sentir Rachel me empurrar vigorosamente para longe do carro.

"Você está maluca? Você não vai dirigir nessas condições! Eu não acredito que você acha que está tudo bem dirigir assim!" Ela estava gritando na minha cara e eu só precisava ir para qualquer lugar longe dela.

Minha cabeça latejava, minhas mãos estavam sujas, meu estômago estava se revirando e eu me sentia enjoada o suficiente para esvaziá-lo a qualquer momento. Meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas e nem mesmo o ar frio de março estava me esfriando.

"Vá embora." Eu resmunguei, ainda concentrada em achar a chave certa.

"E deixar você se matar? Aham. Me dê suas chaves." Ela estendeu a mão em expectativa.

Nem no inferno eu daria a ela as chaves do meu carro de bom grado.

"Não, me deixa em paz." Eu tirei sua mão da minha frente.

"Me dê as suas chaves!" Ela gritou, prestes a me atacar caso eu recusasse mais uma vez.

Como se ela fosse alguma espécie de feiticeira, as chaves caíram da minha mão e ela mergulhou para pegá-las no asfalto antes que eu sequer percebesse que elas haviam caído.

"Eu levo você pra casa." Ela disse, destrancando as portas.

"Eu vou a pé." Eu me desviei dela e comecei a andar pela rua.

"Você não vai andando pra casa." Ela bradou para mim. "Está frio e você deixou seu casaco lá dentro."

"Eu vou ficar bem." Eu bradei de volta, enrolando os braços em volta do meu corpo.

" .carro." Eu podia ouvir ela batendo o pé e ri para mim mesma diante da imaturidade daquele gesto. "Agora, Quinn Fabray."

Eu me virei e a encarei. "Por que você não volta para o Finn e continua com a sua noite especial?"

"Eu não ia fazer isso de verdade, eu só estava muito puta com você."

"Não era nem verdade, Rachel!" Eu gritei para ela. Nós parecíamos duas crianças e estávamos gritando uma com a outra no meio da rua como se não tivéssemos qualquer consideração com os vizinhos. "Se eu não tivesse ficado doente de ver você se jogando para ele, você nem ia ter descoberto que o Sam estava mentindo e você teria sim ido até o fim com isso."

Esse era o porquê de eu não querer ficar perto dela naquele momento.

"Eu só me senti tão traída." Ela replicou tristemente.

"Então você pode imaginar o quão machucada eu estou me sentindo e me desculpe por não querer entrar no carro com você." Eu rebati, surpresa pela dureza da minha própria voz.

"Quinn, por favor." Ela me chamou mais uma vez. "Deixa eu te levar pra casa. Eu não vou perdoar a mim mesma se algo acontecer com você." Ela suplicou.

Eu ia quebrar a qualquer momento.

"Eu não me importo."

Eu me importava.

"Sim, você se importa, Quinn. Você só está bêbada e não está pensando direito."

Eu girei em direção a ela novamente, sem perceber o quão perto ela estava de mim. "Não me diga o que pensar, Berry. Você não faz ideia do que se passa dentro da minha cabeça."

Ela assentiu e encolheu-se. "Você está magoada. Sam estava espalhando mentiras sobre você e eu fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar nelas. Me desculpa não ter ido falar com você primeiro. Eu deveria ter feito isso e me arrependo demais por não ter feito. Em vez disso eu me comportei de uma forma que só te magoou mais ainda. Quinn, por favor, olha para mim." Ela suplicou mais uma vez, sua voz carregada de medo e dor.

Meu coração batia a ponto de se despedaçar, o meu pescoço doía de uma forma que só acontecia quando eu estava à beira das lágrimas. Minhas defesas estavam cedendo cada vez que ela abria a boca, cada vez que ela falava o meu nome ou me chamava. Eu sentia cada pedaço de mim querendo me render a ela. Seria tão mais fácil só me deixar ir e deixá-la me pegar.

Meus olhos encontraram os dela e ela sentiu que era seguro o suficiente dar outro passo para mais perto de mim e assim foi até que ela estivesse muito perto de mim. Seu hálito quente viajando pelo pequeno espaço que nos separava e batendo no meu rosto, me cobrindo como se fosse um cobertor, me embalando ainda mais num estado inebriado só pela sua presença.

Eu precisava de uma cama, eu precisava dormir e eu precisava dela. Mais do que tudo, eu só precisava dela. Toda ela.

"Eu sei que você está chateada e que você está brava comigo e eu mereço... Eu não estou discordando disso. Só, por favor Quinn, deixa eu te levar pra casa."

Eu procurei pelos seus olhos e só encontrei arrependimento e medo. Minha cabeça estava pesada e meus olhos estavam quase se fechando. Eu assenti silenciosamente e me afastei dela sem pegar na mão que ela me oferecia. Eu fiz meu caminho de volta ao carro e me sentei no banco do carona. Eu a evitei por todo o caminho, olhando para a paisagem sem realmente vê-la.

Ela nem se incomodou em ligar o rádio enquanto íamos pelas ruas escuras de Lima a caminho da minha casa. Ela entrou na garagem e eu saí do carro antes mesmo dela desligá-lo. A casa estava escura e silenciosa. Minha mãe ainda estava na festa do trabalho dela e eu subi para o meu quarto antes mesmo que Rachel saísse do carro. Eu não tinha certeza se ela tentaria quebrar a minha porta ou se ela já tinha pedido para alguém vir pegá-la. O combinado era que ela dormiria comigo aquela noite, mas eu não tinha certeza se isso ia dar certo. Na pior das hipóteses, ela podia dormir na minha cama e eu iria pra o sofá. Por mais chateada que eu estivesse, eu jamais a faria dormir em algum lugar desconfortável.

Eu já tinha tirado minhas roupas e botado meu pijama quando eu ouvi um clique e a batida leve da porta se fechando. Eu peguei um pijama no meu guarda-roupa e joguei para ela enquanto ia para o banheiro.

Eu escovei os dentes e me certifiquei de lavar o rosto com água fria antes de voltar e ter que encarar Rachel.

Ela alcançou o meu braço quando eu passei por ela depois de sair do banheiro. "Desculpa." Ela sussurrou.

Eu me virei pra ela e notei que ela não tinha botado o pijama que eu tinha dado a ela. "Isso não importa." Eu comecei numa voz tranquila enquanto arrumava meus cobertores. "Nós temos que parar com isso mesmo."

"Por que?" Ela perguntou, seu pânico era óbvio, não importava o quanto ela tinha tentado escondê-lo.

Eu corri a mão pelos meus cabelos. "Porque estamos sacaneando o Finn e eu sei que não é isso que você quer fazer."

"Eu vou terminar com ele." Ela falou de imediato.

"E?" Eu tirei meus brincos e joguei-os na minha penteadeira. "Nós continuaremos às escondidas?" Eu a olhei pelo espelho.

"Ele não significa mais nada para mim."

Eu me virei pra ela depois de tirar o meu cordão do pescoço. "Cai na real, Rachel."

Eu senti um estranho vazio quando fiz o movimento para tirar o anel de Sam, me esquecendo de que eu já tinha me livrado dele aquela noite.

"Eu não sei como eu posso cair mais na real do que agora."

Me apoiei contra a penteadeira, ficando o mais longe possível dela. "Foi divertido enquanto durou, mas nós duas sabemos que isso já estava destinado a acabar."

"Por que você está dizendo isso?"

Estremeci quando ouvi sua voz quebrar.

"É a verdade. Olhe para nós. Nós obviamente não superamos nossas inseguranças."

O quão fácil tinha sido para ela acreditar nas mentiras de Sam? O quão fácil tinha sido para ela acreditar que eu faria isso com ela?

"Nós vamos trabalhar isso juntas." Ela continuou.

"Nós traímos nossos namorados, Rachel. Olhe para nós, olhe o que está acontecendo a nossa volta... Tudo ficou tão fora de controle. Nós sempre esquecemos que existe um mundo além de nós duas." Eu disse suavemente. "Nós somos egoístas e nós só machucamos as pessoas, não vai demorar até que machuquemos uma a outra, mais do que já machucamos."

Ela estremeceu com as minhas palavras. "Nós podemos ajudar uma a outra, nós podemos manter a outra na linha..."

"Manter a outra na linha?" Eu ri. "Como vamos fazer isso? Nós fazemos mal uma a outra, nós pressionamos e instigamos uma a outra até uma de nós perder a linha. Semana passada mesmo eu te convenci a matar aula de história e você perdeu um teste." Eu lembrei a ela, escondendo o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em meu rosto ao lembrar daquele dia.

Ela parecia estar escondendo o seu próprio sorriso. "E daí? Você não estava apontando uma arma na minha cabeça. Eu matei aula porque eu queria ficar com você."

Eu lutei contra o vermelho que ameaçava tomar conta do meu rosto. "Eu sou uma má influência." Disse a ela.

"Vamos parar com isso? Na quarta, eu fiz você matar o treino das Cheerios. Nós não somos santas. Eu estou muito mais feliz fazendo tudo escondido com você do que quando eu estou em público com outra pessoa. Isso não significa que fazemos mal uma a outra, significa que combinamos. Nós temos algo que eu não quero abrir mão e você também não deveria. Além disso, eu te digo quando você está sendo ridícula e você me diz quando eu estou falando muito." Ela finalmente deu um pequeno sorriso e eu me desloquei da penteadeira e dei a volta na cama para encontrá-la.

"Não é como se você me desse ouvidos." Eu provoquei.

"Está vendo? Você é brutalmente honesta." Ela agarrou as minhas mãos e passou seu polegar por elas.

"Essa é uma maneira educada de me chamar de babaca?"

Ela riu e abaixou a cabeça diante do meu olhar. "Como você não vê que somos perfeitas uma pra outra?"

"Eu vejo." Eu deixei minha cabeça cair alguns centímetros e levantei o seu queixo com o meu nariz, deixando nossos lábios se encostarem. "E isso me assusta." Eu sussurrei.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com seus longos cílios, seus olhos chocolates tão suaves e inofensivos, cheios de admiração e temor. Eu sorri suavemente e alisei sua franja, deixando um beijo em sua testa. Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim e descansei meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça. Seus braços circularam minha cintura e me apertaram contra ela.

"Você e eu, nós somos diferentes." Ela disse suavemente antes de se afastar um pouco para poder olhar pra mim. "Nós combinamos sem fazer esforço algum."

Meus olhos escanearam seu rosto. "Como você consegue quebrar minhas defesas sem esforço algum me deixa pasma."

"Você não vai fugir de mim tão fácil assim." Ela falou.

Eu me afastei dela um pouco. "Por que você quer estar comigo? Estou falando sério."

Ela se afastou também. "Se você precisa me perguntar isso, então eu tenho o direito de te bater, Quinn Fabray."

"É por causa de popularidade?" Eu perguntei.

Foi uma coisa completamente estúpida da minha parte, mas isso surgiu na minha cabeça e eu não pude ignorar. O ar entre nós estava leve, mas isso variava como as marés. Nós íamos de agarrar a garganta uma da outra a nos abraçarmos em tempo recorde. Isso me assustava.

Ela ficou de boca aberta. "Eu deveria te perguntar a mesma coisa." Ela contrapôs com suas mãos em sua cintura.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Essa sua relutância tem a ver com perder o seu status? Vamos encarar os fatos, Quinn. Eu sou uma perdedora naquele colégio. Eu não posso deixar de pensar se isso tem algo a ver com o que as pessoas vão dizer quando descobrirem que nós somos um casal."

"Nós não somos um casal, Rachel! Você ainda namora o Finn e o meu status é a última coisa em que eu estou pensando. Você acha que eu sou assim tão superficial? E por que merda você não vestiu ainda os pijamas que eu te dei?"

Ela olhou para os pijamas em cima da cama e vacilou um pouco. "Finn está vindo me pegar." Ela começou. "Assim que o Kurt pegar ele."

Meus olhos se arregalaram, incapaz de conter meus ciúmes, especialmente depois de tudo que tínhamos passado. "Que lindo." Eu revirei meus olhos antes de ir para o meu lado da cama e começar a arrumar meus travesseiros.

"Dez minutos atrás você nem estava falando comigo, eu não estava esperando que você quisesse que eu dormisse aqui." Ela se defendeu.

"Está tudo bem, você presumiu o certo." Eu atirei antes de apagar a luz do abajur do meu lado da cabeceira e deitar na cama.

De repente duas buzinas de um carro foram ouvidas através da silenciosa vizinhança e meu coração afundou. Um estranho silêncio caiu sobre nós e eu sabia que seus olhos estavam em mim. Talvez ela estivesse dividida sobre o que fazer.

Eu me ajustei na cama até ficar de costas para ela, botei o cobertor acima das minhas orelhas e fechei meus olhos assim que senti a primeira lágrima escorrendo. O dor no meu pescoço estava de volta e era só uma questão de tempo até que eu desabasse.

"Quinn, por favor, não faz assim." Ela começou.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada. Eu estou indo dormir e você parece preferir ir embora."

"Quinn."

"Seu príncipe encantado está esperando." Eu disse a ela friamente.

A buzina tocou de novo e eu a senti escapando pelos meus dedos. Eu podia lutar por ela, exigir que ela ficasse comigo, fingir estar passando mal ou qualquer outra coisa que a fizesse ficar. Mas ela ainda não era minha para que eu pudesse fazer isso, Finn ainda a tinha e enquanto ela estivesse com ele, eu não podia exigir nada. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não podia. Ela era quase uma adulta, ela podia decidir por ela mesma o que fazer. Nada mais podia acontecer entre nós até que ela fosse solteira.

Eu ouvi a porta se fechar suavemente e pensei que talvez pudesse sentir o colchão afundar ao meu lado, mas quando eu ouvi seus sapatos fazendo barulho ao descer as escadas eu senti a vontade de socar a parede. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que nós estávamos sempre dançando essa dança estranha?

Eu encarei o teto e esperei ouvir o carro indo embora. Eu pensei em pegar meu celular e mandar uma mensagem pedindo desculpas pra ela. Eu odiava brigar com ela, eu sempre odiei brigar com ela. Sempre me deixava com um sentimento de culpa do qual eu não conseguia me livrar.

Os segundos se tornaram minutos e quando eu escutei um barulho muito alto eu quase caí da cama para poder chegar na janela a tempo. Finn tinha chutado o porta-malas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração foi parar no estômago. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo não era bom. O que estava acontecendo?

Finn estava fumegando e seus braços estavam se agitando descontroladamente, Rachel até estremeceu algumas vezes. Kurt estava fora do carro e segurando as costas de Finn enquanto ele tentava chegar mais perto de Rachel. Eu deveria ter descido, ajudado a controlar os estragos ou tentado acalmar a situação, mas meus pés não se mexeram. Eu só pude assistir da janela do meu quarto a cena, com medo.

Porque eu sabia o que ela tinha feito.

Finn apontou acusatoriamente para Rachel antes de jogar suas mãos para o alto e ir embora. Ele não estava correndo, mas seus passos largos podiam levá-lo até o final da rua muito rápido. Kurt consolou Rachel antes de voltar para o carro e ir na direção em que Finn havia ido.

Tudo aconteceu em aproximadamente trinta segundos, mas parecia que tinham se passado minutos, até mesmo horas. Eu engoli qualquer saliva para molhar minha garganta seca e fui em direção as escadas. Eu quase caí umas três vezes na minha pressa – e um pouco de ressaca – de chegar até Rachel. Ela estava sentada abraçando a si mesma e balançando pra frente e pra trás. A cena partiu meu coração ainda mais.

Meus braços levantaram-na e ela parecia uma boneca de pano, meus braços em volta da sua cintura enquanto eu a segurava em pé. Ela estava fraca demais até para ficar de pé.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei suavemente, meus olhos escaneando seu rosto para ver se ela estava bem.

Ela não estava chorando, mas seu olhar parecia distante.

"Rach? Rachel."

Ela finalmente olhou para mim e como se sua mente tivesse acordado ela se jogou em meus braços como se ela fosse cair de um penhasco caso não se segurasse com toda a força em mim.

"Está tudo bem, está tudo bem." Eu sussurrei repetidamente em seus cabelos. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Como você sabe?" Ela perguntou, sua voz incomumente cansada.

Eu não sabia, eu não tinha ideia.

"Porque eu tenho você e eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, ok?"

Ela assentiu contra mim.

"Deus, me desculpa. Me desculpa."

Eu tive que ver ela nesse estado para descobrir o quão arrependida eu estava por botá-la nessa situação. Minha teimosia e ciúmes a tinham levado a esse ponto, posto ela nessa situação vulnerável para a qual ela provavelmente ainda não estava preparada, não importava quantas vezes ela tivesse me dito que ia terminar com ele.

Isso podia ter sido evitado se ela tivesse feito isso em outro momento, em um outro dia. Talvez se o Finn não estivesse bêbado. Ou talvez ele teria reagido dessa forma do mesmo jeito. Talvez Rachel soubesse que ele era assim e não importava quando ou como ela dissesse a ele que queria terminar. Ela viu o jeito que ele havia reagido quando descobriu que o bebê que eu esperava não era dele. Mas em ambas as vezes, ele tinha todo o direito.

"Vamos entrar." Eu sussurrei enquanto me agarrava a ela.

Eu ainda estava de short e com uma camiseta, sem qualquer calçado ou meia. Estava absolutamente congelante, mas Rachel estava me mantendo quente do jeito que podia.

"Você me odeia." Ela disse tristemente. "Eu vou ligar pra o meu pai."

"Eu nunca poderia te odiar." Eu disse a ela de forma sincera. "Me desculpa ter te levado a tomar essa atitude hoje. Eu sou uma má influência."

Ela riu no meu pescoço. Acho que ela estava começando a sentir frio, porque senti ela tremer contra a minha pele. "Você não estava apontando uma arma para a minha cabeça."

Eu não a pedi novamente para entrarmos, mas ela não resistiu quando eu comecei a guiá-la em direção à casa e para longe do frio. Eu continuei segurando ela pela cintura enquanto subíamos para o quarto, fechando a porta com o meu pé e trazendo-a para cama. Achei cegamente o pijama que eu tinha pegado para ela. Nós não precisávamos de luz, explicações ou palavras. Nós íamos ficar bem. Tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite não importava mais e não seria discutido novamente.

Eu podia sentir os arrepios subindo pela sua pele enquanto eu tirava sua roupa. Ela não se afastou de mim quando meus lábios tocaram seu ombro nu, me mantendo perto dela enquanto meus dedos traçavam preguiçosamente um caminho pelas suas costas. Ela permaneceu assim por alguns minutos antes que eu sentisse ela estremecer de novo e eu me toquei que ela provavelmente devia estar morrendo de frio.

Eu a deixei do meu lado da cama e me ajustei nas suas costas, botando meu braço por cima dela e descansando minha mão em seu estômago, num abraço apertado.

"Nós não podemos ficar juntas em público ainda." Sua voz suave quebrou o silêncio depois de um tempo e eu senti ela se mover nos meus braços para poder me encarar.

Eu a encarei através das minhas pálpebras pesadas enquanto meus dedos continuavam desenhando padrões preguiçosamente em sua cintura. Nossas pernas se entrelaçaram quando ela se moveu para mais perto de mim, meu coração acelerado como sempre ficava quando compartilhávamos esse tipo de proximidade. O que só acontecia naquelas noites do pijama durante os finais de semana ou ocasionalmente nos dias de semana à noite quando ficávamos sozinhas.

Mas aquela noite era inexplicavelmente diferente. Parecia que nós finalmente estávamos livres. Nós podíamos fazer o que quiséssemos sem culpa. Nós podíamos ser inteiramente honestas uma com a outra. Nós podíamos simplesmente ser.

"Tudo isso valeu a pena?" Ela perguntou enquanto olhava para mim.

"Você sabe que é só o começo, certo?" Eu repliquei, deixando um pequeno beijo nos seus lábios, sem conseguir me conter. "Você acha que valeu a pena?"

"Eu acho que você vale a pena."

"Eu também acho que eu valho a pena." Eu sorri preguiçosamente e sua risada quase me fez dormir naquele momento. "Você vale tanto a pena pra mim, Rach."

Ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou mais uma vez, nossos lábios ainda se encostando quando ela se afastou. Eu me aninhei mais perto dela e nós começamos a partilhar do mesmo oxigênio.

"Por que?"

"Porque você é linda."

"Que superficial." Ela riu e eu me peguei sorrindo também, de olhos fechados.

Eu estava à beira de cair no sono, mas eu lutei para permanecer consciente pelo tempo que me restava.

"Porque você não se importa que sou eu por quem você está começando a se apaixonar."

Ela estava certa mais cedo, quando ela disse que meus pensamentos de bêbada iam me pôr em problemas algum dia.

"Você parece satisfeita com isso." Ela sussurrou. "Você certamente está fazendo isso ser inacreditavelmente fácil."

Eu encolhi os ombros o melhor que pude. "Eu não quero ser a única a me apaixonar."

A beleza dos meus pensamentos de bêbada estava no fato de que eu não precisaria lidar com o peso deles até eu acordar. E quando isso acontecesse, eu já estaria perdida nos olhos castanhos ao meu lado e distraída pelo mero fato de que minhas divagações bêbadas eram, na verdade, minhas verdades sóbrias.


	6. Chapter 6 - Making Memories

**Hi, people! Mais um capítulo! Não sei comentei, mas ela tem só 10 capítulos, então já passamos da metade da história :)**

 **Mell: muita fofura! elas estão demais e nem percebem! *-* só quando o bicho pega! rs obrigada por comentar sempre!**

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **ask: /FaberryLover**

 **twitter: FaberryLoverBr**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Making Memories**

As coisas nem sempre foram fáceis entre Rachel e eu. De fato, aqueles primeiros meses foram particularmente difíceis. Tudo era muito novo, intocado e vulnerável. Nossa paixão estava fora de controle, assim como nossos temperamentos. O que já era esperado, pra falar a verdade. Ambas eram obstinadas e de fortes opiniões. Era natural que entrássemos em choque algumas vezes. Nós não éramos perfeitas, longe disso. Mas nossas imperfeições nos faziam perfeitas uma para a outra.

A semana seguinte aos nossos términos foi provavelmente a pior semana de todas. A indecisão que nos cercava era como aquele momento antes da tempestade. Tínhamos feito as escolhas certas? A outra se arrependeria da decisão tomada? No primeiro dia de Glee nos deparamos com as performances deles, nos querendo de volta, o que não só testou nossa paciência como testou também nossa confiança.

Seria tão mais fácil correr de volta para os braços dos nossos ex-namorados. Eu não tinha certeza de sequer ter soltado o ar que eu estava prendendo durante toda a semana antes de virar qualquer corredor e ter medo de ver que Rachel tinha recuperado o senso e aceitado Finn de volta. Eu podia ver ela mordendo os lábios em antecipação toda vez que Sam vinha em minha direção. Nós estávamos deixando isso nos comer vivas.

Havia entre nós assuntos inacabados esperando por ressurgir a qualquer momento. Finn exigia saber por quem Rachel o havia deixado e Sam pensava que suas desculpas iam bastar para que eu perdoasse as mentiras que ele tinha espalhado. Depois da rendição de Finn cantando _Heartless_ no quinquagésimo dia, nossos olhares se encontraram na sala do coral e eu soube que tínhamos feito a escolha certa.

Eu não estava brincando quando disse a Rachel que eu estava me apaixonando por ela e isso foi uma boa coisa, porque ela certamente não levou isso como uma brincadeira também. Nós ficamos inseparáveis depois disso, passando nosso tempo juntas sempre que tínhamos chance. Foi difícil lidar com viver na casa uma da outra durante os fins de semana e ter que manter distância durante nosso tempo na escola. Não porque ainda fingíamos não tomar conhecimento uma da outra, mas porque se ficássemos muito próximas, nós perderíamos o controle.

Não que isso não tenha acontecido algumas vezes. Nossa paixão cega tomava completamente conta de nós e quando caíamos em si estávamos perto de sermos pegas nos beijando no banheiro feminino. Ocasionalmente nós somente nos afastávamos segundos antes de alguém entrar na sala do coral. Era enlouquecedor o quanto que eu estava atraída por ela e me matava por dentro não poder tê-la quando eu quisesse. Como eu podia não me levantar e ir até ela depois de um solo e beijá-la na frente de todo mundo? Ou segurar sua mão enquanto andávamos até o refeitório?

Santana, ironicamente, foi a única esperta o suficiente para perceber tudo. Ela não tinha dito nada e eu não esperava que ela dissesse. Tínhamos feito um pacto e ela ainda estava aprontando por aí com Brittany. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, nós encobriríamos uma a outra.

Estávamos a duas semanas do fim do ano letivo. Eu mal podia acreditar que tínhamos durado tanto sem ninguém descobrir nosso namoro escondido e eu mal podia acreditar que o segundo semestre tinha passado tão rápido. Eu acho que é isso que acontece quando você vive de sorrisos e namorar escondido. Eu me encontrei não muito animada pelas coisas triviais da escola, mas em vez disso esperando ansiosamente para ver Rachel depois das suas aulas de canto no sábado ou pelas noites de quarta, quando jantávamos na sua casa. Eu até mudei meu caminho entre uma classe e outra para que eu pudesse ter mais chances de vê-la.

O verão estava literalmente nos beijando com o seu clima quente e as noites longas e as manhãs sem fazer nada estavam logo na esquina. Eu tinha toda a intenção de gastar toda a estação descansando perto na piscina com Rachel na cadeira de sol ao meu lado. Mas nós tínhamos que sobreviver ao _Memorial Day_ primeiro. Era uma preparação, na verdade. Um feriado bem perto do fim do ano letivo. O suficiente para experimentar um gostinho do que estava por vir, prometendo tudo que nós mal podíamos esperar.

A viagem de carro para _Youngstown_ foi longa, mas não entediante, graças à Rachel. Seu conhecimento sem fim de brincadeiras e jogos fez com que a viagem fosse um pouco mais suportável, mesmo que não devesse ter demorado quatro horas para chegarmos ao nosso destino. Eu poderia ter feito a viagem em três horas, mas um certo alguém tinha problemas com o meu pé no acelerador. O Valium que a minha mãe tomou a fez apagar no banco traseiro do Volvo antes mesmo de sairmos de Lima. Talvez um ataque preventivo a fim de evitar o jogo _21 Questions_ proposto por Rachel. Foi bom pegar a estrada e poder segurar sua mão por toda viagem.

Eu estava um pouco nervosa quando convidei Rachel para viajar comigo e enfrentar a festa do bairro da minha irmã mais velha em comemoração ao _Memorial Day,_ porque ia ser a primeira vez que ela conheceria a minha irmã. Minha mãe estava completamente animada com o fato de que eu havia encontrado uma amiga apropriada para levar aos eventos de família. Se alguém a perguntasse, era porque ela não teria que se preocupar comigo me sentindo sozinha o tempo inteiro. Eu odiava o marido da minha irmã, eu odiava no que ele a tinha transformado. Ela era minha heroína quando nós éramos crianças, sempre me protegendo da realidade da nossa casa, evitando que ela me esmagasse tão cedo. Eu por várias vezes a pegava falando para espelho, usando alguma escova como microfone, sempre praticando seus discursos para prêmios que ela nunca ganhou. Ela nasceu para ser uma atriz, seu charme e aparência certamente a levariam por esse caminho, mas ela se acomodou ao invés de viver.

Eu me recusava a seguir os seus passos, não me importando por quantas vezes ela havia sido meu exemplo.

Eu a assistia com uma pequena carranca enquanto ela negligentemente se movia pela cozinha e preparava o jantar.

"Você está bem?" Rachel cochichou por cima da mesa.

Eu assenti e dei um pequeno sorriso para acalmar sua preocupação.

"A gente devia acordar a mamãe, não?" Abby me perguntou por cima do ombro enquanto botava as folhas de alface numa tigela grande.

Eu olhei para o relógio de parede pendurado na entrada da cozinha. "Ela é menos mal humorada se você a deixa acordar sozinha."

Ela riu por um instante antes de concordar. "Certo, como eu poderia esquecer?" Ela se virou e secou as mãos em seu avental. "Rachel, é uma pena não ter te conhecido quando eu fui para Lima na Páscoa. Quinn disse que você estava viajando."

Eu cerrei meus dentes quando me lembrei da Páscoa. Eu não tinha ficado nada feliz com a minha família.

"Uhum. Eu fui visitar minha família em Ann Arbor."

Estava acertado que eu viajaria com os Berry aquela sexta de manhã para passar o último final de semana do feriado com eles em Michigan. O nosso primeiro mês de namoro tinha finalmente valido a pena e eu não poderia estar mais animada para sair de Lima por uns dias. Meu iPod já estava carregado, as revistas que compramos para manter Rachel ocupada enquanto eu dormia e seu lanche de frutas orgânicas estavam guardados na minha mochila. Mas Abigail apareceu gritando _surpresa!_ e o meu final de semana perfeito foi por água abaixo. Em vez de ganhar um tour personalizado por Ann Arbor com Rachel Berry, eu me vi presa com a minha família em Lima.

"Quinn não ficou muito feliz comigo aquele fim de semana."

Rachel olhou para mim e provavelmente viu minha expressão mal humorada. "Ela me disse que passou um adorável tempo com você aquele fim de semana." Ela sorriu docemente.

Eu arquei minha sobrancelha em sua direção e ela simplesmente encolheu os ombros de forma alegre, tomando um gole da limonada que minha irmã havia oferecido.

"Espero que esteja tudo bem para vocês dividir uma cama. Talvez eu possa passar na _Target_ e comprar um colchão inflável."

"Sem problemas."

Eu talvez tenha respondido rápido demais, mas Rachel concordou comigo.

"Tudo bem, nós não ligamos."

Eu aprendi quase todas as minhas expressões faciais observando minha irmã e eu tinha certeza de que ela queria levar esse assunto adiante. Mas eu falei primeiro.

"Cadê o Patrick?"

Foi estranho vê-la vacilar. "Ele deve chegar do trabalho daqui a pouco." Respondeu, sorrindo abertamente demais pro meu gosto quando virou novamente para a pia.

Rachel também pareceu notar aquele comportamento estranho.

"Então... O que vocês planejam fazer esse final de semana? A festa é só no domingo." Sua mudança de assunto também não passou despercebida por nós.

Rachel olhou para mim como seu eu tivesse coisas incríveis planejadas para nós duas.

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Eu pensei em levar Rachel para almoçar e andar um pouco pela cidade, talvez ir ao cinema."

Eu tive que morder meus lábios para não devolver o sorriso radiante que ela estava dando pra mim. Ela adorava sair em pequenos encontros e eu tentava o meu melhor para torná-los especiais para ela, mas havia muitas coisas que não podíamos fazer em Lima para que ninguém nos visse como um casal. Eu não podia segurar sua mão enquanto passeávamos pelo shopping, eu não podia pôr o meu braço em volta dela quando íamos ao teatro, eu não podia beijá-la quando ela voltava do banheiro durante o jantar. Isso era realmente uma merda. Mas eu sabia o que ela estava pensando, que talvez nosso fim de semana em _Youngstown_ pudesse ser o nosso teste. Ainda era Ohio, mas nós não seríamos reconhecidas. Podíamos agir como o casal que éramos de verdade. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais feliz eu ficava.

Rachel e eu continuamos assistindo minha irmã preparar o jantar, compartilhando pequenos olhares uma vez ou outra, cochichando um oi sempre que nossos olhares se encontravam. Minha mãe levantou eventualmente e Patrick chegou quando estávamos lavando as mãos para jantar.

O jantar foi uma experiência um pouco desconfortável e se não fosse pelo interesse de Rachel em saber em que os dois trabalhavam, teríamos comido num silêncio absoluto. Eu quase pulei pra fora da minha cadeira quando percebi o desconforto do marido da minha irmã pelo fato de que os pais de Rachel eram gays. A única coisa que salvou sua jugular foi a mão de Rachel na minha coxa por debaixo da mesa, tentando me acalmar.

Depois do jantar, Rachel e eu nos retiramos para o nosso quarto de hóspedes nos sentindo exaustas. Eu caí na cama e Rachel caiu logo depois. Ela se aproximou de mim e descansou sua cabeça no meu braço estendido.

"Quinn?" Ela me chamou suavemente.

"Hmm?"

Eu não tinha me tocado do quão cansada eu estava até deitar na cama. O corpo quente de Rachel junto com a quantidade de comida ingerida no jantar iam me render um sono rápido. Eu não tinha problemas com isso, nada melhor do que dormir depois de um longo dia.

"Há quanto tempo eles estão separados?"

Eu abri meus olhos e levantei a cabeça da cama, me virando para encará-la. Por um segundo eu achei que ela estava falando dos meus pais, mas ela já sabia dessa história. E não só de mim, ela ocasionalmente escutava as divagações da minha mãe, especialmente depois dela ter ido almoçar com ela uma tarde em que eu estava no treino das Cheerios.

"Quem?"

"Sua irmã e o marido dela."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, ela estava louca. Eu levantei da cama e fiz meu caminho até a mala, para vestir algo mais confortável para dormir, funcionando como uma distração.

"O que fez você pensar isso?"

Eu a ouvi sentar na cama. "Bom... Como você sabe, eu sou muito boa em julgar as pessoas e eu também sou extremamente perceptiva."

"Certo." Eu assenti, só prestando atenção o suficiente para saber o que responder.

Deus, eu não sabia o que eu estava pensando quando fiz as malas na noite anterior. Não havia nada que eu quisesse vestir. Eu dei uma olhada na pequena mala de Rachel e comecei a fuçar em suas roupas. Eu tomei o cuidado de não amarrotar suas saias e blusas, encontrando uma calça de pijama rosa xadrez e uma blusa do acampamento de teatro de três verões atrás.

"Acredite. Eles não estão vivendo mais na mesma casa."

Eu me virei assim que registrei o que ela havia dito.

"Isso é impossível."

Simplesmente não havia como isso ser verdade.

"Você viu como eles estavam agindo perto um do outro, sorrisos forçados se transformavam em caretas no segundo seguinte, conversas desconfortáveis, toques estranhos, ele estava cheirando a álcool e tinha glitter no pescoço."

Eu pensei nas coisas que ela estava enumerando e comecei a acrescentar outras coisas sem fazer muito esforço. Sua aparição surpresa na Páscoa, sem que ele a acompanhasse. Toda vez que nos falamos pelo telefone, ele sempre estava ocupado. Não havia mais nenhuma foto dos dois pela casa.

"Oh meu deus, você está certa." Eu disse distraidamente enquanto me sentava na beira da cama.

"Você realmente não fazia ideia?"

"Como eu ia saber?"

Eu podia sentir ela encolhendo os ombros atrás de mim. "Eu não sei, pelo o que você disse sua família tem o hábito de varrer as coisas pra debaixo do tapete."

"Sim, mas... wow. Eu realmente não fazia ideia." Eu disse, me virando para encará-la quando senti sua mão no meu ombro. "Eu teria te contado se eu soubesse, acredite."

"Você acabou de descobrir que o casamento da sua irmã acabou e está preocupada que eu fique chateada por você não ter me contado? Isso não faz sentido, Quinn."

Eu desviei o olhar para o cobertor. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu esconderia algo de você."

Ela se moveu para mais perto de mim. "Quinn, você tem sido honesta comigo desde que estamos juntas, você praticamente desnudou sua alma pra mim."

"Uma relação saudável precisa ser uma relação aberta."

Minha resposta veio quase que sistematicamente.

"Isso tem a ver com alguma outra coisa? Você tem medo de cometer os mesmos erros que a sua família?"

"Não, é só que..." Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. "Sim... Eu tenho. Eu tenho muito medo."

Eu podia sentir as mãos de Rachel massageando circularmente as minhas costas, me tranquilizando. "Do que você tem medo?"

"Eu não sei." Eu respondi, sem realmente ter ideia do que, de repente, tinha acontecido comigo.

"Olha pra mim." Ela pediu gentilmente.

Eu levantei a cabeça e encontrei seu olhar.

"Meu amor, por que você está chorando?"

Eu ainda não fazia ideia. As coisas só me atingiram todas de uma vez, coisas que eu nem sabia estar preocupada se tornaram de uma hora pra outra meus maiores medos.

"Eu não sei." Eu solucei. "Eu só estou sentimental por alguma razão. Estar aqui me lembra tudo que eu odeio sobre a minha família."

"Vem cá." Ela me puxou em sua direção e colocou seus braços em volta de mim.

Eu podia ouvir ela me confortando enquanto me segurava mais perto dela.

"Eu estou com medo." Eu suspirei e fechei meus olhos. "Eu estou com medo porque é como se eu estivesse esperando falhar e fosse só uma questão de tempo."

"Por que você diria isso?"

"É verdade. Eu sou uma traidora e eu não mereço você."

"Ok, chega disso, você é Quinn Fabray! Você consegue o que você quer e você não aceita nenhuma merda de ninguém. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e ninguém pode te convencer do contrário. Repete comigo: eu sou Quinn Fabray e eu consigo o que eu quero."

"Eu não vou repet..."

"Repete!"

Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto secava algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão. "Eu sou Quinn Fabray e eu consigo o que eu quero."

"O que você quer?"

"Você."

Ela sorriu docemente antes da sua expressão séria retornar ao rosto. "Bom, você me tem. Se sente melhor agora?"

"Não muito." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Rachel fez um som indignado, parecendo perplexa.

"Isso geralmente funciona." Ela murmurou pra si mesma.

"O que você está tentando conseguir?"

"Eu estava tentando fazer com que você ficasse confiante de novo... Ok, quer saber? Novo plano. Você não é mais Quinn Fabray."

"Não sou?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Você não é uma Fabray, você é só a Quinn. _Minha_ Quinn."

"Sua Quinn?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça para poder ficar bem em frente a minha linha de visão. "Eu realmente não me importo se você é uma Fabray ou não. E você também não deveria. Pra mim, você é só a Quinn."

"Qual a diferença?"

"A Quinn Fabray é..." Ela pausou momentaneamente. "A Quinn Fabray é fechada e reservada, pressionada a se conformar e a julgar. Ela encobre sua hesitação com uma postura de ataque e seus medos e inseguranças a perseguem se ela não toma o devido cuidado." Ela levantou o dedo quando eu fui protestar. "A _minha_ Quinn é adoravelmente charmosa sem perceber, ela é honesta com as melhores das intenções, ela me protege de coisas que ela mesma não pode se proteger e ela até mesmo confia em mim o suficiente para admitir que está com medo."

Eu olhei pra baixo e sorri pra mim mesma, ainda sem acreditar que Rachel Berry era a única que podia me confortar quando eu precisava. "Eu não quero te perder."

Ela riu docemente. "Quantas vezes eu te disse que eu não vou a lugar nenhum?"

"Sim, você disse isso, mas eu tenho certeza que você disse a mesma coisa para o Finn, até para o Jesse."

Ela me fitou por alguns segundos em silêncio antes de finalmente responder, talvez percebendo que eu realmente tinha um argumento. "Claro, quando eu me apaixono, eu me _apaixono._ Mas isso aqui é diferente, isso é real. Eu não consigo explicar, você vai ter que confiar em mim."

"Eu confio em você."

"Eu sei que você tem sido ferida por várias pessoas, mas eu nunca vou te abandonar, Quinn."

Sua sinceridade me libertou de qualquer corrente invisível que me prendia a toda negatividade.

Eu corri meus dedos indicadores por debaixo dos meus olhos para ter certeza de que nenhuma maquiagem estivesse borrada e ri através das lágrimas restantes que já tinham começado a secar. "Deus, olha pra mim. Eu sou uma bagunça dramática."

"Ei..." Ela falou e virou minha cabeça um pouco para ficar de frente pra ela. "Se você pegou alguma coisa dessa conversa, é que não há absolutamente nada de errado com ser dramática."

Ela sorriu abertamente e eu gargalhei.

Eu continuei a cegamente consertar a maquiagem dos meus olhos. "Você sempre está ao meu lado quando algo ruim acontece."

"Esse é o meu trabalho."

Para algumas pessoas, isso poderia ter sido um fardo, mas ela parecia genuinamente gostar de ser aquela pra quem eu corria quando as coisas davam horrivelmente errado.

"Eu me sinto como se você estivesse constantemente me consolando. Quando será eu aquela a estar lá para você?" Eu perguntei despreocupadamente.

Ela pegou minha mão e passou seu polegar por debaixo dos meus olhos para limpar o que eu tinha deixado passar. "Quando o meu brilho labial falhou semana passada, quando meu pai comeu o último pão de cenoura, aquele dia em que assistimos a três filmes do Nicolas Sparks e eu não conseguia parar de chorar, quando aquele restaurante tailandês trouxe errado o meu pedido, quando eu tive que tirar sangue e você segurou minha mão e não morreu de vergonha quando eu desmaiei, quando eu não achava minha caneta rosa e você foi na papelaria me comprar um pacote delas, três semanas atrás quando você me defendeu quando Mr. Schue tentava arruinar a minha vida."

Eu soltei um riso abafado. "Mr. Schue está sempre tentando arruinar a sua vida."

"Eu sei! É como se ele tivesse uma vingança pessoal contra mim!" Eu gargalhei mais ainda e descansei minha cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto ela botava seu braço em volta de mim. "Você está melhor?"

Eu assenti contra ela e a senti beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

"Vamos nos arrumar pra dormir." Ela falou suavemente e eu assenti mais uma vez.

Eram somente oito horas da noite, mas nada soou mais tentador pra mim do que ir dormir mais cedo com Rachel ao meu lado.

Eu percebi que ela foi direto para minha mala em vez de pegar um par seu de calça de pijama. Talvez isso era o que eu estava antecipando quando eu fiz minhas malas. Eu as fiz pensando no que Rachel iria querer vestir para dormir e ela fez pensando no que eu ia querer vestir para dormir.

Ela sorriu timidamente quando começou a se trocar e meu rosto esquentou enquanto eu também timidamente olhava para o outro lado. Nós estávamos próximas, mas por alguma razão ainda parecia apropriado lhe dar alguma privacidade enquanto ela se trocava na minha frente.

"Você pode cantar uma música pra mim?" Eu perguntei a ela depois de escovar os dentes.

"Eu pensei que você nunca fosse pedir." Ela sorriu enquanto puxava o cobertor do seu lado. "O que você gostaria de ouvir essa noite?"

Eu tinha o hábito de pedir para ela cantar até eu dormir na maioria das noites, especialmente quando eu tinha um dia ruim. Ela tendia a escolher músicas dos seus musicais favoritos, mas eu não me importava, ela normalmente botava seu próprio ritmo nelas, algo como uma versão mais leve.

"Qualquer uma que você quiser." Eu disse a ela enquanto subia na cama.

"Eu tenho a música perfeita." Ela sorriu suavemente, subindo na cama depois de mim.

Ela se apoiou na cabeceira e se ajustou para poder correr seus dedos pelos meus cabelos, limpando a garganta.

" _When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."_

Sua voz suave estava literalmente me dando calafrios. Não era sua voz de coral, era algo reservado. Algo que ela não compartilhava com frequência. Eu virei sob o meu estômago e botei meu braço sobre o seu corpo enquanto começava a me perder nas palavras que ela estava cantando.

" _When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love."_

Eu escutei o que ela estava me dizendo, o que ela ainda não tinha sido capaz de me dizer através de suas próprias palavras. Ela tinha escolhido aquela música por uma razão e essa razão me fez ver tudo um pouco mais de clareza. Eu fechei meus olhos e tentei puxá-la para mais perto de mim enquanto sua mão desenhava círculos preguiçosamente nas minhas costas.

" _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love."_

Como no Ano Novo, quando tudo me acertou dez vezes mais, estava acontecendo de novo, com nós duas deitadas juntas naquele quarto de hóspedes escuro da casa da minha irmã. Era só nós duas. Parecia que sempre tinha sido só nós duas desde o início. Eu estendi a mão e puxei seu ombro até ela conseguir entender o que eu estava querendo. Eu a ouvi soltar um riso suave antes de escorregar na cama e ficar na mesma altura que eu. Eu abri meus olhos para encontrá-la me encarado com seus olhos brilhando.

" _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of the Earth for you, to make you feel my love."_

Ela diminuiu o tom da sua voz para que ela não se propagasse para além de nós duas e eu a assisti atentamente enquanto ela cantava cada palavra com um significado mais profundo. Era fim de maio, mas o sol já tinha se posto, deixando um leve brilho rosa no céu. Era o meu tipo favorito de noite, mas nem isso poderia tirar minha atenção de Rachel.

" _To make you feel my love."_

Nada no mundo poderia desviar o meu olhar dela naquele momento.

"Isso foi maravilhoso, Rach."

Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Você sentiu?"

Eu me aproximei mais e rocei meus lábios contra os dela, dando tempo para ela registrar meu beijo antes de mergulhar nos seus lábios uma segunda vez. Meus olhos fecharam enquanto minha mão deslizou pela sua bochecha, sua própria mão surgindo para agarrar meu pulso enquanto eu continuava a mover para mais perto. Foi o beijo mais lento que nós já tínhamos compartilhado, mas foi também o mais necessitado. A quantidade de força que nós botamos em nossos lábios foi suficiente para deixar marcas visíveis, mas havia valido a pena. Ela soltava gemidos suaves enquanto nós continuávamos a transmitir tudo que não podíamos dizer em voz alta. Suas promessas foram seladas pela minha necessidade e meus medos apagados pelas suas confissões. Eu a beijei de volta com tanto desejo que seus lábios estremeceram contra os meus, mas era doloroso o quão devagar nós estávamos nos beijando. Julgando pelos batimentos do meu coração, se poderia pensar que era um beijo roubado, algo que não era para estarmos compartilhando.

Era honestamente de doer o coração, um desejo tão grande que doía só de pensar sobre, algo tão profundo que era difícil de pôr em palavras sem querer simplesmente chorar.

De fato, ela foi a primeira a começar a chorar através do nosso beijo, seu aperto me fazendo a beijar mais forte e eventualmente minhas lágrimas juntaram-se às dela. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ter o suficiente dela, não importava o quanto eu tentasse e eu não estava acostumada a me sentir assim. Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa maneira por outra pessoa. Nós não nos afastamos por um bom tempo, sem nos importarmos com nossos pulmões ardendo por algum sopro de ar, sem nos importarmos em como estávamos ficando tontas. Nós seguramos uma à outra como se nada mais no mundo importasse, porque naquele momento, realmente nada mais importava.

Ela disse que me amava pela primeira vez do seu jeito e beijar ela daquela forma era o meu próprio jeito de dizer que a amava de volta.

...

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei com o celular de Rachel vibrando no criado, fazendo o lento movimento de esticar meu braço sobre a cama para encontrar os lençóis ainda quentes, mas nenhum corpo quente neles. Eu tinha quase certeza de que eu tinha dormido nos braços de Rachel na noite anterior.

"Rach?" Eu a chamei sem abrir meus olhos.

"Aqui." Ela sussurrou e o som da sua voz ecoou do lado completamente oposto a que eu esperava que ela estivesse. "Volte a dormir."

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu só vou correr um pouco."

"Você está maluca? Que horas são?" Eu grunhi.

"Oito."

Eu me sentei desajeitadamente e finalmente abri meus olhos para ver que ela estava calçando seus tênis. O sol estava brilhando e os raios estavam refletindo diretamente sob meus olhos.

"Oito? Não é um pouco tarde pra você? Você não acorda às quatro?"

Ela riu antes de se levantar e andar em minha direção. "Parece que é impossível levantar da cama no horário certo quando eu estou dividindo ela com você." Ela se abaixou e me beijou suavemente. "E é cinco nos dias de semana e sete nos finais de semana."

Eu sorri levemente e corri uma mão sobre os meus olhos cansados. "Eu vou com você."

Sua postura ficou mais reta e ela pôs as mãos na cintura. "Você quer correr comigo?"

"Claro, por que não? Eu certamente não posso deixar você andar por aí sozinha."

"Eu tenho um excelente GPS na minha cabeça." Ela argumentou. "Volte a dormir, eu vou estar de volta em uma hora."

"Você sabe que eu não vou conseguir voltar a dormir sem você."

Ela me estudou por longos segundos, debatendo sobre o assunto em sua cabeça. "Você não vai conseguir acompanhar meu ritmo."

Oh, aquela pobre alma iludida.

"Oi? Eu sou uma líder de torcida... Você não acha que eu poderia correr em círculos em torno de você?"

Ela tinha um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. "Nem tudo é uma competição, Quinn. Você me ensinou isso."

"Então vamos curtir uma boa corrida juntas." Eu sorri abertamente. "Me deixe te pagar um café da manhã."

Ela cruzou os braços. "Ok." Ela falsamente bufou. "Vai pegar algo emprestado com a sua irmã e eu te encontro lá fora."

"É melhor você não ir sem mim, Berry." Eu avisei enquanto abria a porta, quase tropeçando em minha repentina pressa.

Eu estava realmente esperando que ela já estivesse muito distante quando eu finalmente desci as escadas devidamente vestida. Eu encontrei alguma dificuldade para achar algo apropriado para uma corrida matinal e minha irmã não tinha ficado muito animada por eu tê-la acordado. Mas eu tinha conseguido achar uma roupa que pelo menos combinasse. Rachel estava se alongando e ela parecia completamente adorável em seus shorts de corrida rosa e uma das minhas blusas brancas de manga comprida. Ela se virou assim que me ouviu chegar e começou a me ensinar a maneira correta de se alongar.

Claro que eu sabia a maneira correta de se alongar, eu só estava apreciando suas curvas.

A pequena corrida foi refrescante e o pequeno café em que eu a levei pareceu agradá-la. Nossa caminhada de volta para a casa da minha irmã foi cheia de constantes risadas e beijos ocasionais quando nenhum carro estava passando. Depois dos nossos respectivos banhos, voltamos para o pequeno centro comercial pelo qual tínhamos passado mais cedo e eu me certifiquei de levá-la a todos os lugares que ela tinha reparado ou comentado pela manhã. Mas o nosso tempo foi em sua maioria monopolizado pela loja de roupas vintage e pelas quase duas horas dentro da loja de discos.

"Eu não acredito que estamos de mãos dadas." Ela comentou enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho de volta.

"É estranho, não é? Estar em público e não ter alguém que possa nos reconhecer." Eu sorri para mim mesma antes de me inclinar sobre ela e beijar sua testa, com ela distraidamente abraçada a mim enquanto andávamos. "Embora eu meio que esteja esperando ver a Treinadora Sylvester em algum lugar a espreita."

Ela estremeceu e eu não tinha certeza se ela estava brincando ou realmente tremendo. "Às vezes eu queria que nós pudéssemos fugir juntas." Ela disse um tanto sonhadora.

Eu me virei para encará-la com um sorriso travesso. "Fugir juntas, hum? Para onde nós iríamos?"

"Eu não sei." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Para qualquer lugar."

"Quer dizer que..." Eu assumi uma expressão falsamente preocupada. "Você não tem isso planejado nos mínimos detalhes?"

Ela bateu no meu braço e eu continuei rindo mesmo assim. "Eu não preciso planejar _tudo_ , às vezes é bom só viver o momento."

"Eu concordo." Eu sorri internamente antes de abaixar minha cabeça para que eu pudesse deixar um longo beijo em seus lábios enquanto caminhávamos por um passeio de tijolos.

Ela olhou para mim com um olhar de choque e eu continuei a fingir como se nada monumental tivesse acabado de acontecer. Por dentro eu estava morrendo e meu coração estava batendo descontroladamente no meu peito enquanto eu repetia a cena do meu corajoso ato em minha cabeça. Eu me sentia invencível.

"Mas falando sério, para onde fugiríamos?"

Andamos um pouco mais em silêncio antes que ela respondesse. "Eu sempre gostei da Costa Leste, NY... Talvez Boston?"

"Um dia." Eu respondi, desejando que esse dia não demorasse a chegar.

"Sério?"

Eu abaixei meu olhar para encará-la. "Claro. Por que não?"

"Eu só nunca pensei que nós estaríamos tendo uma conversa desse tipo." Ela respondeu antes de olhar para mim. "Isso é bom."

Eu concordei e continuamos a andar por entre pequenas lojas.

Eu nunca diria para Rachel o quanto eu realmente pensava sobre coisas desse tipo. Era tão fácil pra mim escapar para essa realidade alternativa quando eu não queria pensar sobre os problemas da vida real. Quando eu ficava entediada nas aulas de Espanhol do Mr. Schuester, quando eu era repreendida pela Treinadora Sylvester, quando eu tinha que escutar Sam listar todos os motivos pelos quais eu deveria reconsiderar o nosso término, quando eu tinha que escutar Finn dedicando solos para Rachel. Era tão fácil fingir estar em outro lugar.

Mas estar em Youngstown com ela, mesmo que minha mãe e irmã também estivessem, fazia com que eu fantasiasse sobre um futuro onde nada daquilo realmente importava. Por toda aquela manhã, quando estávamos caminhando juntas, rindo por cima de panquecas, jogando iSpy no caminho de volta pra casa, experimentando roupas vintage e até mesmo viajando por entre milhares de álbuns, eu não pude evitar que tudo o mais que não fosse Rachel fosse esquecido.

"Esse final de semana me fez sonhar acordada. Como agora. Nós não estamos na escola." Eu disse a ela enquanto a assistia namorar um par de sapatos na vitrine.

Seu olhar se desviou deles instantaneamente. "Não estamos?"

"Não. Nós somos Rachel e Quinn e nós estamos juntas há cinco anos e acabamos de deixar o nosso Golden Retriever no pet shop." Eu disse a ela enquanto balançava nossas mãos para frente e para trás.

Ela sorriu ao perceber o que eu estava fazendo. "Você está me levando para o teatro. É o primeiro dia de ensaio de Rent e eu fui escolhida para interpretar Maureen Johnson."

"Isso significa que você tem que beijar outra garota?"

Ela cutucou meus ombros com a cabeça, olhando para os nossos pés enquanto andávamos. "Em vez de sair com o resto do elenco..." Ela começou. "Eu fui pra casa mais cedo para encontrar você no chão do nosso apartamento com Charlie."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, isso realmente não soava bem. "Charlie?"

Ela gargalhou com a minha expressão e puxou minha mão para mais perto dela. "Nosso Golden Retriever, claro!"

"Certo."

"Você está lutando para tirar uma bola de tênis da sua boca, mas você ainda não reparou que eu cheguei em casa." Ela continuou a fantasiar.

Eu dei a ela um sorriso apaixonado. "Mas _você_ reparou no buquê de flores que eu te enviei no seu primeiro dia de ensaio."

"Nada disso está te assustando?" Ela perguntou de repente.

Eu estava esperando que ela tecesse mais detalhes sobre o que ia acontecer _depois_ que ela comentasse sobre o buquê de flores.

"Eu estou é ansiosa e impaciente. Por que não podemos realmente viver esses daqui a cinco anos agora?"

Eu nunca fui exatamente uma pessoa paciente.

"Daqui a cinco anos nós vamos desejar voltar a esse momento, sem responsabilidades ou preocupações."

Eu ri pelo nariz. "Sem preocupações? Nós temos um milhão de preocupações."

"Talvez. Mas nós ainda somos muito jovens, então nada realmente importa ainda."

Rachel soltou a minha mão assim que paramos em frente ao carro. "Eu suponho que não."

Ela saltou para o banco do carona antes que eu tivesse a chance de abrir a porta para ela. "Eu não estou te assustando com detalhes do nosso futuro juntas?" Ela me perguntou mais uma vez enquanto eu me ajeitava no banco do motorista.

"Eu estou, na verdade, com medo disso não se realizar. Cinco anos parece tão distante, Rachel. E mesmo assim, ainda teremos só 22 anos."

"Não vamos pensar dessa forma, então." Ela pontuou com um sorriso e segurou minha mão sobre o painel de controle quando eu comecei a dirigir.

Ela estava certa. Por que eu estava tentando lidar com algo que eu nem deveria estar me preocupando ainda?

Nós chegamos à casa da minha irmã bem na hora do jantar. Aparentemente seu marido tinha ficado preso no escritório e isso fez com que minha mãe e Abigail tivessem que ir ao mercado. Patrick não chegou em casa para o jantar e eu finalmente consegui enxergar através das mentiras da minha irmã. Eu imaginava se minha mãe sabia e fingia não saber, se minha irmã tinha contado a ela ou se ela realmente não fazia ideia.

O filme que Rachel escolheu para vermos aquela noite acabou sendo surpreendentemente bom e eu tive que sucumbir ao seu ' _eu te disse'_ ou ela nunca me deixaria assistir ao final dele. Nós realmente parecíamos estar em um encontro de verdade e era exatamente isso o que eu queria. Ela nem mesmo havia brigado comigo quando eu comprei os ingressos e a pipoca. Nós chegamos em casa relativamente tarde, encontrando minha irmã na cozinha e acabamos decidindo ajudá-la com a sobremesa que ela estava preparando para o dia seguinte.

A festa do bairro foi divertida, mesmo que eu estivesse ligeiramente apreensiva no início. Todo mundo da vizinhança parecia estar presente e eu estava esperando que alguém reconhecesse Rachel e eu como as duas garotas andando de mãos dadas pela cidade. Eu finalmente relaxei depois de um tempo e aproveitei o clima e os vários tipos de comida e nós até conseguimos comprar furtivamente um pouco de cerveja. Felizmente, eu não me tornei uma bêbada raivosa, o que era surpreendente porque os garotos que nós conhecemos estavam sendo bem óbvios ao tentarem flertar com Rachel. Ela argumentou que eles estavam flertando com nós duas, mas eu honestamente não estava prestando atenção a esse aspecto. Eu estava observando Rachel praticamente o tempo inteiro. Depois de um tempo até ficou divertido provocá-los, especialmente porque eu tinha algo que todos eles queriam.

Rachel impressionou a todos aquele final de semana, exatamente como eu havia predito que ela faria e Abigail chegou até mesmo a convidá-la para ir com ela ao shopping no nosso último dia. Um convite que não foi estendido a mim porque minha irmã queria ter um tempo só para ela e Rachel e poder conhecer melhor minha nova amiga. Eu não tinha nada com que me preocupar, certo?

"Sua irmã sabe." A voz trêmula de Rachel ecoou pelo quarto de hóspedes. "Ela sabe. Ela sabe. Ela sabe. Ela sabe."

Rachel tinha fechado a porta e estava apoiada contra ela com seus olhos fechados, entoando repetidamente essa frase. Eu me levantei da poltrona que eu estava sentada e caminhei em sua direção, esperando que o meu pânico crescente não aumentasse ainda mais o seu.

"O quê? O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Sua irmã. Ela sabe sobre nós." Ela disse antes de respirar pesadamente. "Eu não sei como, mas ela sabe." Ela então finalmente olhou para mim.

Nós nos encaramos por longos segundos, meu mundo parecia que ia explodir e queimar ao meu redor e ela olhava pra mim apologeticamente.

"O que você disse a ela?" Eu perguntei rapidamente.

Sabe aquele momento em que há um medo esmagador e uma culpa desnecessária colidindo? Era como eu estava me sentindo por dentro. Era como ouvir o meu pai me chamar pelo meu nome inteiro antes de ralhar comigo por ter feito algo errado. Era como voltar pra casa três horas mais tarde do que o combinado e encontrar minha mãe me esperando na sala. Era como caminhar para a sala do diretor, mas não saber o que eu tinha feito para ser chamada até lá. Eu estava aterrorizada sobre o que aquilo poderia significar. Alguém sabia sobre nós.

"Nada. Eu mal falei." Ela pôs pra fora. "Ela estava falando sobre como você tinha mudado e tudo estava bem. Ela disse que eu era a responsável por isso e eu naturalmente corei porque ela estava me dizendo que eu era a razão pela qual sua irmã mais nova não era mais uma vadia com um coração de gelo e ela disse que ela invejava o que nós tínhamos e que o nosso segredo estava a salvo com ela."

Eu poderia dizer que Rachel estava a beira das lágrimas. Ela se sentia culpada mesmo que não fosse sua culpa. A culpa não era de ninguém. Nós sempre tínhamos sido cuidadosas perto uma da outra ao redor de outras pessoas, mas às vezes nossos sentimentos eram completamente transparentes. Eu deveria ter tomado um cuidado extra perto da minha irmã.

"Shh... Respira. Está tudo bem." Eu sussurrei enquanto a abraçava.

Seus braços se apertaram em torno nas minhas costelas. "Não. Você está brava comigo."

Ela soou tão fraca e vulnerável que isso quase fez com que meu coração se partisse. Eu tinha que ser forte se qualquer uma de nós quisesse sobreviver àquele tipo de situação. Naquele momento, eu precisava ser a _sua_ Quinn. Eu precisava protegê-la de algo que eu nem mesmo sabia como proteger a mim mesma.

"Eu não estou de forma alguma brava com você. É como a Abigail é." Eu disse suavemente em seu ouvido enquanto minha mão desenhava círculos em suas costas.

Meu medo estava se transformando rapidamente em raiva. Eu a podia sentir crescendo dentro de mim enquanto eu segurava uma Rachel completamente quebrada em meus braços.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Ela usou você para chegar até mim."

Ela se afastou para poder me encarar. "O que vai acontecer?"

Eu mordi os meus lábios para que eu não descontasse nela minha raiva. Não era sua culpa, minha raiva era direcionada para outra pessoa. "Eu não tenho ideia."

"O que você vai fazer?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

"Eu não sei."

Eu realmente não sabia o que eu poderia fazer. Eu sabia o que eu queria fazer, mas a maioria delas era ilegal.

Eu podia quase ver as engrenagens se movimentando dentro da sua cabeça.

"E se ela contar para os seus pais e eles te enviarem para uma escola militar? E se sua mãe te expulsar de casa de novo? E se eles estão lá embaixo nesse exato momento se preparando para uma intervenção? E se essa é a última vez que eu vou ver você?" Seus olhos se arregalaram antes dela se lançar para frente e conectar nossos lábios.

Eu momentaneamente perdi o equilíbrio, tanto pela força com que ela usou quanto pela realização de que suas perguntas dramáticas talvez fossem realmente apropriadas para a situação. Eu correspondi ao seu beijo do melhor jeito que eu pude, mas minha cabeça estava compreensivelmente em outro lugar. Eu me recusava a aceitar que essa seria a última vez que eu veria Rachel, houvesse uma intervenção ou não nós estaríamos deixando aquele final de semana pra trás juntas e intactas.

Eu me afastei e fechei meus olhos quando vi algumas lágrimas começarem a descer pelo seu rosto. Eu não podia vê-la chorar se eu quisesse ter qualquer chance de nos proteger.

"Eu prometo pra você que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu preciso falar com a minha irmã." Eu disse a ela entre dentes.

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Aquele final de semana tinha sido o mais próximo da perfeição que nós já tínhamos experimentado e muito mais do que uma agradável surpresa. Mas num piscar de olhos tudo aquilo tinha se desfeito pela horrível sensação de termos sido descobertas. Uma sensação desconfortável se alojou na boca do meu estômago enquanto eu pensava sobre o que potencialmente poderia estar nos esperando agora. Nós só estávamos começando a nos conhecer e isso poderia precocemente chegar ao fim.

Aqueles medos eram reais e era isso que mais me assustava.

"Essa é uma promessa de verdade?"

Meus olhos se abriram e eu senti meu maxilar endurecer. "Não me faça responder isso." Eu pedi.

"Então não prometa."

Eu acenei solenemente. "Eu já volto."

Eu saí do quarto e me virei para as escadas e por um segundo pareceu que elas levavam a um calabouço escuro. Tudo era tão seguro no quarto de hóspedes. Rachel e eu podíamos ser nós mesmas por detrás de portas fechadas e minha família não importava. Eu pensei em dar a volta, agarrar Rachel e escapar pela janela. Talvez nós pudéssemos só fugir de tudo, ia ser tão fácil. Era tão fácil pra mim sempre fugir. Mas Rachel não fugia de nada e por mais assustada que ela estivesse, eu sabia que ela não me deixaria fugir disso também.

Mas e se minha mãe já soubesse, e se meu pai tivesse sido chamado, e se eles já tivessem arranjado alguma escola privada que me levasse para longe e me _curasse_? Minha mãe podia dizer que me amava quantas vezes quisesse, mas esse amor seria suficiente se posto na balança com a pecaminosa relação de sua filha com outra garota? Porque tudo parece dez vezes pior quando você é um adolescente?

Eu segui adiante antes que tivesse que lidar com essas questões por mais tempo, eu não tinha ideia do que estava esperando por mim quando eu desci as escadas. Eu rapidamente me transformei numa Fabray, a garota reservada e vingativa que botava os outros ao chão caso chegassem muito perto. Era o único jeito que eu conhecia para poder lidar com a situação. Meu rosto permaneceu vazio de qualquer expressão enquanto eu abria a porta dos fundos para encontrar minha irmã sentada na mesa de vidro do quintal com um livro.

"Eu não posso acreditar." Eu cuspi as palavras antes mesmo de chegar perto da mesa.

Vê-la só tinha me dado mais força para permanecer no meu papel de vadia sem medo que se recusava a perder sem lutar.

Ela olhou de relance para mim e sorriu de lado. "Wow, ainda previsível."

"Eu vou matar você." Eu comecei me lançando em sua direção.

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo.

Ela levantou suas mãos. "Calma."

"Rachel está lá em cima praticamente se afundando em lágrimas por isso e você me diz calma?"

Eu estava fumegando enquanto ela continuava fingindo que não era grande coisa.

"Senta."

Eu botei as mãos em minha cintura e permaneci em pé. "Por que eu deveria?"

"Você não negou nada, então posso assumir que é verdade?"

Eu permaneci calada e com o olhar firme. Eu me recusava a deixá-la brincar comigo esperando que eu dissesse algo comprometedor até que eu soubesse quais eram suas verdadeiras intenções com isso.

Ela rolou os olhos e chutou uma cadeira com o pé. "Eu só quero conversar com você."

"Eu não vou conversar com você sobre a minha relação com a Rachel, você sequer consegue manter seu próprio casamento."

"Ouch, Quinn." Ela balançou a cabeça com uma risada sem humor. "Pelo visto você ainda ataca pela jugular quando se sente ameaçada."

Era típico ir atrás da maior fraqueza de alguém quando eu sentia que esse alguém estava muito perto da minha.

Eu bufei. "Eu não estou me sentindo ameaçada por você. Vá em frente e conte para nossa mãe, você pode até mesmo contar para o nosso pai até onde eu sei, você não vai ficar segurando isso sobre a minha cabeça."

"Do que você está falando? Eu não vou falar nada pra ninguém. Você pode simplesmente calar a boca e sentar?"

Eu puxei a cadeira o mais distante possível dela e sentei, sem desviar meus olhos dos dela. Ela tomou um gole da sua limonada e correu os dedos por sua franja enquanto me estudava. O sol estava batendo nos meus olhos, mas isso poderia ajudar no efeito que eu estava esperando causar. Intimidação.

"Por que eu contaria para a nossa mãe?"

"Por que você não contaria?"

"Rachel é provavelmente a melhor coisa que aconteceu com você."

Eu apoiei as costas na cadeira e cruzei meus braços. "Você me diz isso como se eu não soubesse."

Sua sobrancelha arqueou com o meu tom. "O que eu fiz pra você? Quando foi que você se tornou tão rancorosa em relação a mim?"

"Você fez da minha vida um inferno!"

"Como?"

Eu fechei meus olhos e contei até três. Era algo que Rachel havia me ensinado quando eu tivesse que lidar com ex-namorados ignorantes e melhores amigas babacas, para manter a minha calma quando eu quisesse partir para algo mais agressivo.

"Sendo a filha perfeita para os nossos pais. Era impossível tentar calçar os seus sapatos e eu quase me perdi tentando viver sobre as expectativas que você estabeleceu."

Ela riu de uma forma que somente uma irmã mais velha poderia rir. Era degradante. "Então minha vida foi só um passeio pelo parque?"

"Eu não me lembro de você ter ficado grávida aos dezesseis anos." Eu cuspi para ela.

Por qual motivo, eu não tinha certeza. Isso realmente não tinha nada a ver com o meu passado, mas nós deveríamos resolver logo todos os assuntos pendentes. Eu podia pensar em mil motivos pelos quais eu me ressentia dela. O jeito com que o seu cabelo loiro mal precisava de cuidados ao longo do dia, como ela era a única de olhos azuis, como quase todos os meus ex-namorados começavam a gaguejar sempre que ela estava por perto, como era tão fácil para ela conseguir o que ela queria.

"Agora você está me culpando por uma decisão que você tomou enquanto estava bêbada? Do que mais você quer jogar a culpa em mim?"

"Eu não estou culpando você, eu só estou me certificando de que você esteja ciente de que a minha vida foi muito mais difícil que a sua. Você saiu daquela cidade, você arranjou uma ocupação, você fez tudo certo."

Alguma coisa que eu tinha acabado de dizer tinha atingido um nervo.

"Certo, porque Youngstown é muito melhor que Lima. Eu tinha sonhos, Quinn. Você acha que eu queria me casar com algum advogado logo depois da faculdade? Eu só tenho vinte e quatro anos, pelo amor de Deus e eu odeio a vida que eu me senti obrigada a seguir! Eu queria me mudar para Los Angeles e tentar alcançar meu sonho de desfilar pelo tapete vermelho, eu queria uma vida glamorosa. A única razão pela qual o nosso pai me deixava estrelar naquelas peças da escola era porque isso contava para eu conseguir entrar na faculdade."

Para mim aquilo era o suficiente. Ela foi a única a se acomodar e casar com um advogado em vez de correr atrás dos próprios sonhos. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão desapontada com alguém em toda minha vida do que quando eu soube que eles iam noivar.

"O que aconteceu com você? Eu costumava me mirar em você."

Ela riu incrédula. "Se mirar em mim? Eu costumava ter inveja de você. Eu ainda tenho."

"Minha vida não é tão boa assim." Eu a lembrei tristemente.

"Não é? Você ainda está no ensino médio, você nem sequer começou a viver, você pode fazer o quer você quiser da sua vida."

"Eu não posso segurar as mãos da minha namorada em público."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento e essa foi a primeira vez que eu tirei os olhos dela desde que eu havia passado pela porta. Eu não conseguiria encarar sua simpatia e eu não queria sua pena. Mas agora tudo estava exposto, a verdade que ela já tinha descoberto por si própria.

"Quinn..." Ela começou suavemente.

"Eu estou morrendo de medo." Eu disse a ela enquanto retirava minha mão do seu alcance antes que ela pudesse pegá-la. "Todas as manhãs eu tenho medo de sair da cama. E se esse for o dia em que os outros vão descobrir sobre nós?"

Seu rosto ficou sério de repente. "Você não deveria ter medo."

"Eu tenho todos os motivos para ter medo." Eu inalei enquanto fechava meus olhos. Minha respiração saiu trêmula por tentar desesperadamente esconder minhas emoções.

Eu me recusava a chorar na sua frente.

"Olha, eu falhei em não estar lá para você depois que eu saí de casa. Eu não vou cometer esse erro de novo." Ela me disse suavemente.

Eu queria acreditar nela porque quem não queria acreditar nas suas irmãs mais velhas quando elas diziam coisas desse tipo? Mas eu tinha sido abandonada por cada membro da minha família antes e por mais que eu os tivesse perdoado, eu nunca iria esquecer.

"Como você vai estar lá pra mim se você vive a três horas de distância? Não é como se você pudesse bater em alguém por me chamar de qualquer coisa ofensiva."

Ela bateu suas unhas feitas no vidro da mesa enquanto pensava. "Não, acho que eu não posso. Mas eu posso ser alguém com quem você possa conversar. Eu realmente sou uma boa ouvinte agora. Eu tenho que ser para sobreviver à classe de Pilates com as outras donas de casa."

Eu ri um pouco, claro que minha irmã já tinha se situado em quase todos os grupos aceitáveis da cidade. Como eu, ela sempre sentiu a necessidade de se encaixar e ser normal. Clubes do livro, academia, jantares e até mesmo eventos beneficentes.

"Talvez eu possa ficar aqui quando nossa mãe eventualmente me expulsar de casa." Eu ri, mas havia saído num tom completamente amargo.

"Não diga isso. Papai que era o maluco da família." Ela me lembrou.

"Bom, a gente nunca sabe."

"Não há nenhuma chance da nossa mãe te renegar novamente, confie em mim." Ela parecia mais certa disso do que de qualquer outra coisa.

Eu ainda não estava certa de nada.

"Bom, eu prefiro estar prevenida do que arrependida." Eu disse a ela, desviando meu olhar para os fundos do quintal onde ela passava tanto tempo tentando manter seu bom estado.

Eu podia vê-la franzir as sobrancelhas pelo canto dos olhos. "Não é fácil ver sua irmã caçula com medo de ser ela mesma."

Eu me virei para ela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Não é fácil ver a vida da sua irmã mais velha em pedaços."

"Não está completamente em pedaços. Uma das minhas amigas de faculdade está precisando de uma pessoa para dividir um apartamento em NY. Eu estou pensando em me mudar pra lá assim que sair o divórcio."

"Divórcio? Deus, Abs. Eu pensei que fosse uma separação consensual ou algo do tipo."

Ela levantou a mão, pedindo para eu baixar o tom. Eu tinha falado aquilo um pouco alto demais.

"Ele está tendo esse caso com a secretária dele há meses." Ela disse quase num sussurro, provavelmente porque ela não tinha certeza da onde nossa mãe estava. "Eu descobri a uns dois meses atrás."

"Foi por isso que você apareceu lá em casa na páscoa?"

Ela confirmou. "Desculpa por ter arruinado seu final de semana com a Rachel. Se eu soubesse, tinha insistido pra você ir."

Eu assenti, dando a entender que aquilo era passado. Eu me sentia agora incrivelmente culpada por ter ficado tão mal humorada quando ela tinha acabado de descobrir que seu marido a estava traindo e só queria ficar com a sua família.

"Minha mãe sabe sobre você e Patrick?"

Ela negou com a cabeça. "Eu ainda não contei pra ela. Eu acho que estou um pouco envergonhada, na verdade. Como você descobriu?"

Uma vez que Rachel tinha plantado a ideia na minha cabeça, foi bem óbvio juntar todos os pedaços. Fico imaginando se lá no fundo eu sabia, mas me recusava a acreditar.

"Rachel é extremamente perceptiva."

Ela riu e concordou com a cabeça. "Realmente. Ela é muito alegre, não é?"

Eu não pude evitar que o orgulho invadisse meu corpo à menção dela. Ela fazia eu me sentir leve.

"Ela me faz rir sempre."

"Se isso não é a novidade do século, eu não sei mais o que é."

Eu abaixei minha cabeça. "Ela realmente me faz bem."

"Vá pegá-la."

"O quê?"

"Suba e vá pegá-la, eu gostaria de conhecê-la de novo. Talvez como sua namorada dessa vez?"

Eu a estudei por alguns segundos, esperando para ver se talvez ela só estivesse brincando, mas quando ela apontou em direção à porta eu saltei da cadeira e corri pelas escadas para pegá-la.

Ela ficou surpresa de início e demorou pelo menos um minuto para convencê-la de que não havia nenhuma intervenção gay esperando por ela na sala de estar. Eu peguei sua mão e ela hesitantemente apenas encaixou-a na minha quando eu não a soltei e caminhamos em direção à porta dos fundos, onde minha irmã estava nos esperando com um divertido sorriso no rosto.

Abigail me fez reapresentar Rachel a ela. Naturalmente, ela virou para mim com uma expressão de pânico e confusão até que minha irmã a assegurou que tudo estava bem.

E dessa vez, eu realmente acreditei nela.


	7. Chapter 7 - America The Beautiful

**E aí, pessoal? Desculpa a demora!**

 **Mell: rs como não morrer com a Rachel? É lindo demais mesmo, pena que numa situação tão ruim! =/**

 **Por hoje é só isso mesmo, pessoal rs**

 **Divirtam-se!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – America the Beautiful**

O verão tinha sido meu salvador, como em praticamente todos os anos, mas aquele em especial. Rachel e eu quase não nos vimos durante nossas provas finais, mas não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginava que seria. Nós estávamos ocupadas estudando para os nossos exames individuais, mas ainda tínhamos tempo de conversar pelo telefone antes de dormir. Eu descobri como melhorar aquilo no final fingido estar em apuros em Literatura Americana, para que ela me ajudasse a estudar para a prova dissertativa. Nós fazíamos essa aula juntas, então encaixou muito bem essa ser a nossa última prova. Nós limpamos nossos armários, jogamos nossos cadernos no lixo e demos adeus ao McKinley pelos próximos três meses. A única coisa com a qual tínhamos que nos preocupar agora era com a minha pré-temporada de treinamento das Cheerios no fim de agosto e o acampamento de teatro dela, que era na última semana de junho.

Eu pretendia ter o melhor de cada dia que o verão tivesse para me oferecer. Quer descansando ao sol perto da piscina, quer fazendo uma viagem até o lago com os membros do Glee que tinham ficado em Lima, iria ser perfeito. Era o último verão de verdade que nós tínhamos antes de ter que lidar com a vida real. Nós sabíamos que o próximo verão seria ocupado com compras de acessórios para dormitório, orientações e coisas de faculdade. Nós sabíamos que ia acabar com lágrimas e despedidas de Lima e de todos que ficavam pra trás. O verão antes do nosso último ano ia ser livre de dramas e sem um único arrependimento.

Nós sobrevivemos ao _Memorial Day_ com somente alguns arranhões. Poderia ter sido catastrófico, mas tudo realmente tinha ficado bem. Rachel e eu passamos o resto do nosso último dia em _Youngstown_ conversando com a minha irmã e sendo inteiramente honestas sobre o que éramos. Rachel contou a ela orgulhosamente o quanto eu tinha sido romântica ao voltar o relógio na véspera de Ano Novo, de como ela sempre sentiu uma espécie de força magnética que sempre a puxava em minha direção, mas não tinha se dado conta do que isso realmente era até o nosso primeiro beijo aquela noite, ela explicou o drama ao redor dos nossos namorados a época, como nós ficamos lutando contra nossa atração uma pela outra até o Dia dos Namorados, só para acabar percebendo exatamente o que precisava ser dito em nossas desculpas, o mal entendido no dia da caça ao tesouro, as mentiras de Sam e até mesmo o quanto ela estava com medo de terminar com Finn.

Abigail tinha permanecido no mesmo lugar, prestando atenção o tempo inteiro, somente interrompendo para fazer algumas perguntas. Ela me cutucava sempre que eu corava ocasionalmente pela forma com que Rachel falava algumas vezes e soltava exclamações sempre muito apropriadas para cada parte da história que Rachel contava. Foi uma experiência completamente vergonhosa que eu esperava nunca mais repetir, mas pelo jeito com que Rachel estava narrando toda a nossa história nos mínimos detalhes, eu percebi que ela devia estar simplesmente morrendo para contar a alguém sobre isso. Então quando ela se esquecia de falar sobre algo, eu mesma me certificava de completar a história, principalmente para que minha irmã soubesse o quanto ela me fazia bem.

Nós só subimos para o quarto depois das onze da noite, ambas implorando no outro dia pela manhã por mais um dia para aproveitarmos mais a companhia da minha irmã, que estava surpreendentemente legal de novo. Nós resmungamos e lutamos com a minha mãe, mas sem obter qualquer sucesso, então tristemente nos trocamos e fomos arrastando nossos pés até a garagem, guardando nossas coisas no porta-malas. Foi uma surpresa quando minha mãe entrou no banco do motorista e sugeriu que eu e Rachel nos acomodássemos no banco de trás para podermos dormir mais um pouco. Eu não tinha certeza se aquilo era algum tipo de armadilha ou não, mas eu estava realmente exausta para me preocupar. Nós apagamos antes mesmo de pegar a estrada.

Os primeiros dias de verão foram o paraíso. Minhas expectativas tinham sido altas, mas eu não havia me decepcionado. A única nuvem no meu céu era o fato de que Rachel teria seu acampamento de teatro muito cedo. Nós tivemos uma semana maravilhosa juntas e logo depois ela tinha sido tirada de mim para poder aperfeiçoar habilidades nas quais ela já era perfeita desde os dez anos de idade. Eu não estava feliz com isso e eu não tinha vergonha em admitir, eu até tinha dito que não iria com seus pais levá-la ao acampamento. Ela, claro, não gostou e me disse que eu estava sendo egoísta e eu disse a ela que quem estava sendo egoísta era ela por me deixar. Independente disso, lá estava eu na porta da sua casa uma hora antes da hora que eles tinham combinado para começar a viagem de quatro horas até a Pensilvânia e eu até me juntei aos seus pais quando eles começaram a chorar na viagem de volta. Parecia que eles tinham no mínimo três cds de músicas tristes para cantar na longa volta para Lima. Foi uma tortura, mas eu aceitei graciosamente o clima quando percebi o quanto eu realmente ia sentir falta dela.

O fato de que eu estava oito horas dentro de um carro não tinha me incomodado tanto assim.

Eu disse a Rachel para não se preocupar em me mandar uma carta ou um cartão postal, porque ela só ia ficar fora por sete dias e nós podíamos ficar esse tempo sem nos comunicar. Isso não quer dizer que eu não rasguei o envelope de tanta felicidade quando eu recebi uma carta dela três dias depois. Eu passei as outras duas horas escrevendo minha resposta, contando cada novidade de cada aspecto da minha vida desde que tínhamos nos visto pela última vez. Tudo sobre a perturbadora coleção de músicas tristes dos seus pais, os detalhes do meu almoço com a Mercedes mais cedo aquele dia e todas as pequenas coisas que haviam feito eu me lembrar dela e morrer mais ainda de saudade.

Santana tinha cansado do meu estado lastimável depois de um tempo e graças a Deus me distraído pelo resto da semana. Ela não sabia como era ficar sem alguém por uma semana inteira. Era literalmente agoniante.

A festa anual do Dia da Independência que minha sempre dava seria no mesmo dia que estava marcado para Rachel chegar, então eu me joguei na oportunidade de organizar a festa e passar o tempo. No início, minha mãe tinha ficado confusa sobre o porquê de eu estar voluntariamente oferecendo ajuda, mas depois ela ficou com pena de mim quando percebeu que eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer até Rachel voltar pra casa e passou a me dar listas do que ela precisava que eu fizesse. Eu obviamente preferia ter Rachel comigo enquanto eu realizava as tarefas, mas eu tinha me contentado com Santana e Brittany. Era uma boa oportunidade para me atualizar sobre o que estava acontecendo em suas vidas. E quando eu me cansava delas, Abigail ficava feliz em se juntar a mim na procura pelas mais estranhas coisas que minha mãe tinha insistido em comprar.

O Dia da Independência era um dos meus feriados preferidos, porque era bem no meio do verão. Alguma coisa sobre o cheiro de churrasco me deixava animada, ouvir crianças gritando _bala de canhão!_ me fazia querer pular junto com elas e a primeira rajada de fogos enquanto o sol se punha prometia uma noite mágica com fogueiras, risadas e bons amigos. O ar noturno aliviando os ombros queimados de sol e as cadeiras de madeira que cabiam duas pessoas enquanto o fogo secava os cabelos molhados depois de um mergulho noturno que você e os seus amigos haviam combinado.

As cadeiras brancas tinham sido colocadas em torno da mesa coberta por uma toalha de mesa de listras brancas e vermelhas, a comida servida em pratos, a piscina tinha sido limpa e parecia mais convidativa do que nunca e o DJ tinha montado seus equipamentos perto do bar onde um retângulo coberto de piso acabava virando uma pista de dança sempre que o álcool se alojava por entre as veias dos convidados. Quando Judy Fabray dava uma festa, ela realmente dava uma _festa._

Os convidados começaram a chegar pelas três da tarde, quando eu já estava pronta no meu vestido azul marinho de verão e sapatos vermelhos. Eu sabia que o sapato não ia durar muito tempo, então um par de chinelos vermelhos estavam à espera. Estava muito úmido para fazer qualquer coisa com o meu cabelo, então eu deixei ele caído no meu ombro em um baixo rabo de cavalo.

Santana e Brittany tinham chegado de manhã e simplesmente se recusaram a por alguma coisa além dos seus biquínis. Kurt foi o próximo a chegar, nos cumprimentando animadamente. Sua combinação de short, gravata borboleta e botas marrons fez parecer como se ele literalmente tivesse visitado o guarda-roupa do meu pai. Mercedes chegou depois com uma blusa com a bandeira americana grafitada na frente. Tina e Mike chegaram logo depois e foi bom ver a Tina com outra cor além de preto. Um Puckerman sem camisa chegou carregando Artie e parando ao lado de Santana e Brittany, alheio ao quão desconfortável Artie parecia estar. Sam entrou pelo jardim com uma bermuda da bandeira americana e seu ray-ban; atrás dele vinha Finn Hudson numa combinação similar, mas que nem de perto ficava tão bem nele quanto em Sam. Essa era a bola em curva que eu estava esperando, nenhum deles era pra estar ali.

Antes que eu pudesse bater no Puck por ter dito a eles sobre a festa, algo brilhante chamou minha atenção sob a luz do sol. Do lado da minha irmã estava Rachel com o seu deslumbrante sorriso segurando um pacote reluzente. Ela parecia mais bronzeada do que uma semana atrás e parecia também ter perdido algum peso, mas ainda era a minha Rachel e estava vestida para impressionar em um vestido branco com pulseiras e brincos vermelhos e sapatos azuis. Eu não podia alcançá-la rápido o suficiente. Ela se virou e percebeu minha presença no último segundo antes colidirmos em um abraço de quebrar os ossos. Eu peguei a sua mão e não a soltei até chegar ao meu quarto e somente quando eu bati a porta e a joguei contra ela para mostrá-la o quanto eu havia sentido a sua falta.

Pelo visto, ela tinha sentido minha falta tanto quanto eu.

"Eu ia vir mais cedo, mas meus pais queriam saber tudo sobre o acampamento." Ela falou enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Você está aqui agora."

Ela segurou minhas bochechas e me puxou para ela. "Finalmente."

Eu senti falta dos seus lábios, eu senti falta do seu perfume, eu senti falta do seu rosto e, principalmente, eu senti falta do jeito com que nossos corpos se encaixavam quando nos beijávamos. Eu senti falta de tudo nela.

"Como foi o acampamento?"

"Você realmente se importa?"

"Não agora."

"Então cala a boca e me beija, eu estou querendo você desde o momento que você foi embora." Ela puxou meu pescoço para ela e segurou meu lábio inferior entre os seus.

Minhas mãos foram para a porta atrás dela tentando manter meu equilíbrio.

"Isso não é saudável." Eu disse a ela me afastando de sua boca para poder dar atenção a outros lugares dos quais eu também sentira falta de beijar.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta."

Eu sorri contra o seu pescoço. "Eu não acho que possa sentir tanta falta de alguém quanto eu senti de você."

"Romântica tão cedo assim?"

"Cala a boca."

"Não desarrume o meu cabelo."

Eu sorri antes de me afastar. "Ele está ótimo."

Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu lábio inferior estava entre os seus dentes de um jeito que só me fez a querer mais.

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos e tentou esconder seu sorriso. "Eu não preciso que todo mundo veja que eu estava dando uns amassos com você aqui em cima."

Eu mergulhei novamente e a beijei mais uma vez. "Sobre isso... Finn está aqui."

Eu continuei a beijá-la com a intenção de distraí-la até que ela esquecesse o que eu tinha dito.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

Não tive sorte.

Ela me afastou o suficiente para poder pensar direito e eu não tive escolha que não fosse respondê-la.

"Eu acho que Puck falou com ele."

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de ajeitar o vestido. "Apesar dele ser um fator desanimador, ele não vai nos afetar, promete?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu só vou ignorá-lo."

Ela concordou e me deu um último beijo que eu pontuei com três pequenos selinhos. "Você já bebeu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou.

"Ainda não."

"Vamos, então?" Ela alcançou minha mão com a sua e entrelaçou nossos dedos sem esperar por permissão.

"Você vai beber na frente dos seus pais?"

Ela acenou afirmativamente. "Ambos concordaram que está tudo bem eu ingerir algumas bebidas desde que eles estejam presentes e eu não vá a lugar nenhum."

Eu permiti que ela andasse a frente enquanto descíamos as escadas. "Você não vai a lugar nenhum por pelo menos uma semana. Eu vou manter você em cativeiro."

Ela girou no topo do último lance de escadas para o primeiro andar. "Eu não posso dizer que estou inclinada a protestar." Ela se inclinou e seu beijo me pegou de surpresa.

Rachel ousada sempre foi minha Rachel favorita.

"Então, como foi o acampamento? Você os deixou de boca aberta com o seu talento?"

"Naturalmente." Ela começou a andar de novo. "Eu te conto tudo mais tarde, vamos aproveitar o dia."

Rachel parou no banheiro social para retocar sua maquiagem e consertar seu cabelo ligeiramente despenteado antes de irmos para fora. A quantidade de pessoas tinha dobrado durante o tempo que ficamos fora. Rachel e eu andamos em direção às mesas onde estavam os membros do Glee que não estavam aproveitando a piscina e pouco tempo depois minha irmã se juntou a nós.

"Eu já fui confundida por três dos seus amigos." Ela contou. "Um deles podia ser nosso irmão."

Rachel cobriu sua boca enquanto ria e eu olhei para as três cabeças por cima do meu ombro enquanto eles brincavam de briga de galo com Santana e Brittany.

"Esse seria o querido ex-namorado da sua irmã." Rachel provocou.

"Deus, Quinn. Nojento."

"Vamos ver, você chamou a atenção do gêmeo da Quinn, do pai da filha dela e do garoto que foi burro o suficiente para acreditar que ele poderia engravidar alguém sem realmente ter feito sexo com ela, muito bem." Kurt falou de frente pra elas antes de sorrir abertamente. "Kurt Hummel, o melhor amigo gay, encantado."

Abigail riu com vontade enquanto aceitava o aperto de mão que ele oferecera. Ela sempre quis ter um melhor amigo gay.

"Parece então que eu acertei em cheio." Ela sorriu de volta e tomou um gole da sua bebida. "O de moicano parece ter uma boa pegada, eu amo um bad boy."

"Isso aí, garota." Mercedes levantou a mão num high five.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Abs. Se você dormir com o Puck eu acabo com você."

Ela levantou as mãos se defendendo antes de apertar uma das minhas bochechas.

"Eu estou solteira e pronta para me socializar, minha querida irmã, maldito seja o abuso de menores!"

Ela prendeu a língua entre os dentes enquanto sorria. Ela só estava querendo me irritar.

"Oh, eu amei ela." Kurt sussurrou para Mercedes, que concordou fervorosamente.

"Ela está brincando, certo?" Rachel me perguntou quando eles começaram a falar de outro assunto. "Ela tem que estar brincando."

"Eu vou assumir que ela está brincando, mas vou precisar de uma bebida muito forte para apagar as imagens que estão na minha cabeça."

"Eca!" Rachel levantou da cadeira enquanto eu ria. "Eca. Eca. Eca. Eca."

Eu a segui até o bar.

Depois de levar quase dez minutos para escolher uma bebida para experimentar, nós fomos atrás de alguma comida, e depois voltamos aos nossos lugares em uma das duas mesas que os membros do Glee estavam ocupando. Rachel estava salivando sobre a salada de tortellini que eu tinha feito minha mãe pedir enquanto eu salivava sobre o meu hambúrguer. Ele estava perfeito demais para ser comido. Naturalmente, eu estava cheia depois de finalmente comer o hambúrguer e pedaços de comidas não identificadas que Rachel me obrigava a experimentar. Eu fiquei sentada vendo Rachel e minha irmã planejar as inúmeras viagens que íamos fazer para NY assim que Abigail se mudasse para lá com sua colega de faculdade no fim do verão. O Natal em NY era imperdível, de acordo com Rachel. Eu sorri para mim mesma enquanto assistia Kurt e Mercedes fofocarem sobre garotos e Tina limpar o ketchup da boca de Mike. Eu fracamente registrei a conversa que Santana e Brittany estavam tendo sobre algo inapropriado. Eu lancei um olhar para segunda mesa e encontrei o resto dos meninos disputando uma competição de quem comia mais cachorro-quente onde Puck estava claramente dominando. Eu escutei a risada da minha mãe em algum lugar e encontrei ela e os pais de Rachel compartilhando histórias enquanto se socializavam com os Jones, Lopez e Pierce. Era bom ver minha mãe fazer um esforço para deixar o conforto do seu grupo de amigos e conhecer melhor outras famílias. Era especialmente bom vê-la se dando bem com os pais de Rachel.

A tarde avançava e o primeiro convidado bêbado ocupou seu lugar na improvisada pista de dança para cantar uma música do Springsteen para a sua esposa igualmente bêbada. As comportas se abriram e mais e mais convidados se juntaram a eles enquanto o DJ continuava a tocar clássicos do rock. Puck arrumou os fogos que minha mãe havia pagado a ele para arranjar e soltou o primeiro no nosso jardim enquanto ia escurecendo. Ainda estava muito claro para começar o show, no entanto.

Tudo estava maravilhoso. O dia inteiro tinha sido preenchido por conversas e risadas, música e bebidas, era um perfeito Dia da Independência.

Até eu escutar Rachel chamando meu nome, obviamente estressada.

Eu senti um pânico instantâneo quando me virei para localizar onde ela estava. Eu podia ver Finn perto da pequena casa onde guardávamos as coisas do quintal, mas não foi até eu perceber que ele estava acuando alguém que eu tomei aquela direção.

"Eu mereço saber o que aconteceu, Rachel!"

Rachel estava encolhida enquanto Finn se inclinava em sua direção. Ela tentou esquivar dele uma vez mais antes que eu os alcançasse.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei aos dois, mas Rachel se afastou de mim e Finn se recusou a tirar os olhos da morena. "O que você fez, Hudson?"

"Fica fora disso, Quinn." Ele quase cuspiu em minha direção.

Whoa.

"Não fala assim com ela, Finn. Ela é minha melhor amiga e você está me assustando."

Ele gesticulou descontroladamente. "Isso não é do interesse dela."

Se ele soubesse o quanto aquilo era do meu interesse.

Eu botei minha mão em seu braço. "Finn, olha, por que não voltamos para onde está o resto do pessoal?"

Ele me sacudiu para longe dele. "Sai daqui, Fabray."

"Essa é a _minha_ casa. Eu vou te dar mais uma chance de voltar para lá antes de publicamente envergonhar você na frente de todo mundo." Ele se recusou a mover. "O prefeito está aqui, pelo amor de Deus."

"Eu não vou embora até a Rachel conversar comigo." Ele decretou.

"Ela terminou com você meses atrás, por que isso ainda importa?"

"Eu nunca ganhei uma explicação." Ele finalmente olhou para mim. "Ela me deve uma."

"Ela não te deve porcaria nenhuma!"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu quero saber o que aconteceu."

Eu olhei para Rachel que balançou a cabeça. Eu suspirei.

"Eu posso falar com ela?" Eu perguntei a ele gentilmente.

Eu não estava com humor para sequer ficar parada ao seu lado, quem dirá pedir permissão para falar com a _minha namorada_ , mas eu sabia que era melhor ser educada do que me estressar quando ele ficava desse jeito.

"Ok, mas seja rápida."

Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto eu o encarava descrente, eu queria socar sua cara.

Eu me aproximei de Rachel lentamente e gentilmente a peguei pelo braço para guiá-la para onde ele não pudesse ouvir.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei pausadamente.

"Ele me perguntou se nós podíamos conversar e eu disse a ele que não tínhamos nada para conversar, mas ele não desistiu e eu pensei que nós poderíamos acabar com isso." Ela começou e respirou profundamente. "E aí ele ficou bravo quando eu disse que não tinha mais ninguém e ficou com aquele olhar maluco e foi quando eu te chamei."

"Você está bem?" Eu me afastei um pouco e estudei sua expressão.

Ela mordeu o lábio e acenou afirmativamente antes de olhar para o chão. Eu não gostei do fato dela estar fechada e cheia de medo. Ela sequer olhava para mim.

"Você está me escondendo algo."

"Não é nada." Ela acenou.

"É alguma coisa."

"Não é nada, Quinn. Não é importante, só tira ele de perto de mim sem causar uma cena. Eu não quero atrair a atenção pra nós, nossos pais estão aqui."

"Deixa eu dizer a ele que estamos juntas."

Ela finalmente olhou para mim. "Não, não hoje. É muito. Por favor."

Eu estudei seus olhos suplicantes. "O que você não está me dizendo?"

"Ele tentou me beijar." Ela sussurrou.

"Ele tentou ou ele beijou?"

"Ele beijou."

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que lia quadrinhos, mas eu namorei garotos o suficiente e eu tive aguentar monólogos o suficiente para saber o que acontecia com a maioria dos super-heróis antes deles se transformarem nos seus alter-egos pela primeira vez. Uma dor percorreu o meu corpo, eu me senti tonta e doía ficar em pé, eu me senti como seu eu pudesse abrir um buraco na parede ou até mesmo quebrar o pescoço de alguém e ainda não ia ser o suficiente. Eu estava vendo vermelho.

"Por favor, não faça nada estúpido." Ela puxou o meu braço.

Rachel era a minha salvação, e talvez Finn também.

Eu me virei. "Você está indo embora." Eu apontei pra ele.

Só olhar pra ele fez meu sangue ferver. O único arrependimento que eu tinha sobre eu e ela termos ficado juntas era que não tínhamos simplesmente contado para todo mundo que estávamos juntas desde o início. Nós poderíamos ter terminado com os nossos namorados antes de algo sério ter acontecido e a culpa não estaria sob nossas cabeças.

"Não, eu não estou."

Minhas unhas estavam se enterrando em minhas mãos enquanto ele se recusava a escutar. "Você está. Você precisa deixar a minha casa agora."

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Chama um táxi pra ele." Eu disse a minha irmã assim que ele se aproximou de nós.

Ela tirou o celular do bolso sem questionar mais nada.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, o que está acontecendo?" Puck perguntou quando ele e Mike também se aproximaram.

"Finn só está indo embora." Eu disse a eles.

"Não, eu não estou." Ele decretou orgulhosamente. "Não até Rachel me dar uma explicação."

"Explicação de que, cara?"

"Do porquê dela ter terminado comigo do nada."

"Você ainda está nessa? Segue em frente, velho."

Finn direcionou seu olhar para Puck.

"É você o motivo pelo qual ela terminou comigo?"

Puck sorriu arrogantemente. "E se for? Você vai vir pra cima de mim de novo?"

"Eu já bati em você antes." Finn disse, inchando o peito e dando um passo em direção ao amigo.

"É, porque eu me senti culpado por engravidar a _sua_ namorada." Puck também deu um passo à frente.

"Whoa." Abigail exclamou. "Pega leve, ela é minha irmã."

"Então você não se sente culpado por roubar a Rachel de mim?"

"Do que você está falando?" Puck se virou para Rachel, que estava ligeiramente atrás de mim. "Do que ele está falando?"

"Finn, chega." Rachel disse. "Por favor, só deixa alguém te levar pra casa."

"Que merda está acontecendo aqui? Vocês estão assustando a Brittany."

Finn apontou para a festa. "Santana, dá o fora daqui."

"Oh, não, você não fez isso! Eu vou fazer você chorar, Shrek."

Puck deu mais um passo à frente, para ficar entre Finn e Santana. "Cara, qual é o seu problema?"

"Você é o meu problema, deixa a Rachel em paz." Finn empurrou seu peito.

Puck olhou para nós duas de novo enquanto continuávamos em silêncio, estava ficando fora de controle, mas nós não tínhamos ideia de como acalmar a situação sem dizer a verdade. Era a última coisa que Rachel queria, no entanto.

"Ela não é propriedade sua." Puck empurrou de volta, por motivos desconhecidos. "Ela pode sair com quem ela quiser."

Puck sempre teve um instinto protetor com Rachel.

Eu olhei para Abby enquanto ela segurava o celular. "Você pode, tipo, fazer alguma coisa?"

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Ela guinchou. "Merda!"

Finn tinha dado um soco no olho de Puck e ele balançou um pouco antes de se lançar em direção ao amigo. Abby gritou ao se esquivar de ambos e colidir em um chocado Kurt.

Eu me virei para Rachel. "Sobe para o meu quarto enquanto eu lido com isso."

Ela continuou parada com os olhos arregalados enquanto assistia Puck derrubar Finn no chão.

"É tudo minha culpa."

"Não é sua culpa, é minha. Por favor, vai procurar seus pais e depois me espera no meu quarto, eu não quero que você se machuque no meio dessa confusão."

"E você?"

"Me deixa acabar com ele!"

Nós nos viramos para ver Santana subindo as mangas da sua blusa antes de se mover para tirar os brincos.

"Santana não vai deixar nada acontecer comigo. Por favor, vai dizer para os seus pais que você está bem."

Ela concordou mudamente e eu a assisti indo embora antes de retornar minha atenção para a confusão que estava acontecendo nos fundos do meu quintal. Minha mãe já estava fazendo seu caminho até nós, batendo palmas como se isso fosse assustar os garotos.

"Garotos maus!"

Eu rolei meus olhos para sua tentativa patética de repreender os dois e avaliei a cena.

Finn rolou para cima de Puck e conseguiu dar mais um soco nele antes de Sam tirá-lo de cima de Puck e segurá-lo no chão. Eu consegui pegar Santana pela cintura antes que ela pudesse quebrar uma unha.

"Por que merda você sempre quer brigar?" Eu perguntei pra ela enquanto a segurava contra mim.

"Está no meu sangue."

Eu rolei meus olhos e a entreguei para Brittany, para que ele contivesse Santana antes que mais alguém saísse machucado.

Eu me inclinei para ajudar Puck a se levantar. "Você não precisava ter provocado ele." Eu disse a ele enquanto ele tentava ficar de pé meio vacilante.

"Claro que eu tinha, ele tem me tirado do sério ultimamente."

Eu corri meu polegar pela vermelhidão em volta do seu olho e ele gemeu de dor.

"Eu acho que sua irmã vai tomar conta de mim?" Ele meneou a sobrancelha antes de gemer de dor de novo.

"Você é nojento." Eu bati no seu peito antes de mandá-lo em direção à minha irmã, tentando mantê-lo distraído para que ele não fosse atrás de Finn de novo.

Por mais que Puck tivesse levado a melhor, Finn tinha conseguido dar uns bons socos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Nós temos convidados Lucy Quinn."

"Hudson, vai embora daqui antes que minha mãe chame a polícia."

Kurt ajudou Sam a se levantar antes de ajudar seu irmão a fazer o mesmo. Finn bufou e foi embora antes que alguém pudesse perguntar a ele o que tinha acontecido. A plateia era relativamente pequena comparada ao que poderia ter sido e minha mãe estava provavelmente agradecida que a música estava alta demais para que se escutasse o que estava acontecendo ali.

"Eu vou voltar assim que deixá-lo em casa." Kurt comunicou, me lançando um olhar de desculpas pelo drama.

"Eu vou com você." Mercedes ofereceu. "Não comecem os fogos sem mim." Ela sorriu. "E deixem um pedaço de bolo pra mim!"

Eu acenei e virei para Sam. "Obrigada."

Ele sorriu, mas felizmente não considerou isso como um convite para me convidar para sair. Ele finalmente tinha se tocado.

"Quinn, o que aconteceu aqui? Por que seus amigos estão agindo como animais?"

"Eu não posso contar agora, pergunta pra Abs."

Eu tinha que ter certeza de que Rachel estava bem. Eu andei em direção à casa, procurando-a entre os convidados. Ela não estava com seus pais, então eu presumi que ela tinha feito o que eu tinha pedido e subido para o meu quarto para me esperar. O dia tinha sido perfeito até aquele momento, mas eu não ia deixar aquilo arruinar a nossa noite. Eu tinha tantos planos na minha cabeça, nós íamos secretamente segurar nossas mãos enquanto assistíamos aos fogos e depois íamos jogar Marco Polo na piscina com todo mundo antes de assar marshmallows na fogueira. Era para eu ensinar a ela a maneira certa de jogar Croquet uma vez que a disputa começasse e nós éramos para ser parceiras de Pong Bear quando nossos pais estivessem muito bêbados para jogar.

Eu respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta do meu quarto, mas Rachel não estava lá. Eu pensei em voltar para procurar por ela, mas eu logo senti a brisa vindo da minha janela e eu tinha certeza que ela estava fechada mais cedo. Eu peguei um dos meus cobertores na beirada da cama e tirei meus sapatos para poder pular a janela. Havia uma espécie de superfície plana embaixo da minha janela e eu achei Rachel sentada no telhado levemente inclinado ao lado. Ela já tinha feito isso algumas vezes desde que o verão havia começado porque ela gostava de olhar as estrelas. Eu costumava usar aquele espaço quando eu não queria lidar com meus pais quando eu era mais nova. Eles nunca tinham descoberto que era lá que eu me escondia quando eu queria ficar sozinha. Ali era alto o suficiente para que ninguém embaixo pudesse ver, mas ainda assim perto o suficiente para escutar a barulho da festa que continuava lá fora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu silenciosamente estendi o cobertor na parte plana do telhado antes de pegar a sua mão e ajudá-la a descer para onde eu estava, apoiando nossas costas na parede embaixo da minha janela.

"Você está bem?"

Ela se virou bruscamente. "Você está realmente me perguntando isso?"

Eu realmente estava perguntando isso a ela.

"Estou...?"

"Não, eu não estou bem."

Eu arrumei alguns fios soltos do meu cabelo. "Tem algo que eu possa fazer?"

Ela se levantou e cruzou os braços. "Não, não tem."

Eu a encarei por alguns segundos. "Você está brava comigo?"

"Não. Eu só estou..." Ela tentou gesticular. "Eu só estou furiosa com o Finn e frustrada com a situação."

Eu assenti e comecei a brincar com uma das pontas do cobertor. "Eu queria dizer a verdade."

"Para podermos arruinar completamente o resto da noite? Na frente de metade da cidade? Fala sério, Quinn."

Eu voltei minha atenção para ela. "O que você quer de mim, Rach? Eu estou tentando aqui."

"Eu sei, me desculpa..." Ela ficou de joelhos e pegou o meu rosto. "Me desculpa. Só não era assim que eu queria que o meu primeiro dia de volta fosse. Eu senti tanto a sua falta."

Eu segurei as suas mãos em meu rosto. "Acredite, eu não queria também. Eu sequer convidei o Finn."

Ela riu levemente. "Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas será que nós podemos ter algum feriado sem qualquer tipo de drama?"

"Não seria ensino médio se não tivesse sempre um drama." Eu a lembrei.

"Você já percebeu que acabamos juntas no final de todos eles?"

Eu já tinha percebido isso.

Ela tirou as mãos do meu rosto para poder sentar novamente ao meu lado. Eu botei meu braço em volta dela e nós voltamos nossa atenção para a festa que acontecia lá embaixo.

"É porque eu me recuso a deixar qualquer coisa ficar entre nós. Eu amo você demais para deixar algo estúpido nos separar."

Ela virou sua cabeça para me olhar no mesmo instante. "O quê?"

"Eu me recuso a deixar qualquer coisa ficar entre nós."

"Não, não essa parte. A outra." Ela virou minha cabeça até me obrigar a encará-la.

Não havia onde eu pudesse me esconder.

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Eu amo você?" Eu repeti, de repente autoconsciente de tudo ao meu redor.

Seus olhos analisaram minha expressão. "Você realmente quis dizer isso?"

"Claro que sim."

"Você poderia dizer de novo?"

Não era assim que eu havia planejado. Eu estava esperando pelo momento certo, imaginando velas e uma música suave. Rachel gostava de grandes gestos românticos, coisas que estavam acima da média e que fossem perfeitas.

Eu inspirei longamente e depois mais uma vez. " .você."

Seu sorriso alcançou seus olhos antes dela se inclinar e conectar os nossos lábios. Eu sorri contra seus lábios.

"Wow, eu nunca tinha dito isso para alguém realmente sentindo isso." Eu sussurrei antes de me afastar e procurar pelo seu olhar.

É. Eu estava definitivamente apaixonada e definitivamente amando.

Eu ri alto enquanto ela fazia um leve carinho embaixo da minha orelha com o seu polegar. "Eu estou me sentindo muito bem! Quero dizer, eu amo você! _Eu_ amo você... _você,_ você é a mulher que eu amo."

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou com um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

"Se eu estou bem? Eu estou me sentindo incrível!"

"Você é definitivamente a coisa mais fofa do mundo nesse momento." Ela sorriu antes de me beijar novamente.

Eu estava nas nuvens e não tinha nenhuma intenção de voltar para a terra tão cedo. Eu estava apaixonada. Apaixonada demais para o meu próprio bem, mas eu não me importava. Como eu tinha me deixado apaixonar? Oh, exatamente... Rachel havia me enganado.

"Você sabia que eu te amo?"

Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu. "Vem cá."

Eu me senti como uma idiota feliz quando voltei a apoiar as costas contra a parede embaixo da minha janela e pus meus braços em volta de Rachel. Ela deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto e eu não estava preocupada com isso. Eu podia ver a piscina e nossos amigos sentados nas cadeiras de sol.

Brittany e Santana ocupando uma cadeira só e comendo no mesmo prato, minha irmã provocando Puck com suas brincadeiras sugestivas enquanto encenava a briga para Mercedes e quem quer que tivesse perdido, Mike e Tina em outra cadeira aproveitando a companhia um do outro e Kurt tentando arrumar o cabelo de Sam enquanto ele tentava afastar suas mãos. Eu realmente amava meus amigos e como eles eram, mas eu amava Rachel dez vezes mais. E era muito bom dizer aquilo.

"Você me assustou mais cedo." Rachel disse suavemente.

Eu continuei observando nossos amigos enquanto perguntava. "Eu te assustei? Por que?"

"Seus olhos."

"Quando?"

"Quando eu disse que Finn tinha me beijado." Ela disse hesitante.

Oh.

Eu limpei minha garganta, mas não disse nada.

"Eu acho que um tubarão deve ficar com um olhar bem parecido com esse quando sente o cheiro de sangue."

Eu teria adorado rasgar ele em pedaços.

"Eles estavam distantes e sem vida..."

Eu me virei para olhar para ela, levantando sua cabeça com minha mão.

Ela continuou. "Mas também famintos, como se você pudesse perder o controle."

"Você está me fazendo parecer uma besta ou algo do tipo."

"O que está passando pela sua cabeça?"

"Por que você quer saber?"

Ela deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, como se estivesse confusa. "Eu quero saber tudo sobre você."

"Você já sabe tudo sobre mim."

"Eu nunca te vi assim antes."

Eu suspirei e tentei voltar para aquele momento. "Tudo ao meu redor pareceu ficar em câmera lenta. Estava tudo em um completo silêncio, mas eu podia ouvir meu coração bater."

"Como assim?"

Como eu poderia explicar para ela como era sentir que um dos seus maiores medos tinha se tornado realidade?

"Quando você era mais nova, você já mergulhou na piscina e tentou alcançar o fundo?"

"Claro." Ela riu. "Papai ficava todo preocupado e de olho em mim na beirada da piscina quando eu começava a fazer isso."

"Você se lembra do pânico que você sentia quando você tentava chegar até a superfície, mas ela parecia muito distante? Aquele milésimo de segundo em que você pensava que ia se afogar?"

Ela assentiu.

"Foi como eu me senti."

Ela não respondeu, então talvez tivesse entendido minha analogia.

"Eu sei que você não queria me contar, mas você teria me contado uma hora ou outra, certo? Quer dizer, você não o beijou de volta nem nada?"

Eu prendi minha respiração, esperando pela resposta.

"Eu acho que a sua analogia também se aplica ao meu caso. Eu me senti completamente claustrofóbica e isso me assustou. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não estava no controle da situação. Você era a única coisa que podia fazer eu me sentir melhor, então eu gritei o seu nome assim que eu consegui empurrá-lo pra longe."

Eu apertei meu abraço em volta dela. "Eu sinto muito por não ter chegado mais rápido."

"Não seja boba, você não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo."

"Ia ser legal se eu pudesse, né?" Eu a cutuquei e ela riu.

"Não ia ser nada menos que maravilhoso." Ela sorriu. "Imagina tudo que você seria capaz de fazer!"

"Não é exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando, Rach."

"Eu sei no que você estava pensando." Ela piscou.

"Mas falando sério agora, desculpa ter te assustado com o meu olhar. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse visto ele beijando você."

Ela se encolheu. "Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu usei sua escova de dente."

"Eu não me importo."

Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro e eu corri meus dedos pelo seu braço.

"Canta pra mim?"

Ela levantou a cabeça. "Agora?"

"Baby, faz uma semana que eu não escuto você cantar."

"Deus, nem parece que eu estava longe." Ela balançou a cabeça para sair do seu transe. "O que você quer ouvir?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu gosto quando você escolhe."

Ela bateu os dedos nos lábios algumas vezes antes de se virar para mim. "Que tal a música que eu cantei na minha apresentação final no acampamento?"

Eu sorri largamente e assenti.

Ela endireitou sua postura e retirou meus braços dela. Ela riu enquanto beijava o biquinho que eu havia feito em protesto e botou seus braços em volta de mim. Ela me puxou até eu ser a que estava agora descansando a cabeça sob seu ombro.

Ela limpou a garganta.

" _She's got eyes that cut you like a knife and her lips that taste like sweet red wine, and her pretty legs go to heaven every time."_

Eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei para ela.

" _Essa_ é a música que você cantou na sua apresentação final?"

Ela deu uma risadinha e assentiu antes de voltar a cantar. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro de novo, me perdendo na sua voz suave.

" _She's got a gentle way that puts me at ease, when she walks in the room I can hardly breathe. Got a devastating smile that'll knock a grown man to his knees."_

Eu corei contra seu ombro quente enquanto suas palavras iam embora com o vento. Eu joguei meu braço em volta da sua barriga e a segurei mais perto de mim. Nada mais importava no meu mundo a não ser ela. Os convidados da festa ainda estavam dançando e nossos amigos ainda estavam conversando e rindo ao redor da piscina, mas eles eram só uma memória distante naquele momento.

" _She's got whatever it is, it blows me away. She's everything I want to say to a woman, but couldn't find the words to say. She's got whatever it is, I don't know what to do."_

Sua voz poderia me fazer dormir, se eu deixasse. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu comecei a imaginar nós duas fazendo coisas que pareciam impossíveis aquela época. Vestindo fantasias combinadas no Halloween, dançando no baile de inverno, trocando presentes na manhã de Natal, posando para fotos no baile de formatura, visitando uma a outra pela primeira fez na faculdade, escolhendo um apartamento para dividirmos em NY, a acompanhando em suas apresentações e eu imaginei até mesmo Charlie, nosso Golden Retriever, enquanto eu a escutava cantar.

Eu queria tudo aquilo.

" _When you love me I'm on top of the world, when you love me I can live forever, when you love me I am untouchable. You got whatever it is."_

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Você ainda está acordada?"

Eu preguiçosamente levantei minha cabeça e abri meus olhos.

"Eu não acredito que você cantou essa música na frente do acampamento inteiro. Alguém perguntou porque você a escolheu?"

Ela assentiu. "Eu disse a eles que era para a líder de torcida inacreditavelmente linda, sexy e loira da minha namorada."

"Você não fez isso."

Ela prendeu sua língua entre os dentes enquanto sorria, o que me deixou literalmente louca de desejo.

Um estouro ecoou entre as árvores antes do céu momentaneamente se iluminar. Puckerman tinha soltado um dos fogos.

Todo mundo começou a gritar em comemoração enquanto as fagulhas disparavam no ar e explodiam em cores antes de se desfazerem. Eu me virei para olhar para Rachel e a encontrei com os olhos brilhando e um enorme sorriso no rosto assistindo aos fogos.

Meu coração inchou de uma forma que não podia ser explicada através de palavras. Dizer a ela que eu a amava não era o suficiente. Eu precisava dela como eu precisava de oxigênio, eu precisava senti-la, eu precisava estar com ela de todas as formas possíveis e eu queria nada mais do que me derreter em seu corpo. Eu a queria por inteiro e era uma necessidade tão esmagadora que eu não podia ignorar. Eu precisava sentir sua respiração quente contra minha orelha enquanto ela sussurrava meu nome. Eu nunca soube o que era tentação até conhecê-la, eu nunca precisei rezar para me abster de sexo antes e eu nunca quis algo tão desesperadamente na minha vida. Ela era completamente viciante e eu desejava seu corpo sob o meu quase todos os segundos de todos os dias, eu queria fazê-la minha nos mais inapropriados momentos e eu não queria nada mais que descobrir se sua voz também soaria tão boa quando ela estivesse me dando ordens de como fazê-la chegar ao ápice do prazer.

Minhas mãos estavam suando enquanto eu assistia Puck soltar outra sequência de fogos e meu coração estava disparado quando eu me virei para encará-la. O que podia ser mais romântico do que ter a nossa primeira vez sob as estrelas? O que podia ser mais perfeito do que literalmente ver fogos de artifício enquanto se atingia o ápice? Rachel vivia para momentos românticos e grandes gestos; ela quase tinha perdido a cabeça depois que eu secretamente cantei uma música para ela no Glee uma vez.

Ela se virou e olhou para mim como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos. Às vezes eu sentia que ela podia ler minha mente. Nos encaramos por longos segundos enquanto o céu se iluminava mais uma vez. Era perfeito ver o reflexo dos fogos nos seus olhos escuros enquanto eu me perguntava no que ela estaria pensando. Eu engoli seco quando ela sorriu, ela sabia o que eu queria.

Sua mão foi para o meu rosto antes dela escorrer os dedos pelo meu cabelo e eu lentamente me movi para frente para acabar com a distância entre nós e ela me encontrou no meio do caminho. Tinha algo diferente naquele beijo, era como se nós duas soubéssemos que ele ia nos levar a algo mais. Nós podíamos botar tudo que nós tínhamos naquele beijo porque pela primeira vez desde que estávamos juntas, nós não íamos parar. Eu senti confiança e certeza quando ela abriu a boca e me puxou para mais perto. Ela estava me acalmando.

Ela começou a se mover para trás, me levando junto, meu braço foi para suas costas para gentilmente guiá-la até o chão forrado pelo meu cobertor. Suas mãos agarraram meus ombros enquanto eu continuei a cegamente deitá-la embaixo de mim, muito concentrada em seus lábios para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Nós momentaneamente nos afastamos quando suas costas bateram no chão e ela olhou para mim como se ela nunca tivesse me visto antes na sua vida. Seus olhos passeando pelo meu rosto comigo por cima dela, provavelmente com os lábios inchados e olhos dilatados, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Ela não pareceu se importar que era eu quem estava prestes a compartilhar aquele momento com ela. Ela não pareceu hesitar quando me puxou para que eu ficasse completamente sobre ela e ela realmente não pareceu se dar conta de que seria para mim que ela iria dar sua virgindade. Não deveria ter sido eu, nem em um milhão de anos deveria ter sido eu. Eu não deveria ter me apaixonado por ela e ela não deveria ter me deixado apaixonar.

Seu lábio superior encaixava tão perfeitamente entre os meus enquanto eu descansava minha testa na sua. Minha mão lentamente fez o seu caminho pela lateral do seu vestido branco até eu sentir sua clavícula sob a ponta dos meus dedos. Eu podia sentir sua mão na parte de trás da minha coxa enquanto eu me encaixava na sua. Meus nervos pareciam fios pelos quais passavam cargas de eletricidade toda vez que Rachel se movia embaixo de mim.

"Rach?"

Seus olhos finalmente se focaram em mim enquanto ela lambia o seu lábio superior.

"Deus, você é linda."

Meu rosto parecia estar pegando fogo e eu timidamente abaixei minha cabeça. Ela soou tão dolorosamente sincera que era difícil discordar dela.

"Você está ok com isso?"

Ela assentiu e sua mão começou a massagear minha coxa. Eu engoli um gemido para manter qualquer compostura que ainda me restava. Ela estava tornando extremamente difícil para mim continuar falando, mas minha força de vontade permaneceu firme.

"Eu não quero pressioná-la nem nada..."

"Você não está."

Eu a encarei profundamente e por muito tempo antes de assentir. Ela não mentiria pra mim, ela não havia mentido para mim antes e eu não achava que ela iria começar naquele momento. Eu trouxe meu olhar para o seu peito arfante, o revestimento de ouro do seu pingente de estrela me chamando atenção. Era estranhamente hipnotizante.

"Ok. Você me diria se eu estivesse, certo?"

"Meu amor, olha pra mim." Eu levantei meu olhar para encontrar o dela. "Eu quero você." Ela pausou. "Eu quero que você seja a minha primeira... Eu-Eu amo você, Quinn."

"Sério?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Por que você está surpresa?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e mordi meus próprios lábios para me impedir de sorrir abertamente. "Desculpe se ouvir isso é dez vezes melhor do que eu pensei que seria. Você tem certeza?"

"Você acabou de me perguntar se eu tenho certeza que te amo?"

Eu assenti.

"Maior impossível."

"Falando superlativos agora?"

Ela deu de ombros embaixo de mim. "É o que você faz comigo."

"Eu vou te beijar agora." Eu disse a ela me aproximando.

Seus olhos se fecharam em antecipação. "É uma boa ideia."

Eu abaixei minha mão para tocar sua perna e deixei minha palma lentamente arrastar a barra do seu vestido para cima. Eu podia fracamente escutar os estouros e silvos dos fogos de artifício e a música que o DJ tocava no momento, eu estava consciente do que estava acontecendo, mas eu realmente só podia me concentrar em Rachel. Eu a beijei com tudo que eu tinha em mim e pedi pra Deus pra isso ser o suficiente. A ponta dos meus dedos seguiu caminho para cima e sob o seu vestido até encontrarem o tecido que a separava de mim. Eu reposicionei meu corpo para poder movimentar minha mão num ângulo melhor enquanto minhas unhas dançavam por cima da sua pele quente.

"E-Eu estou esmagando v-você?"

Ela engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça. "Não."

Eu mergulhei novamente em seus lábios e comecei a beijá-la mais uma vez. Aquele momento era tão intenso que eu honestamente só queria chorar. Eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas emoções, beijá-la só me fazia querer beijá-la ainda mais e amá-la não parecia o suficiente.

Eu podia sentir minhas mãos hesitantes enquanto elas desajeitadamente tentavam romper alguns limites.

"Você está tremendo."

Eu deixei escapar um pesado suspiro. "Desculpa. Eu só estou realmente nervosa."

Eu desejei tantas coisas. Meu corpo implorava para controlá-la, para fazê-la minha e nunca olhar pra trás. Ele só queria a doce liberdade que viria por saber que eu era aquela que a faria chegar ao limite, que eu era aquela que a faria sentir aquelas coisas pela primeira vez. Minha mente estava morrendo para se apegar as imagens dela de olhos fechados, a mandíbula cerrada, sua respiração pesada e seus baixos suspiros por ar. Meu coração ansiava para entregar tudo aquilo que eu sempre mantive preso e escondido, ele queria selar e confirmar tudo que eu sabia desde o início.

Eu a queria deixar em pedaços e depois reconstruí-la só para fazer tudo mais uma vez e outra.

Eu desloquei o tecido da sua calcinha para o lado e quase perdi meus sentidos só com a antecipação do que estava para acontecer. Eu ia senti-la, eu ia tocá-la num lugar que ninguém tinha tocado antes e eu iria fazer com que ela fosse minha.

Eu quebrei o beijo e descansei minha testa na sua, precisando ver os seus olhos. Eu precisava ver meu reflexo neles. Ela gemeu quando meus dedos hesitantemente mergulharam entre seus grandes lábios, mas ela não me impediu, pelo contrário, ela me puxou para mais perto. Eu vi sua reação como um encorajamento e comecei a explorar sua intimidade. A sensação era incrível. Sua umidade se acumulou ao redor do meu dedo e eu me agarrei a ela quando suas unhas correram pelos meus ombros. Eu sibilei levemente ao sentir as duas sensações enquanto elas complementavam uma a outra maravilhosamente.

Eu explorei mais fundo, eu queria saber tudo sobre aquela pequena cavidade com a ponta dos meus dedos. Eu comecei a deslizar meus dedos pela sua entrada, começando a entrar e sair torturantemente devagar e eventualmente ela já estava pronta para um segundo dedo. Eu não tinha ideia do que eu estava fazendo com ela, mas ela não tinha ideia do que suas expressões estavam fazendo comigo.

Eu beijei seu rosto e corri meu nariz por ele antes de pousar meus lábios nos dela. Como se eu fosse uma máscara de oxigênio, ela tirou completamente o ar dos meus pulmões com aquele beijo. Meu lábio inferior estava entre os seus dentes enquanto a palma da minha mão acariciava seu clitóris. Ela me mordeu. Forte.

Eu ignorei a mordida e voltei minha atenção para ela.

"Você está bem?"

Ela arrastou seus lábios entre os dentes e assentiu com um pequeno gemido. Eu estudei sua expressão.

"Você não parece bem."

Ela abriu seus olhos escurecidos. "Confie em mim."

Eu comecei a me mover mais rápido dentro dela e posicionei meus dedos num ângulo que acertasse o ponto sensível que eu tinha encontrado, arrancando dela os gemidos mais sexys que eu já tinha ouvido. Seus gemidos começaram a incluir o meu nome e eu quase me perdi no meu próprio prazer só pelos sons que ela deixava escapar dos seus lábios.

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes." Eu arfei contra os seus lábios.

Claro que ela sabia que eu nunca tinha feito nada parecido com aquilo antes. Talvez esse fosse o meu jeito de me desculpar antecipadamente se isso acabasse sendo uma experiência horrível para ela.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e sua expressão parecia quase sofrida. "Continua- Oh, continua fazendo o que você, oh está fazendo."

Eu assenti contra ela e escutei.

Os nós dos meus dedos se arrastavam contra sua parede, a umidade dela ensopando e cobrindo meus dedos. Seus gemidos estavam me fazendo deslizar ainda mais dentro dela e cada segundo que passava parecia uma eternidade entre nós.

"Eu..." Ela começou antes de fechar a boca e arquear suas costas para acompanhar meus movimentos. "Eu acho que vou..." Ela tentou de novo. "Deus, isso é tão bom."

Meu corpo parecia pegar fogo. "Você vai?"

Ela assentiu e eu podia sentir meus dedos sendo comprimidos pelas suas paredes, fazendo com que eu perdesse o meu ritmo, mas ela não pareceu se importar. O movimento dos seus quadris de encontro aos meus dedos fazia eu querer dar a ela exatamente o que ela precisava para alcançar o ápice.

Ela era minha.

"Diz meu nome."

Ela abriu os olhos como se ela pudesse ouvir minha mente pedindo para ela olhar para mim e abriu a boca antes de arfar o meu nome.

"Quinn... Deus, por favor não para."

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer para ela finalmente chegar ao limite, então eu continuei o que eu estava fazendo. Eu iria ter muitas oportunidades de aprender mais, mas naquele momento ela só precisava chegar ao orgasmo.

E quem era eu para negá-la qualquer coisa?

Eu daria o mundo a ela se eu pudesse.

Aquele momento parecia ter saído de um filme. Os últimos fogos estouraram e o céu ficou iluminado tempo o suficiente para eu poder admirar cada um dos traços do seu rosto enquanto ela explodia embaixo de mim.

Ela estava respirando pesado enquanto voltava para a terra e me encarava. "Você- que- Deus- amor." Ela estava em todos os lugares com as suas palavras, sem ser capaz de dizer uma frase completa ou exprimir um pensamento racional, mas eu entendi tudo que ela queria expressar. "Incrível."

"De verdade?"

Eu a senti estremecer quando retirei meus dedos de dentro dela e ela atacou meus lábios, levantando a cabeça.

"De verdade."

Eu não deixaria ela retribuir o favor, não importava o quanto ela pedisse; eu queria que aquele momento fosse dela e só para ela. Era a sua primeira vez e ela merecia aproveitar a sensação antes de ter que se preocupar com outra pessoa. Além disso, se eu sentisse um pouco do gosto do que ela tinha a me oferecer, eu não acho que seria capaz de deixá-la ir embora do telhado e nós duas ainda tínhamos aparências a manter. Nós ficamos deitadas no cobertor enquanto os fogos continuavam a estourar e esperamos mais dez minutos até finalmente levantarmos e voltarmos para o meu quarto.

Nós não conseguíamos nos desgrudar enquanto botávamos nossos biquínis.

A barreira tinha sido completamente derrubada e não tinha realmente nada que nos impedisse de fazer o que quer que nos desse vontade. Ia ser difícil resistir a ela em público, mas eu não podia evitar o pensamento de que valia a pena a tortura. Ela pegou duas blusas para nós antes de finamente voltarmos para a festa e nos juntar aos nossos amigos.

"Onde vocês estavam?" Santana perguntou sugestivamente.

"Rach, você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, pessoal. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu e curtir o resto da noite." Todo mundo assentiu antes dela continuar. "Obrigada Noah, por me defender. Eu não posso imaginar como seu olho deve estar agora."

"Você tá brincando? Eu já consegui quatro números, isso me fez um ímã de garotas. E eu totalmente pareço um bad boy." Ela flexionou seus músculos antes de levantar Rachel sob seus ombros. "Mas jogar você na piscina vai fazer o meu olho melhorar."

"Você não..."

O barulho dela caindo na água cortou sua ameaça e todo mundo esperou que ela começasse a gritar com ele por jogá-la na piscina antes dela estar preparada.

"Oh, ele vai ter sua bunda chutada novamente." Mercedes murmurou antes de sorrateiramente ir para trás dele e empurrá-lo também.

Depois disso, quase todo mundo estava pulando e empurrando uns aos outros. Santana e Brittany recomeçaram a briga de galo e Rachel e eu estávamos ganhando até Santana fazer um movimento sujo e conseguir me jogar na água. Nós caímos pra trás e elas continuaram invictas. Puck sugeriu _Sharks and Minnows_ , mas Rachel estava com medo de deixar a parede que ela estava agarrada. Eu tinha que admitir que a brincadeira também tinha me deixado aflita. Nós sorrateiramente chegamos ao raso enquanto Santana e Puck discutiam sobre ele ter ou não empurrado Brittany antes dela chegar na beira.

Eu fiquei de joelhos, com só minha cabeça acima da água e sorri para Rachel bobamente.

"Adivinha só?"

"O quê?"

"Eu amo você."

Ela sorriu antes de jogar água na minha cara. "Você só sabe dizer isso agora."

"Bem, eu estou completamente apaixonada por você, então eu sinto muito, porque eu vou continuar te dizendo isso sempre que eu puder."

"Oh, então agora você está apaixonada?"

"Como se você não estivesse."

Ela sorriu e se apoiou na parede da piscina antes de botar seus cotovelos na beira.

"Eu não sei o que te deu essa impressão, Quinn Fabray."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Você está me matando, Berry."

Ela deu de ombros enquanto deslizava suas unhas pela superfície da água. "Eu mal posso esperar por mais tarde."

"O que que tem mais tarde?"

"Bem, o encontro no telhado só foi o começo, baby."

Eu podia sentir arrepios por todo meu corpo e a água fria da piscina não estava ajudando.

"Eu senti sua falta."

Ela pendeu a cabeça de lado dando um sorriso divertido. "De onde veio isso?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu estava realmente me sentindo sozinha sem você essa última semana, como se meu coração estivesse doendo."

Ela sorriu suavemente antes de se afastar da beirada e andar até mim.

"Por que você é tão perfeita?"

Eu bati meus dedos no meu queixo, fingindo pensar. "Você só tem baixas expectativas."

Ela ficou de boca aberta e jogou mais água em mim antes que eu circulasse minhas mãos em sua cintura e desse um caldo nela. Sua risada ecoou pela piscina enquanto eu fazia cosquinhas em sua barriga sem piedade.

"Vocês podem parar de serem tão fofas? Está me dando náuseas."

Eu olhei para minha irmã enquanto esfregava a água do meu olho. "Por que você não vai ajudar o Puckerman a acender uma fogueira?" Eu provoquei.

Eventualmente nossos dentes começaram a bater depois de ficarmos na piscina por tanto tempo, então nos enrolamos em toalhas e fizemos um círculo em volta da fogueira. Santana arrumou as cadeiras e deixou duas de fora de propósito. Ninguém pareceu se incomodar quando Rachel se sentou no meu colo depois de vestir uma blusa por cima do biquíni. Foi exatamente como eu imaginei que a noite terminaria; assando marshmallows, dividindo algumas garrafas de cervejas, recontando as histórias engraçadas daquele ano para minha irmã e agindo como se fôssemos melhores amigos desde sempre.

É... 4 de julho era o meu feriado favorito.

O sorriso de Rachel só confirmou isso.


	8. Chapter 8 - Labor Gay

**Hey guys! Desculpa a demora! Meu notebook morreu nessas duas semanas e tá difícil! rs**

 **Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Labor Gay**

Nós passamos o resto do verão exatamente do jeito que eu queria ter passado. Ocasionalmente nossos pais tentavam botar algum tipo de restrição na quantidade de tempo que passávamos juntas, mas isso não surtiu qualquer efeito. Eu tinha aperfeiçoado a arte de sorrateiramente fugir de casa naqueles raros momentos em que minha mãe insistia que eu estava passando muito tempo na casa dos Berry e Rachel era mestre em convencer seus pais de que era essencial passarmos todo o tempo que podíamos juntas.

Eu praticamente me mudei para a casa dos Berry no fim do verão. Chegou ao ponto de eu ter minha própria pilha de roupa lavada e dobrada ao pé da cama de Rachel, mas isso honestamente não incomodava nenhuma de nós, porque a pilha de roupa de Rachel na minha casa era ainda maior. Por algum motivo, eu acho que Rachel gostava da ideia de dobrar minhas roupas no final de cada semana.

Brittany e Santana iam com frequência para minha casa durante o verão para poderem aproveitar a piscina e, por consequência, Rachel ficou mais próxima de ambas. Ocasionalmente outros membros do Glee se juntavam a nós para um churrasco, mas graças a Deus não houve qualquer episódio igual ao Dia da Independência. Puckerman passou a _se_ convidar bastante quando soube que minha irmã estava morando conosco pelo resto do tempo que faltava até que ela mudasse para NY no fim do verão. Nós éramos uma espécie de família não-convencional.

Foi de grande ajuda a porta da casa de Rachel estar sempre destrancada e seus pais trabalharem de nove às cinco, porque nós frequentemente escapávamos para passar o dia em seu quarto.

O verão estava chegando ao fim e o início das aulas estava literalmente na esquina. Normalmente, lá pelo fim de agosto, eu estaria entediada por não ter mais nada para fazer e o começo das aulas seria bem-vindo, mas pela primeira vez isso não aconteceu. Eu deveria estar animada, era o nosso último ano, mas isso só significava que estávamos cada dia mais perto da formatura.

"Quinn, você algum dia vai me levar para um encontro?"

Eu virei minha cabeça e subi meus óculos de sol, piscando contra a claridade. "Nós fomos ao cinema ontem à noite e nós fomos tomar café da manhã hoje."

Ela estava deitada na longa cadeira de sol ao meu lado. "Certo. Então eu posso te levar para um encontro?"

"Por que?"

Ela finalmente virou seu rosto para me encarar. "Eu só quero fazer algo especial pra você."

Eu sentei, o sol caindo intensamente sobre nós. Já era hora de parar nossa seção de bronzeamento, de qualquer forma. "Você faz muitas coisas especiais pra mim. Por que você quer me levar num encontro?"

"Porque eu quero fazer algo pra você." Ela respondeu sucintamente. "As aulas vão começar em dois dias e eu mal vi você por causa dos seus treinos. E quando as aulas começarem, nós não vamos mais ter todo esse tempo livre."

Eu ia direito para sua casa depois do meu treino pela manhã, para poder passar o dia com ela até o meu treino à noite. Depois ela me pegava para podermos jantarmos juntas ou ver um filme até cairmos no sono. Eu sabia que esse não era o motivo.

"É realmente por causa disso?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

Ela suspirou e também sentou. "Eu só quero que esse verão seja inesquecível."

"Ele já está sendo, não?"

Eu estava sob a impressão de que esse era o melhor verão de nossas vidas.

"Claro. Eu só queria aproveitar ao máximo antes de termos que voltar para a escola."

Eu tinha um pressentimento sobre o porquê daquilo.

"Rach, nada vai mudar."

"Você é ingênua se você acredita nisso." Ela disse de repente, com um tom de escárnio descaracterístico.

Eu peguei sua mão entre as minhas. "Eu estou te dizendo que nada vai mudar entre nós."

Ela soltou sua mão de mim. "Tudo vai mudar quando as aulas começarem. Esse é o seu ano, Quinn. Esse é o ano que você vem esperando por toda sua vida."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Baile de Inverno? Baile de formatura? Essa é a sua volta da vitória."

"Eu não me importo mais com nada disso."

Rachel balançou a cabeça em descrença. Aquilo estava começando a me irritar. "No fundo você ainda se importa."

"Nada vai mudar entre nós." Eu repeti, me agarrando ao meu único argumento.

"Ninguém sabe que estamos namorando. Nós pertencemos a níveis diferentes na cadeia social da escola." Ela disse como se estivesse me lembrando algo.

Minha voz quebrou levemente, mas eu encobri isso com uma tosse. "Como você pode dizer isso?"

"É verdade. No segundo em que voltarmos para o McKinley será como se esse verão nunca tivesse acontecido. Você vai voltar a comandar a escola com pulso de ferro e eu vou voltar a ser a rainha do drama que sabe cantar."

"Do que você está falando? Santana disse algo pra você?"

"Santana? Não, Quinn. Isso é sobre eu e você."

Eu me endireitei na cadeira, furiosa por ela estar fazendo isso num dos últimos dias de verão. "Não, isso não é sobre _eu_ e _você_ , isso, aparentemente, é sobre uma líder de torcida e sua namorada insegura."

"Ahh, eu sou insegura?"

Eu cruzei meus braços. "Acho que o que eu disse ficou muito claro."

"Quer saber? Esquece. Esquece que conversamos sobre isso."

Ela pulou da cadeira e começou a andar em direção à casa.

"Pra onde você vai?"

"Pra onde minha presença seja apreciada." Ela disse sobre os ombros.

Eu levantei e segurei o seu braço, virando-a para mim. "Apreciada? Rachel, do que você está falando? Eu aprecio todas as coisas em você."

"Não parece."

"Como você pode sequer dizer isso?"

"Você só me quer por perto quando é conveniente pra você." Ela abaixou a voz.

Eu sabia que ela mesma não acreditava no que estava dizendo.

"Quando é conveniente pra mim? Rachel, eu quero você por perto sempre. Quando foi que eu demonstrei o contrário?"

"O tempo inteiro."

Eu ri. "Ok. Eu sei que isso é um mecanismo de defesa seu. Da onde isso está vindo?"

"Eu só tenho pensado bastante ultimamente."

"Pensado?" Eu perguntei incrédula. "Você está inventando desculpas para não darmos certo."

"Não é isso o que eu estou fazendo!" Ela gritou teimosamente.

"Parece que sim, como se você não fosse sequer nos dar uma chance."

Era como se ela esperasse que eu falhasse antes mesmo de começar. Ela nunca apostava contra mim. Como ela poderia saber como eu iria agir com ela nos corredores do McKinley?

"Eu estou sendo realista em relação a isso." Ela replicou antes do seu olhar encontrar o meu. "Em relação a nós."

Ela começou a se afastar de mim e eu não tive escolha a não ser segui-la. Eu quase empurrei ela na piscina para que ela pudesse se libertar daquele feitiço sobre o qual ela parecia estar.

"Realista? Você está _tentando_ começar uma briga."

Ela girou os pés e apontou um dedo na minha cara. "Bom, talvez isso precise acontecer pra você cair na real."

Meus olhos disparam algo parecido com raiva. "Ok, tudo bem. Eu vou cair na real com você. Meus sentimentos por você são reais. Eu não gosto de ter que fingir que não estamos juntas, mas eu estou com muito medo de sair do armário porque eu tenho medo de escutar as palavras _saia da minha casa_ de novo quando minha mãe descobrir sobre nós e eu estou com medo de que no segundo que você sair da minha vista alguém jogue raspadinha em você porque você está comigo."

"Bem, eu fico imaginando quem ensinou isso a eles." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Foi como um tapa na cara. "Wow." Eu balancei a cabeça rindo desgostosa.

Eu dei as costas a ela e comecei a andar de volta para as cadeiras. Se ela queria continuar se machucando, eu certamente não iria ficar por perto para agravar a ferida.

"Quinn, espera. Eu não quis dizer isso." Ela me chamou.

Eu a senti atrás de mim. "Olha, eu já sei que eu não mereço você, mas você realmente tem que esfregar isso na minha cara?" Eu me virei. "E por causa de uma briga estúpida?"

Ela trouxe suas mãos para sua testa. "É que tudo está tão confuso."

"Bom, você pode imaginar como é confuso pra mim, ver você me atacar do nada. Você está querendo fazer com que eu termine com você?"

"Não! Quinn, eu amo você!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sem saber se eu poderia acreditar nela. "Você não tem ideia do que é olhar para você e lembrar de todas as coisas que eu fiz pra você. Você realmente acha que todo mundo vai esquecer que eu fazia bullying com você? Eu não gosto de me sentir como se eu não merecesse você e não faz com que eu me sinta melhor você jogar isso na minha cara depois de tanto dizer que me perdoou."

Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Você tem razão. Me desculpa."

"Não, _você_ tem razão. Você é boa demais para mim, Rach."

"Eu nem chego aos seus pés." Ela começou a argumentar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e botei minha mão em sua boca. "Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso."

"Não é verdade? Quantas pessoas escrevem no mural do seu Facebook todos os dias? Quantas vezes nesse verão você teve que recusar o convite de alguém para sair? Em qualquer lugar que você chega as pessoas param para te ver entrar. Isso só acontece comigo nas minhas fantasias." Ela disse tristemente.

Meu coração doeu por ela, realmente doeu. Eu não tinha controle sobre essas coisas.

Ela continuou. "Eu vejo você pela manhã antes de você ir treinar e você parece perfeita sem nem tentar. Eu pego você no seu treino e você está sempre despreocupada e confiante. Você está no topo, Quinn. E eu não consigo não pensar no porquê de você ainda estar comigo."

Eu queria chorar. Ela estava tão quebrada e eu não tinha ideia de como consertar aquilo. Eu não queria mais ser o centro das atenções. Eu não me importava mais com nada disso. Eu me importava com ela e em fazê-la feliz. Eu estava desesperada para fazê-la feliz.

"Você quer que eu saia das Cheerios?"

"Não! Deus, não! Eu nunca te pediria isso."

"Então o que você quer que eu faça? Por favor, me fala." Eu implorei.

Eu estava quase ficando de joelhos.

"Eu não sei." Ela encolheu os ombros tristemente. "Eu não sei como melhorar isso."

Eu mordi meus lábios e assenti. "Quando você souber me avisa." Eu comecei a me afastar dela.

"Quinn, espera!"

"Não. Eu acho que nós precisamos recuar um pouco antes que alguém diga algo que se arrependa. Me liga quando você estiver preparada para conversar, ok?"

Ela assentiu e eu me inclinei para beijar sua testa.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei antes de pegar minha toalha e voltar para dentro de casa.

Eu precisava quebrar algo e depois cair em pedaços antes de deixar que Rachel me reconstruísse.

...

Eu odiava o fato de estarmos desperdiçando os últimos dias de verão daquela forma. Até nossas mensagens pareciam forçadas e muito casuais.

Eu encontrei minha irmã sentada em uma das cadeiras de sol se refrescando e se banhando ao sol. Eu ouvi alguém tossir e percebi que ela não estava sozinha. Puck estava limpando a piscina.

"Você sabe que essa coisa entre você e o Puck está ficando estranha, certo?"

Ela sorriu abertamente. "É divertido assistir ele limpando coisas."

"Ele fez sexo comigo." Eu lembrei a ela.

Abigail fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça. " _Isso_ certamente me curou da minha estranha obsessão por ele." Ela sorriu e tirou seus óculos de sol. "Tá tudo bem? Por que você está parecendo como se eu tivesse jogado molho na sua blusa favorita?"

"Eu ainda não te perdoei por aquilo." Eu olhei para ela. "Aquela era minha blusa favorita."

Ela acenou despreocupadamente. "Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes. Sério, o que aconteceu? Rachel está cochilando no quarto?" Ela olhou para trás de mim pensando que talvez ela não tivesse enxergado Rachel ali. "Eu comprei pra ela a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Lembra daquelas lancheiras antigas? Eu comprei uma de _Hairspray_ para ela!" Abigail riu.

As vezes ela acreditava ser a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo. Eu fiquei triste sem conseguir disfarçar. Rachel iria amar aquela lancheira e provavelmente iria realmente usá-la.

"Jesus, Q. É só uma brincadeira. Eu não estou esperando que ela use."

"Eu e ela estamos meio que brigadas."

"Oh."

"É."

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns segundos enquanto eu brincava com meus próprios pés. Eu não tinha ideia do porquê eu tinha procurado ela para falar sobre isso, mas eu precisava falar com alguém que soubesse de nós.

"Eu estou perplexa. Não é como se ela pudesse engravidar você, então eu não sei porque vocês estariam brigadas. Vocês pareciam bem."

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Pessoas brigam."

"Lésbicas brigam sobre o que casais de verdade costumam brigar?"

"Casais de verdade?"

"Desculpa pela minha ignorância. Eu quis dizer casais heterossexuais. Esse _mojito_ está começando a fazer efeito." Ela ofereceu um sorriso apreensivo e por mais que eu estivesse brava pelo que ela tinha dito, eu precisava conversar com alguém.

Ela continuou assim que percebeu meu olhar. "Olha, eu tenho pesquisado sobre isso me preparando caso você precise conversar com alguém e eu tenho certeza de que o cara da locadora já acha que eu sou gay por causa de todos os filmes que eu tenho alugado."

Eu esfreguei meus olhos, cansada. "Deus, parece que é a Rachel quem está falando. O que está acontecendo comigo?"

Eu sentei em uma das cadeiras e descansei meus cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Para ser justa, ela foi quem me sugeriu tomar alguma iniciativa para aprender mais sobre o assunto."

Eu levantei minha cabeça. "Quando ela sugeriu isso pra você?"

"Umas semanas atrás. Nós almoçamos juntas enquanto você tinha saído com a Brittany e Santana."

"Ela não me contou sobre isso." Eu repliquei, ligeiramente ofendida por ela não ter me contado.

"Por que ela se sentiu patética por sentir tanto a sua falta e ter que ligar para sua irmã mais velha para fazer companhia pra ela. Acho que ela não quis parecer muito pegajosa?"

"Pegajosa? Essa palavra sequer existe no meu vocabulário. Não existe limite para mim quando o assunto é passar tempo com ela."

"Eu normalmente não me contentaria com o segundo lugar, mas ela é histérica." Ela continuou.

Eu assenti. "Ela é histérica e ela é linda, e inteligente, e perspicaz e... e perfeita." Suspirei.

Abigail franziu as sobrancelhas. "Então qual é o problema?"

"Eu não sou nada disso."

"Por que não? Você é uma Fabray."

"Exatamente isso." Eu apontei. "Exatamente isso. Eu não sou uma Fabray quando eu estou com ela e ela me ama mesmo assim."

"Eu ainda não estou entendendo. Isso soa como uma coisa boa."

"É uma coisa boa. Mas todo o resto me vê como uma Fabray."

Ela tomou mais um gole do seu _mojito_. "E daí?"

"Ela não disse com todas as letras, mas eu acho..." Eu corri uma mão pelos meus cabelos, esperando ganhar tempo para que ela pudesse ler a minha mente, sem sucesso. "Eu acho que ela quer assumir o nosso namoro."

"Oh."

"Oh? Isso é tudo que você tem para me dizer?'

"É. Quer dizer, não. Eu li sobre isso! Você sabe, sair do armário. Continue." Ela gesticulou.

Eu encolhi só de ouvir ela falando esse termo.

Eu suspirei. "Nós começamos uma briga idiota sobre como eu não aprecio ela e como nós estamos em dois níveis diferentes de popularidade e eu acho que ela tem medo de que eu trate ela diferente quando voltarmos para a escola. Ou talvez ela esteja insegura porque eu sou uma Cheerio. Eu não sei, eu só queria que ela me dissesse o que ela quer que eu faça."

"Bem, você quer se assumir?"

"Não muito." Eu respondi honestamente.

Eu realmente não queria ter que fazer isso se pudesse ser evitado.

"Por que não?"

Por um milhão de motivos.

"Os olhares, os cochichos, as risadas, as fofocas."

Ela ficou em silêncio por pelo menos um minuto enquanto processava o que eu havia dito. "Então você não se importa que isso possa afetar o seu status?" Ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Não."

"Hmm. Wow."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, não gostando do seu tom.

"Você sempre foi tão obcecada em ser popular e rainha do baile."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu conheci a Rachel."

"Graças à Deus." Ela disse, me provocando.

"Não abusa."

"Então você tem medo do que as pessoas vão dizer?"

"Sim."

"E qual o problema?" Ela praticamente pulou da cadeira.

"Qual o problema do que?"

"As pessoas não falam de você independente disso? Quero dizer, eu imagino que elas fofoquem sobre você o tempo inteiro."

Eu pensei no que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Jacob Bem Israel realmente tinha uma página do seu blog especificamente dedicada a mim. "Acho que sim."

"Então dê a eles um motivo para falarem. Santana e Brittany não estão super gays uma pela outra agora?" Eu assenti. "Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar! Vocês três comandam aquela merda de colégio!" Ela riu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

"E a Rachel? Eu não vou estar sempre por perto para protegê-la."

"Protegê-la do que? Você realmente acredita que alguém vai fazer alguma coisa contra ela sabendo que vocês três irão defendê-la? Que ela namora a capitã das líderes de torcida? Vocês estão no último ano! Você está se preocupando à toa."

"E o Finn?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Ele vai superar."

"Mas e-"

Ela levantou uma das mãos. "Não tem nada que você tenha que se preocupar. Nossa mãe sequer se importa que você seja gay."

"O quê?"

Claro que eu não tinha escutado aquilo.

"Ela me perguntou há umas duas semanas. Deus que me perdoe, mas foi engraçado."

Eu comecei a ferver de raiva e as minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. "E você só resolveu me dizer isso agora?"

"Eu sabia que você ia surtar." Ela replicou indiferente enquanto tomava outro gole do seu drink.

"Obviamente!" Eu gritei.

"Sem ofensa, mas você e a Rachel são meio que óbvias."

"O que você disse a ela?" Eu pressionei.

"Eu não precisei dizer nada! Ela me perguntou e antes que eu pudesse responder ela disse _'eu espero que sim, a Rachel faz tão bem a ela'_ e saiu andando."

"Ela estava bêbada? Ou drogada?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sóbria como no dia que nasceu."

Eu analisei sua expressão. "Você está falando sério?"

"Eu prometo. Eu achei que estava sonhando."

"Isso é... bom. Eu acho."

"Você acha? Você não tem mais nada no caminho! Eu te daria o meu _mojito_ para comemorarmos, mas Puck está por perto." Eu quase pulei da minha cadeira para atacá-la, mas ela levantou suas mãos em sinal de defesa. "Nossa, eu estou brincando!"

Ela começou a falar antes que eu pudesse gritar com ela. "Olha, se você acha que é isso que a Rachel está esperando que você perceba, então você provavelmente está certa. Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa que possa ser. E se eu fosse ela, eu me sentiria da mesma forma. Quem não iria querer andar de mãos dadas com você pelos corredores do colégio?"

"Agora você só está tirando onda com a minha cara."

"Não estou. Eu entendo o que ela deve estar sentindo. Eu acho que você também. Você não me disse uma vez que você odiava o fato de não poder segurar a mão dela na escola? Você não gostaria de não só segurar a mão dela, mas também escutar alguém dizer ' _aquela é a Rachel? Não olhe diretamente para ela, ela é a garota da Fabray'?_ Imagina você poder cantar um dueto com ela em uma das competições do coral ou algo do tipo. Você não quer sair de uma aula entediante de História Mundial e poder dizer oi pra sua namorada com um beijo?"

Ela estava certa, eu queria todas essas coisas.

"Você sempre odiou história." Eu ri, lembrando de quando ela discursava furiosamente sobre o quanto história era inútil.

"Eu não ligo para o que aconteceu há trezentos anos!"

Eu me levantei da cadeira e estendi minha palma para ela bater. "Obrigada, Abs. Eu realmente vou sentir sua falta quando você for embora."

"Isso é coisa de nerd." Mas ela bateu na minha mão mesmo assim. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Dizer a nossa mãe que eu vou jantar na casa da Rachel."

"Fiu-fiu" Ela assoviou.

"Gostou do que viu?" Puck disse perto da cascata de água.

"Não é pra você, Puckerman, continue limpando a piscina." Eu disse enquanto andava em direção à casa para pegar minhas chaves.

"Leve a lancheira!" Eu ouvi minha irmã gritar.

"Eu não vou fazer isso!" Eu gritei sobre o ombro.

"Mas eu comprei o par dela pra você!"

...

Não demorou muito para eu chegar à casa dela, mas demorou mais do que três batidas em sua porta para que eu tivesse uma resposta. Eu fui recebida por uma Rachel suada e ofegante. Ela parecia surpresa em me ver.

"Quinn!" Ela tirou o fone de um dos ouvidos. "Há quanto tempo você está aqui? Por sorte eu ouvi a campainha entre uma música e outra."

"Dez minutos." Eu supus.

"Você deveria ter entrado."

Eu encolhi os ombros tristemente e comecei a brincar com o tapete da porta de entrada com os pés. "Eu não tinha certeza se eu era bem-vinda ou não."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Amor, você é sempre bem-vinda aqui."

Eu desabei bem ali, vendo a expressão de mágoa no seu rosto pelo que eu disse.

"Me perdoa." Ela botou pra fora enquanto abria os braços para que eu me aconchegasse nela. "Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta."

"Eu também." Eu sussurrei no seu ombro.

Apesar do meu esforço, eu não podia mais segurar as lágrimas que de repente atacaram meus olhos. Só estar perto dela me fazia querer chorar depois de ficar quase um dia inteiro sem vê-la. Era o suficiente para que eu perdesse o controle.

"Oh Deus, eu estou toda suada e nojenta. Você está provavelmente querendo sair de perto de mim." Ela começou a se afastar, mas eu a segurei mais forte.

"Não tem problema." Eu sussurrei com a voz falha.

"Você está chorando?"

"Não."

Eu tinha sido pega.

Eu senti seu corpo tremer com a risada que ela deu. "Eu não quero que suas lágrimas sujem meu corpo completamente limpo." Ela brincou.

Eu ri e finalmente me afastei para limpar o caminho úmido que tinha se formado em meu rosto. Ela fez uma cara triste quando eu funguei e balancei a cabeça.

"Eu estou bem, eu juro. Eu só senti sua falta."

Sua expressão se suavizou e ela se inclinou para me dar um selinho.

"Estou feliz que você esteja aqui." Ela pegou minha mão e me guiou escada acima em direção ao seu quarto. "Eu preciso de ajuda para escolher minha roupa para amanhã."

Eu a segui e deixei que ela me guiasse até o quarto.

"Eu diminui para cinco opções."

Meus olhos analisaram a cama e eu apontei para a última opção. Eu amava quando ela estava de vestido e aquele azul-marinho era um dos meus favoritos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e riu enquanto assentia. "Esse também é o meu favorito."

Ela logo entrou no chuveiro, não querendo permanecer daquele jeito.

"Você alguma vez já ficou cansada de mim?" Eu perguntei sentada na cama.

Ela já havia saído do banho e estava sentada na escrivaninha, postando seu vídeo semanal no Youtube. Eu finalmente tinha conseguido convencê-la que o MySpace não existia mais nas redes sociais e que muitas pessoas não iriam ver o seu talento se ela continuasse postando lá. Ela tinha feito uma conta no Youtube quase que instantaneamente, mas eu notei que ela ainda postava o link na página do MySpace. Eu não podia ter tudo.

Ela também tinha desistido das suas postagens à noite porque ela tinha encontrado algo melhor para fazer toda noite. Eu não era de me gabar, mas...

Eu sempre estava na sua cama quando ela gravava os vídeos, era emocionante pensar que as pessoas que iam assistir ao vídeo não faziam ideia de que eu estava no quarto com ela, escondida da câmera. Eu também jamais perderia a chance de ver Rachel cantar.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?" Ela parecia magoada.

A revista que eu estava lendo estava esquecida ao meu lado. Eu fiz sinal pra que ela se juntasse a mim na cama.

"Eu amo você."

Ela sorriu. "Eu também amo você, Quinn. Por que eu ficaria cansada de você?"

"Eu estou sempre por perto. Quero dizer, nós praticamente moramos juntas durante esse verão. E amanhã começa as aulas e vamos nos ver todos os dias, temos Glee juntas e depois vamos pra minha casa ou pra sua. Algumas noites nós vamos assistir algum filme, outras vamos sair com nossos amigos e acabar dormindo juntas se tivermos sorte. Eu só não vejo você quando eu estou treinando e mesmo assim algumas vezes você ainda fica nas arquibancadas."

Rachel me olhou, sem dizer nada.

"Eu não sei se eu estou me expressando da forma certa." Eu respirei profundamente. "Eu gosto de sempre estar com você, muito. Eu só quero ter certeza de que você também. Eu não encho o seu saco, né?"

Ela deixou um beijo em meus lábios. "Não, você não enche meu saco. Eu quero passar mais tempo com você, se é possível. Eu nunca tenho o suficiente de você."

Eu senti meu peito inchar.

"Eu me sinto da mesma forma."

"É estranho." Ela começou. "Eu sempre fui independente, mas é muito bom depender de alguém. Eu gosto de mal poder esperar para ver você. Sempre que caímos no sono, eu amo acordar do seu lado. Quando eu estou treinando, eu amo ver você lendo algo na minha cama enquanto espera. Quando eu saio com meus pais, eu fico contando os segundos para receber alguma mensagem sua."

Eu assenti porque eu sabia exatamente como era se sentir assim.

"Quando eu estou no treino, eu mal posso esperar para te beijar quando você vai me buscar."

Ela se aconchegou em mim.

"Eu sei que nunca conversamos sobre isso, mas o que você acha que as pessoas vão dizer quando descobrirem sobre nós?"

"Sendo como somos?"

Eu assenti.

"Eu posso ter medo, mas eu tenho você ao meu lado. Eu sei que você não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer comigo. Eu realmente queria que pudéssemos ser nós mesmas no colégio. Às vezes eu me imagino te dando um beijo depois de você ter me acompanhado até alguma aula, talvez dividir meu almoço com você. Eu também queria poder cantar abertamente pra você no Glee em vez de ter que fazer isso escondendo meus sentimentos."

"As coisas que você disse ontem realmente mexeram comigo." Eu comecei.

"Por favor, esquece isso. Eu estava sendo irracional sobre tudo. Eu sei que você não está pronta, seus medos são completamente naturais e foi errado da minha parte tentar pressionar você daquele jeito. Eu estou satisfeita com qualquer forma que eu possa ter você."

Era tão bom ouvir ela dizer todas aquelas coisas e só me fez querer mais ainda dar a ela o que ela queria. Porque, no fim das contas, ela estava deixando que eu escolhesse. E eu estava pronta.

"Você deixaria eu cantar com você em um dos seus vídeos?"

Ela olhou para mim mais rápido do que eu tinha antecipado.

"Um dueto? Você está falando sério, Quinn?"

Antes que eu pudesse confirmar, ela me engolfou num forte abraço.

Eu sabia que as pessoas assistiam aos seus vídeos e eu sabia que eles assistiam porque gostavam de ouvir ela cantar. Claro, eu já tinha feito comentários horríveis sobre eles, mas eu sempre esperava secretamente para ouvi-la cantar. Eu sabia que todo mundo secretamente idolatrava sua voz e eu sabia que as pessoas veriam nós duas cantando juntas e algumas suspeitas seriam levantadas. Eu queria cantar com ela desde que eu tinha entrado no coral dois anos atrás, mas eu raramente tinha a oportunidade. Eu estava matando dois pássaros com uma pedra só. Eu cantaria com ela e também seria o começo para as pessoas descobrirem sobre nós, eu estava pronta para que as pessoas vissem a Quinn que ela via todos os dias.

No segundo que entramos no colégio juntas na manhã seguinte, nós podíamos ver os olhares que eram lançados em nossa direção. Antes de sairmos de casa, eu tinha checado a página do vídeo que tínhamos postado cantando _I Think We're Alone Now,_ da Tiffany e tinha mais de três mil visualizações. Era muito mais do que qualquer outro vídeo que ela tinha postado e nós sabíamos por quê. Talvez fosse uma jogada muita arriscada e quando Rachel sugeriu algo um pouco mais discreto, eu insisti naquela música. Eu tinha escutado aquela música no caminho pra sua casa. Havia se encaixado perfeitamente.

Sem levar em conta como ela tinha ficado usando uma blusa com a gola em v e um rabo-de-cavalo.

Talvez tínhamos nos deixado levar na escolha do figurino. Mas quando Rachel tinha algo em mente, ela ia em frente com aquilo. Literalmente. A esteira tinha sido útil como equipamento para deixar a letra da música ganhar vida.

"Quinn, eu estou com um pouco de medo." Ela sussurrou ao perceber que as pessoas no corredor estavam nos encarando.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe." Eu prometi a ela.

Eu realmente não tinha ideia do que ia acontecer, mas eu não podia voltar atrás. Nós tínhamos trabalhado arduamente no nosso vídeo inspirado nos anos 80 para desistirmos agora. Eu tinha dado meu sangue, suor e lágrimas naquela performance.

"Me leva até a minha sala?"

Eu sorri. "Claro."

"O que nós fazemos? Eles estão esperando a gente fazer alguma coisa? Eu deveria segurar a sua mão?"

"Hmm, eu acho que sim."

Eu engoli meu medo e segurei a sua mão com a minha enquanto íamos juntas para sua primeira aula.

"Me manda mensagem?" Eu implorei. Eu podia me virar, mas eu estava preocupada que alguém tentasse fazer algo com ela.

Ela assentiu antes de entrar na sala. Eu senti meu celular vibrar assim que cheguei na minha sala de aula.

 _Noah está salivando como se fosse um cachorro olhando para um pedaço de carne._

 _Eu cuido dele mais tarde. Além disso, está tudo bem?_

 _Só sentindo a sua falta._

Eu também já estava com saudades, bem mais do que eu deveria. Eu lutei contra a umidade que já ameaçava tomar conta dos meus olhos e tentei ignorar as pessoas me encarando como se eu fosse fazer algum tipo de mágica ou algo do tipo.

Aquele primeiro dia de aula nunca tinha passado tão devagar.

"Você poderia ter me avisado, Fabray." Santana apareceu do nada quando eu estava pegando alguns livros do armário.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Eu sei que você é completamente gay agora, mas aquilo era realmente necessário?"

"San, você me disse que tinha sido fofo." Brittany sorria abertamente. "Eu gostei da sua calça, Quinn. Eu poderia ter te emprestado algumas coisas legais."

Eu agradeci antes de dar uma risadinha para Santana, que estava claramente evitando comentar o que Brittany tinha dito antes.

"Que seja. Um aviso teria sido bom. Não ache que eu vou proteger a sua bunda."

"Da próxima vez que eu fizer alguma coisa do tipo ou quiser me declarar para minha namorada, vou me certificar de ligar para você." Eu respondi sarcasticamente enquanto caminhávamos para a sala do coral, nossa última aula do dia.

Quase todos os membros já estavam sentados em suas cadeiras e Rachel estava analisando algumas partituras no piano.

"Oi." Eu sussurrei me esgueirando para perto dela.

"Eles ainda estão me encarando?" Ela perguntou num tom baixo.

Eu podia ver pelo canto do olho que eles estavam.

"Uhum."

"Me dá um beijo."

"Sério?"

"Sério. Eles estão olhando para nós. Eu acho que isso seria uma boa experiência para quando os paparazzi inevitavelmente começarem a me perseguir por NY, mas eu ainda tenho alguns anos antes disso acontecer. Isso precisa acabar agora."

"Aproveite."

Aquele beijo talvez tenha sido um dos mais inocentes que já tínhamos compartilhado, mas pareceu satisfazer nossa audiência.

"Eu sabia. Podem ir me pagando."

Todo mundo grunhiu enquanto entregavam o dinheiro na mão de Kurt.

"Vocês apostaram?" Rachel perguntou incrédula.

"Você sabia dessa aposta?" Eu dirigi minha pergunta para Santana.

Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto lixava as unhas. "Eu tinha apostado que vocês iam assumir a relação gay de vocês no Ano Novo." Ela se explicou antes de finalmente olhar para mim. "Era por isso que eu estava puta porque você não tinha me avisado. Eu poderia ter ganho essa merda."

"Vocês são inacreditáveis."

"Você pode nos culpar? Nós tínhamos que nos distrair com alguma coisa." Artie disse com um inocente dar de ombros.

"Como vocês sabiam que nós estávamos juntas?" Rachel perguntou.

Todo mundo começou a explicar seus próprios motivos e nós não conseguíamos entender o que ninguém estava dizendo.

"Puckerman, eu vou arrancar os seus olhos se você continuar olhando pra ela dessa forma."

Sua boca finalmente fechou, mas infelizmente não permaneceu assim. "Eu literalmente dou a vocês todas as minhas economias se vocês deixarem eu assistir vocês fazendo."

"Cala a boca, Puckerman!"

"Qual é! Vocês são minhas duas garotas."

"Como é que é?" Santana disse com raiva, enquanto Brittany encarava os dois.

Antes que a situação piorasse, uma nova surgiu.

"Ela não se importa com você. Ela está usando você e ela vai te machucar. Ela não ama você como eu amo."

Parecia que o Finn tinha passado as últimas aulas fazendo uma lista com os motivos pelos quais Rachel não deveria estar comigo e falado antes que pudesse esquecê-la.

"Cara, você não pode falar assim e acabar com o momento. Elas estavam prestes a concordar com um ménage." Puck reclamou.

"Eww, você tem sorte que eu não tenho ânsia de vômito."

"Sério, Finn. Cresce."

"Isso é tão quente."

"Rachel, você não pode confiar nela."

"Puckerman, eu juro por Deus..."

"Finn, deixa elas em paz. Elas estão felizes."

"Eu e Santana podemos deixar você assistir."

"Alguém apostou qual seria a reação do Finn?"

"Eu quero as quatro."

"Puck, cala a boca! Hudson, não toque nela."

"Eu apostei que o Finn iria todo _Vanilla Sky_ pra cima delas."

"Ninguém vai nos assistir, Britt-Britt."

"Ela mentiu sobre quem era o pai da sua própria filha!"

"Por que não? A gente sempre deixa a câmera nos assistir."

"Quem é _Vanilla Sky_?"

"Sério? Você ainda está nessa? Isso foi há mais de um ano atrás e você foi idiota o suficiente para acreditar em mim."

"Porque isso é particular, Britt."

"Não é minha culpa que você é tão convincente. Talvez as pessoas realmente possam ficar grávidas numa banheira."

" _Vanilla Sky_ é um filme que o Tom Cruise é completamente stalker."

"Deus, você é um idiota! Eu estou feliz pelo Puck ser o pai, pelo menos ele tem algum tipo de cérebro!"

"Humm, igual _Swinfan_?"

"Santana, eu realmente te dou todo o dinheiro que eu tenho se você deixar eu ver esses vídeos."

"Chega!"

Todo os olhares foram para uma pequena morena ao meu lado assim que sua voz ecoou pela sala.

"Puck, você não pode assistir ninguém fazendo sexo, gravado ou não. Kurt, _Vanilla Sky_ é um pouco demais para essa situação e meu rosto é muito valioso para ficar desfigurado. Tina, _Swinfan_ nem se compara e, também, eu jamais trairia Quinn com um provável stalker. Quinn, antes que você fale alguma coisa, eu nunca trairia você sob nenhuma circunstância. Santana e Brittany, eu não julgo vocês. Artie e Mike, obrigado por terem permanecido em silêncio. Sam e Mercedes, obrigada por nos defenderem. Finn, por favor, não fale da minha namorada dessa forma."

"Namorada? Rachel, e nós?"

Eu não pude controlar o riso sarcástico que passou pelos meus lábios.

"O que é que tem nós?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu pensei, você sabe, que nós estávamos flertando e você estava só bancando a difícil?"

Dizer que ele estava iludido seria atenuar a situação.

"Flertando? Eu não vi você desde a festa. Eu sinto muito se minha reação ao te empurrar quando você tentou me beijar te levou a achar que eu queria algum tipo de relacionamento com você."

"Mas com a Quinn? Você está fazendo isso para se vingar de mim? Eu disse que eu estava arrependido por ter dormido com a Santana."

"Eu nunca vou saber como eu sobrevivi um semestre na Dalton sem isso."

"Ao contrário do que você acha, isso não tem nada a ver com você, Hudson."

"Fica fora disso, Fabray."

"Cara, não fala assim com a minha _baby mama._ "

"Noah, por favor, nunca mais me chame disso."

"Está vendo? Você nunca vai se livrar disso, Rach. A filha dela é sua irmã!"

" _Bravo_ realmente precisa retornar minhas ligações. Como eles puderam não nos dar um _reality show_?"

"Você pode pegar emprestado a nossa câmera, Kurt."

"Dispenso, Britt."

"Eu já sei de todas essas coisas, Finn. Então se você está querendo me impedir de querer ficar com a Quinn, isso não vai dar certo. A menos que você esteja ciente de alguma coisa que faça nossa relação ser incestuosa, nada vai me impedir de estar com ela."

Finn abriu e fechou sua boca, como um peixe fora d'água.

"O drama só aumenta." Kurt comentou, os olhos arregalados de excitação.

"Então?"

"Finn, qual é exatamente seu problema comigo?" Eu perguntei depois dele ter permanecido em silêncio.

"Você foi quem mandou o Puck jogar raspadinha nela pela primeira vez, você fez a escola inteira começar a chamá-la de nomes horríveis, você fez aquela Glist estúpida para se sentir melhor e magoou a Rachel ainda mais, você me traiu com o meu melhor amigo, ficou grávida e continuou mentindo na minha cara. Você é uma traidora e uma mentirosa. Você provavelmente traiu o Sam também! Você é uma egoísta e você não merece alguém como a Rachel. Você nunca mereceu e nem nunca vai merecer."

Os olhos de Rachel foram direto para mim, ela sabia minha insegurança sobre esse assunto. Ele tinha acertado em cheio. Até mesmo Santana podia dizer que ele tinha.

"Ok. Falando sério Finn, você está começando a me irritar. Como você ousa falar com a minha amiga dessa forma? Se você não estivesse com sua cabeça anormalmente grande enfiada na sua bunda, você veria que elas estão felizes juntas. A Quinn tem protegido a Rachel bem melhor do que você jamais fez, elas obviamente já superaram os problemas do passado e a Berry já deixou muito claro que trazê-los de volta não vai fazer com que elas se separem. Você teve um milhão de oportunidades com ela e você as desperdiçou e graças à Deus, porque se você não consegue enxergar o quanto a Rachel está feliz com a Quinn durante esses últimos meses então você realmente não a conhece e que eu vá para o inferno se você ainda acha que você a merece. Agora faz o favor de tirar sua bunda gorda do caminho delas, Hudson, antes que eu quebre essa sua cara de bebê em tantos pedaços que nem você mesmo vai se reconhecer."

O silêncio que se seguiu foi quase estranho. Santana estava de pé e bem em frente ao moreno quando seu discurso acabou e Finn parecia precisar de um novo par de calças. Rachel permaneceu em silêncio enquanto analisava curiosamente Santana e eu estava lutando contra o riso que os meus lábios queriam soltar. Ninguém disse nada por um bom tempo.

"Você realmente me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome?"

"E daí?" Ela soltou, virando para voltar para a cadeira que ela tinha abandonado ao lado de Brittany.

Kurt parecia que tinha acabado de assistir os últimos trinta segundos do último episódio da última temporada de _Os Sopranos._ "E daí?"

"Cara, eu escutaria ela se fosse você." Puck disse, finalmente acrescentando algo útil a conversa.

Finn não respondeu. Eu gentilmente segurei a mão de Rachel e a puxei para sentarmos quando Mr. Schue finalmente chegou.

"Para quem não ia defender a minha bunda..." Eu sussurrei ironicamente para Santana.

"Vai se foder, Fabray. E diz para a sua namorada não achar que isso foi grande coisa."

Mr. Schue bateu palmas para chamar nossa atenção. "Desculpem pelo atraso, pessoal. Eu tive uma reunião com Figgins. Então, o que eu perdi?"

Os grunhidos foram instantâneos e necessários. Era o primeiro dia de aula e a tensão na sala do coral já era palpável. Rachel manteve sua mão entrelaçada a minha, mas eu estava com a cabeça muito longe dali para poder aproveitar a sensação. Eu tinha o que eu queria, mas eu não me sentia como eu pensei que me sentiria. Eu tinha centenas de arrependimentos pesando sob a minha cabeça sobre a forma com que eu havia tratado Rachel no passado.

Eu fingi não deixar com que as palavras de Finn me afetassem para não poder arruinar completamente o nosso dia, mas aquele assunto não ia ser evitado para sempre. Na verdade, eu não planejava prolongar aquele assunto por mais uma semana. Nós estávamos bem no colégio, nós continuamos a andar de mãos dadas enquanto andávamos pelo corredor e ela continuou a me dar um beijo no rosto sempre que eu a deixava em suas aulas. Nós ainda trocávamos mensagens quando ficávamos entediadas em alguma aula, sentávamos uma do lado da outra no almoço e ela até mesmo realizou seu desejo de dividir seu almoço comigo em um dos dias. Mas quando íamos pra casa uma da outra era quase que forçado e algo estava estranho entre nós. Eu não queria que fosse assim, mas quando não tínhamos a distração de estarmos no colégio, era meio que difícil fingir que tudo estava bem.

O silêncio nos matava.

Ela não me pressionou a me abrir, mas eu sabia que ela era esperta o suficiente para saber o que passava pela minha cabeça. Eu me fechei emocionalmente depois do Finn ter dito aquelas palavras para mim.

Eu estava deitada na cama do quarto de hóspedes. Ela estava praticando um dueto com o _Finn._ Eu não estava feliz com isso, especialmente depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas realmente não havia muitas opções masculinas para acompanhar Rachel na música que o Mr. Schue tinha escolhido. Eu fingi não me importar quando ela me disse que tinha que praticar com ele e me mandou uma mensagem para me avisar que tinha mudado o local do ensaio para o seu quarto para que eu pudesse estar lá também. Eu comecei a fazer meu dever de casa enquanto eu fracamente escutava eles passarem a música algumas vezes.

Eu não confiava nele.

Eu o ignorei quando ele subiu as escadas e me esquivei da tentativa de Rachel de me dar um beijo. Eu estava sendo uma idiota.

Ele tinha ido embora já faziam uns dez minutos, eu havia escutado ele fechar a porta da frente e o barulho do seu carro indo embora. Eu esperei que Rachel viesse até mim.

A batida na porta deveria ter me alertado para a séria conversa que estava prestes a acontecer entre nós. Ela raramente batia na porta.

"Podemos conversar?"

Meu corpo congelou quando eu ouvi sua voz. Eu pus minha melhor expressão e lentamente me virei para ver uma Rachel cansada e não muito confiante. E eu era o motivo. Ela sempre brilhava depois de cantar, mas a garota a minha frente parecia triste e hesitante.

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Claro. Sobre o que você quer conversar?"

"Finn."

"O que tem ele?" Se a falha na minha voz fosse alguma indicação, eu estava nervosa.

Mas como eu era teimosa, eu ainda não queria falar sobre aquilo.

"Você pode ao menos olhar para mim?"

Eu fechei os olhos, apreciando o último momento em que eu pertencia a Rachel Berry antes que ela terminasse comigo para ficar com alguém que certamente era mais merecedor que eu.

"Olha, se você vai terminar comigo, por favor faça de uma vez para eu poder pegar minhas coisas e sair daqui."

"Eu sabia! Você deixou o que o Finn disse te afetar." Ela apontou um dedo acusatório para mim.

"Como não?"

"Você me disse que estava bem semana passada."

Eu só pude encolher os ombros.

"Não me deixe de fora, Quinn."

Quando eu não respondi, seu corpo desapareceu e eu estremeci com o barulho da porta batendo. Ela raramente batia a porta, mas ela era uma perfeccionista quando se tratava das suas saídas de diva. Ela nunca tinha usado elas comigo, no entanto. Ou ela estava realmente irritada ou ela queria que eu reagisse.

Eu levantei da cama e fechei meu caderno no processo. Eu estava fazendo o que os Fabrays faziam e eu tinha feito um trabalho tão bom até então tentando não ser assim. Eles tendiam a se fechar para as pessoas que ficavam muito próximas. Claro que as palavras de Finn estavam martelando na minha cabeça desde o segundo em que ele as tinha dito quase uma semana atrás. Elas não iam para lugar nenhum e em vez de discutir isso como uma pessoa normal, eu decidi passar por uma espécie de tortura sádica, o que eu não fazia desde que eu tinha começado a ficar com Rachel.

Não demorou muito para eu andar até a porta do seu quarto e encontrá-la dando voltas pelo quarto.

"Não me deixe te deixar de fora!"

Os pais dela ainda não estavam em casa, então eu não tinha que me preocupar com o volume da minha voz.

"Por favor Quinn, me diga como eu faço isso? Você tem estado tão fechada essa semana que passou, é como conversar com uma parede." Ela argumentou.

"O que você esperava, Rachel? Ninguém está atacando você ou te dizendo que você não me merece."

Ela me olhou incrédula e balançou a cabeça enquanto abraçava a si mesma.

"O que eu sei é que eu não mereço esse tratamento de você. Eu entendo que você esteja insegura-"

"Só fica quieta."

"Você está evitando seus sentimentos."

"Deus, para de tentar me consertar, você não é minha terapeuta, Rachel. Você é minha namorada."

"Exatamente, Quinn. Eu sou sua namorada. Eu estou com você, não com o Finn."

Eu exalei pelo nariz. "Você não precisa me agradecer por te fazer esse favor."

Ela apontou para a porta. "Sai da minha casa."

Suas palavras me rasgaram por dentro e acertaram meu peito como um trem de carga. Ouvir aquelas palavras me machucaram fisicamente. Ela sabia o que aquelas palavras causavam em mim, ela sabia que era exatamente o que meus pais tinham me dito na noite em que eles haviam me expulsado de casa. Na noite em eles me machucaram sem volta. A noite que eles me estragaram tanto que eu nem podia ficar num relacionamento sem me sentir insegura e como se eu estivesse no limite em certos momentos. E aqui estava Rachel, jogando essas palavras na minha cara. Independente dela ter percebido ou não, elas doeram como o inferno.

"Quinn, eu não quis..."

Suas palavras pararam quando a porta bateu atrás de mim.

Eu estava sendo extremamente difícil e isso eu conseguia admitir. Rachel nunca tinha sido nada menos que perfeita e compreensível comigo. Ela entendia que alguns dias eu precisava de alguns momentos sozinha, ela entendia porque eu ocasionalmente recuava quando passávamos por um bebê num carrinho e ela rapidamente percebeu porque às vezes eu tinha problemas em expressar meus sentimentos. Ela também reconheceu que eu precisava de algum tempo longe dela. Ela não iria atrás de mim ou me fazer falar durante o jantar. Eu não podia ficar longe dela nem mesmo quando estávamos no meio de uma briga. Eu voltei para o quarto de hóspedes e silenciosamente engoli meus problemas quando os Berry nos chamaram para jantar. Nós respondíamos as perguntas deles sobre o nosso dia, mas não passou disso. Ocasionalmente nossos olhares se cruzavam e parecia que uma faca estava sendo enfiada bem no meu coração. Eu sabia que ela estava tão magoada quanto eu, mas eu precisava resolver meus problemas antes de fazer promessas que eu não poderia cumprir.

Nós já tínhamos tido brigas estúpidas antes. Sobre qual filme assistir ou que comida pedir. Elas eram, na maioria, devidas as nossas personalidades orgulhosas, mas essa era a primeira briga que tinha o potencial de nos afetar de verdade. Nós precisávamos encarar e resolver aquilo antes que acabasse nos destruindo.

Eu odiei o que Finn tinha me dito, mas eu odiava ainda mais o que eu estava fazendo com Rachel por causa disso. Eu não podia magoá-la mais do que eu já tinha durante aquela semana de silêncios e respostas curtas quando estávamos sozinhas.

Eu precisava ser a Quinn que ela sempre viu em mim. Aquela que ia desnudar a alma e falar sobre tudo que estava passando pela sua cabeça. Eu precisava achar a garota pela qual ela tinha se apaixonado e voltar a ser ela.

Finn era um pequeno detalhe na minha vida e mesmo que ele tivesse suas opiniões sobre o nosso relacionamento, Rachel estava certa, ela estava comigo. Por que eu precisava de mais que isso, eu não tinha certeza.

Não houve nenhuma resposta quando eu bati levemente na porta. Eu pensei em bater de novo, mas eu estava com um pouco de medo de que ela não fosse responder mais uma vez. Eu também considerei que ela já pudesse ter dormido, o que era um pensamento mais assustador ainda. Era sábado e ela estar na cama às sete só para me evitar era doloroso. Eu abri a porta e ela só rangeu uma vez. Suas luzes estavam acesas e Rachel não estava na cama. Eu empurrei a porta mais um pouco para encontrá-la mais uma vez andando pelo quarto.

"Rach?"

Sua cabeça levantou imediatamente quando ela percebeu que eu estava no quarto com ela.

"Quinn." Ela disse, um pouco ofegante.

Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei profundamente antes de me aproximar dela. Eu segurei suas mãos e a puxei até a cama. Nos sentamos na beirada e eu passei o meu braço pelas suas costas.

"Eu sou uma idiota." Eu comecei.

"Você não é idiota." Ela imediatamente tentou a argumentar.

"Me deixe botar isso pra fora." Eu pedi. "Eu sou idiota porque às vezes eu me preocupo com o que as outras pessoas pensam. A única pessoa com quem eu deveria me preocupar é você."

"Posso falar agora?"

Eu sorri e assenti. "Santana estava certa no que ela disse ao Finn. Ele não faz ideia do quanto você me faz inacreditavelmente feliz." Eu deixei um pequeno sorriso escapar. "Ele ainda vê a Quinn que partiu seu coração e ele ainda acredita que eu sou a garota que é obcecada por ele desde o primeiro ano. Ele não faz ideia de quem nós somos agora, especialmente uma para outra."

Eu permaneci em silêncio enquanto ela tirava alguns fios de franja dos meus olhos. "Você é perfeita pra mim e você é muito dura consigo mesma."

Eu assenti e olhei para baixo. "Finn me atingiu porque tudo que ele disse é verdade." Eu finalmente admiti. "E eu só estou esperando você perceber isso."

"Pode ter sido verdade algum dia, mas não é verdade agora. Se eu quisesse viver no passado, eu já teria inventado uma máquina do tempo. Eu gosto de estar aqui, no presente, com você. E se você quer saber, o ataque de ciúmes dele só me fez querer ficar mais perto de você. Confirmou ainda mais o quanto eu sou incrivelmente feliz com você e no quanto eu tenho sorte por também ser aquela com quem você quer estar. Eu não sou ingênua, eu sei o quão fácil seria pra você voltar para o que o Finn ainda acha que você é, mas o fato de você querer continuar mudando por mim... Bom, eu acho que isso faz de você a pessoa mais merecedora do mundo."

"Você é muito boa com as palavras." Eu falei por entre uma pequena risada.

Ela estava fazendo com que fosse inacreditavelmente fácil estar com ela e mais fácil ainda me abrir.

"Você pode ser também quando está inspirada."

"Nós estamos bem? Me perdoa por estar agindo como uma idiota com você."

"Claro que nós estamos bem." Ela sorriu antes de se inclinar para me dar um beijo suave nos lábios. "Mesmo quando brigamos, eu me sinto inacreditavelmente atraída por você." Seu nariz acariciou meu rosto e eu comecei a sentir muito calor. "Promete que você vai conversar comigo mesmo que você esteja chateada com alguma coisa?"

Eu assenti e mordi meu lábio inferior. "Eu prometo."

"Nós não temos apreciado devidamente a sensação de estarmos finalmente livres. Quero dizer, todo mundo já sabe... Nós podemos fazer o que quisermos."

"Minha mãe sabe também." Eu disse a ela. Eu estava esperando pelo momento certo para contar.

"Ela não te expulsou de casa!" Ela bateu palmas excitada antes de me derrubar na cama e beijar cada centímetro do meu rosto.

"Não, ela não me expulsou." Eu ri enquanto sentia cócegas nas minhas costelas. "Nós não conversamos ainda, mas pelo menos ela já sabe."

"Isso é maravilhoso! É como uma etapa completamente nova em nossas vidas!"

"Você é tão sentimental." Eu provoquei antes de beijar o bico que ela tinha feito.

"Então, namorada, e aquele encontro que eu tenho requisitado?"

Eu me inclinei para alcançar seus lábios mais uma vez antes de me levantar. "Podemos ir na sessão das nove, mas primeiro, eu queria postar outro vídeo nosso no Youtube."

"Sério?" Ela pulou da cama com um guincho. "Porque minha inbox está cheia de pedidos. Alguns são vulgares, mas eu tenho um forte pressentimento de que esses são do Puck."

"O que você quiser, princesa." Eu sorri quando ela foi direto para o seu notebook e começou a analisar sua lista de músicas instrumentais.

 _A Whole New World_ parecia se encaixar perfeitamente à situação.


	9. Chapter 9 - Thankschrismukkahween

**Penúltimo capítulo! o/**

 **Obrigada a Natyma que favoritou a história!**

 **Como eu tinha dito, postei uma nova história essa semana! Vale a pena dar uma conferida ;)**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 - Thankschrismukkahween**

As folhas já tinham perdido a cor e há muito caído, as noites haviam começado a chegar cada vez mais cedo e o ar estava mais fresco e mais frio com o inverno se aproximando cada vez mais rápido. O verão era definitivamente minha estação favorita, o inverno era definitivamente a última. Os feriados de fim de ano e os Fabrays combinavam da mesma forma que óleo e água, e era praticamente impossível sobreviver a eles sem que você se afundasse num estado de coma alcóolico. Eu não tive as mesmas vantagens que meus pais tiveram de poderem ficar bêbados. Não era segredo que eu estava relutante. Isso não era discutido, mas também não era evitado. Nós sobrevivemos ao Halloween e tudo tinha ido bem, mas ele tinha sido mais como uma espécie de test-drive, como quando você bota seus dedos dos pés na água para checar a temperatura, por assim dizer.

Rachel tinha deixado bilhetes no meu armário praticamente todos os dias desde que outubro tinha começado. Eram ideias para nossas fantasias. A escola inteira já sabia sobre nós àquela altura, isso significava que era esperado que nós fôssemos com as fantasias combinando. Bem, Rachel esperava. Eu sabia que era exatamente isso que ia acontecer, eu só esperei até o último minuto possível para dizer isso a ela sem que ela já tivesse desistido.

Tínhamos voltado a ser criança numa inesquecível noite em que furtivamente fomos até a casa de Puck com alguns tubos de creme para barbear e rolos de papel higiênico muito bem guardados em nossas mochilas. Fomos praticamente ninjas da noite, decorando a caminhonete dele toda de branco. O dia seguinte na escola passou com nós duas escondendo nossos risos e alegando inocência quando ele veio nos interrogar. Rachel não precisava saber que eu tinha posto toda a culpa em Finn.

O Halloween tinha caído numa sexta aquele ano e eu e Rachel passamos nossa tarde ajeitando os detalhes finais das nossas fantasias. Bem, Rachel fazendo isso enquanto eu roubava as balas do caldeirão preto que estava no corredor.

"Quinn Fabray, se eu ver você pegar mais uma bala, você vai pagar por elas."

"Como você sabe?" Eu perguntei com a boca cheia de chocolate.

Ela me ignorou. "Elas são para as crianças."

"Você está mimando elas."

"Eu estou mimando você, pelo visto."

Era verdade e eu não tinha nenhum argumento.

Eu me contentei em comer os cookies que Rachel tinha feito na noite anterior, mas somente depois de convencê-la de que nenhuma criança normal iria querer cookies numa noite de Halloween.

"Rachel, você sempre tentou dar cookies para as crianças no Halloween, não foi?"

Seus lábios se moveram para cima e ela fez uma cara completamente confusa. "Talvez seja por isso que as crianças vão sempre embora gritando _estranha, perigo_."

Eu ri suavemente enquanto me aproximava dela e botava meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Desculpa, eu não devia rir. Isso é triste."

"Bom, não eram _todas_ as crianças que faziam isso. Jacob Ben Israel pegava os cookies." Ela argumentou.

Eu olhei para ela com um dos meus olharesdo tipo _você está falando sério?_ e ela assentiu. "Você está certa."

Ela fez uma cara triste e eu simplesmente não podia aceitar aquilo.

"Se nós fôssemos um casal que estivesse tentando raptar crianças oferecendo balas, iríamos com toda certeza conseguir muitas crianças, porque seus cookies são maravilhosos."

Seu sorriso aumentou e ela se inclinou para encontrar meus lábios antes de se afastar. "Por que tem manteiga de amendoim nos seus lábios? Você achou meu esconderijo secreto!"

"Não, claro que não!" Eu dei um passo pra trás.

"Quinn?"

"Não fique brava comigo."

Ela bufou quando viu as embalagens vazias perto do caldeirão.

Eu estremeci quando ela pousou seu olhar sobre mim. "Eu sou viciada em açúcar, meu amor. Balas são a minha kriptonita."

"Felizmente eu me antecipei a este fato e tenho mais três esconderijos secretos."

"Onde eles estão?"

"Boa tentativa."

Quando a noite chegou nós estávamos acomodadas no sofá que já considerávamos como nosso e prontas para assistir uma maratona de incrivelmente ruins – e algumas vezes assustadores – filmes de Halloween.

"Falso. Isso é tão obviamente falso." Ela apontava uma vez ou outra antes de bufar indignada. "Como se alguém fosse correr tão devagar assim com um _serial killer_ o perseguindo!"

"Baby, é só um filme."

"Como alguém do ramo, eu estou ofendida pelas cenas mal feitas."

"O que você faria se tivesse um _serial killer_ perseguindo você?"

"Eu me exercito diariamente por um motivo."

"Certo."

Nosso primeiro _doce ou travessura_ aconteceu na metade do primeiro filme. Antes que a campainha pudesse tocar, nós duas já estávamos esperando com grandes sorrisos no rosto que o grupinho se aproximasse em busca dos seus preciosos chocolates. O filme tinha sido abandonado e nos sentamos nas cadeiras de balanço que adornavam a entrada, deixando o ar fresco da noite nos atingir enquanto conversávamos e, principalmente, julgávamos as fantasias das crianças.

Bem, eu julgava enquanto Rachel me repreendia por ser uma crítica muito dura.

Se qualquer pequena líder de torcida aparecesse, eu me asseguraria de dar a ela alguns doces a mais, para que ela pudesse aproveitar antes que a hierarquia do ensino médio não permitisse mais. Na mansão Fabray os doces eram deixados ao lado da porta com um bilhete avisando para que só se pegasse um. Quando eu fui ficando mais velha, eu tinha o hábito de assistir as crianças se aproximarem da minha casa pela janela do segundo andar, desejando que eu ainda fosse criança para poder sair com os meus amigos ou que eu pudesse descer sorrateiramente as escadas e dar mais doces para elas.

Eu sorri para Rachel enquanto ela interagia com uma autoproclamada diva de sete anos e chamei sua atenção quando ela deixou a garota pegar umas balas a mais. Eu também notei o sorriso triste que Rachel deu quando viu a garota se aproximar de nós sozinha. Partiu meu coração perceber o porquê dela dar a essas crianças mais doces. Então eu parei de chamar sua atenção quando ela fazia isso. Foram seis garotas que se aproximaram da casa sozinhas. Eu sabia porque sempre que elas iam embora Rachel se virava para mim e meu coração se partia ainda mais.

"Eu estou feliz de você estar aqui comigo. Esse é, de longe, o melhor Halloween que eu já tive."

Eu levantei minha mão e segurei a sua. "É o melhor Halloween que eu já tive também, Rach."

Nós estávamos criando nossas próprias tradições e isso fazia eu me sentir bem. Eu ia à festa de Halloween do Puck todos os anos, mas eu nunca esperava ansiosamente por isso. Tinha ficado um pouco repetitivo quando Santana, Brittany e eu começamos a vestir nossa usual fantasia de anjo todo ano. No ano que eu tinha ficado grávida tinham sido dois anjos e a amiga não tão angelical assim.

"Quinn, as pessoas vão ficar de boca aberta com as nossas fantasias." Rachel comentou do banheiro.

"Eu sei, eu mal posso esperar. Como eu estou?" Eu perguntei animada.

"Eu não estou muito certa disso."

"Eu estou vestindo essa roupa ridícula. Você pode fazer isso por uma noite."

Ela bufou através da porta. "Eu estou ligeiramente ofendida. Essa roupa não é ridícula. Você está totalmente na moda e incrivelmente sexy." Ela sussurrou a última parte.

"Desculpa, não ouvi essa última parte. O que você disse?"

A porta se abriu alguns segundos depois. "Eu disse sexy."

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Sua boca."

"O que tem ela?"

"Está no chão."

Eu saí do meu transe, mas me recusei a tirar os olhos do seu corpo.

"Wow."

"Me dá a sua corrente." Ela estendeu a mão em expectativa.

Eu a tirei cegamente e entreguei a ela antes mesmo de reparar no que eu estava fazendo.

"Espera... Por que você quer minha corrente?"

"Primeiro de tudo, se eu vou entrar no modo HBIC Quinn Fabray ou seja lá o que as pessoas te chamam, eu vou precisar usar essa corrente. Ela é como uma fonte de poder. Além disso, se você quer interpretar uma Rachel Berry de forma adequada, você não pode usar isso. E eu acho que se nós queremos ser convincentes, então devíamos entrar nos nossos personagens agora."

"Rachel, você está incrível."

"Eu sei." Ela riu antes de sair um pouco do seu papel para sussurrar excitada. "Obrigada. E devo acrescentar que você também está incrível com esse suéter e essa meia até os joelhos." Ela piscou antes de botar as mãos de volta na cintura.

Eu sabia que a Treinadora Sylvester faria picadinho de mim na segunda e eu ainda estava sendo otimista, como eu viria a descobrir depois, mas eu não consegui me importar com isso quando eu olhei para ela de costas pra mim enquanto caminhávamos até a casa do Puck. O vermelho caia bem na sua pele bronzeada mais do que em qualquer outra garota da equipe. Seu rabo-de-cavalo deixava todo o seu tentador pescoço a mostra, suas pernas estavam completamente torneadas embaixo da saia e o tênis branco me fazia querer beijar sua panturrilha por toda a noite. Eu estava com sérios problemas.

"Quinn, para de olhar para minha bunda que nem uma tarada. Você está parecendo patética e está envergonhando a si mesma."

Como se eu falasse dessa forma.

Eu parei de andar. "Sabe, nós ainda não entramos, você não precisa agir como eu."

"Quem disse que eu estava agindo?" Ela sorriu timidamente.

Eu olhei para ela e decidi dar a ela um pouco do seu próprio veneno.

"Apesar de achar o seu jeito de me imitar encantador e até razoavelmente bom para alguém com menos experiência em atuar do que eu, eu vou ter que negar o evidentemente óbvio e reprimido avanço que você está querendo fazer em relação a minha pessoa. Aparentemente, você escolheu se vestir como a líder de torcida Quinn Fabray e, do mesmo modo, eu escolhi me fantasiar da independente e egocêntrica Rachel Berry para as festividades de hoje à noite. Você provavelmente já não faz a mínima ideia do que eu estou falando agora, mas eu sugiro que você consiga um dicionário o mais rápido possível, para você conseguir entender o que eu estou dizendo." Eu dei a ela uma óbvia e provocante piscada antes de trazer o microfone rosa para os meus lábios e cantar os primeiros versos de _Total Eclipse Of The Heart._

"Você é má. A única coisa em que você foi precisa foi a parte de como você era reprimida ano passado." Ela revirou os olhos, mas era óbvio que ela tinha gostado.

Sua Quinn Fabray precisava de sérios reparos.

"Ah, eu quase esqueci." Eu olhei para baixo enquanto ela continuava com uma expressão séria e irritada no rosto. Eu pressionei um adesivo na sua bochecha. "Estrelas douradas. Você sabia que elas são uma metáfora?"

"Eu NÃO carrego mais comigo esses adesivos. Ou um microfone." Ela acrescentou.

"Boa tentativa. Eu achei os dois na sua mochila."

"Você sabe que eu poderia ter colocado uma barriga falsa hoje à noite. Eu estou imitando sua melhor forma." Ela me lembrou.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Uma Fabray de verdade teria escolhido o meu pior. É culpa sua que você é tão boazinha."

Ela botou a mão por baixo do top do uniforme e demorou um pouco para conseguir tirar algo que pelo visto ela tinha escondido.

"O que é isso?"

Ela levantou a mão, revelando uma bola de soprar vazia antes que a trouxesse para os seus lábios. "Não se esqueça, se o balão estourar, o barulho faz os anjos chorarem."

Eu dei um passo para ficar frente a frente com ela, mas eu não conseguia sequer ficar brava com ela. Ela tinha sido impecável ao me imitar.

Em vez de ir para trás como eu esperava que ela fizesse sob o meu olhar, ela se aproximou ainda mais até os seus lábios estarem encostando nos meus.

"Você vai se arrepender disso." Eu rosnei num tom baixo.

"Eu mal posso esperar você fazer com que eu me arrependa." Ela revidou no mesmo tom antes dos seus lábios se moverem e se conectarem aos meus.

A porta se abriu para revelar um Puckerman sorrindo sugestivamente. "Todas as minhas fantasias viraram realidade."

Eu lancei um olhar ameaçador pra ele antes de relutantemente me desgrudar de Rachel. "Nem sequer olhe para ela."

Puck teve a decência de parecer momentaneamente ofendido antes de se recuperar. "Bem-vindas à casa do Puckerman. Roupa é opcional."

Rachel passou por ele e correu o dedo pelo seu peito. "Nós vamos considerar isso Noah, quando fizermos sexo no seu quarto mais tarde."

Puck olhou para mim de boca aberta antes que eu passasse por ele sem dizer uma palavra para alcançar Rachel. Ela virou o centro das atenções quando todo mundo se virou para encará-la no meu uniforme de Cheerio. Ela estava amando aquilo.

"Whoa." Eu sussurrei em sua orelha. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu posso dizer essas coisas porque eu estou fingindo que sou você."

"Quando foi que eu já falei assim?"

"Quando você fica bêbada."

A música disfarçou meu tom agudo. "Eu não anuncio isso para o mundo!"

"Sinto muito."

Ela não parecia sentir muito por isso e eu tinha a sensação de que era só o começo. Nós nunca devíamos ter nos fantasiado uma da outra.

Rachel estalou os dedos. "Alguém me serve uma bebida, agora."

Puck estava enviando uma silenciosa prece aos céus enquanto corria rapidamente para satisfazer o pedido de Rachel.

"Wow Berry, você está gostosa pra caralho."

"Obrigada, S." Ela agradeceu orgulhosamente enquanto botava as mãos na cintura.

"Eu não acredito que você deixou ela vestir esse uniforme."

Eu encolhi os ombros antes de botar meu braço em volta de Rachel. "Minha garota está deslumbrante, não está?"

Rachel sorriu largamente pra mim e eu depositei um beijo em seus lábios antes de voltar minha atenção para as minhas amigas.

"Gostei da sua fantasia." Eu ri enquanto olhava para a calça de couro vermelha de Santana.

"Bom, como alguém decidiu nos dispensar esse ano, nós tivemos que improvisar."

"Santana é o diabo e eu sou o anjo dela." Brittany nos disse.

"Suponho que o Puck esteja vestido de Mr. T, certo?"

Como ele se vestia todo ano.

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que eles eram pra ser o A-team ou algo estúpido do tipo."

Eu assenti e reparei Brittany cochichar algo no ouvido da sua namorada e as duas rirem antes de desaparecerem. Eu guiei Rachel até a sala, onde todo mundo estava conversando e admirando as fantasias um do outro.

Eu me inclinei pra perto dela. "Você está bem? Está quieta."

"O quê?" Ela olhou para mim. "Ah sim, eu só estou praticando meu olhar ameaçador."

"Você realmente está gostando disso, não está?"

"Mais do que você pode imaginar."

Eu puxei sua mão e ela olhou para mim em expectativa. "Você estava falando sério sobre o quarto do Puck? Porque eu acho que eu não consigo mais tirar essa imagem da minha cabeça."

Rachel se virou para mim e foi quase assustador o sorriso malicioso que ela me deu.

...

As abóboras saíram de cena e as decorações foram sendo substituídas pelo próximo feriado que se aproximava. Não era que eu _odiava_ o dia de Ação de Graças, era só que eu nunca tinha tido um que fosse bom. Tipo, nunca. Eles sempre terminavam em lágrimas ou coma alcóolico. Eu normalmente era a que chorava em silêncio no fim da noite.

Normalmente, os feriados de inverno eram a época favorita do ano dos adolescentes pelo único fato de que não tinha aula. Quem não ficava animado com isso? Bem, eu. Significava longos dias somente com os Fabrays de companhia. E se você conhece um, você conhece todos. Eles são todos iguais.

Quando minha mãe sugeriu uma visita à minha irmã no seu novo apartamento em NY, eu encolhi de medo com a ideia. Estar numa cidade desconhecida com os Fabrays era quase pior do que ter o dia de Ação de Graças na nossa casa em Lima. Pelo menos em Lima eu podia fugir e me esconder na casa da Santana por um tempo. Como eu fazia todos os anos.

Felizmente, aparências ainda eram mais importantes do que família pra minha mãe.

"Então, eu fui indicada para o Baile de Invernodesse ano."

Eu fingi que isso não significava muito pra mim, mas por dentro eu estava vibrando. Era um passo a mais perto do objetivo que eu tinha traçado pra mim mesma no primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano, Rainha do Baile. A probabilidade de ser Rainha do Baile só aumentava a seu favor se você fosse coroada Rainha do Baile de Inverno. Eu tinha conseguido meu caminho de volta para o topo.

"Oh Quinnie, isso é maravilhoso!" Minha mãe guinchou por cima da sua massa.

Noites de segunda eram as noites de massa.

Eu tinha ensaiado a conversa na minha cabeça desde que eu soube pela manhã, quando foi anunciado junto com os avisos antes das aulas. Eu estava morrendo para contar para minha mãe. Eu sabia que visitar a Abby era algo que a minha mãe estava ansiosamente esperando desde que ela tinha reservado os voos no mês anterior. Eu não queria que ela ficasse por minha causa, mas eu também não queria perder o Baile de Inverno daquele ano. Por vários motivos.

"Eu sei que você queria ir para NY comigo, mas eu estava pensando se eu podia ficar aqui."

Seus lábios se fecharam formando uma linha. Era a cara que ela fazia quando estava pensando sobre o assunto.

"Mas é Ação de Graças."

Eu descansei o garfo no meu prato e juntei minhas mãos. "Eu sei, mas é o Baile de Inverno, mãe."

Eu estava jogando sujo.

Eu não queria ir para NY sem a Rachel e eu estava esperando por qualquer oportunidade que pudesse me impedir de viajar aquele final de semana.

Ela suspirou. Ela sabia exatamente onde eu queria chegar.

"Suponho que você esteja certa. Eu só não queria que você passasse o dia de Ação de Graças sozinha."

Eu já tinha uma resposta pra isso. "Eu tenho certeza que serei bem-vinda na casa dos Berry."

Rachel e eu já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, obviamente. Nós tínhamos até ensaiado algumas vezes com Rachel fingindo ser a minha mãe.

"Bem, eu imaginei isso." Ela replicou num tom divertido. "Por sozinha eu quis dizer sem a sua família."

Nem passou pela minha cabeça mencionar o fato de que eu tive que passar o ano anterior sem eles porque eu tinha sido expulsa de casa.

Eu dei a ela um sorriso firme, me recusando a demonstrar que esse pensamento ainda me incomodava. "Eles meio que são minha família também, minha segunda família."

Ela assentiu, achando consolo com a minha resposta e voltou a comer. Mas não antes de me perguntar se ela podia me acompanhar quando eu fosse escolher o vestido.

Eu podia ter contado para a Rachel a notícia quando eu mandei uma mensagem pra ela depois do jantar ou até mesmo mais tarde aquela noite quando ficamos no telefone. Mas valeu a pena esperar até a manhã seguinte, onde eu pude ver seu rosto se iluminar com o fato de que eu essencialmente me mudaria pra casa dela por quatro dias. Tinha valido a pena.

Nosso time de futebol aquele ano estava tendo outra temporada vitoriosa e as arquibancadas estavam lotadas de alunos naquela quarta à noite, num jogo contra nosso maior rival. Nós éramos favoritos e seria a primeira vez em quinze anos que nós ganharíamos deles.

Rachel estava nas arquibancadas, como sempre, e seus pais a tinham acompanhado, como eles também normalmente faziam desde que começamos a namorar. Era uma sensação boa poder olhar para as arquibancadas e achá-la exatamente no mesmo lugar todas as vezes, sorrindo daquela forma que sempre me fazia corar. Aquela noite os membros do Glee que não eram do time de futebol e não eram das Cheerios se sentaram com eles.

Enquanto o primeiro tempo rolava, meu estômago estava dando nós. Os indicados para o baile eram todos jogadores de futebol ou líderes de torcida e eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto eu realmente queria aquilo até segundos antes de anunciarem o resultado. E não pelos motivos que minha mãe acreditava que fossem. Eu queria ser alguém que Rachel se sentisse orgulhosa em dizer que era dela, que ela pudesse dizer que sua namorada era Rainha do Baile de Inverno. Vamos ser sinceros, não é como se você ouvisse isso saindo da boca de uma garota todos os dias.

"A Rainha do Baile de Invernodesse ano é... Quinn Fabray. E a acompanhando Finn Hudson, o quarterback."

Eu tinha medo que isso fosse acontecer desse jeito. Nós botamos nossos sorrisos falsos no rosto enquanto ele me guiava para o centro do campo. Nós não éramos amigos, mas éramos educados um com o outro quando precisávamos ser. Não incomodávamos um ao outro e ele logo percebeu que não tinha motivo nenhum para continuar resmungando pelos cantos, porque eu e Rachel não íamos terminar. Eu não tinha contado para a Rachel, mas eu chamei ele para conversar depois que assumimos nosso namoro para me desculpar por tudo que tinha acontecido entre nós. Eu ainda não gostava dele, mas eu sabia que essa tensão na sala do coral deixava Rachel angustiada. Era um pequeno sacrifício e tinha valido a pena a longo prazo.

Eu me certifiquei de manter meus olhos em Rachel durante todo o tempo em que ela me aplaudiu das arquibancadas. Ela sabia das minhas reservas e para provar que isso não era a única coisa que eu queria na vida, eu dancei com ela ao invés de Finn durante a dança obrigatória entre o Rei e Rainha do Baile de Inverno aquele final de semana. Eu ficaria mais do que satisfeita em não ir, mas eu não podia desperdiçar a chance de ser a primeira pessoa a trazer Rachel para um baile e eu com certeza não podia passar a chance de compartilhar nossa primeira dança juntas, a primeira dança de Rachel.

"Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você." Rachel sorriu largamente para mim, seus olhos castanhos brilhando tanto quanto seu sorriso.

Eu me inclinei e a beijei, algo que nós raramente fazíamos em público. Eu precisava que ela soubesse que _eu_ era quem estava orgulhosa d _ela._

Ela riu levemente no meu queixo quando se afastou, ainda me mantendo perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir seus cílios se agitarem contra minha pele. Ela estava deslumbrante.

"Eu sei o quanto isso significa pra você." Ela me disse suavemente. "Eu não consigo expressar o quanto _isso_ significa pra mim." Ela não precisava dizer que estava se referindo à dança, eu já tinha entendido.

Ela sabia que eu não era o tipo que dançava e ela sabia que eu não era boa em deixar as pessoas verem meu lado vulnerável. Que minha verdadeira fraqueza era Rachel Berry.

"Bom, você é tudo pra mim. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

Ela sorriu mais ainda antes de esconder sua timidez em meu pescoço.

...

As tradições dos Berry tinham logo se tornado minhas também. Na manhã de Ação de Graças nós nos juntamos no sofá ainda em nossos pijamas para assistir ao desfile e até mesmo aplaudir quando o Papai Noel apareceu para iniciar, de fato, a época de Natal.

Nós jantamos cedo e passamos a maior parte do dia saindo e entrando da cozinha e tentando não esbarramos uns nos outros. Eu fiquei quase uma hora no telefone com a minha mãe aquele dia e depois que as tortas tinham sido devoradas nós quatro voltamos ao sofá para assistir um jogo qualquer de futebol que estava passando.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de futebol." Eu cochichei enquanto Mr. Berry se acomodou na poltrona ao lado do outro Mr. Berry, como eu às vezes os chamava.

Ela se virou para olhar pra mim. "Você gosta de futebol?" Ela perguntou, ignorando completamente que eu havia perguntado primeiro.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Você acha que por eu ser uma líder de torcida eu amo, certo? Mas meio que me deixa entediada." Eu admiti.

Ela sorriu e se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha. "Eu sabia que tínhamos sido feitas uma pra outra."

"Você também fica entediada?"

Ela se inclinou mais uma vez, seus lábios quase tocando minha orelha. "Não conte para o meu pai, mas papai e eu sempre escolhemos o time contrário ao que ele torce. Mesmo que eu não faça ideia do que está acontecendo na maioria do tempo."

Eu me afastei com um sorriso. "Você é má."

"Nós só reparamos nas cores dos times e agimos de acordo. Nós realmente entramos no papel. Minha habilidade em atuar melhorou ao longo dos anos graças a isso." Ela sorriu abertamente. "É divertido."

"O que é divertido, minha querida?"

Rachel se virou para o seu pai. "Eu só estava dizendo para a Quinn o quanto esse jogo vai ser bom. Pra quem você está torcendo hoje, pai?" Ela perguntou docemente. Eu já estava treinada o suficiente àquela altura para reconhecer quando Rachel Berry usava um tom falso.

Eu tinha certeza que seus pais também.

"Os Gian-" Ele suspirou. "O time de azul."

"Muito bem. Sinto muito em dizer que parece que nós seremos rivais essa noite, pai. Boa sorte."

Seu pai olhou para o seu marido sentado ao lado dele. "Suponho que você também vá torcer para o time de branco?"

"Eu sempre fui um grande torcedor do time de branco." Ele riu, piscando para a filha.

"Quinn? E você?"

Eu estava fazendo carinho na nuca de Rachel com meu polegar. Ela se virou para mim, esperando que eu ficasse do seu lado.

"Eu estou com você Mr. B. O time de azul vai ganhar essa." Eu dei a ele um sorriso e ele sentou no sofá, parecendo vitorioso.

"Eles acham que eu não sei o que eles fazem todo ano quando torcem sempre para o outro time. Estou feliz por você estar comigo nessa."

Rachel abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Ela bufou e cruzou os braços, me lançando um olhar mal humorado pela minha inesperada traição. Eu beijei sua testa e voltei a massagear sua nuca.

"Derruba ele! Derruba ele! Derruba ele! DERRUBA ELE!" Ela gritou pra televisão, se certificando de chegar perto do seu outro pai e bater as mãos com ele.

Ela voltou para sua posição no sofá, nos meus braços, dando a língua pra mim.

"Eu achei que você tivesse dito que não sabia nada sobre futebol."

"Eu convivi com Finn por dois anos, eu sei o básico."

Logo ela estava de pé e gritando alguma outra coisa para a TV antes que eu pudesse dar a ela uma resposta apropriada.

O time de branco acabou ganhando, o que não fez diferença pra mim porque eu estava me divertindo mais vendo como ela ficava vermelha toda vez que eu torcia pro time de azul. Seus pais foram dormir depois do jogo, mas não antes de Rachel e Brian darem sua volta olímpica pela sala.

Eu puxei ela de volta para o sofá quando ela começou a mandar beijos para a torcida. Tudo tinha um limite. Eu devia ter cortado a comemoração antes, quando ela estava fazendo um discurso de vitória.

"Você é adorável, mas você é louca." Eu disse a ela.

Ela bufou, mas sorriu. "Você só está com inveja porque meu time ganhou."

"Exatamente." Eu debochei.

"Não vem com esse sarcasmo pra cima de mim."

Depois de algumas tentativas em beijá-la e ser rejeitada em todas elas, ela finalmente desistiu e se aconchegou em mim enquanto eu passava os canais. Estávamos cansadas, mas não queríamos ir dormir.

Mesmo que fossemos pagar por isso pela manhã.

...

"Lembra daquele tempo em que eu gostava de ir as compras com você?" Eu perguntei enquanto ficava para trás, segurando mais sacolas do que eu podia contar. Rachel estava andando animadamente, parando para dar alguns trocados para o Exército da Salvação pela oitava vez.

"Quinn, Black Friday é um feriado nacional."

Eu finalmente botei tudo no carro depois de cinco horas andando entre todos os shoppings num raio de dez milhas.

Ela estava engajada em achar o presente perfeito para todos do Glee e nós não tínhamos ainda saído da categoria parentes.

Músicas de natal começaram a tocar no rádio e Rachel parecia saber todas as letras de todas as músicas de Natal que tinham sido criadas um dia. Quantas versões de _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ existiam?

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Eu apontei para o rádio enquanto ela aumentava o volume. Eu saí da vaga e disse a mim mesma que eu não ia parar em mais lojas, independente do quanto ela implorasse. Eu não faria.

"É. E nem _pense_ em trocar de estação, elas estão tocando a mesma coisa."

Rachel cantou junto com a música, batendo palmas excitada toda vez que uma nova música começava, dizendo que aquela era a sua favorita. Por que as rádios estavam tocando músicas de Natal um dia depois do dia de Ação de Graças era uma incógnita pra mim.

"Quinn, olha." Ela apontou pela janela e eu sabia que seus olhos estavam grudados em alguma loja.

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não vou olhar."

Se eu olhasse, tudo estaria perdido.

"Por favor." Ela implorou.

Nós paramos no sinal vermelho e eu me virei para olhar para a janela antes que eu cometesse o erro de olhar para sua cara pidona e seu lábio inferior fazendo bico.

"Ok!" Eu disse suspirando, jogando meus braços pra cima antes de ligar a seta.

Como eu ia atravessar três pistas para alcançar a saída?

O beijo que eu recebi por isso fez valer a pena.

...

Estava difícil comprar um presente para Rachel, principalmente porque nós passamos quase que todo o nosso tempo livre juntas no fim de semana. Ela era uma espécie de cão de caça quando se tratava de presentes e ela sabia todos os esconderijos secretos do meu quarto. Ela sabia da tábua solta no meu closet, ela sabia do forro escondido no fundo do meu guarda-roupa e ela sabia até mesmo do livro-falso que eu tinha na minha estante.

Eu minimizei todas as janelas do meu notebook quando eu ouvi uma leve batida na porta, eu ainda não tinha a mínima ideia do que dar à Rachel no Hanukkah e de Natal. Eu estava planejando comprar presentes mais simples para cada dia de Hanukkah e um especial para o Natal, mas tudo em que eu pensava não parecia bom.

"Você está pronta?"

Eu confirmei distraidamente enquanto limpava meu histórico. Tinha virado uma rotina.

"Só um minuto." Eu falei por cima do ombro antes de desligar o computador.

Ela ainda não tinha adivinhado a senha que eu tinha posto. Eu comecei a me precaver depois de ter aprendido o quanto ela era boa em arruinar minhas surpresas. Se ela realmente tivesse se dedicado à tarefa de descobrir minha senha, ela iria rapidamente descobrir que era a data do seu aniversário.

Ainda que eu gostasse quando ela dirigia, isso também significava que eu não tinha controle sobre onde íamos. Nós estávamos indo comprar algo para o jantar, já que seus pais iam trabalhar até tarde, mas eu tinha um pressentimento de que ela ia dar um jeito de entrar em algum shopping.

Depois de andar pelo shopping por uma hora, nós decidimos comer em um dos restaurantes que tinham ali.

"O que você quer de Natal?" Ela perguntou enquanto tomava um gole do seu refrigerante. "Eu ainda estou esperando a sua lista e meus pais estão começando a perguntar."

"Nem todo mundo é capaz de produzir uma lista de Natal como você."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto eu continuei minha pesquisa pelo menu infantil.

"Bem, naturalmente, mas tudo que você tem que fazer é pensar em pelo menos uma coisa que você queira."

"Eu não quero nada."

"Não seja boba. Todo mundo quer alguma coisa. Papai está começando a ficar impaciente, você sabe o quanto ele ama fazer compras."

Era verdade. Ele podia ser comparado a própria filha nesse quesito.

"Diga a eles que eles me deram você."

"Quinn-"

"Por favor, podemos falar de outra coisa?"

Nenhuma de nós falou mais nada enquanto esperávamos a garçonete voltar com os nossos pedidos e continuamos em silêncio enquanto comíamos. Eu paguei antes que ela pudesse protestar e quando estávamos indo para o carro eu a puxei para mim, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

"Desculpe ter falado com você daquele jeito, essa época do ano é difícil pra mim e eu não queria descontar isso em você."

"Eu entendo Quinn, eu só quero que esse seja o melhor Natal que você já teve."

"Eu não preciso de presentes pra isso."

"Você definitivamente sabe como fazer um charme." Ela riu enquanto passeava a mão pelo meu casaco.

Na primeira semana de dezembro a árvore de Natal dos Berrys foi retirada do sótão e depois de passar uma hora desembaraçando os pisca-piscas, ela estava pronta para ser decorada. Eu me diverti assistindo Rachel adornar a árvore com pequenos dreidéis e suar para colocar a maior estrela dourada que eu já tinha visto no topo dela.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou ao me entregar uma caneca de chocolate quente e sentar ao meu lado no sofá.

"A casa ficou linda." Eu comentei.

Ela olhou em volta com orgulho. Nós estávamos sentadas na sala, de frente para a árvore, mas toda a casa estava decorada e iluminada. A serenidade daquele cômodo fazia eu me sentir em paz.

"Sua casa também." Ela disse, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Todos os dias."

"Eu amo minha mãe e minha irmã, mas aqui parece mais minha casa às vezes."

"Eu sei que feriados costumavam ser só dias ruins para você, mas eles não precisam mais ser assim."

Eu assenti e tomei um gole do meu chocolate quente. "Eu sei."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e eu comecei a pensar sobre o ano que tínhamos passado juntas. Eu senti ela bocejar apoiada no meu ombro.

"Quer ir pra cama, dorminhoca?" Eu perguntei enquanto brincava com as linhas da palma da sua mão.

"Eu durmo no sofá no dia em que montamos a árvore todos os anos."

Claro.

"Posso me juntar a você nessa tradição?"

Eu realmente não precisava perguntar, eu sabia a resposta.

"Só se você prometer que vai me proteger dos monstros."

"Não protejo sempre?"

Ela assentiu porque mesmo que fosse irracional ela ter medo de monstros, eu ainda iria protegê-la deles nas noites que eu dormisse na sua casa. Para uma pessoa que vivia na mesma casa desde que nasceu, ela com certeza se assustava com facilidade. Não levou nem um ano inteiro pra mim perceber que o barulho que vinha do corredor era o seu pai acordando no meio da noite para comer Oreo com leite ou que o barulho na janela era só o vento.

Eu também sabia que ela exagerava um pouco para que eu segurasse ela mais perto de mim.

Rachel era esperta. Ela era mais esperta no ensino médio do que eu jamais pensaria. Eu tenho certeza que ela fez coisas por mim que eu _ainda_ não sabia sobre, mas eu comecei a perceber o quanto eu realmente a subestimava na segunda semana de dezembro.

"Cartão de Natal bonitinho, perdedoras."

Eu me virei para Rachel enquanto Santana sentava atrás de nós no ônibus para as Sectionals. "Do que ela está falando?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Não faço ideia."

Minha namorada sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa.

Não foi antes da tia de Rachel ligar na manhã seguinte que eu exigi saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Você usou a foto que a gente tirou antes de ir para o Baile de Inverno?" Eu praticamente gritei quando eu vi minha foto no cartão de Natal dos Berrys.

Ela pegou o cartão da minha mão e eu me virei e peguei outro de dentro da gaveta. "É culpa sua se você não percebeu que meus pais estavam usando suéteres de Natal."

"Eu só achei que eles estavam animados com as festas de fim de ano."

Ela assentiu, concordando. "É uma foto linda, a gente está até combinando."

"Nós duas estamos usando vestidos pretos." Eu expus.

"Simétricas."

Eu devia saber que Rachel ia descobrir um jeito de obter minha lista de Natal. Minha mãe estava sob estritas ordens de não ceder sob os intensos questionamentos que Rachel fazia toda vez que vinha para o jantar e Abigail já sabia que era para não atender o telefone se fosse Rachel ligando. Ela ainda assim conseguiu, mas eu suponho que tenha sido minha culpa. Eu devia te percebido quando Mr. Schuester pediu para preenchermos uma pesquisa de duas páginas para o amigo secreto ou quando Brittany me perguntava o que eu queria toda chance que tinha.

"Está tudo bem pra você celebrarmos o Hanukkah?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu fui criada no catolicismo, mas eu sou mente aberta, eu acho. E os seus pais não tem problema com celebrar os dois. Eu só não sei nada sobre ele, então você vai ter que me ensinar."

Coisa errada a se dizer para Rachel Berry.

Uma apresentação de Power Point, dois documentários e três sequências de quiz depois e eu já tinha virado uma expert.

"Eu sei que você não queria nenhum presente, mas vamos encarar os fatos, eu não escutei." Rachel disse enquanto empurrava para mim um presente embrulhado em papel prateado.

Pelo menos ela admitia seus próprios defeitos.

Eu sorri largamente independente disso, porque como eu poderia não sorrir com os olhos de Rachel Berry brilhando como se fossem o sol?

Na primeira noite eu chorei quando eu abri a caixa e achei uma meia vermelha com meu nome inscrito no topo em letras douradas, igual as outras três que estavam sobre a lareira. Na quarta noite ela chorou enquanto escutava o CD que eu tinha feito de mim mesma cantando algumas das suas músicas favoritas de Natal. Na sétima noite os dois Berrys choraram ao assistir minha reação ao abrir o presente deles e descobrir que meu nome tinha sido adicionado ao enfeite que tinha os nomes da família Berry.

A véspera de Natal foi na casa da avó de Rachel e eu não me importei de ficar cercada por quinze crianças e ninguém nem piscou quando Rachel me beijou sob o visgo que ela obviamente tinha planejado me pegar. Minha mãe passou para me pegar depois da sua festa com o pessoal do trabalho para a missa da meia-noite.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." Eu olhei para Rachel pelo espelho enquanto penteava meu cabelo.

"É véspera de Natal, Quinn. Nós vamos passá-la juntas."

Quando eu era mais nova, tinha um momento que batia todos os melhores momentos do ano. Até mesmo o início das férias de verão. Aquele momento, de manhã cedo, quando ainda estava escuro lá fora, mas você nunca esteve mais acordado, aquele momento em que tudo que você desejou e esperou finalmente esta lá, esperando por você debaixo da árvore de Natal, coberto por papel de presente, pedindo para ser rasgado em pedaços. Você passa a noite anterior preparando o arranjo perfeito de cookies e vegetais num prato com desenhos de Natal, se assegurando de botar leite o suficiente. Você escreve e revisa sua carta para o Papai Noel mil vezes e você até tenta dar uma olhada na árvore no alto da escada quando você pensa ter escutado um barulho vindo do telhado.

Depois de descobrir que aquela montanha de presentes vem dos seus pais, você ainda finge acreditar por mais um ano, porque você não tem a coragem de dizer a sua irmã mais velha que ela não precisa mais fingir que também acredita. Ela sempre cuidou de você e essa é a única manhã que você pode pular em cima dela enquanto ela ainda está dormindo e não se dar mal por isso. Sua concentração é inexistente naquela manhã, pulando de uma casa dos sonhos da Barbie para outra. Os parentes chegam com mais presentes ainda e você está no céu. Você é jovem demais para se preocupar com o drama que vem junto com isso quando um grupo de machos alfa ficam juntos num cômodo só. E você está ocupada demais para se incomodar com a fofoca que preenche a cozinha enquanto as mulheres cozinham. Você não tem que se preocupar se alguém gostou ou não do presente que você comprou e você não precisa ficar com medo do livro de receitas que você mesma fez para cada membro da família não ser suficiente. Os sorrisos podem ter sido falsos, mas você não era nenhuma sábia.

"Acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda."

"Que horas são?"

"Se eu disser, você não vai querer levantar."

Eu gemi. Isso queria dizer que eu não queria saber.

Eu joguei minha coberta para o lado e procurei cegamente pelo robe que Rachel tinha me dado em uma das noites do Hanukkah.

"Por que essa foi tão fácil assim?" Ela perguntou.

Eu dei um beijo nela e ela engatinhou até o pé da cama. "Porque era eu quem acordava todo mundo na manhã de Natal e eu sei o quanto você provavelmente está animada. E você nunca teve ninguém para acordar, então eu vou facilitar essa pra você."

Quando chegamos ao pé da escada, Rachel correu para se juntar ao seu pai Brian em frente à árvore. O seu outro pai, Michael, me entregou uma caneca de chocolate quente. Ele ajustou seus óculos de aro preto enquanto observava seu marido e sua filha balançarem os presentes e entregarem um ao outro aqueles presentes que tinham seus respectivos nomes.

"Bem-vinda à manhã de Natal." Ele murmurou.

Eu assisti com divertimento eles se gabarem do tamanho de alguns dos presentes. Eu vi os três presentes que eu tinha embrulhado para Rachel mais cedo e a sensação de náusea no meu estômago estava se fazendo presente mais uma vez. Como eu imaginei que ela faria, ela deixou meus presentes por último, assim como os Berrys.

"Quinn, isso é muito." Michael me disse enquanto mostrava ao seu marido o panfleto do Spa.

"Foi ideia da minha mãe e eu concordei. Vocês fizeram tanto por mim, vocês merecem um longo fim de semana só para vocês. Já está tudo acertado, vocês só precisam ligar e confirmar o final de semana que vocês querem ir."

"Você me humilhou." Rachel sussurrou brincando, olhando para o livro de cupons que ela tinha feito esquecido ao lado dos dois homens. "Você tem sorte que isso não foi a única coisa que eu dei a eles esse ano."

"Eu fiz isso por nós também." Eu sussurrei. "Um final de semana pra eles significa um final de semana para nós."

Ela me deu um beijo enquanto seus pais discutiam os possíveis finais de semana que eles poderiam ir. Nós esperamos até que eles fossem para a cozinha para trocarmos nossos presentes.

"Por que você está chorando? Você não gostou?" Eu perguntei enquanto mordia meu lábio em hesitação.

"São lágrimas de felicidade, eu juro."

"O que ela te deu?" Seus pais voltaram assim que ouviram Rachel gritar. "Eu gosto de ter a Quinn por aqui, ela é melhor que o Papai Noel!"

"Entradas para ver um show na Broadway!"

"Espero que ela também tenha te dado a paciência dela."

"Como assim?" Eu perguntei.

"Uma viagem de nove horas e um final de semana com Rachel naquela cidade? Bem, eu vou deixar você descobrir por você mesma." Ele provocou.

Ela se jogou em mim com um abraço antes que eu pudesse perguntar sobre o quanto de paciência nós estávamos falando.

"Nós vamos ficar na Abby por uns dias antes da véspera de Ano Novo, ela tem muita coisa planejada para a gente."

"Eu mal posso esperar!" Ela continuou olhando para as entradas, por vezes segurando elas contra a luz para ter certeza de que elas eram reais.

"Seu presente não está aqui ainda, ele deve chegar mais tarde."

"Rachel, eu disse pra você que eu não quero um elíptico."

Eu devia ter visto o brilho nos seus olhos.

A campainha tocou logo depois do desfile de Natal. Nós já tínhamos ido na minha casa para abrir os presentes com a minha mãe, dar um cochilo, tomar banho e tomar café da manhã. Eu ainda não sabia que horas Rachel tinha me acordado aquela manhã. Eu estava cortando e descascando maçãs com o seu pai para o recheio da torta quando eu escutei Rachel cumprimentar alguém que tinha chegado.

Depois de alguns minutos ela veio para a cozinha. "Seu presente chegou." Ela sorriu abertamente e segurou meu braço enquanto eu tentava limpar minhas mãos no pano de prato.

Poucas coisas podiam me fazer ficar sem palavras e o presente de Rachel naquele primeiro Natal tinha sido uma delas. As palavras escaparam de mim e o ar não existia.

"Shelby?"

"Oi Quinn, Feliz Natal." Ela sorriu de volta enquanto balançava um bebê no colo.

"Beth?"

"Por que não nos sentamos?" Ela sugeriu.

Meu aperto em Rachel só aumentou quando eu me movi para o nosso sofá.

"Eu estava esperando que vocês pudessem cuidar da Beth de tarde enquanto eu arrumo a casa. Vão vir alguns parentes para o almoço."

"Sério?"

Ela assentiu. "Ela ama o parque e ela é um pouco abusada com o balanço." Ela me disse enquanto se levantava. "Ela nunca foi no escorregador, talvez você queira experimentar com ela." Ela sorriu enquanto gentilmente entregava ela para mim.

Os olhos avelãs de Beth estavam me encarando e ela botou os dedos na minha boca.

"Obrigada." Eu disse a ela enquanto movia Beth para o meu outro braço.

Rachel se assegurou de tomar nota enquanto fazia Shelby explicar tudo detalhe por detalhe, duas vezes. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção, eu estava contente em só observar Beth brincar com o cordão em volta do meu pescoço.

Nosso dia estava maravilhoso, como se eu não estivesse tomando conta da criança que eu tinha dado para adoção. Era como qualquer outro trabalho de babá, até minha mãe chegar para o almoço. As lágrimas foram muitas.

Shelby estava certa sobre ela ser abusada no balanço, quanto mais alto ela ia, mais alto ela ria. O escorregador foi uma provação, já que Rachel não ficou satisfeita com a foto que ela tinha tirado da primeira vez. Levou só mais quinze vezes até que ela tirasse uma foto boa o suficiente segundo os seus padrões.

Puck tirou uma folga da sua maratona de vídeo game para nos encontrar no parque e ainda que ele tivesse dito que era uma alergia, eu vi ele esfregando os olhos algumas vezes enquanto corria com Beth em seus ombros. Mesmo que não estivesse nevando, ainda estava muito frio e nosso dia no parque terminou logo depois de Rachel ver Beth tossir.

Os Berrys já estavam com o chocolate quente a nossa espera, junto com alguns brinquedos antigos de Rachel espalhados por toda a sala.

"Você acha que ela gosta de musicais?"

Beth aumentou seu aperto em volta do meu indicador, estávamos sentadas no chão. "Eu tenho certeza que ela gosta."

Como eu podia saber se uma criança de dois anos gostava de musicais? A resposta pareceu satisfazer Rachel.

"Você está feliz?"

Beth se distraiu com algo na televisão e eu deixei ela deitar com cuidado para poder assistir _Dora._

"Por que eu não estaria?"

"Bem, a chance de cuidar da criança que você deu pra adoção não é um presente de Natal muito comum. Eu estava com medo de você ficar chateada comigo."

Eu voltei minha atenção para Beth e deixei um pequeno sorriso se espalhar pelos meus lábios. "É como se fosse um fecho."

"Fecho?"

"Eu sempre me perguntei se eu tinha tomado ou não a decisão certa. Eu posso descansar em paz agora."

Eu não sabia como explicar, mas eu tinha certeza que ela tinha entendido. Mesmo que nossas histórias fossem diferentes, nós simpatizávamos com a história uma da outra.

"É uma adoção aberta." Eu disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Você nunca me disse isso."

"Shelby insistiu. Eu tento não pensar muito sobre isso."

Rachel sabia porque ela tinha insistido.

Eu continuei. "Nós duas sabemos que eu nunca teria iniciado um contato com ela por contra própria."

"Eu sei."

"Mas eu estou feliz por poder passar algum tempo com ela nessa idade e que você esteja aqui comigo."

Rachel abaixou o braço para pegar minha mão e passou o polegar sobre o dorso dela como ela sempre fazia quando conversávamos sobre coisas sérias.

"Ela é muito nova para lembrar, mas eu acho que é melhor assim. Talvez um dia ela queira me conhecer e eu posso mostrar a ela as fotos de hoje e ela vai saber que eu sempre me importei com ela."

"Oh, isso me lembra uma coisa!" Ela levantou do chão e me deu um beijo desajeitado na testa antes de correr escada acima.

Beth se virou para olhar para o barulho e meus olhos se encontraram com os dela.

"Ela é maluca, não é?"

Como se ela tivesse entendido exatamente o que eu tinha dito, ela sorriu e disse algo incoerente antes de voltar os olhos para a TV.

"Eu ouvi isso." Rachel fez bico enquanto voltava para a sala com suas mãos nas costas. "Isso é pra você."

Rachel tirou suas mãos de trás para revelar outro presente.

"Não! Sem mais presentes, você já me deu o suficiente."

Ela revirou os olhos e jogou o presente no meu colo. "Por favor, você me comprou entradas para um show da Broadway e eu tenho certeza que você não vai deixar eu comprar nada quando estivermos lá, então abre esse presente sem reclamar."

Meus dedos já estavam rasgando o papel e quando ela terminou seu pequeno discurso, eu já tinha amassado o papel numa bola antes de jogar nela e ignorar seus protestos sobre salvar o papel de presente.

Eu corri meus olhos pelo autêntico álbum de fotos prata no meu colo e negligentemente passei as páginas mesmo que estivessem todas vazias.

"Eu achei que você ia querer um lugar para guardar todas as fotos de hoje."

"Eu amei." Eu disse, meus dedos deslizando pela mensagem que ela tinha gravado na capa.

Tinham muitas fotos, Rachel devia ter tirado mais de cem. Fotos de Beth sozinha, algumas de nós duas, umas de Beth e Puck e uma coleção de fotos de família tradicionais com nós três em várias posições estranhas. Nenhuma tinha Rachel e isso tinha que mudar.

Eu depositei um beijo desajeitado nos seus lábios antes de pôr o álbum de fotos no sofá e pegar a câmera da mesa de café.

"Levanta." Eu mandei, esticando meu braço para ela pegar minha mão.

"Não, Quinn." Ela argumentou, já percebendo a minha intenção. "Isso é algo seu e dela. Eu não tenho que estar nessas fotos."

"Michael!" Eu gritei sobre o ombro e os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram. O pai dela apareceu alguns segundos depois em seu avental e um sorriso no rosto. "Você tiraria algumas fotos de nós?"

Ele mal conseguiu conter seu grito de alegria ao pegar a câmera das minhas mãos. O olhar de Rachel só se intensificou quando eu me virei sorrindo para ela.

"Agora você não tem escolha." Eu sussurrei em sua orelha enquanto eu me agachava para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Você reclamou o dia todo que eu estava tirando fotos suas e agora você _quer_ que tirem fotos suas?"

"Me faça sorrir."

Eu peguei Beth e o outro pai de Rachel ficou fazendo gracinhas para manter o interesse dela por tempo o suficiente para tirar algumas fotos de nós três para o álbum.

Shelby chegou uma hora depois para pegar Beth, nós conversamos por alguns minutos na mesa de jantar sobre o progresso de Beth e como ela estava indo na creche. Eu aprendi tudo que eu pude sobre ela e Shelby falou sem parar sobre o quanto ela era bem comportada. Eu estava orgulhosa.

Nós nos despedimos e Rachel se recusou a sair do meu lado. Não era necessário, eu estava bem, mas eu apreciei o seu cuidado.

Nosso Natal acabou no sofá em frente a árvore de Natal enquanto assistíamos _Uma História de Natal_ do início ao fim _._ O filme tinha passado o dia inteiro, mas nós decidimos sentar e realmente assistir antes de irmos dormir.

"Você teve um bom Natal, Quinn?"

"O melhor até agora."

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou mais perto de mim. Minha mão entrou debaixo da sua blusa e ficou brincando com seu abdômen enquanto assistíamos ao filme.

"Eu também." Ela respondeu antes de virar seu pescoço até poder me encarar. "Sobre NY..."

Eu revirei meus olhos de brincadeira, mas eu sabia que ela estava excitada com a nossa viagem, então eu deixei que ela falasse. Eu prometi que nós faríamos tudo e qualquer coisa que ela quisesse fazer.

Ela estava certa.

Os feriados de inverno costumavam ser dias ruins para mim, mas eles não precisavam ser mais.

E eu tinha certeza de que eles nunca mais seriam.


	10. Chapter 10 - Midnight

**E chegamos ao fim! Muito obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e favoritaram!**

 **Principalmente a Mell, sempre comentando!**

 **Já tenho mais uma história sendo postada e vou postar mais, então fiquem de olho!**

 **Boa semana a todos!**

 **ask: faberrylover**

 **twitter: /faberryloverbr**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Midnight**

Um ano.

Fazia um ano que eu tinha olhado para Rachel, realmente _olhado_ paraela.

Tinha sido o começo de algo tão incrível que eu sequer senti o peso disso enquanto estava acontecendo. Como eu podia imaginar que um beijo enquanto eu estava bêbada às 3 da manhã iria me levar a tudo que tinha acontecido? Tinha sido um impulso, tinha sido o álcool e o desejo que juntos tinham se transformado numa toxina mortal que tinha me permitido ultrapassar minhas reservas por somente alguns minutos. Era só o que tinha sido necessário, alguns minutos com os lábios de Rachel nos meus e eu havia me rendido. Nem em um milhão de anos eu teria me aproximado dela se eu não tivesse me escondido por detrás da coragem líquida que eu passei seis horas consumindo.

Ela estava tão linda e eu nunca quisera tanto algo na minha vida.

Um ano depois e nós estávamos de volta à mesma casa, com as mesmas pessoas e parecia que nada tinha mudado. Parecia que nós estávamos exatamente na mesma festa de um ano atrás.

Eu estava sentada no mesmo sofá segurando um copo vermelho cheio de alguma mistura alcóolica que minha namorada química havia feito e eu estava assistindo meus amigos interagirem uns com os outros. Nós termos ficado tão próximos era um milagre. Nós protegíamos uns aos outros e nós sempre seríamos assim, disso eu não tinha dúvida. Eu fechei meus olhos e quando eu os abri de volta eu estava esperando ver o Sam do meu lado com suas mãos em volta de mim enquanto ele conversava com Finn e Rachel sobre malhação. A sensação de déjà vu que eu senti foi esmagadora e um pouco assustadora, eu me senti presa e por um segundo eu realmente acreditei que eu tinha voltado um ano e nada tinha mudado.

Rachel me olhou do outro lado da sala e sorriu pra mim, como se ela estivesse pensando na mesma coisa que eu. Ela sabia. Era tão simples, ela sabia exatamente o quanto nós tínhamos sorte. Seus olhos estavam gentis e eu podia dizer pela sobrancelha arqueada de Mercedes que ela tinha dado uma desculpa qualquer antes de sair e caminhar até onde eu estava.

Eu olhei para ela com minhas pálpebras pesadas e um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela chamava isso de minha cara de bêbada e eu ria toda vez que ela dizia isso.

"Você é adorável." Ela sorriu enquanto estendia a mão.

Eu não fiz nenhuma pergunta, eu juntei minha mão com a dela e permiti que ela me puxasse do sofá.

"Eu amo você."

Ela pareceu confusa por um segundo, provavelmente sem entender da onde tinha vindo essa minha declaração repentina, mas logo seu rosto se abriu num sorriso.

"Então nós estamos naquele nível de álcool, certo?"

Eu assenti e minhas bochechas começaram a doer por causa do sorriso que não queria deixar o meu rosto.

"Muito bem." Ela apertou minha mão e eu a segui sem dizer nada.

Meu relacionamento com Rachel me deixava maravilhada. Nós passamos nossas férias de inverno inteira juntas e ainda assim não tínhamos cansado uma da outra. Para falar a verdade, nós queríamos mais. NY tinha sido uma experiência inesquecível. Nós tínhamos passado a maior parte do tempo andando por ruas aleatórias e fingindo que sempre tínhamos morado lá. Claro que Rachel tinham se encaixado perfeitamente naquela cidade.

Eu mal podia esperar para receber minha resposta de Columbia.

"Está se divertindo?" Ela perguntou.

O ar frio tocou meu rosto quente e a sensação foi incrível. Rachel fechou a porta e me ajudou a descer as escadas.

Eu assenti. "E você?"

Ela sentou em um dos degraus e me puxou para junto dela.

"Claro." Ela respondeu enquanto descansava a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Por que estamos aqui fora?"

"Eu estava certa." Ela disse ao invés de me responder.

"Sobre o quê?"

Eu botei meu copo no chão e meus braços em volta da sua cintura, trazendo ela para o meu colo. Ela soltou um gritinho, mas parou assim que percebeu que eu só queria ela mais perto de mim.

"Sobre passar o ano da mesma forma que você passa a véspera do Ano Novo."

"Você estava certa. Eu passei o ano inteiro trancando você em quartos para poder te molestar."

Ela bateu no meu ombro, mas não conseguiu conter sua risada tempo o suficiente para me repreender de forma apropriada. "Eu estou falando sério."

Eu não era supersticiosa e eu sabia que eu tinha passado o ano com ela porque eu queria.

"Nós vamos passar todas as vésperas de Ano Novo juntas, Rach."

"Eu sei." Foi tudo que ela respondeu antes de juntar sua testa com a minha. "E todos os Dias dos Namorados e todos os Dias da Independência e Ação de Graças e Natal."

"Mal posso esperar." Eu me afastei só o suficiente para poder beijar seus lábios suavemente enquanto minhas mãos foram para o seu corpo quente debaixo do suéter que ela estava usando. "Feliz Aniversário." Eu sussurrei contra seus lábios quando nos afastamos.

"Nós não começamos a namorar oficialmente até março." Ela me lembrou.

A linha do tempo do nosso relacionamento era ligeiramente complicada, mas eu sempre tinha considerado o Ano Novo como o nosso começo.

"Pra mim foi aqui."

Ela sorriu docemente e por um segundo pareceu que ela ia chorar.

"Isso quer dizer que eu vou ganhar mais de um presente de aniversário de namoro?"

"Claro." Eu comecei a fazer cócegas em sua barriga.

A porta atrás de nós abriu e um barulho de conversa e música chegou até nós junto com o calor.

"É quase meia-noite!" Sam nos avisou animadamente.

Rachel e eu compartilhamos um olhar antes dela me trazer pra mais perto e olhar pra ele. "Estamos bem aqui."

A porta se fechou alguns segundos depois e Rachel e eu estávamos sozinhas mais uma vez. "Nós vamos perder a meia-noite." Eu disse a ela.

Na verdade, eu estava feliz por Rachel preferir passar os últimos segundos do ano comigo, no nosso pequeno mundinho.

"Alguém me disse uma vez que a meia noite é superestimada." Ela sorriu travessamente.

"Essa pessoa soou incrivelmente esperta e sexy, você provavelmente devia ficar com ela pra sempre." Eu provoquei enquanto levava minha mão para o seu rosto.

"Esse é o meu plano."

Nós podíamos escutar a contagem regressiva que vinha de dentro, mas nada disso importava, os lábios de Rachel estavam nos meus mais uma vez.

Ela era linda, ela me amava e isso era tudo o que eu precisava.

Nós não éramos perfeitas...

...

Quinn olhou para o teclado, massageando as têmporas enquanto tentava pensar nas palavras certas para terminar com um final perfeito sua pequena história.

Ela escrevia quando se sentia inspirada e ela certamente estava se sentindo inspirada na última semana. Era algo que ela fazia no seu tempo livre, algo que ela fazia para reviver e relembrar o primeiro ano que ela e Rachel tinham passado juntas.

Ela tinha começado a escrever num final de semana no seu penúltimo ano de faculdade, depois dela e Rachel terem tido uma briga particularmente feia. Quinn tinha deixado o apartamento delas com a intenção de ficar com a sua irmã por uns dias até Rachel se acalmar o suficiente para elas poderem conversar. Ela não tinha durado nem 24 horas. Ela tinha durado 4 horas, duas das quais ela passou escrevendo, e pegado o primeiro táxi disponível de volta para o apartamento para se desculpar por qualquer coisa que ela tivesse feito para chatear a morena. Rachel estava chorando abraçada a uma foto delas quando Quinn entrou pela porta.

Elas sempre sonharam em morar juntas e depois do primeiro ano de faculdade foi exatamente isso que elas fizeram. Elas encontraram um pequeno apartamento de um quarto que precisava de muitos consertos, mas que era delas. Elas recusaram a oferta de Judy de contratar um pintor para elas e recusaram a oferta dos Berry de contratar um carpinteiro. Elas, no entanto, aceitaram o cartão de crédito, para poderem comprar os móveis e a decoração que elas quisessem. Elas passaram quase o verão inteiro do segundo ano pintando as paredes do quarto e da sala.

Naturalmente, Rachel chorou quando elas empacotaram tudo um ano depois das suas respectivas formaturas, mas Quinn prometeu que a nova casa delas seria tão especial quanto aquela. Era maior e tinha o tão sonhado espaço que elas queriam e eventualmente Rachel se acostumou com o novo apartamento. Elas escolheram o primeiro apartamento com base na distância para as suas faculdades e elas escolheram o segundo baseado na distância para os seus empregos. Era também a uma esquina do melhor restaurante tailandês da cidade.

Quinn deixou as mãos caírem, descansando a cabeça na cadeira estofada de couro preto. Ela estava olhando para a tela do computador com os olhos vidrados quando sentiu algo pesado cair no seu colo.

Ela olhou para baixo para encontrar um Golden Retriever olhando para ela com olhos tristes. "Ela te expulsou da cozinha também?" Ela perguntou para o cachorro, dando uma pequena risada antes de começar a fazer carinho atrás das suas orelhas. "Bem-vindo ao clube."

Ela reparou no pequeno pedaço de papel enrolado na coleira dele e revirou os olhos antes de pegar o papel e ler.

 _Você pode voltar agora._

Quinn balançou a cabeça sorrindo antes de olhar de volta para o Golden Retriever e falar com ele naquela voz que sempre o deixava abanando o rabo.

"Vem Charlie, vem garoto!" Ela pegou um brinquedo parcialmente comido do chão e começou a balançá-lo por cima da cabeça dele até ele começar a pular para tentar pegar. Ela levantou da cadeira e começou a andar rápido enquanto o cachorro perseguia ela e o brinquedo.

Quinn chegou na sala e jogou o brinquedo no canto onde estava a cama dele e assistiu com uma gargalhada o cachorro escorregar no chão de tábua corrida para chegar até a sua cama.

"Você deveria estar agitando ele?"

Quinn se virou para ver Rachel encostada na ilha que separava a cozinha e a sala, as mãos na bancada.

"Você deveria estar usando ele para fazer o seu trabalho?"

Rachel deu a volta até ficar na frente de Quinn, que sentou em um dos bancos que tinham na bancada. "Eu chamei você umas três vezes." Ela reclamou.

Quinn deixou um beijo em seus lábios. "Eu devia estar distraída."

"Algum dia você vai me deixar ler o que você tanto escreve há pelo menos três anos?"

Quinn riu. "Algum dia."

Rachel arqueou a sobrancelha com o tom travesso de Quinn, mas deixou pra lá. "O pessoal vai começar a chegar a qualquer minuto."

"Eu já estou pronta."

A morena olhou para as roupas da namorada. "Jeans? Sério?"

"Eu tenho que me arrumar todos os dias para o trabalho." Quinn lembrou a ela de forma desnecessária. "Eu vou continuar assim."

"Eu vou escovar os dentes." Rachel disse a ela antes de passar os três minutos seguintes beijando Quinn. "Ok, sério. Agora eu preciso ir."

"Você está linda."

"Você só está dizendo isso para se dar bem mais tarde." Ela disse sob o ombro enquanto caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao quarto.

Quinn mordeu o lábio antes de sair do banco e ir para a cozinha, onde Rachel já tinha organizado os aperitivos. Ela sabia que não deveria roubar nada agora porque esse era o motivo pelo qual ela tinha sido expulsa da cozinha mais cedo, mas ela estava com fome. Ela tomou o cuidado de se afastar dos pratos ao ouvir os saltos de Rachel ressoando no corredor.

Rachel terminou de botar os brincos e revirou os olhos para a cara de culpa de Quinn antes do seu olhar recair sobre os aperitivos, mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa para repreender a loira, o interfone tocou.

Rachel permaneceu perto da porta e Quinn chamou Charlie para segui-la até o escritório que elas dividiam enquanto os convidados chegavam para a festa de Ano Novo. Quinn entreteve seus amigos da empresa de marketing enquanto Rachel apresentava alguns de seus companheiros de elenco para os seus velhos amigos de colegial que puderam ir. Depois de duas horas, o olhar de Rachel encontrou o de Quinn e elas compartilharam um de seus sorrisos secretos antes de Rachel se desculpar e sair da conversa levando um dos seus amigos de elenco para ajudá-la na cozinha.

Quinn bebeu o resto do seu vinho rapidamente antes de se voltar para Kurt. "Eu preciso encher isso." Ela levantou a taça vazia. "Vamos continuar essa conversa na cozinha?" Ela perguntou antes de segurar seu pulso levemente.

Ela realmente não se interessava sobre o desfile que ele teve que ir quando um dos seus estagiários avisou que estava doente, ela só queria cumprir sua parte no plano de Rachel para não ser repreendida mais tarde. Elas estavam brincando de cupido, mais uma vez. Kurt continuou falando sem parar e Quinn continuou sorrindo para Rachel enquanto o guiava até a cozinha. O trabalho de Quinn era levar Kurt para lá e o trabalho de Rachel era apresentar um ao outro na esperança do histórico de cupido delas continuar perfeito. Quinn encheu sua taça mais uma vez e olhou para a sala, onde tudo estava realmente misturado. A namorada de Puck era uma amiga de Quinn da faculdade, Mercedes estava namorando um dos assistentes de produção do teatro onde Rachel se apresentava e tinha pelo menos mais três casais ali que elas que tinham juntado.

Sempre que alguém reclamava de ter sido empurrado para um encontro às cegas, Rachel se virava para Quinn com os olhos brilhando e exclamava que ela tinha um gosto perfeito.

Quinn e Rachel ficariam por ali só por alguns minutos para ter certeza de que os dois eram compatíveis o suficiente para conseguirem manter uma conversa sem a ajuda delas. A mão de Quinn achou a parte baixa das costas de Rachel e ela começou a correr suas unhas de maneira provocativa enquanto se afogava em álcool, conversa e no calor da morena.

O ensino médio tinha sido cheio de altos e baixos, mas que experiência no ensino médio não era? Elas tinham sobrevivido um dia após o outro, sempre aguardando o dia em que não teriam mais que esconder o que quer que fosse. Elas mal podiam esperar para ir para algum lugar onde elas não teriam mais que se preocupar com isso. O primeiro ano de faculdade foi uma pequena prova do mundo real e Quinn sempre dizia que o dia mais feliz da sua passagem pelo ensino médio tinha sido o dia que ela tinha recebido a carta de Columbia. Foram quatro dias estressantes onde Rachel já sabia que tinha sido aceita na NYU, mas o destino de Quinn ainda estava indefinido. Rachel sempre jogava a cabeça para trás e ria quando a loira se lembrava desse dia, mas para ser honesta, aquele também era o seu dia preferido. Elas iam para a cidade grande juntas e ao invés de estarem a três horas de viagem uma da outra, elas estariam somente a duas linhas de metrô.

Se a irmã de Quinn não morasse também em NY, a loira sabia que ela teria ficado doente de tanta saudade de casa durante aquele primeiro ano. Rachel sabia que se não fosse por Quinn, ela teria ficado da mesma forma. Elas se ajustaram, se adaptaram e se apaixonaram pela cidade que agora elas chamavam de casa.

Quinn se inclinou e deixou um beijo na testa da morena. "Eu amo você."

Rachel olhou para ela com a sobrancelha arqueada de curiosidade. "O que foi?"

"Eu preciso de um motivo para beijar você agora?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça antes de descansá-la no ombro da loira. "Claro que não."

"Esses dois passarinhos apaixonados." Kurt gesticulou na direção de Quinn e Rachel quando elas mais uma vez foram pegas esquecendo que um mundo existia além delas duas. "Elas são um romance do Nicolas Sparks esperando para ser escrito."

Jason, o companheiro de elenco de Rachel que ela estava tentando arrumar para Kurt concordou enfaticamente. "Então vocês todos estudaram juntos?"

Kurt se adiantou antes que elas pudessem responder. "Ah, sim. E deixa eu dizer para você, essas duas se odiavam. Elas eram como água e óleo."

A atenção de Jason se voltou para as duas e ele estudou seus sorrisos marotos antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não mesmo. Não acredito nisso."

"Eu era uma pedra no seu lindo sapato." Rachel riu antes de enterrar sua timidez no ombro de Quinn.

Quinn continuou. "E eu secretamente amava irritá-la com o meu jeito."

Jason balançou a cabeça para arrumar seu desgrenhado cabelo castanho e aquele movimento lembrou Quinn de Sam Evans e esse era um dos motivos pelos quais elas queriam juntar ele e Kurt.

"Então como foi que vocês finalmente ficaram juntas?"

Kurt mais uma vez abriu a boca para responder aquela pergunta nos mínimos detalhes, mas descobriu que não tinha nada para dizer. Ele então se virou para as suas velhas amigas. "Realmente, como vocês ficaram juntas? Eu não acho que alguém saiba."

Rachel levantou a cabeça do ombro de Quinn e sorriu abertamente enquanto seus olhos percorriam o rosto da loira. Quinn estava com a sua famosa cara de bêbada, sorriso preguiçoso e pálpebras pesadas. Ela amava a cara de bêbada da sua namorada.

"Véspera de Ano Novo." Quinn respondeu ainda encarando Rachel.

A morena assentiu e puxou seu lábio inferior para dentro da boca por um momento antes de continuar. "Terceiro ano."

"Sério?" Kurt exclamou, sem saber que ele estava na mesma festa que elas alegadamente ficaram juntas.

Quinn confirmou.

"Algo romântico, creio eu." Jason perguntou, julgando pelo jeito que elas agiam uma com a outra. Ele sabia que elas eram do tipo românticas.

"Eu sabia! Vocês sumiram à meia noite porque estavam se beijando!" Kurt estava orgulhoso por solucionar o caso e se virou para Jason para explicar que elas não estavam em lugar nenhum à meia noite.

"Na verdade, não." Rachel respondeu. "Nós, tecnicamente, não nos beijamos à meia noite."

Quinn riu antes de se virar para eles. "Foi às três da manhã, na verdade. Só um amasso bêbado e desajeitado."

Ambos franziram as sobrancelhas, esperando que elas tivessem algo mais interessante para contar. Kurt sempre tinha se perguntado como elas tinham ficado juntas. Ele só começou a notar algo diferente entre elas na festa do Dia da Independência na casa de Quinn e antes que ele pudesse pensar melhor sobre o assunto, elas tinham postado um vídeo no Youtube fazendo um dueto.

Sempre romântica, Rachel apertou as costelas de Quinn, a fazendo ganir. "Ela voltou a hora no relógio para meia noite para que eu tivesse meu primeiro beijo na véspera de Ano Novo."

Jason fez _aww_ e Kurt se pegou também pendendo a cabeça para o lado com orgulho de Quinn, sem saber que ela era mais astuta do que ele lhe daria crédito. Por isso que Rachel estava completamente rendida a ela mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos.

"Isso foi completamente adorável." Jason sorriu e abanou os olhos. "Então hoje também é o aniversário de namoro de vocês?"

Ambas assentiram. "Sete anos."

Kurt balançou a cabeça. "Não posso acreditar que já tem sete anos que vocês estão juntas e vocês só tem vinte e quatro anos."

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Nem me lembre! Eu me sinto uma velha!"

Quinn continuou a acariciar as costas da morena enquanto Jason levava a mão ao seu peito. "Vocês têm que fazer um brinde ou algo do tipo."

Rachel negou com a cabeça. "Oh, não." Ela se desvencilhou de Quinn e foi dar uma olhada no forno. "Quinn não gosta muito de chamar a atenção."

Era verdade. Quinn não gostava mais de estar no centro das atenções, ela tinha tido o suficiente disso no ensino médio e aquilo quase a tinha impedido de ir atrás de Rachel. Ela era mais para uma romântica reservada. Ela não se importava de professar seu amor de todas as maneiras possíveis, se estivessem somente as duas. Ambos franziram as sobrancelhas para Rachel antes de voltarem seus olhares suplicantes para Quinn. A loira mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para os convidados. Todas as pessoas que eram importantes para elas de alguma maneira, com exceção dos pais da morena, estavam ali. Mas elas os veriam em poucos dias quando fossem para Lima.

Seu olhar cruzou com o de Santana enquanto ela ria entre Mercedes e Brittany. Santana era a única que sabia dos planos de Quinn para Rachel aquela noite. Ela tinha precisado de alguém em que ela pudesse confiar e também de alguém que seria brutalmente honesta com ela. Depois dela e de Santana terem feito outra promessa de mindinho, Quinn soube que seu segredo estava bem guardado.

Quinn se voltou para os rapazes e concordou com um aceno e ambos guincharam em deleite enquanto batiam suas taças. Rachel levantou ao perceber o silêncio que tinha ficado o apartamento e sentiu a mão de Quinn na dela a puxando para a sala.

Os olhos de Quinn passaram nervosamente pelos olhares curiosos dos seus convidados enquanto eles a assistiam respirar fundo algumas vezes. Ela viu o sorriso de Santana no fundo da sala e relembrou da conversa que elas tinham tido mais cedo naquela semana.

" _Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"_

 _Quinn encarou suas mãos trêmulas enquanto pensava naquela pergunta._

 _Ela nunca tinha tido tanta certeza em toda sua vida._

" _Você sabe que isso significa que você vai ter que passar o resto da sua vida com ela, certo? Tipo, pra sempre."_

 _Quinn sorriu e olhou para a sua amiga enquanto elas esperavam o joalheiro voltar. "Esse é o plano."_

Ela sentiu Rachel apertar sua mão e isso a trouxe de volta para a realidade. Ela afastou a memória da cabeça e limpou a garganta antes de encarar os curiosos olhos castanhos que pareciam se iluminar sempre que encontravam com os seus.

Ela podia sentir o anel de prata queimando em sua coxa, cuidadosamente guardado no bolso da frente da sua calça, o diamante praticamente saltando dos seus jeans. Ela ia fazer aquilo aquela noite, mas ela não tinha planejado propor na frente de todo mundo. Ela iria raptar Rachel por um momento, como elas sempre faziam à meia noite. Mas aquela noite, em especial, ela iria pedir Rachel em casamento.

Elas tinham seus momentos secretos, suas confissões de amor e suas proclamações silenciosas. Rachel vivia para grandes gestos e quem era Quinn para negá-la a chance de ter o maior gesto de todos?

Elas não eram para ter se apaixonado uma pela outra. Pessoas nessa idade não se apaixonam e esperam que dure, pelo menos a parte racional dos seus cérebros não permite que elas esperem que dure. Mas elas realmente tinham durado e Quinn não queria mais nada a não ser que elas durassem mais setenta anos. Elas eram diferentes, elas sempre tinham sido.

Quinn esqueceu tudo que ela tinha planejado dizer enquanto tomava banho mais cedo e todos ainda esperavam pelo seu pequeno discurso. Mas ninguém esperava que ela fosse se ajoelhar, nem mesmo Rachel.

"Eu ia esperar até meia noite para fazer isso, mas..."

"A meia noite é superestimada!" Rachel guinchou enquanto lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto, finalmente percebendo o que Quinn estava prestes a fazer.

Ambas riram enquanto a umidade em seus olhos impedia que elas enxergassem nitidamente uma a outra e Rachel gritou sim antes que Quinn pudesse oficialmente fazer a tradicional pergunta, mas nenhuma delas se importou, elas se agarraram uma a outra e se beijaram sob o som de assovios e palmas dos seus amigos.

Rachel era a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido com a loira, ela era sua salvadora. E Rachel frequentemente dizia a sua noiva que ela era seu anjo da guarda. Claro, algumas vezes elas batiam de frente, mas às vezes elas se davam tão bem que enjoavam qualquer um que estivesse perto. Às vezes Rachel estourava sua bola de chiclete muito alto enquanto Quinn estava tentando trabalhar e outras vezes Quinn não deixava a morena em paz enquanto ela tentava decorar suas falas. Na maioria do tempo, Quinn só conseguia se concentrar se Rachel estivesse estourando bola com seu chiclete e Rachel amava quando Quinn a perturbava porque ela amava quando Quinn precisava dela. De alguma forma, todas as suas imperfeições faziam com que elas ficassem mais juntas ainda.

E simples assim, ela soube qual seria a última frase da sua pequena história.

Elas não eram perfeitas, longe disso... mas suas imperfeições as tornavam perfeitas uma para a outra.

E ela mal podia esperar para ler o que ela tinha escrito para Rachel enquanto elas começavam um novo capítulo das suas vidas juntas.


End file.
